TRUST
by julia-neHH
Summary: It just took one word. One look. Just one smile and I knew that I was yours. But why would someone like you ever be interested in someone like me? But you came and lifted me off my feet and I began trusting you. Something I didn't know how to do. So all I want now is for you to always hold me and never let me go. Kiss Me. And I'll put all my trust in you. *Read&Review*
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It's that time of the year where everything is just down-right complicated. My mother is getting married to a man that I, to be honest, distrust. It does not help that he is the father of the devil, Adrianna. The idea that we will soon be sisters, no _stepsisters,_ sends chills through my whole body. This girl has put me through hell several times, and living in the same household with her is something I'm not looking forward to. Don, believe me when I tell you how many times I have tried to at least like him. I fail badly every time. It's something about him, but sadly I can't figure out what it is. But there is definitely something fishy going on with him.

Don't get me wrong, I am happy for my mom. Ever since he left, she has not been able to have a proper, stable relationship with anyone. At first I didn't like the idea of her dating Don but when I saw how happy he made her, I bit my tongue because she deserves all the happiness in the world. She has been through a lot. She has stood strong for both of us, has been my father and mother for the past fourteen years. She is the most important person in my life. I love her.

As for my love life, well let's just say I'm not ready to trust any men. I have had a couple of boyfriends before, but they were not serious. Fourteen years ago, my heart was destroyed, shattered to pieces. I don't want to go through that pain ever again. I have these feeling bottled up inside of me, put on a fake smile and act like nothing is wrong. That's how it has always been, and that's who I am.

Who am I exactly? No one special, just an average senior in high school with my priorities set straight. Go to college and make something out of my life. I'm the kind of girl you would talk to in school about homework or what the answers of a classwork assignment are. Unlike Adrianna, I'm not the most popular girl in school with the hot boyfriend. No, I'm just old me, Loren Tate.

Even though I'm just your average high school senior, I'm in love with music. I'm sort of a songwriter, but none of the songs I have written are "number-one" material. To be more specific I really like Eddie Duran's music, his music has helped me through some rough times. Eddie Duran, the international rock star who's got every girl fantasizing about him. Did I mention he's very hot? I may have a tiny little crush on him. His face has been on my wall for quite some time now. I have a feeling it's not going to come down anytime soon. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm a crazed fan girl. Watch out.

Thank god high school is almost over. Two more weeks of this hell whole, and I'm gone. I'll miss my mom, but I know she'll be alright without me. She has Don and Adrianna. The girl cringes at the word work and college. It sucks how I'm going to be a part of the only person who brings out the best of me; my spontaneous best friend Melissa. I got accepted into Brown for law, and she into Columbia University for Film. When we were celebrating for the news, we instantly started crying. She was proud of me, and I was proud of her. But we both knew we were going to be away from each other. Of course, we will keep in touch, but I am so used to see her every day. I'm going to miss her. We have been through a lot and always came to each other when something important came up.

Pros and cons of leaving LA but I can't wait, I want to forget about everything and start living my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Lo! C'mon. Please just do this for me." My gaze quickly landed on Melissa as she looked at me pleadingly. "Just this once and I will never ever in my life ask you for another a favor." She begged again for what's the millionth time today. "Pretty Loren, help your wonderful and just top down charming best friend, will ya?" She gave me a hopeful smile and a wink. Determination. This girl is full of it.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it out. I sighed with a hint of irritation." Okay… But just this once, Melissa." She, not able to contain her excitement, nodded eagerly and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! I love you forever! Not that I loved you before because I did but thank you!" She clutched me hard and I was having a hard time breathing.

"Mel…let me go- You're killing me." I managed to say. "Oops! Sorry." I sighed in response when she let me go and I was able to inhale a breathe of fresh air. "Seriously though, it's my last month in L.A. and I just want to take it slow. No more crazy-crashing-concerts anymore, okay?"

"Please, you can't deny that the Eddie Duran Concert we went to three months ago was a amazing." A smile appeared and Melissa grinned knowingly. I couldn't argue with that. She stalked off before me and I smiled at the memory.

_"Can you feel it?" I sang along to Eddie's song, waving my hands up in the air to the rhythm. I wasn't the only one. Hundreds of fans came to watch Eddie's Duran final concert for his first world tour. As he was singing, he slowly started walking towards the middle of the stage. My arm was extended for a simple chance to be grabbed or be touched by him. I knew that the chances were close to none, due to the fact that I was not the only one extending it. _

_I was singing along with the song and that's when he looked at me. Our eyes locked. His light auburn eyes shone strikingly, and a soft smile quickly appeared. He walked towards where I was, and my hand was frozen in place. Ready to be held by his whilst the smile on my face never left. He kept singing, "I Know your body wants to explode-." All this time, our eyes never left each other's and that's when it happened. He grabbed my hand. A touch that lasted for only 5 seconds but it managed to make my week. A look that probably meant nothing to him but to me, it meant the world._

Shrugging it off I said, "Well, I just got lucky that day but no funny business Mel." Melissa put her hands in front of her in surrender. "Whatever you say Lo. Anyways, don't worry Cameron is totally sweet and hot. You will not regret this date."

"It's a date? Mel, you know I'm not ready for this." I started walking towards the café for my night shift. I quickly stalked away from my best friend's dauntless physique. "Loren, when are _you_ going to be ready?" Melissa asked. I looked at the ground and hesitated, "I—Look I'm just not ready. Please respect that." "No can do. We'll pick you up at 8:30 tomorrow. Bye Loren!" I gave Melissa one last glare as I made my way to the café door and she kept walking forward.

"REMEMBER TO WEAR SOMETHING NICE!"

My face burned from embarrassment and I gave an apologetic look to the glaring passersby. I quickly entered the café to avoid any other awkward looks. I made my way to the counter taking in how full the café was. I prepared myself mentally and physically for my shift from 6 to 10 o'clock. I put on my apron and began serving the costumers.

It was 9:55 and I was exhausted. The café was a full house and it was only Kara, Jason and I working the night shift. It was eventful; Kara fell down with a tray of perfect delectable coffee. Jason, well he needs to get fired, and I managed to stain my favorite black-tee with creamer. Note–to-self: never wear your most preferred clothes to work. I told the other employees to leave early since we close at 10 and the café was empty, and I don't really trust them enough to close the café with no complications.

After I cleaned the last table, I pulled out a chair, sighed and quickly sat down. My fatigue quickly took over. I closed my eyes in an attempt to relax every aching muscle.

"_But Baby there you go, there you go again making love you." _

My moment of meditation was interrupted as soon as it started. My phone was ringing. Annoyed, I stood up and looked for it. Just to my luck, it was nowhere to be found. As I was struggling to find it on my bag, I heard the bell of the door advertising me that someone had entered the café.

"Sorry, we're closed." I said with my back turned against them. It was rude, I know, but the ringing of my phone was aggravating me to an unimaginable extent.

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die."_

"Maroon 5, nice." The stranger said. "Oh. Well, they're one of my all-time favorite band." I was able to respond after I checked who had called me five times. It was mom checking up on me. She must be worried since I didn't pick up.

"Shoot."

"Are you okay?"

I glanced at my phone one last time before putting it in my back pocket. "Um yes, just need to get go-", I gradually turned around to the said person and was left dumbfounded as our eyes landed on the other for the second time. Brown eyes meeting hazel.

"Hi." He smiled.

* * *

**Gah, Editing all of my chapters for this story. it's 6/28/13 omg.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hi." He said with a smile and a certain gleam in his eyes.

It took a few moments. No minutes? Hours? I don't know. But I couldn't process the fact that Eddie Duran, _the_ Eddie Duran, was standing right in front of me, in the café that I work at and staring at me. How many times have I dreamed for this to happen? Oh plenty, but not like this. I'm a mess right now. My hair is all over the place, I look tired and sweaty and I have a stain the size of my palm on my shirt. Oh. My. Gosh.

"Um, hello?" He repeated with a hint of concern. I snapped back to reality, said to myself some words of confidence, fixed my composure and made sure I didn't say anything stupid. Keep it cool, Loren. Keep it cool.

"Oh Sorry! Hi." I was able to say, but cursed at myself for the high-pitch voice that came along. I sighed again and looked up to meet his gaze, again.

He smiled sweetly back to me and said, "Look, I know it's late at night and the café is probably closing but I'm really craving a smoothie and some food." He looked at me for a reaction of approval, with full of hope I would say yes. I was thinking of my possibilities, I can make an exception for him and let him stay but I'll get in trouble with my boss because I broke his strict policy of 'closing on time no matter what.' Also, my mom is freaking out right now. I cursed at all the negatives.

I shook my head and his smile faded disconcerted. "C'mon, please. I'll eat my food really fast. You won't even know I was actually here."

"You are going to pay after you eat, right?"

Eddie gave out a light chuckle, "So does that mean I can stay?"

"I didn't say that."

"Please." Eddie said supplicating and a look that can melt anyone's heart. But as much as I wanted him to stay, I had to go. For my concerned mother... and the paycheck.

"I'm really sorry but I need to close the café at a certain hour. If I don't, there will be consequences and I can't afford to get in trouble." At my explanation, Eddie nodded but his face showed disappointment. "Oh, Okay. I get it, it'll cost your job. Well, we can't let that happen. Can we?" I nodded. "Then I'll leave, I'm sorry for wasting your time. Have a good night."

"Goodnight." I smiled, "But hey, you can come anytime to try our killer smoothies. They're really good."

"Alright, I will. Bye." He nodded and gave me one last smile before he turned around and made his way to the exit. He opened the door, and I had processed his crestfallen demeanor and how forlorn, hurt he looked. A look I know so well. He needs someone to talk to, he needs company. He didn't know me, and probably he was faking his disappointment hoping that maybe I'd feel guilty and let him stay. I was no one to try to be his friend but I wanted to help him with whatever he was going through. Gosh, why do I feel like I have to help him? I watched his crestfallen back and let out a soft suspire. I stopped him before he was long gone.

"Wait." I said and quickly, _too_ quickly, he turned back to me and let go of the front door.

"Yeah?" He asked waiting for me to say something.

"You know what, closing a few minutes later wouldn't hurt anybody." I said gesturing for him to sit down on one of the chairs. He gave me a gigantic smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked but still made his way to the table, his gaze never leaving mine and the smile etched on his features.

"Like I said, it won't hurt anybody." Except me and the chances of me getting fired. But he doesn't need to know that. He nodded his head eagerly. I smiled at how innocent he was acting, almost too cute.

He looked up at me. His eyes glistened expectantly and my cheeks turned scarlet. After a few seconds, I realized he was waiting for me to take his order. "Sorry. Let me serve you properly." I made my way to the counter taking my notepad, a pen and a menu. I walked back to Eddie who followed my every movement. I gave him the menu and let him a look at it for a few moments. After he was done, I did what my job required me to do, "Hi. I'm Loren. I'll be your server today. What would you like to order?" I gave him a warm smile, the smile I give to every other costumer. Because today, Eddie Duran is my costumer. How weird is that?

"Loren…" Eddie said savoring the taste of my name and letting it sink in. "Loren, I will definitely not forget your name." Now, that made my cheeks heat up even more. "Uh-Okay… So what would you like to eat?"

"Well, you see Loren I was thinking maybe you can recommend me something." He smiled his charming smile and again, he made me go weak on the knees. How cheesy am I...

"Did you? Well, you're in luck. You are at the one and only place that has the best smoothies in town and the fries are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G." He chuckled heartfully. "Okay. So I'll have a strawberry smoothie, fries and a glass of water." I jotted down the order. "Okay, your food will be ready in about—", I checked my watch,"-3 minutes."

"Thank You" I reciprocated his smile and walked back to the counter to prepare his order.

"So..." He began drumming his fingers on the metallic table. "Why did you let me stay?" He asked me from across the room.

"You guilt-tripped me." I admitted remembering his disappointed face. He had a care-free attitude, almost like he wanted to hide or escape his true feelings. But his expressions made me think twice. I wasn't going to point that out, of course.

"What? I was willing to leave but it was you who told me stay. I couldn't argue with that." Even though I wasn't looking at him and he was at the other side of the room, I knew he was smiling.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." I made my way to his table with the food on my hands. Balancing the smoothie and fries on one hand and the water with straws on the other. "Here is your strawberry smoothie, your fries and a glass of water. Enjoy."

"Mmm… Thank you so much." I watched as Eddie took a sip of his smoothie. And I waited, in anticipation, for his expression.

"Oh my god! This is so good!"

I couldn't control the giggles that escaped my mouth. It was just so damn adorable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just you." He frowned, "What's wrong with me?" I looked at him and said, "Nothing, you're perfectly fine." Double-meaning but nobody needs to know that.

"Okay… ", he was still suspicious but he let it go. "Oh, we haven't met properly."

Confused, I asked him, "What do you mean?"

He was about to say something until he hesitated and instead extended his hand towards me. Eddie beamed and said, "Hi. I'm Eddie Duran."

* * *

**You don't say? Good to know Eddie.**

**In the near future, when I'm 50, I will come back to this site and read this story. I will probably face palm myself.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Everything is surreal right now. Eddie Duran walked into the café, begged me to let him stay and I actually gave in. I was supposed to call my mom back, tell her I was alright. I was supposed to be on my way home. I was supposed to close the café at 10. Instead, here I was sitting next to Eddie, watching him eat his last fries.

"It's funny."

He swallowed the fries he had been chewing. "What is?"

I thought for second and responded, "How you thought I didn't know who you are."

"Hey, I just didn't think it was fair you introduced yourself and I didn't."

"Well, I didn't exactly introduce myself to you. I was doing my job and that's what I have to do."

"You didn't do that out of generosity."

"Nope." I joked.

"Ouch, that hurts." He put his hand over his chest dramatically.

Eddie was thoughtful for a moment. "Then let's do this again." He got up from his chair and made his way to the door. "Eddie, what are you doing?" He opened the door and stepped outside, before he closed it he said, "We're doing this the proper way." "Eddie that's not—", he closed the door. I waited for him to enter again, but after a few moments I gave up. Sighing, I began picking up his empty tray of food. I had placed them in the counter when I heard the bell ring. It was Eddie and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Eddie, that's not really necessary."

"No-no. It's okay. Play along." I sighed, and he continued smiling. "I'm Eddie Duran and you are?"

Still skeptical, I looked at him and then gave up.

"I'm Loren Tate. Would you like a seat?"

"Ah Loren Tate. Yes! I'm starving!" I bit my lip to sustain the giggle. Eddie contemplated me for a moment before he sat down and I followed suit. It was silent. Somewhat peaceful, not awkward at all. His gaze would avert to me and as in an unspoken communication, we would both smile to the other. But it was all interrupted when something started ringing. I knew it wasn't my phone because I put it on mute. I double checked just in case. It wasn't mine. "It's my phone." Eddie informed me. I nodded and he looked at his screen.

Immediately Eddie changed from his relaxed composure to a tense one. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes expressed emotions. Not the good kind; fury, hurt, confused and betrayal. What got him so tense? I didn't know, and it wasn't my place to ask. He had his phone on a death grip but he slowly loosened it. I gave him some space; after a few moments he placed his phone back on his pocket.

"Are you okay?" I broke the strained silence.

"Um-" I looked at him worriedly but he avoided my gaze. He sighed, "Uh-yeah... Everything's fine." He stated before turning to me, not fully making eye contact. I frowned.

Hesitation. Everything's not fine.

I observed the tension surrounding Eddie, his body taut. "Okay," I finally said. I looked at him one more time before down casting my eyes. "But word of advice, it's not good holding in whatever is hurting you. It will only cause you more pain." A bitter smile formed; I can give advice but I can't take it.

Eddie nodded. "Thank you." He was still eluding my gaze. What he's holding in is killing him inside. He suspired frustratingly, "It's just personal and I don't really like to talk about it." I empathize with him. When I was four my dad left. He left my mom and me like it was nothing. It broke my mom's heart to pieces, and it broke mine too. The night he left, I cautiously tiptoed to her room and I heard her muffled cries. But the next day, I woke up with the presence of my mom embracing me firmly; afraid that I would eventually leave too. That day when I woke up, and she smiled at me, assuring that 'everything was going to fine;' I knew that I needed to be strong for my mom as she was for me. That was the day that I kept all my feeling inside. I didn't cry, and whenever I did I was fast to snap out of it. I have never spoken about _him._

Ever since he left us, I can never trust a man. No matter how hard I try, I always convinced myself they will end up leaving. Just like my dad did. I've been in several relationships but I always broke it off because I was afraid... afraid of being abandoned again. It has always been my mom and I. And when my mom met Don, she was happy. She finally met a man who made her feel wanted and needed. I was happy for her and so I put my dislikes of Don aside and gave her my blessing. She has been always there for me so it's time to let her go.

As I looked at Eddie's face full of hurt, something came to me. Slowly, I placed my hand on top of his. His body relaxed and I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Hey, look at me." He slowly complied, our eyes locked and I continued, "Right now everything is hell. I know. But it's going to get better. You know why? Because there's people who love you and are going to be right there for you, supporting you. They will be right alongside of you helping you when you are lost and can't take it anymore. Don't let all of this eat you inside. Don't bottled it up because if you do it will never get better. The pain will only get worse and worse. If you ever need someone to talk or get away from everything, I will be right here with an open heart. Okay?"

I didn't know Eddie, but I knew one thing: he was vulnerable and in need of a friend.

He inhaled a breath of air and exhaled it out. Gently, he shook his head as a way of forgetting about the phone call or whatever that had shaken him up. "Thank you, Loren. I'll be taking up on your advice. I know… I know I have people who care about me. But it's just that sometimes it's too much…" I squeezed his hand as an attempt to comfort him. Shrugging it off, he smiled at me and said, "I had fun, being with you somehow made me forget about everything. I feel like we've known each other for along time." I smiled at him because I felt the same way. "And I'm sorry; I know this is not how you planned to spend your Saturday night." I gave out a small laugh. "Don't worry. It's not like I had a party to go to anyways."

"You didn't... did you?" He asked unsure.

I giggled lightly and shook my head. "No, but I really need to go, it's late and my mom is freaking out."

"I'll take you home." He quickly stood up and I stared at his hand extending towards me. I smiled and quickly looked up to his gaze. "I appreciate it but it's okay. I'll just call someone to pick me up."

"At 12 o'clock at night?"

"Damn. It's already 12?" I winced. Oh yeah, my mom already called the SWAT team.

Talking to Eddie made me lose track of time, I did not once check my phone. I gave him all my undivided attention and I felt as if he too.

"Yup. So I'll take you home." I shook my head. "Eddie, you don't have to."

"But I want to Loren, and I'll keep insisting until you say yes."

Sighing in defeat I said, "Alright I give up but next time—"

"There you are!" We both turned around to look at who it was. Why didn't the bell ring? Shoot, were we that distracted to not even notice the said person standing up high with undiminished confidence?

"What are _you _doing here?" Eddie spat shrilly. I looked between them, growing miniscule as the tension tightened. Eddie quickly stood in front of me protectively and I sneaked a glance to the said person.

Boy, has this night gotten better.

* * *

**Boy are you right! Ah, the cuteness of Leddie. Gimme! Gimme!**

**Read and Review, dear readers.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

Still half asleep, I groggily reached for my alarm and turned it off. Struggling to open my eyes, I suddenly felt a pulsating pain right at the side of my forehead. I brought my hand up in order to touch it. It only took the slightest touch of my fingers to make the pain excruciating. I instantly got up from my bed and rushed to the bathroom.

There it was; right at the left side of my forehead was a bruise. A soft lavender shade, good thing because it means it's not that noticeable. The bruise was not a big deal anymore. But what was bothering me was how in the world did I get it. Looking at my reflection on the mirror, I tried recollecting my memories from yesterday.

A small smile slowly appearing as I remember Eddie Duran appearing at the café I worked at. I played the scenes over and over again inside my head. The smile and blush never seemed to disappear whenever I remember Eddie looking at me with those sparkling, expressive, hypnotizing brown eyes of his. I remember Eddie and his innocent antics; how real he was, and his sweet acts of kindness.

I remember all of that but no recollection of how I got the bruise. I let out a long exasperated sigh, telling myself that I will eventually remember. I examined myself in the mirror one more time before carefully washing my face and teeth. After I was done, I made my way to the kitchen. I found myself surprisingly hungry.

"Good morning, Honey." I heard the soft, sleepy voice of my mother.

"Mom?"

"I'm at the living room." I carefully made my way there. I notice my mom lying down on the couch. "Mom… Why are you on the couch?" She smiled at me sheepishly, "Isn't obvious? I slept here." I let out a light chuckle, "Okay, but why?" She sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I had a long day yesterday and I was too tired to go to bed." I looked at my mom, she seemed out of it. Something is up, and being mom, she doesn't want me to worry about it. I decided to let it go. For now.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge waiting for Mom's response. "I'm not hungry, but tea sounds tempting." I quickly looked at her as if she grew a second head. Nora Tate never misses the most important meal of the day.

"What?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?" She quickly turned away and attempted to dissimulate as she fixed the couch. "Everything's fine."

"Mom."

"Loren, Honey, I'm okay." She was still avoiding my gaze. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something else." I waited for her to continue. "I was wondering why Eddie Duran was outside of the house at one o'clock in the morning holding an unconscious you."

Trying to hide the dark-tinted blush on my face, I turned around and kept looking at the open fridge. "Don't turn this around me."

She snorted, "Yeah, right, because that's what I'm trying to do."

"That's _exactly _what you're trying to do."

"Seriously Loren, why was he doing here and why were you unconscious?" Her tone was stern.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Worriedly, she motioned for me to sit on the chair. I did as I was told. "I don't remember how I got the bruise and-"

"What bruise?"

I showed her the barely visible injury; she looked at it for a few moments, worry completely filling her features. "Oh Honey, are you okay? Does it hurt?" I shook my head, "It only hurts if I touch it, but apart from that I'm okay. No headaches, nothing." Relieved, she looked at me and said, "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Nope, nothing."

"What about Eddie Duran? How did he end up knocking you out?"

"Mom." Even at times like this, she couldn't help but throw some jokes in to lighten up the mood. "Okay… Okay, but tell me about that Eddie boy and I want to know if he's the reason why you ignored all my calls." I told her everything that I remembered about that night. "Sorry for ignoring your calls. I wasn't planning on having such a good time with him. I lost track of time, it felt like we have known each other for a long time. Mom, as cliché as it sounds, I felt a deep connection between us. I don't know, maybe it's because both of us were tired and it was late at night. But I can't help but feel that way."

Understanding of what I meant she nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing more of that boy."

Now this surprised me and it made strangely happy. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday when I came home to that wonderful surprise. I brought Momma Tate out on him and I'm certain that I scared the poor boy out of his wits." I smirked, typical Momma. "Anyways that's not the point. He looked so guilty and every time I yelled at him that it was his fault he completely agreed. He said he was worried about you and he would hate himself if something bad happened to you. So sensing the kind, good heart in him I told him he could leave but with one exception." She paused to let the information sink in.

"And that was?"

"To call and pay for the doctor, of course. You were knocked out and I needed to see if it wasn't serious. But that bruise, the doctor didn't mention it. Maybe it took some time to form."

I agreed with her but something was bugging me. "Okay, so with all this time spent with him it never occurred to you to ask him how I got unconscious."

"Well no, I was so worried about you at the moment and anyways I thought you would tell. I guess that didn't work out."

"Yeah, it didn't." Sighing, I looked at the clock. I grunted. "It's 9; I should be sleeping right now."

"Don't you have that shift at 10?"

"Fu-! That's why my alarm went off!" I rapidly scurried of the dining table, ran to my room and got ready. I left my house with an empty stomach; I never got to eat my breakfast.

* * *

I made it to the café with 5 minutes sparing. I've been working extra shifts the last few weeks, in the fall I'm going to Brown and I want to earn as much money as possible. At first it was stressful with the schoolwork, the extracurricular activities, getting ready for prom, writing my valedictorian speech and work. But it has gotten easier, and with only one more week of school left I'm almost ready to go.

"Good morning." Danny, my energetic boss, said from behind the counter whilst passing me my apron.

"Good Morning." I smiled at him.

"It's not busy right now so feel free to start when the café gets a little bit fuller." I nodded, I heard Donny call my name as I was making my way to prepare myself something to eat. "Oh, and Loren?"

"Yeah."

"Some guy asked for you." I thought of all the possibilities of guys who would look for me let alone at this hour; I had no idea who it could be. "Really? Who?"

"I couldn't see his face. He was well disguised. I don't know." Disguised? Who could it be? "Oh okay, thanks." I smiled and then continued on my journey to feed myself.

A few minutes later, I was sitting down on one of the tables, eating my delicious bagel when an all too familiar voice called for me.

"Loren?"

I instantly looked up; there he was with a blue baseball cap, glasses, and an oversized jacket. To a normal person he would've looked like an overdressed teenager. But to me, being his biggest fan, I knew who he was even if I saw him a mile away.

"Eddie…"

He nodded, relieved that I had recognized him. "Can I sit?" Making room for him to sit next to me in the booth, I said, "Yeah."

He sat down, then there was a moment of silence until I broke the ice. "What are you doing here?"

Startled by my questioned, Eddie was thoughtful for a second until he shrugged and said,

"I guess I just wanted to see you again."

* * *

**Read on my dearest readers ;). It'll get good. Meh.**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"I guess I just wanted to see again."

The sincere look on his face; the way he was looking at me. That crooked, radiant smile that always managed to have me in a trance made my heart flutter and sent butterflies straight to my stomach. I broke our gaze and looked down at my lap, trying to hide the blush that appeared.

Even if I just met him yesterday, what I was feeling right now was above idolism, love for his music and just a simple rock star crush. If I don't do anything to stop this, I may be at risk of falling hard for him. The more time I spend with him the deeper I fall, and all of the sudden the idea of seeing him more made me happy. Too happy. And it's all just freaking me out... I mean, I just met the guy yesterday!

"Wow. That's incredibly flattering. Considering that you're a famous rock star and I'm just a normal high school senior."

He chuckled lightly, "I mean it. I have never felt so relax, so at ease like I felt yesterday. Every worry I had just seemed to vanish and not matter anymore. Being with you made me feel like that, and I like that feeling." He reached for my hand as they were clutching the hem of my apron, and softly he turned his gaze to my hand and began tracing it with his thumb. At that moment, my heart was beating like an 808 drum and if it wasn't for the music playing in the background, he would've heard it too.

A gentle smile tugged on his lip, he scooted closer and looked up at me, "I like your company, Loren Tate." His gaze turned back to my hand and he continued tracing it. His sweet, gentle gesture was enough for my face to turn crimson. The words that came out of his mouth, was enough to give me hope that maybe we could be more. But being the realist that I am, I shrugged all these thoughts away and faced reality. Eddie Duran would never lay eyes on a girl like me. And: We just met... I really need to slow down these feelings.

Sighing, "I like your company, too. Who would've thought rock star Eddie Duran was fun to hang out with?" "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty awesome." Amused, I said, "Oh really? Well, I wasn't too impressed with you using guilt to get what you want." He brought my hand, the one which he was still holding, up to his chest, "That hurts. I would never do such a thing," There we go again, butterflies. "Oh, but you did." He shook his and said, "Wha-a-at? I think you hit your head too hard." I was shocked by his statement, I had forgotten all about the bruise. I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Confused, he asked, "You don't remember?" I shook my head, and then I looked at him embarrassed. "Oh God… Tell me I didn't fall. Sorry, I can be really clumsy sometimes." I put both of my hands over my face, trying to hide my mortified expression. Trying to console me he put his hand on my back. "Loren, you didn't fall." I looked at him quizzically. "I didn't? Then what happened?"

Eddie took a hold of my hand once again, "We were getting ready to leave the café when unexpectedly my ex-fiancé, Chloe Carter, came in." I knew exactly who she was. She used to be engaged to Eddie until two months ago, when all her dark secrets came to surface. Chloe Carter had lied and cheated on Eddie. And she still expected to get him back after all she put him through. I have never met her, but I can tell she is like Adrianna, manipulative and vindictive. Then it hit me; she's the reason why Eddie is hurting.

"We argued," he exhaled, "She's persistent, even though I was practically yelling at her to leave. She didn't listen. You intervened; you said things I would've never told her. Chloe didn't like it so she-" He choked up with the memory. "I hate myself." With kindness in my voice that I didn't even know I had, I asked, "Why?"

There was sorrow and guilt in his eyes, it pained me to see him like this. "She pushed you back causing you to hit your head with the edge of the counter. I rushed to your side trying to wake you up, but you didn't." He exhaled. " I should've stepped in front of you when you defended yourself. I hate myself because I couldn't protect you from her." He paused giving himself some time to recover. He continued looking in my eyes, to find some source of signal that I remember.

"Eddie..." The kindness of my voice surprising me again. "It's not your fault. It's mine; I was the one who provoked her. So don't you blame yourself for this."

"I was scared, Loren." His breathing hitched and I closed the distance left between us. I took control of our hands and started tracing Eddie's as a way of telling him that everything's okay.

"When I saw you laying there unconscious, I was scared that I would lose you too. I know you're probably freaking out because we just met and it's too early to say these things, but in that short amount of time you had a huge impact in my life. I knew that wasn't the last time we were going to see each other; I was going to make sure it wasn't."

"But then you didn't wake up. And everything in my life at that moment crashed down. My first instinct was to take you to the hospital, the bastards didn't attend you." His eyes turned dark with fury. I squeezed both of his hands.

He sighed, "So I decided to take you home. Good thing you have your address on your phone."

"Good thing."

He gave out a small smile. He was still in pain from all these memories but he smiled and it was a relief.

"I was about to give up and take you to my apartment. But I saw a car pull up your driveway. It was your mom and as soon as she saw you she rushed to you, just the way I did. She-She can be scary." He shivered.

I laughed and he looked up at me giving me a playful glare. "Did she bring her momma claws out on you?"

"Yes... She threatened me a lot." He smiled. "She cares a lot about you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah…" I smiled and he dropped his gaze to our intertwined hands, clutching it tightly.

"So we called a doctor and he said you were just unconscious, nothing serious. Your mom told me I could leave. But I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to see you were okay, I wanted to be there when you waked up. I wanted to tell you that it wasn't a dream, that we actually met and had a pleasant night." Eddie gently moved locks of hair from my face. In an instant, he tensed up as he found the bruise on the left side of my forehead. He quickly looked at me. "What is this? Was this from the push?"

"Yeah…"

His whole body went rigid. "But I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt." I quickly added.

With his right hand he moved my chin to the right. Guilt, concern and fury were notable in his eyes.

"Eddie, I'm okay."

"Does it hurt?" He was breathing heavily.

"No, only if I touch it. But the pain isn't as strong anymore." Eddie was studying my face for a sign that I was lying. His body relaxed a bit and then he sighed. He looked at me once again before cupping my cheeks. I stared at him wide eyed at his sudden action. His eyes burned with concern and regret...

Then with a swift move, Eddie's strong arms were wrapped around me, holding me tightly.

* * *

**Whooo! Hoped you liked chapter 5 and again thank you for reading it. I love you. Keep reading and review ;).**

**Oh and...**

**You thought he was going to kiss her didn't you ;).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I have always been a protective and rational person. I'll always have my doubts toward someone until they have gained my trust. It's difficult for me to trust somebody right away due to the fact that I'm afraid that if I let them get so close to me they'll turn their backs on me. And on the most unexpected time, they'll stab me in the back. I have always been this protective and sometimes it costs me. A lot of times I have ended relationships that are going great because of my insecurities. Melissa always tells me to stop being such a pessimist and open my heart a little bit. I would've, but it's easier said than done.

I have always had this protective barrier, but with Eddie it all seems to fall.

He's holding me against him tightly, afraid that if he lets go I will vanish. An overwhelming feeling of security and safety hits me. All insecurities disappear as I feel his grip on me tighten. It's just him and me, and nothing else matters. Inhaling his intoxicating scent and matching his grip, I began reassuring him that I was fine. I whispered words of comfort and told him it's not his fault.

His grip loosened and he started to part away from me. He closed his eyes, rolled his head backwards and steadied his breathing. I watched him, gently grabbing his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Eddie opened his eyes, looked at me and that beautiful smile appeared on his face.

"So how did your mother take it?" I took the bait of him trying to lighten the mood.

"She interrogated me." I gave out an exaggerated shiver.

"I could honestly picture that."

"Really? You can picture her tying me down with ropes on the table and threatening me until I spoke."

"Very funny."

"I'm not lying she honestly did that."

He gave me and incredulous look. "She didn't. Stop... I mean, she's pretty scary…"

"I know."

"She's capable of doing that…" I nodded and he looked at me wide-eyed. "Are you okay?"

And I burst out laughing. I have never been a good liar; Melissa and my mom have always told me I have this weird habit of moving uncomfortably when I lied. But watching Eddie believe me was a plus for me. I exhaled heavy breaths, trying to control my breathing but to no avail, I began laughing again. I noticed Eddie giving me an amused smirk.

"Okay. Okay… You got me." Eddie said while giving me a playful punch on my arm.

This time I was able to control myself. "Ouch." I said while rubbing the spot where he had "punched". I grinned, "You're so gullible. You actually believed me."

He held out his arms in defense. "Hey, I give it to you. You're a good liar."

"Yeah right, I'm terrible at lying." He chuckled lightly. "You're fun to be around, Loren."

I brushed my hair back. "I know. I'm pretty amazing." Eddie smiled at me, "We should hang out again but more formal next time." I nodded. "I would like that." Truthfully, I was looking forward to spend more time with Eddie. I want to get to know him better. I have always imagined Eddie as the type of person that no matter what obstacle is thrown their way, they'll overcome it. I have pictured him being this rock star but with a kind heart that stays real to himself and his surroundings. He surpassed all these expectations. I'm captivated by his kind heart, and the wonderful being he is. The way his vulnerability is shown through his eyes, the way he is coping with his pain by locking it away. I know now that he is someone like me, struggling with conflicts and juggling between reality and dreams.

All that has happened in a short span of time is overwhelming, I got to know a little bit of Eddie, and though I don't remember, I confronted his ex. Even though the consequences led me to get a hit of amnesia, I don't mind anymore. Because it meant that I could meet Eddie once again. As we exchanged numbers, reassurance and comfort stroke me again.

"Loren! It's getting full!" I heard Danny call for me. I watched that the café was indeed full. Again I lost track of time. Sighing, I picked up my half eaten bagel. "And that's my queue."

"Damn. I didn't notice it was this full." Eddie said while looking around. I nodded in agreement and stood up from my seat. I started to walk around the table, and I saw Eddie getting up from his seat as well. I put the bagel on the counter and turned around to Eddie. I bit my lower lip and looked at him in the eyes.

"Thank you for coming." Down-casting my eyes, I thought of what came out of my mouth next. "About what happened yesterday, I just want to tell you it's not your fault. So don't blame yourself, because in all its honesty, I think it was meant to be and it couldn't be avoided." I looked at Eddie and sighed in relief as I watched him smile and nod. He opened his arms and wrapped me around in a sweet embrace. I inhaled his pure heavenly scent once again.

"I'll call you, okay. And thank you, Loren Tate, for this wonderful morning." He whispered, sending bolts of electricity down my spine. I nodded and reciprocated his embrace.

"Oh! Well. Well. What do we have here?" Startled, we both let go of each other and turned to the source. It was Melissa.

I cleared my throat. "Hey Mel." She raised her eyebrow glancing back and forth from Eddie to me. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

This time it was Eddie who cleared his throat. "Um, no. I was just leaving. Right Loren?" I could've sworn I saw him blush. Shrugging it off, I nodded and looked at Melissa. "Yeah… and I was just starting my shift."

"Mmhmm, okay. Sure." Melissa said whilst eyeing both of us. She looked at me for a mere second before she turned her gaze to Eddie. "So Loren, I thought your shift started at 9. It's already 10:45." She didn't stop staring at Eddie, not even to blink. I felt Eddie getting uncomfortable as the seconds passed by. Melissa was intimidating him. I sighed and gave Melissa my famous glare.

Melissa looked at me and shrugged of my memo of dropping all of this. She took a step forward to Eddie and crossed her arm, making him even more uncomfortable. Melissa is small, but the girl can make you shrink when she wants to. "And who are you?" Eddie glanced my way, panic filled in his eyes, before looking back at Melissa.

"I- I'm Edd—"

"His name is Ed and he is in a hurry to leave." I intervened, saving Eddie from Melissa's wrath.

"Yeah… Hi and Bye. It was nice meeting you." Eddie took a step backwards before he swiftly made his way to the door. He turned around and gave me a thankful look. "And thank you Loren. I'll see you later." I waved at him and in return, he flashed me a smile.

"Ooh. He'll see you later." I glared at Melissa who just kept staring at Eddie whom was making his way down the street to his car. I sighed before making my way to the cashier register. The line was long; I looked for Danny and he was busy with customers.

"Who was he? He looked cute; maybe he's even cuter if he didn't have all those things on him. That boy needs some fashion sense." I kept ignoring her and smiled at the customers.

"Hello. Earth to Loren." She waved her hand in front of my face; I ignored her and the customers' awkward glances. Heaving a sigh, Melissa took me by my shoulders and fully turned me around to face her. "Spill it Tate."

Annoyed, I turned back to the register, "There's nothing to _spill_ Melissa. He's just a friend."

"Aha whatever. You know his voice sounds awfully familiar." This time I did turn to Melissa. "Oh yeah? Whose?"

She was thoughtful for a moment and then her eyes sparkled as if something clicked, "Eddie Duran." Shoot. I forgot how Melissa was the 2nd biggest fan of Eddie. Of course she would recognize his voice.

I turned back to my unattended customers, "Yeah, right. Because Eddie would come to a café at the Valley, let alone this hour to see me. Like if I know him."

Melissa, still skeptical, looked at me before shrugging. "Okay, you're right. Anyways, I came to remind you about our double-date tonight."

I forgot all about it, and giving an exasperated I said, "Do I really need to go?"

"Well yes. You promised me and you can't just ditch Cameron. The date is set and there's no turning back."

"You're making it sound as if it's a life or death situation."

"It is." She stated bluntly.

"Alright. But leave me, I need to get to work."

"That's not nice. You're kicking me out."

"Thank you for stating the obvious now go." She pouted and I pointed at the door. Melissa narrowed her eyes before complying. I sighed and looked up to my pushy customers.

A few minutes later, I checked my phone and I had one new message.

It was from Eddie:

_**Thanks for that save. You have scary people in your life. Your friend, Melissa, is intimidating she had me all cornered up. Anyways, I had a blast and I hope to see you again. I'll call later tonight, Loren Tate.**_

A huge smile appeared on my face, and all of the sudden my day got even better.

* * *

**Apparently **** I had writer's block and a shit load of homework before writing and posting this chapter like an year ago. (Remember I'm editing this entire story.) A****ccording to my pr****ior author's comment. Anyways, moving on. I hope you like chapter six. **

**Review you impeccable readers. It keeps a writer motivated****. Have a nice Day!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The shift at the café was stressful. It was, once again, a full house. My shift started at 9, well 10-ish with the eventful morning, and ended at 12. But even though I was working, all that was on my mind was Eddie. The way he just showed up unexpectedly to see me somehow made me… giddy. I shouldn't feel this way... But even if I try to deny it, it's inevitable. It's those brown eyes of his, sparkling and addictive...

Sighing at how I'm acting like a love-stuck idiot, I waited for my mom to pull up the parking lot and take me away. Speaking of her, these past few days she looks so out of it. I know that she knows that I know something is wrong with her. I have a strong feeling that it involves Don. The last time they both saw each other my mom came home on the verge of tears. Right at that instant I wanted to claw Don's face off. I had already mentally planned how many ways I can give him a slow, painful death. If it wasn't for my mom, I would've. She insisted that it was not about Don, it was only the "stress and pressure from work." My mother is a strong-willed woman who doesn't crack under pressure and nothing can break her. She'll hold up strong... What was going on was above stress from work. It had to do with her and Don's relationship. And every time she denies it and changes the topic when I bring it up, my suspicions increase.

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

My thoughts were interrupted and I looked up to see my mom drive through the parking lot in. She parked the car a couple feet from the spot I was sitting on. My gaze trailed up to the car in front of me. She was one hour late.

She rolled the window down. "Hey sweetie! Sorry for picking you up late, something came up." She apologized as I was getting in the car. I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. So what was so important to make you leave the house?" She looked away from me, turning her gaze to the rear mirror as she slowly drove off from the café's parking lot.

"Oh! You know just work stuff." She said, not even attempting to look at me.

I raised my eyebrow. "On a Sunday?" My gaze burned the side of her head, she shifted from her seat uncomfortably. Busted.

"Umm… Well- It-It's..." She gave out an exasperated sigh, "It's nothing."

"Mom, you know better than to lie to me."

"Loren, there's nothing wrong. Like I told you before, work has been very stressful lately."

I shook my head, she's in denial and it breaks my heart into pieces. Nora Tate, my mother, has always been the person who has kept me on my grounds for the past 14 years. She is kind, beautiful, but can be dangerous and cunning if threaten arises to the ones she loves. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be who I am. If it weren't for her, I would be lost. She is the most important, benevolent human being in my life. For her to be like this, and know that it's Don's cause gives me an irrevocable rage. If I didn't like him before, then I'm sure it's getting closer to hate every passing minute.

"So have I heard the past few days. You have told it to me and yourself so many times that I'm positive you have leaded yourself to believe it. But you can't fool me. What has you like this is definitely not _nothing_." After I finished, my mom didn't say anything on our way home. She just drove and looked ahead of her.

She parked the car on our house driveway. Since I got in the car, she didn't look at me once. Not once, did she give me a smile reassuring me that she was okay. And as she took the key from the ignition, a pregnant silence filled the car.

My mom leaned into the car wheel and covered her head with her arms. I wouldn't have notice if it wasn't for the trembling movements her body gave out. My mother was crying, and whatever pieces of my heart were left, they came crashing down in this instant.

I moved closer to her and held her in my arms. She was whimpering uncontrollably in my hold. I just held her there, but letting her know I wasn't going anywhere. No words were needed as my hold tighten every time tears would roll down rapidly from her eyes down to her cheeks. Her hold on me would tighten on me in return, and it's like it has always been. Just my mom and I.

I don't know how long we were in the car, but it didn't matter. We both slowly got off the car and made our way to the front door. My mom was still shaking as she struggled to open the door. When she got in, she made her way to the couch and laid there. I sat down next to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

Her soothing voice whispered, "Loren, Honey, you're crying."

I stared at my reflection on the picture frame on the table, and I saw tears gently rolling down. As I sat there with my mother, feeling her warm, gentle and welcoming embrace I realized something. After 14 years, this is the second time where I have allowed myself to cry freely.

I nodded my head, but made no attempt to wipe my tears away. "Yeah," I managed to say. My mother pulled me closer to her and I sighed.

"We Tate women are strong and can endure anything that is thrown at us." A small smile made its way to my lips as I remember my mom saying these exact words the morning after my dad left.

"So at times like this, we must stand together and never ever let anyone bring us down." More tears rolled down my face, as I pictured the irony. Once again, my mom was the one comforting me, even when she was the one who needed it the most.

Moments later, she got up from the couch and gently smiled at me. I gave her a nod and then she left. She went to the bathroom to take a bath and I sat on the couch for a few moments. I got up and made my way to my room. I laid on my bed and hugged my pillow, I thought of how eventful this weekend was. How can a day start off so great and then unexpectedly make a wrong turn?

I turned on my phone and checked the time. It was only 6 p.m. This day felt awfully longer than usual. I was falling asleep when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Slowly, I took it out and without checking who it was, I answered it.

"What do you want?" I said with irritation screaming 'sleep'.

"_Oh… I'm sorry I think I got the wrong number. Um, Is this Loren_?" The said person responded startled.

Realizing how rude I was, I instantly apologized. "Sorry, I really hate when my sleep is interrupted. So… Who's this?"

The person heartfully laughed, "_It's okay. You honestly don't know who this is?"_

I rolled on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. "No clue at all."

It was a he and he laughed again. "It's Eddie."

I slapped my forehead in embarrassment while trying to find an excuse of my lack of recognition towards him. "Oh Eddie! Wow. You're voice sounds really different over phone."

"_Really? How so?"_ He said sounding amused. I groaned, trying to make up another excuse."I don't know, it's either you're talking really low or I'm still sleepy." He chuckled softly.

"So what brings this unexpected call?"

"_I promised that I would call you. Didn't I_?"

"Oh." I said, not being able to hide my disappointment. "Is that the real reason?"

Eddie went silence on the other line. I bit my lip and waited for his reply but it never came. I was about to hang up thinking he had hung up.

"_No. The real reason was that I wanted to hear your voice again. It brings a sort of comfort when I hear it..._" He sighed. "_It's nice_." He somehow, not knowing, made me feel better. The events that happened within hours have been overwhelming, and now with just speaking to Eddie I feel much better.

"Me too." I kept my gaze on the ceiling and a smile tugged my lips. I quietly listened to his steady breathing on the other line.

"_So…"_

"So…" I said.

"_Um I was wondering um- If—um_" Was he nervous? "_Ifyouwerebusytonight?_"

"Whoa! Okay. Can you repeat that again but slower this time?" I had understood what he had said but I'm a tease and I wanted to hear it again.

I heard him sigh then inhale before asking me again. "_I was wondering if you were busy tonight_."

A huge grin appeared on my face, but disappeared as I realized I had a date to go to. I wanted to kill Melissa. I internally groaned. Eddie patiently waited on the other line and I was staring at the ceiling, hopeless to what I was about to do.

"Um actually I am…"

* * *

**I want a mommy like Nora. But I love mine, so welp.****The last part of her rejecting Eddie was an idea of Love2luvyou to have Loren ditch the date for Eddie. Sorry but I did the exact opposite. Hey, Loren needs to have Eddie chasing after her as well. Am I right? Of course I am. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. Read on and Review my Beautiful readers.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"LOREN ELIZABETH TATE!"

My head perked up. After a boisterous groan, my face went back to rest on the pillow. "Loren!" Melissa yelled. I sighed and turned to look at her standing in the middle of my doorway with her arms crossed giving me 'the look.' She was fuming and I emotionlessly looked at her.

"_What_?" I said dryly.

Melissa narrowed her eyes at me and I did the same. It was stare contest and I wasn't backing down on this one. After what seemed centuries, she eventually gave up and threw her arms in a rapid, ungraceful manner. "What are you doing lying on your bed? Why are you not showered and dressed? We have a date to go to Missy, and you're here with your face plastered on your bed in a very, very attractive position. Now you're going to get up and go to the bathroom and bathe. Put yourself into very nice attire and then we go off to our double date."

I snorted and Melissa took a step forward. "Or what?" I said challenging her, which clearly irritated Melissa.

Melissa crossed her arms again, and leaned in closer to me with a defiant look. "Or I will use force. I will pull you by the ears into the bathroom and give you a shower myself. It doesn't matter how much you scream or fight back because, Loren, we both know I can be strong when I want to. Now, we either go with the first option or the latter. Your choice. But we are going to the date either way."

I looked at her for a moment, and soon a pout formed on my face. She had won and by the smirk on her face, she knows it. Melissa is small and looks fragile but she's not. Challenge her into a fight and she will fight back. She's feisty and has an incredible, unexpected strength. Adrianna should know, she has had an interesting encounter with Melissa that involved a blow on the jaw and some very colorful words.

I shrugged and looked down; groggily I walked to the bathroom. On my way there I complained about how stupid and a waste of time this date is and how much I hate her because I could be doing something better. Right now, I'm not too fond of Melissa. Ten minutes ago, I received a call from Eddie; he asked me if I can hang out with him. With no hesitation I would've said yes if I didn't have to go this date. Thus, I rejected him and his tempting invitation.

"I love you too, Lo." I shut the bathroom door, and sat on the toilet seat contemplating how nice the bathroom looked. I tried distracting myself by observing every little detail, from the beige tiles to the $6 bathroom curtains my mom bought at Target last month. I tried thinking about anything that took my mind off Eddie, my Mom bursting into tears, and a fuming Melissa outside. Everything is going too fast, it's giving me a headache. I rubbed my face with my hands, attempting to shake it all off. The pounding on the door brought me back to reality.

I yelled, "What do you want now?"

"You better be taking a shower!" She yelled back.

I stared at the door for a moment before responding back. "I am!"

"Well can you shower faster? Chop-chop. We only have one hour to get ready! Hurry up!"

I intently listened for her quiet footsteps to make their way to my closet. As soon as I heard the closet door slide open, I got up and took off my clothes. I turned on the shower and got in. Taking a fifteen minute shower, I prepared myself for the agonizing evening. I was in the middle of washing my hair when I started humming Eddie's songs.

* * *

It was 8:20 p.m. and Melissa and I were in the car on our way to _La Nona,_ a new Italian restaurant that just opened. I felt Melissa's gaze on me, and I turned to her. She grinned and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

Melissa just simply nodded in approval with a wide smile grazing her face. "I did a good damn job with you. You look hot." I laughed as I studied what I was wearing. A black strapless dress that was a little over my knees and hugged my body perfectly with a pair of red Vuitton shoes. 'To add a dash of color,' as Mel would say.

"Yeah, right. Those twenty minutes of arguing with me over what to wear paid off."

"I know! I mean c'mon a pair of blue skinny jeans, with white converse and a grey t-shirt. Seriously?"

"What can I say? I like to dress settled and comfortable. Unlike you who likes to stand out." I said pointedly stating at her close-fitting yellow dress, with the pink jacket and her neon pink shoes. A look only she can pull off.

"We're here!" She squealed out of excitement. I don't even know why she's so excited for this date, maybe because it's been too long since we've had a double date.

"Adam and Cameron are already here. They're waiting for us inside. C'mon, let's go." We both got off the car and made our way to the restaurant. From outside it didn't even look like a restaurant. It was a huge building composed of many other compartments. The entrance of the restaurant wasn't spectacular either; just an immense brown door with the words _LA NONA_ elegantly engraved on it. But the inside was different. It had a nice, welcoming atmosphere. The kind of place where the people and the place make you feel at home. It was full, but we managed to find Adam and Cameron on a small corner of the restaurant.

"Hey guys." Melissa said too enthusiastically. This girl has something up her sleeve, and I'm not sure I want to find out. "Hey Mel." Adam said getting up to greet Melissa, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hi Lo, glad you made it." I smiled back at him. "Hi Adam."

It was a table of four, Melissa sat next to Adam on one side and I sat next to Cameron, a tall, good-looking blonde who by his physique, definitely does some sort of sport. I smiled at him as I sat down. "And you must be Cameron." I said. In return, he gave me a charming smile. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of things about you, Loren."

"Wonderful things I hope." He let out an enchanting laugh. "Oh yes." Cameron looked at me and his gaze shifted down to my body and finally up to meet my eyes. "You look… great." His cheeks turned a rosy color and I felt a small blush appear on my face.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Melissa squirm and whisper to Adam, "I knew it. I already see the fireworks." I sighed and looked at Melissa, she turned her gaze to me and we had our telepathic conversation that only she and I understand. I told her to drop it and stop whatever she's planning but being Melissa she just smiled innocently.

We ordered our food and for the next hour we talked about high school and how we're going to "miss" it and all that good stuff. We from embarrassing and amazing moments of our life to what our future holds for us. Cameron was fun to talk to; we would have our own pleasant conversations when Mel and Adam decided to have their own intimate ones.

One hour and thirty minutes later, we were outside of the restaurant. Adam and Melissa were walking in front of us when suddenly they stopped, and Melissa turned around to look at me. Judging from the mischievous look on her face, something bad was going to happen and I'm not going to like it. I felt Cameron look at us curiously and Adam smiled apologetically at me.

"Mel…" I said warningly. She sustained her smile. "What are you-"

"Bye guys!" Melissa grabbed Adam's arm and sprinted to her car. And just like that, she was gone. I would've started running but it would've been useless due to my 4-inch heels. How can Melissa run in them effortlessly? I watched hopelessly as she drove off.

"Wow." I heard Cameron sigh behind me. "I guess it's just you and me." I turned around to him and forced a smile. "Yeah."

"So what do you want to do?" He smiled at me. I simply shrugged."I don't know about you but I want to go home."

"Oh." His smile faded. "I'll take you."

I shook my head, "Na it's okay, I'll just call a cab or something. But thanks anyways, tonight was nice."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled at him in assurance. "One hundred percent."

Cameron looked at me for a moment. I watched him smile for a second and completely taking me by surprise, he closed the distance between us in two long steps. I felt his arms sheath around me. I stood aghast as he held me tightly. Not knowing what to do, I patted his back. He chuckled at my action. "Alright." I said. He let go off me. "Bye, Loren." I watched as he turned and started walking to his car. I politely waved at him as he drove off. My eyes looked around and I sighed; I was once again alone.

I took out my phone and dialed my mom. After three rings she answered.

_"Hey honey."_

"Hi Mom. Can you pick me up?"

_"Um sure. Where are you?"_

"At the new restaurant that just opened, _La Nona."_

_"Okay, I'll be there shortly."_

"Okay, thanks. Love you."

_"Love you."_

I hung up and placed my phone back on my purse. I sighed and walked away from the middle of the parking lot to a small bench located right next to the door of the restaurant. I sat down and waited for my Mom. I observed all of my surroundings, it was 10:30 and the night was beautiful. It was full moon and the night sky shined so beautifully with the billions of stars. Inspiring and refreshing... a shockwave of nostalgia hit me as I remember my spot and the amazing scenery.

"C'mon, mate. Tell me. Who is this girl and what has she done to you?"

A strong, British accent interrupted my thoughts. Then my heart started pounding as the next person spoke. "She's amazing but I'll tell you about her while we eat. I hear this place is new and Italian."

That voice... Could it be?

"You better tell— Eddie?"

I instantly looked up, only to lock eyes with his light brown orbs illuminating rapidly as he recognized me.

"Loren?" I tried to speak but no words came out.

"And who is this beauty?"

**And thus Loren had another unexpected meet up with Eddie. I'm telling you, it's fate. Melissa and her plans. tsk tsk tsk. I hope you liked this chapter. And yes, that's Ian :).**

**Read and review my fellow readers. Oh, and I love ya.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Who would've thought, huh? I didn't expect to have another encounter with Eddie. Well, most of the things that have happened this weekend were all unexpected. I have not completely processed everything that occurred on such a short notice. From Eddie to my Mom, to Melissa and to Eddie, once again. It has been stressful, with its ups and down. I'm positive that a migraine will result from all of this.

I looked up to see his friend looking at him questionably, and Eddie and I are staring at each other speechless. Suddenly, I felt another pair of eyes looking my way.

"And who is this beauty?"

My gaze turned to his friend, and I couldn't help but blush. He was indeed good-looking. His blue eyes shined in the breathtaking moonlight, and his hair was messy and spiked up. Nonetheless, it looked good on him. He averted his gaze from Eddie to me and in an instant, he sat down next to the small space left on the bench. He draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my body closer to his. So close I can smell his cologne, strong yet accentuated. He smiled at me in a flirtatious manner, making me very uncomfortable.

"So Gorgeous, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Um, I am—" I was about to answer his question but he quickly interrupted me.

"The night is beautiful but you, you are incredibly breathtaking."

Already acknowledging that he is flirting with me, I smile back at him. I've got to say this man knows how to flatter someone and is a damn good flirt. He looked at me suggestively and I let out a small laugh. "Thank you."

He shook his head and flashed me a smile. "Babe, I'm the one that needs to be saying _Thank You_ to you for letting me be in the presence of such a beautiful woman."

I laughed again. "That's very nice of you to say."

"But it's the truth and I only speak the truth no matter how harsh it is." He pressed me tighter against him; he looked up at Eddie and grinned at him. "So what do you say Ed, shall she accompany us to dinner and have a wonderful evening with us?"

I slowly looked up at Eddie and waited for his reaction.

"I-"

"Of course you do. See Gorgeous, you even left the great Eddie Duran speechless. So what do you say, care to join us for drinks and then see where this lovely night takes us?"

My eyes never left Eddie's and his never left mine. "Well, you see I was just leaving."

"Ouch, rejection. That hurt an incredible amount." He let go off me and I took the opportunity to scoot away from him. We were very close, and I felt utterly uncomfortable by the proximity. He took notice of the change and shook his head in disbelief. "And that just killed me. Wow. Who knew rejection could hurt this bad? Tell me Babe, how many hearts have you broken?" I smiled sheepishly at him and gave a gentle shrug.

"Let's go inside and chat the night away. I guarantee that you'll have a pleasant night." I laughed at his persistence. "C'mon, come-"

"Ian, leave her alone." We both turned to look at Eddie who spoke his first words since Ian began flirting. Eddie's face showed no signs of playing around, it was dead serious. I bit my bottom lip. His gaze was well fixated on my timorous form.

Ian noticed his tense composure and instantly put his arms in front of him in defense. "What, Ed? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"She's obviously uncomfortable." Ian looked at me and understood what Eddie meant. I was at the edge of the bench, with half my ass on it. Ian looked at me apologetically.

"Ian, go inside and get us a table."

"Is that an order?"

Without hesitation Eddie answered, "Yes." Ian nodded and stood up from the bench. "Fair enough." He patted Eddie on the back and averted his eyes back to me. His flirtatious smile was back on his face, "It was nice meeting you. I will pray tonight to see you again, Beautiful." Ian winked at me and whispered something to Eddie. From what I was able to decipher, I think he said: "She's all yours, Mate."

Eddie sighed in annoyance and waited for Ian to go in and disappear in the restaurant before he sat down next to me on the spot Ian had occupied. I was able to sit in a more comfortable position on the bench. Both butt cheeks resting on the bench. I breathed in fresh air and smiled at Eddie.

"Hi Eddie."

"Hi, Loren." Eddie smiled warmly at me. "I'm sorry about Ian; I hope he didn't creep you out."

"A little bit, but he was very charming."

Eddie laughed apprehensively, "He has that effect on people."

"Well, you don't fall far behind in that category. You can be pretty charming when you want to."

"Yeah… I learned it from my man, Ian. All these years spent with him rubbed in."

There was a long pause of silence. The whole Ian event, long forgotten. If it's possible, the night became even more astonishingly beautiful. Eddie and I both admired its beauty, and the serene and comfortable silence enveloped us in a wave of comfort. It was quiet, so quiet that I can hear both Eddie and I exhaling and inhaling. I sighed, leaned in and put all me head's weight on the palm of my hand. Gently, I gazed up at the shining moon, cascading its hypnotizing light.

"It's beautiful." I whispered but Eddie heard me. I felt his gaze on me and he simply said, "Yeah… It is." I kept staring at the moon, imagining myself on it. I'd probably be looking at the earth just like I am looking at the moon. I'd probably be imagining what life is like on Earth.

"So you did go out tonight." I quickly turned to Eddie. "Huh?"

Eddie shifted his eyes to the moon, "I thought you were just making an excuse to not hang out with me."

"Why would I do that?" I was genuinely confused. He sighed and kept his gaze on the moon, "I don't know. I guess I felt like I scared you away with everything that has happened. And I figured you didn't want anything to do with me."

"That doesn't make any sense." I stated. Taken aback, Eddie quickly turned to look at me. "What?"

"It doesn't make sense." I repeated. "Why would I feel scared when you have been nothing but kind to me? If there's anything I feel, it's gratitude. Let's just say I'm thankful for having the chance of meeting you. You know, that's the best part of all of this."

"Really?"

I nodded and a small smile appeared on both our faces. "Yes, I didn't meet Eddie Duran the rock star but Eddie Duran the normal guy looking for a place to eat and forget about everything." Silence took a hold of us until I continued speaking. "I got to know you and how kind and wonderful you are. That's enough for me to feel safe around you and know I made a new friend."

Both of our gazes drifted to the moon once again. "Honestly, that's a relief. I was freaking out thinking that I had lost a good friend. Being in the music business doesn't give me time to have healthy, stable relationships with other people. Ian is an exception and so is my dad. But I don't really have a lot of close friends around me. I get lonely." Hearing Eddie's confession made me sympathize with him.

"Well, Eddie Duran you're not getting rid of me that easily." I looked at Eddie giving him my best 'I'm not kidding' look. He looked at me and began grinning.

"Believe me, I'm not planning to. Keep in mind that you'll be around me for a very long, long time."

I nodded, taking in how he meant each word he said. I remembered his charming friend all alone in the restaurant. "Speaking of friends, you have one waiting for you."

"Ian? He's fine, probably already charming the waitress to give him a discount."

"Sounds like him." I cold breeze blew our way, and I shivered at the coolness. Eddie, taking note of this, quickly took off his leather jacket and cloaked it around me.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Na, I'm warm. Plus, I don't want you to get a cold."

I blushed, but managed to give him a smile. "Thank you." Eddie nodded and I snuggled into his jacket, inhaling his perfume... intoxicating as always. I sighed and checked my phone. It was 10:47; Mom would be here any minute now. The thought of leaving disappointed me. I didn't want to leave, not just yet. And the reason was sitting right next to me.

"Is this going to become a thing?"

"What is?"

"Meeting like this. Unexpectedly." I was thoughtful for a moment. "The idea of crashing into you at the most random times does sound tempting." He chuckled lightly.

"So what happened tonight? When we came here and saw you all alone, you didn't seem too happy." I shrugged and said, "My best friend ditched me and left me alone with my date."

"Oh. So where is he now?"

"I don't know, probably sleeping."

"He couldn't take you home?"

"I told him he could go, that'll I just find a ride or something." Eddie thought for a second and then shook his head in disapproval. "What a nice guy. He left a beautiful girl all alone in the middle of the night in danger's hands. I already see him and I becoming good friends." I smiled at his sarcasm, "Not everyone can be gentlemen like you, Eddie. Anyways, I told him he could leave."

He soughed in disbelief, "He should've at least been persistent about it."

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

From the distance, we heard someone violently honk a car. We both quickly looked up to where it came from and I sighed. My mom parked her car, and turned on the headlights as a signal to get in.

"That's my ride." I said. I got up from the bench while taking Eddie's jacket off. Eddie stood up as well. He grabbed his jacket which I was extending. A smile appeared on both our faces and I bit my lips to sustain it from widening. Eddie didn't, he smiled sweetly.

"Bye Eddie." He nodded and I turned around, making my way to the car.

"Loren!" I came to a halt as soon as I heard my name. Slowly, I turned back to Eddie and waited for what he had to say. Instead, he walked up to me and quickly, he pulled me into one of his hugs I don't mind getting used to. Reciprocating his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest. I listened carefully to the slow rhythm of his heart, getting lost in his exhilarating scent. We slowly pulled apart; I looked at him and he smiled, leaning in. My eyes widened and I froze when his lips lingered on the left side of my forehead. The bruise was healing, but Eddie's kiss sent a bolt of electricity through my whole body. He let the kiss linger for a few moments before he parted away from me. Taking three steps back, he smiled at me.

"Ian was right. You look beautiful."

He turned around and made his way to the restaurant, leaving me paralyzed in the middle of the parking lot. If it wasn't for my mother's constant honks, I would've never snapped back to reality. Still shocked from what just happened, I stumbled my way to the car. I opened the door to only find my mom smirking my way.

"Whoa. What happened to you?"

My cheeks were burning, and I couldn't think straight.

"You're red."

* * *

**How you guys like it? Leddie moments are the best and Ian, I just love Ian. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like always, reviews are my motivation. **

**There was a Hollywood Heights Marathon before I posted this. And I am crying because why no more reruns? Ah, it was thanksgiving when I updated so I guess here goes the original note: "oh and I hope you had an amazing thanksgiving and ate tons. because I did. But hey no regrets. and the Hollywood Heights Marathon was a gift from the heavens."**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_We've just met. We've just met. We've just met_.

I repeated this phrase over and over again inside my head. I softly banged my head on the cushion of my seat to make it sink in. A few minutes ago, I just had yet another unexpected encounter with Eddie. Though the other ones were pretty emotionally intense, this one was different. It just managed to show how comfortable I am with Eddie; we talk as if we're old friends and the fact that we only met yesterday night is all forgotten. There's no such thing as time for us, because clearly we lose track of it when we're together. We're friends. Right? Of course we are, just friends and nothing more.

Yet, I can't help but feel that we can be something more. When he looks at me with those gorgeous, light brown eyes of his and that crooked, radiant smile; a small light of hope ignites within me. Maybe he feels the same way I feel about him. Maybe when he looks at me, he can see we can be more. But no matter how many times I look at it that way, I tell myself that we're just friends. But tonight, everything I tell myself turned into a knot of confusion. I want to believe tonight meant nothing to the both of us but I can't. I want to believe Eddie cares for me like I'm his little sister and just that. But I can't.

I don't want to be considered his little sister because I know it will hurt when I want to be so much more. I want to believe that I don't like him, that I'm just too caught up in the moment and it's all leading me to feel this way. It's all eventually going to go away. But I know that's not true, not after the effects that kiss had on me. I have to face the truth; I'm falling deeper and deeper for Eddie and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"Loren?"

I kept banging my head on the cushion, tuning everything out.

"Loren?"

What am I going to do? Falling for Eddie was inevitable the minute I first laid eyes on him.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I was pulled from my trance when I felt someone shake me softly. I slowly looked to the side and found a worried Mom gazing at me. I blinked a few times to take in my surroundings. We were home.

"Loren, what happened?" I heaved a sigh and shrugged. "Nothing." I picked up all my belongings, opened the car door and made my way to the house. My mom was already out of the car as I was going around it.

"Honey, that was definitely not nothing if it got you like that. Who was that anyways?"

"Eddie." A blush formed on my face. Oh gosh, this is ridiculous.

"Eddie... Wait he got you like that? What did he do? Do I need to bring my Momma claws out?" I made a complete stop, and quickly turned to my mom. "Whoa. Whoa. Okay, no Momma claws. He didn't do anything."

"Oh. Then what happened?"

"I told you already, nothing."

"Are you sure it wasn't Eddie who caused this?" I turned around to open the door. "Yes." I lied.

We both entered our house, when I was making my way to my room, she stopped me. The same worried expression back on her face, "Honey, when you're ready to talk about it. I'm here... Okay?" I nodded and gave her a smile. "I know, thank you. Good night."

She smiled back. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

I have never kept anything from my mom. I have always told her everything and vice-versa. Though it's killing me to tell someone, I must keep it to myself. I check the time and it's 12 already. I take a quick shower and get ready to sleep. I carefully snuck my head outside and looked at the light coming from my mom's room. I assume she's still awake_._ Hesitating, I close the door and go back to my bed. I turn off my lights and look up at the ceiling. I attempted to keep my eyes shut and eventually fall asleep but to no avail, I couldn't. For the next 20 minutes, I moved frantically on my bed, restless and not able to find a comfortable position. Exasperated, I got up and carefully made my way to Mom's room.

Her lights were still on. I quietly opened her door and took a peek inside. There she was reading _Les Miserable_ on her bed. She didn't notice my anxious form behind the door considering she was lost in her literature.

"Mom?"

Startled, she looked at the doorway. A quizzical look upon her face as she looked at me.

"Can I sleep with you?" Taken aback at my request, she simply smiled. She placed the book on the nightstand and patted the other side of the bed as an indication to lay there. I shut the door close and happily walked over to my mom. I laid my head on my mother's lap and she began massaging my head, a kind gesture that managed to calm me. A few minutes passed, and we never ceased to move from our position, enjoying each other's company.

"I feel like you're four again. Do you remember how you would come to my room every night because you couldn't sleep and I held you like this?" I nodded; it felt like it was just yesterday. "I will always be your little girl." I assured her. My mom leaned down and kissed my forehead. She went back to massaging my head.

"Mom?" I looked up at her, ready to confide her everything that has been going on my head lately.

"Yes, Honey?"

"I feel like I have drowned in an open sea."

Confusion invaded her face; she got lost in deep thought. As soon realization and comprehension hit her, she sighed and stated, "Eddie."

"I don't know how it happened. I just met him yesterday but with all that has happened I guess it… happened. With meeting him yesterday and me banging my head, then he came to see me at work today and we talked. And then tonight…" I sat up and looked straight at my mom. "The way he acted towards me confused me all the more and I can't help but feel that maybe he feels the same way towards me. But maybe he just cares for me like a friend and nothing more." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Is it too soon to feel this way?"

"Honey, what can I say? Anything is possible, and if in that short amount of time you developed these feelings then…" she cupped my cheek, "Then you'll have to accept them as they are. But it's also possible that you may feel this way because you like how caring and kind he is, but that's it. But know everything will eventually become clear for you."

I rested my head on her lap and let her words sink in. I shut my eyes and whispered. "But the problem is I find myself falling deeper and deeper for him. Maybe I should stop being his friend and stop whatever I'm feeling. Or continue being his friend and see where this takes us. I-I don't know what to do…"

"You want to know a secret?" I shrugged. "The Loren Tate I know and love always finds a way. No matter how big or small the problem is, you always find a way. Okay? I know you'll find your answer and as soon as you do, you'll know what to do."

"Thank you Momma. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Of course. I know my little girl like I know the back of my hand."

My mom goes back to reading her lengthy book while I just stayed there, with my head on her lap. I'm falling asleep until I realized something. Though I have told my mom about Eddie, there's someone I haven't. I quickly sat up and terror filled my features. My mom looked at me concerned and I turned to face her.

"I haven't told Melissa."

* * *

The following morning, I go back to my same weekday routine. Get up, take shower, get ready, eat breakfast and go to school. But today is slightly different; Melissa can't pick me up so we can't go to school together. My mom had to drop me off. Good. I'm still not ready to tell Melissa about Eddie. I need as much stalling as possible.

First, second and third block were a haze. It went by quickly and Melissa was nowhere to be found. I have study hall for fourth, and I have it with Melissa. I looked for an empty seat, and looked everywhere to find her. I noticed someone waving at me in the middle of the room. There she was, my spontaneous and bubbly best friend. I hesitantly walked there; I sat on the chair she had saved for me. She was grinning brightly. I sighed, getting ready for the explosion of questions and an endless line of conclusions. It was now or never.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, but first let me see your phone."

"Why?"

"I need to check something."

Skeptical, I asked, "What?"

"Just let me see it." She impatiently said. I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She snatched it from me and unlocked my phone. I regret ever telling her my code. I shrugged and she became indulged in my phone.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Right. About that…"

"Is it about Cameron? How was it last night?" She looked up from my phone's screen and a devilish look made its way to her face. "Did he make a move on you?"

"What? No! It's not about Cameron. He's sweet but I don't like him like that." I gave her knee a soft nudge. "What you did yesterday was uncalled for."

She shrugged, "Hey, you can't blame me! I saw two attractive people and thought 'Hey they look good together.' So I made it my mission to do just that. And might I say Loren Tate, you two make quite a couple. So did it work?" I narrowed my eyes, annoyed that she would do such thing but then again she's Melissa. "No. Our relationship, if we have one, is nothing but platonic."

"But you guys looked so cute and I definitely saw fireworks. What a waste of a perfectly good relationship." She said disappointed. "Whatever. The past is the past and everything is not meant to be." She went back to my phone. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

I sighed in relief, glad that she let this whole Cameron topic go. "Well, it's about Eddie—"

"Oh My God!" She looked at me shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"You want to know who's calling you right now?"

"Um, who?"

Melissa gaze turned back to my phone. "Eddie Duran. You have his phone number?" Her shocked expression faded, but her devilish smile resurfaced.

"Melissa… Give me the phone." I said slowly, pleading her. She completely ignored me and put the phone to her ear. I assumed she pressed answer.

"Melissa!" I said in a very high whisper. She looked at me for a mere second before answering Eddie.

"Hello." I sat there helplessly as I watched Melissa become completely concentrated on the call.

"Of course I know who you are! Do you think I live under a rock?" She raised an eyebrow at me and pointed at the phone. 'Oh my God,' she mouthed.

"Oh! An apology from the Eddie Duran, how on earth can I reject that?" I face palmed.

"No, I don't know Loren. I just found this phone lying on the floor because its careless owner just left it behind." Melissa looked at me and I flinched at the indirect.

"I'm just messing with you! Sheesh loosen up at bit. You're just like Loren. By the way, I'm Melissa her amazing and must I say just drop-dead awesome best friend." I sat there, glaring at Melissa whilst she completely ignored me. "I know. I'm hilarious. Shh. Don't tell Loren." She winked at me and I groaned. What are they talking about?

"So to what may the purpose of this call be?" I intently observed Melissa waiting for a reaction.

"Oh. Hm. Mmhmm. Hmm. That sounds splendid. Yes... Yes! Okay... Okay... I'll definitely tell her. Sure. I can? I would love to!" I looked at her helplessly, begging her to tell me what's going on. I was about to say something until she stopped me by putting her index finger in front of me.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom and left her phone behind." I gaped at her, and then I lightly slapped her shoulder. "Melissa!" I turned scarlet red from embarrassment.

"Careless!" She singed.

"Yeah, so call her back. Don't worry I'll tell her you called. Okay... Okay-Oh no! The pleasure was mine. Bye Eddie." I looked at her in anticipation but she simply handed me back the phone.

"So what ha—"

"When were you going to tell me you know Eddie Duran?"

**Hope you had an amazing weekend, and reviews are amazing. Thank you for reading my story and staying with it since I began**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

'Blind chance rules.' It's an old phrase I learned back on my freshman year. The meaning is simple but when you think about it, its depth is mesmerizing and true. Blind chance rules… anything can and will happen, the future is unpredictable. I agree with it, though I wish I had a crystal ball to see the future and what to expect. For all those times Adrianna planned something against me; the time I tripped down the stairways landing on my ass and embarrassing myself in front of everyone; or that time I sat on mud and it looked like I didn't make it to the bathroom in time. Or if I knew my father would leave us… and if I knew back then, then I would've done everything differently. I would've been the perfect daughter, so he would stay. But I didn't have a crystal ball to tell me the future, and I don't have one now either.

But now, I don't think I want it so much. I do wish that I can still change those idiotic decisions and sacrifices I made in the past, but what is done is done and I can't transportate through portals to either the future or the past to change them. I digress.

Things are finally going how I want them too. I got accepted to Brown, my first choice school. You know how hard that is! But I got in, and I made Mom proud and myself. And I met Eddie. Not Eddie Duran the international rock star who I crazily fangirled over. But Eddie, the new friend I made under very strange circumstances. I love every moment with him; I wouldn't trade them for a million dollars. They're priceless and will forever be on my heart.

As I look at the large brown eyes that belong to my friend, I'm reminded how through every decision I have made, she, or my mother, have been the first and only person who I have confided them too. No matter how big or small it is, she is the first I go to and vice-versa. Her eyebrows are furrowed, her lips are pressed together, yet her eyes showed a hurt expression that told me I should've gone to her as soon as I met Eddie. I gave out a heavy sigh and looked at her in the eyes.

"Melissa," I began. "I was going to tell you."

She raised one eyebrow and waved her hand nonchalantly at me. "Yeah? When?"

"A few minutes ago... before you started jumping to conclusions."

Melissa observed me for a few moments. She sighed. "Alright Tate, I forgive you." I heaved a sigh in relief and smiled at her. I leaned forward to hug her but she placed down my arms. "No-No-No. You're not off the hook yet Missy." I pouted at her rejection. "I want to know every little detail about how you know Eddie." I slowly nodded, getting ready for her interrogation.

"When did you guys meet?"

"Saturday night."

"How?"

"My night shift was ending when someone came in. It was Eddie and he wanted something to eat. At first I said no, but then gave in... We talked for a long time."

"Hmm." Melissa elaborated on the information I gave her. "Okay. What happened next?"

"I don't remember…" She looked at me confused, I sighed, "I got pushed, which caused me to hit the left side of my forehead with the edge of the counter." She gasped and instantly asked, "Who pushed you?"

"Jeez. 'Loren are you okay? Did it hurt?' Thanks for your concern." Sarcasm slipped my mouth but she waved off my remark. "You're obviously okay, so there's no need to ask that. But tell me." She grabbed me by my shoulders, looked at me dead on the eye and slowly asked, "Who-Pushed-You?"

"Chloe Carter."

"Oh My God! You met that skinny tooth-pick model?"

"I think so… I mean I don't remember."

"What! Why? What happened?"

"I fell unconscious, so I don't remember that part and the rest after that."

"So how do you know Chloe Carter was the one who pushed you?"

"Eddie told me…" I whispered.

"Okay so that explains that- wait a minute." I prepared myself for Melissa's reaction. She squealed in excitement while I told her to be quiet. People were telling us to shut up, but Melissa didn't pay attention to them. After she was able to calm down, they were still glaring at us. Melissa talked low enough for me to hear.

"Eddie told you, then that means you two met again." With a rapid move, Melissa clutched my arm. "Tell me." I sighed. "Yesterday morning in the café. He somehow found me and came to see me. He told me everything that happened that night, and all my questions were answered."

"Wait. Yesterday? But I came by and I saw no Eddie Duran talking to you. Only that guy with the poor sense of fashion..." I carefully watched Melissa's face as she put the puzzle pieces together.

"It was a disguise, wasn't it?" I nodded. "And the only reason for him to wear one was to hide himself because he was—oh." I quietly clapped my hands, congratulating her for figuring it out. She huffed and narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whined.

"I was busy with work and you were obsessed with the date." She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it back again. Melissa pouted and whispered, "I was not."

I smirked, "Were too."

"Whatever! That doesn't matter. So what happened? When I came in you guys were hugging, what was that all about?" I cursed; of course she would remember every detail. Only those who benefitted her, anyways.

"You interrupted it. That's what happened."

"I did not!" She said offended. "Before that... C'mon, tell me Lo."

I got lost into the memory. Memorizing everything that happened. The smile on my face never leaving. I told Melissa everything. From the moment he came into the café to the moment we met again outside of the restaurant. I looked up at Melissa once or twice, every time she would be intently listening to every word I said. She would sometimes let some reactions slip of her mouth but soon closed it as soon as I glared at her. I told her how confused I am about my feelings, how they grew on such a short notice. I told her I wanted to stop them, but at the same time I don't. I confessed to her how he made me feel. I told her about the kiss and she squealed saying how romantic it was. I reminded her that it wasn't like that, we were just friends.

"It's still romantic." She shrugged when I glared at her. "I can already see it."

I raised my eyebrow. "See what?"

"Your proposal, then the wedding, then the amazing honeymoon." Exaggerating, she looked up dreamily, "Then your kids. You'll be an amazing couple."

"Mel, we met two days ago. You haven't even met him and you're already thinking about that."

"What can I say? I can see it."

I laughed humorlessly. I sighed and leaned backwards on my chair. I looked at my phone and remembered Eddie's unexpected call. I picked up my phone, and pointedly waved it a Melissa.

"What did Eddie say?"

Melissa cracked a big smile, surprising me. She began squealing again.

"Shh!" Everyone hissed.

"Oh Shh yourself!"

"Mel…" I warned.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I'll keep quiet."

"No! Don't keep quiet. Tell me about Eddie."

"Okay… Wait… I'm trying to remember." Melissa took both of her thumbs and began massaging her temples. Getting impatient, I whispered, "Melissa!"

"Sorry. Jeez, patience girl."

"Tell. Me."

She put her arms up in defense but a grin appeared and I waited for her impatiently. "He called to check on you. Now I know he was worried about your bruise. Anyways, so he wanted to know if you were okay. So sweet!"

I smiled and the complexion on my face turned into a pinkish color. "Okay, continue."

"So then I told him you weren't around. But I got the feeling he was disappointed... He wanted to talk to you so badly!" She couldn't contain another squeal. I was no better, my blush deepened. "Then I asked him why he called. He responded that you guys have met in really weird circumstances, so he wanted to go hang out with you properly and get to you more." She stopped, and I nudged her to continue. "God! Let me take a breath. So anyways, if that's not proof that he likes you then I don't what is. I haven't even seen how he acts around you and I already got the impression he likes you."

"You think he likes me…" I managed to say above a whisper.

"Lo, he's worried about you and your well-being. He went his way to see you again, he trusts you and you're here questioning if has feelings for you. Open your eyes! And see that you guys can be something beautiful."

"But what if he doesn't like me and I do something stupid. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, Mel."

"You'll never know until you try. And the 'what if that' and 'what if this' will kill you."

I got lost deep into thought, and processed what Mel said to me. What if she's right? Maybe Eddie does like me. I will never know if I don't take my chances. Should I see where this friendship takes us? I looked at Melissa, hopelessness taking me captive.

"Okay…" I inhaled. "I'll try to see where this takes us…"

Melissa not able to contain her excitement, got up and pulled me up in a hug.

"SHHHHHH!"

We let go of each other and looked around us. If looks can kill, we'd be dead. Everyone glared at us. We mouthed sorry and sat back down.

"What are you still doing here?" Melissa whispered.

"Study Hall…"

"I meant why you are here instead of calling Eddie?"

"You think I should call him?"

"Of course! Plus, I told him you would call him back. He's probably expecting it."

"I don't know…" I said hesitantly.

"Go!"

"I-"

"Loren Tate, if you're not out of that door in 5 second, I guarantee you that hell will break loose."

"Okay. I'll go." I said packing my stuff quickly; I really don't want Melissa to do anything more disruptive. I also want to call Eddie.

"Yay! Now shoo-shoo."

I sneaked out of study hall and went straight to the bathroom. While in there, I spent two minutes mentally arguing if I should call him. The hopeful part of me won and I pressed the call button. After two rings someone picked up, real fast.

_"Hello? Loren is that you?"_

"Hi Eddie. Yes, it's me."

_"Oh, good."_ Eddie said relieved. I bit my lip to try stopping the incoming smile as I sensed the happiness in his voice.

"Melissa told me to call you."

_"Right, your amazing best friend."_ Eddie chuckled softly. "Yeah. Sorry… She's really straight forward."

_"Na, I kind of already warmed up to her. Even though, I'm still intimidated by her."_

"She's not that scary once you know her better."

_"No?" _

"No." I reassured. "So… what did you wanted to tell me?"

_"Right about that…"_ Was he nervous? That can't be right. I leaned back on the counter and waited for him to continue. He sighed, "_I'm worried about you and I wanted to check up on you."_

I smiled instantly, "You don't have to worry about me; I'm fine. The bruise is not so bad."

_"Yeah but..."_ Another sigh. _"_I_ care about you, Loren." _The sincerity in his voice caused the butterflies in my stomach to plummet down and dive upwards again, flying around in circles.

"Um-yea—Okay…" I stuttered and I swear, even if I can't see him, he is smiling. "I care about you too."

_"That's a relief, you feel the same way." _And I can't help but think there's a deeper meaning to that statement.

"Isn't it crazy how we only met two days ago and we're this close?"

I bit my lip waiting for his response; the line was silent for a few moments.

_"Crazy, but not impossible. I'm glad I went to that specific café that night. I got to meet you... and that was the best thing that ever happened to me."_ He went quiet and I sustained a smile. My face was boiling up... Does he know what he does to me? Eddie laughed nervously. _"Wow. That was so cliché."_

I couldn't hold it anymore, the smile took place in my face and I sighed. "It's not cliché; I can't help but feel glad as well that I let you stay instead of kicking you out." I deliberately turned around to face the mirror. I groaned silently as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My parallel was blushing madly.

_"Loren?" _My name... it sounded so gentle when he said it.

"Hm?"

_"Are you busy tonight?"_

"I-I-"Did he just ask me out?

_"It's not what you think… Um, I wanted to spend time with you, to get to know you better. You know?"_

My face looked crestfallen in the mirror. I quietly sighed in disappointment and began fidgeting with the zipper on my book bag. "Yeah, I'd love that."

_"Can you come?"_

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_"Great! I'll pick you up at 8 then?" _I smiled at his all too overly happy tone.

"Yeah... Eddie?"

_"Yes?"_

"What should I wear?"

_"Something comfortable, where I'm taking you is outside."_

"Okay." I smiled; I will be spending time with Eddie. It's not an actual date much to my disappointment, but it's close enough. The bell rang, informing me school ended. I need that ride in order to get home and be ready for tonight. Melissa will have fun picking a comfortable outfit.

"As much as I hate to say this, I have to go."

_"Oh… See you tonight."_

"Definitely. Bye Eddie." I was about to click end button until I heard Eddie call me.

_"Loren?" _There it is... The sweetness, again.

"Yes?"

_"I can't wait for tonight."_

My heart beat increased by a ten-fold. "Me neither." I responded back. "Okay, bye."I clicked the end button, picked up my things and came out of the bathroom smiling like an idiot with my cheeks painted with a red hue. I continued walking and noticed Melissa standing next to her locker. And suddenly I became impatient for what tonight will bring.

**So how was it? Today was stressful but I modified my schedule and got some time off to write. I wasn't going to add the Leddie call but then I was like "Why not?" so there it is. Eddie, we all here know 'spending time together' is another way of saying 'date'. My dear Loren is so oblivious to it too.**

**SIGH.. Oh well hope you loved it and as always reviews are the best :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"LOREN, MOVE YOUR BEHIND FASTER!"

Melissa was out of the car and sprinted her way to my house. I slowly got out off the car, as soon as I was out Melissa had already opened the front door. "Coming!" I yelled back. She waited impatiently; she sighed heavily when she noticed how slow I was walking. Well, slow for her.

"OH MY GOD LO! MOVE IT!"

I kept walking at the same speed. Irritated, she began walking towards me. "Stop screaming!" When I was halfway, Melissa violently grabbed my wrist and dragged me all the way inside my house. Once inside, Melissa went straight to my room. I heard the closet doors slide open. I chuckled and shook my head. I headed to close the front door and questioned how in the world did Melissa opened it.

I walked over to my room, and I regret ever entering it. Melissa was able to somehow take all of my clothes from the closet to my bed. She did all of this in about a minute. A soft cry escaped my mouth and I looked at Melissa.

"Why?" I flayed my arms in the direction of my entire room.

"We need to find you an outfit ASAP." Melissa was examining a mid-thigh red and strapless dress. "This will look good on you."

"No." I said. "We're hanging outside, and he told me to wear something comfortable." I walked over to my bed, moved some clothing out of the way and sat down.

"Is that what you kids call a date nowadays, 'hanging out'?"

"It's not a date, Mel. We're friends. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Yet. Watch in a few more days, you'll be inseparable."

I chuckled lightly, incredulous at Melissa's persistence of Eddie and me ever getting together. I sat on my bed and watched Melissa search all over my room for something for me to wear. The scene was amusing. Every time she couldn't find what she was looking for, she would let out a cry of desperation and stomp both her feet on the floor.

Half an hour later, I managed to get into a very comfortable position on my bed. My head rested on a pillow while I snuggled with my ancient Teddy Bear, Berrie. My eyes watched Melissa's small form as she frantically turned my room up-side down. Moments later, she halted all of the sudden. She crossed her arms and ran her hand through her hair in an exasperated motion. Her gaze turned to me, she opened her mouth but no words came out. Her expression showed insult and disbelief.

"What are-? You're not-! You-!" Words were able to come out but they made no sense. Melissa sighed and simply stated. "I can't believe this."

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"You did not—Gosh, you will be the death of me." I snuggled more with my bear whilst waiting for Mel to continue. "While I have been looking for something nice for you for the past 2 hours, you're here lying in bed doing nothing. Loren Tate, I am deeply insulted."

"Okay. One: It's only been 30 minutes. Two: insulted for what?"

"That's not the point! And because I'm here worrying over you and what you're going to wear for your date with Eddie Duran, and you're here acting like it's nothing. That's just insulting. I would've thought that you would be ecstatic and all nervous. But no." She pouted and her eyes pleaded me to help her help me. Quickly, she sat on the bed.

"Mel, I'm not going to the premiere of a movie, or the red carpet for me to wear something fancy. We are spending all of our time outside and that's it. This means I have to wear something I can move easily and not constantly worrying over it. I still got time to find something comfortable to wear. It's only 6 and he's picking me up at 8."

"But- But-"

"No buts."

Melissa pouted and bent her head down in defeat. "Fine. Let me go find comfortable yet cute clothes then!"

"Melissa don—" I was about to tell Melissa not to that, but she had already gotten up and was, once again, searching at the pile of clothing. I shrugged it off, knowing that nothing would stop Melissa from something she set herself into.

Melissa spent the next hour battling over two outfits. Curious to what she was concentrated on, I got up from the bed and looked over at the clothes.

"That one is cute." I said pointing at the striped button-up shirt, navy blue skinny jeans with a brown belt, and light brown boots. Melissa nodded and clapped her hands. "I like that one too! Now go take a shower!" She said while dragging me to the bathroom. She pushed me inside and closed the door.

I rubbed my face with my hands; nerves were kicking in. I slowly started undressing and turned on the shower. I stepped on the cold water and shivered. Why am I nervous? It's not like it's a date. We're just two normal friends hanging out... Right? God, why must all of this be so confusing? Why do I feel like it's more than just 'hanging out'?

I sighed as my brain was filled with more confusion and questions kept flooding in. I was interrupted when I heard someone banged on the bathroom door. Reluctantly, I turned off the water faucet.

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP! WE ONLY HAVE 50 MINUTES TO GET YOU READY!"

"OKAY!" I yelled back at Melissa. I turned the shower back on and washed all the soap off my body. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom to only have Melissa shove me back into it again with my clothes. "Hurry!" I groaned at how pushy she's being.

I had to fast-forward and put on my clothes quickly as Melissa kept banging the door every second. Once I was done, I carefully opened the door. I made sure the zone was Melissa-free; I didn't want to be grabbed violently again. I sighed when she was not in sight. Carefully, I made my way to my laptop.

The door slammed callously behind me. In reflex, I turned around and snatched anything along the process. It was Melissa and I had grabbed my brush.

I glared at her as she rose her eyebrow, silently making fun of my sudden display.

"That was hilarious." She sighed and I placed the brush down on the table. After she fixed her composure, she walked up to me and forcedly made me sit on the chair. "Enough chit-chat. We only have 45 minutes to put makeup on and fix your hair."

* * *

"Viola!" Melissa said as she straightened the last piece of my hair. "You look amazing. Casual with a dash of cuteness." She dramatically kissed her fingertips and I snorted.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror. Mel was right, I look pretty good. I was fixing my hair when she pulled me out of my chair. She pushed me to the living room, handed me my phone and my bag.

"Eddie will come any minute now." She informed me. "After "hanging out", call me as soon as you get home. I want every single detail. What he said, what he did and where he took you. Okay. Capiche?"

I nodded. "I left my mom a note. But if she gets here and you're still around. Tell her where I am. Okay?"

"Got it."

The bell rang and we both instantly looked at the door. Melissa squealed. "He's here!" Startled, I told her to stop doing that. "Go get the door!" She hissed. I put up my arms defensively and walked towards the door. Making sure it was Eddie, I moved the curtains slightly aside and took a look outside. 'It's him' I mouthed to Melissa. "Open it!" She whispered. As I was opening the door, Melissa sprinted her way to the hallway. I knew she would be eavesdropping on us.

I opened the door and expected to find Eddie with a smile on his face glancing my way.

"Hey Loren." He smiled sweetly at me. I couldn't help but for the blush and the smile to appear.

"Hi."

His smile widened and taking me by surprise, he pulled me into an addicting embrace. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, reciprocating his hug. I expected it to be short but Eddie only tightened his hold on me. No words were needed. Not even the slightest sound, for us to know that we were really happy to see each other. It was intimate, and the only thing heard was the pounding on my chest quickly increasing its speed due to the closeness of our bodies.

I was lost in our embrace, until I heard someone squeal behind me. Melissa. My eyes shut quickly and unconsciously, I buried my face between his neck and shoulder blades. Realization hit me and I rapidly took a step back from Eddie. My face turned scarlet and I didn't dare to look at him. Just as fast as I stepped back, Eddie slid his hands down my waist and pulled my body back to his. He clutched my waist firmly and held my body close to him.

He slowly leaned down and I gulped as I felt his face so close to mine. "What was that?" He whispered, his breath softly tickling my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"What was what?" I succeeded in saying. I was able to keep my voice steady, but inside I was screaming out of joy, or maybe embarrassment. And to add to that: my face was red, so red I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"I heard something."

"I didn't." I said. My face was still buried on his neck, and his hands were on my waist. We both slowly, not wanting, pulled away. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at Eddie. He, as always, looked flawless. Beautiful, you might say. I looked at him, but fell self-conscious when I noticed his eyes trailing down my body. My gaze turned to the ground, and all of the sudden, it was the most interesting thing.

I felt Eddie scratch the back of his head. Looking up at him, our eyes met.

"You look amazing."

Trying to hold the immense smile that's bound to appear on my face, I bit my lower lip. "Thank you… At least I look better than the first time we met."

He chuckled lightly. "What are you talking about? I thought that you looked se-um, cute." Eddie said nervously. "Cute… right." I repeated. "You were going to say something else."

"I-I wasn't." He stuttered and his face changed colors.

"You hesitated." I challenged.

"Loren…"

"Yes?" I smiled at him innocently. He grinned amused and I shrugged sheepishly. "I was going to say that you looked sexy…" He searched my face for some sort of reaction, confirming that what he said was just wrong. Stunned, I responded with a blunt, "Ohh."

"Yeah…" He smiled nervously at his confession.

"Sexy? And here I thought I looked really unattractive that day."

"Well, Miss Tate, you were just the exact opposite of that."

Eddie somehow managed to put that blush back on my face. I was about to say something when I heard something crash behind me. Remembering Melissa was eavesdropping, I internally cursed at her. I glanced at Eddie apologetically and quickly turned around to the hallway. Melissa was standing still, not moving an inch with her hand covering her mouth. I was about to yell at her, until I inhaled and gave her a warning look. I walked back to Eddie and laughed nervously.

"One of the picture frames fell." I lied.

"Oh. I was starting to think your house was haunted."

I smiled. "We would've been out of this house long time ago."

Eddie nodded comprehensively. "Shall we go?" He said extending his hand towards me. I gladly took it and smiled at him, "Yes."

Melissa peeped her head out and I glared at her, letting her know that the next time I see her she will be dead. I closed the door, and walked with Eddie towards his car. Our hands intertwined and a serene smile etched on our faces.

* * *

**Sooo How was it? Mehh, anyways the next chapters will be better and as always reviews my beautiful readers.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Life is unpredictable. You never know what's coming next, and when it comes, it feels like a ton of bricks falling on you. Sometimes it's unfair. But one must learn to never give up and strive forward no matter what. Because life is walking with a blindfold on, on a strange place you're not familiar with. Even with all the obstacles you stumble along the way which causes you to fall, you must get up and keep trying your best. And give yourself a pat on your back after every accomplishment. Life is beautiful but at the same time challenging.

I've had rough times and my childhood is a painful remembrance of what my life could've been. But things happen for a reason and people change. I learned to appreciate every moment. It doesn't matter how small or insignificant it may seem because at the end of the day, it's what will keep me moving forward. And it's moments like this, feeling so at ease with not a single worry, that I treasure the most.

Eyes locked, bodies relaxed, and the serene quiet enveloping us in a peaceful trance. A smile on Eddie's face slowly formed, and that same crooked smile that I decided was the one I like best, appeared. I couldn't help but smile back at him warmly. The blush on my face stayed put.

"Um, Sir?"

All was interrupted when the driver spoke. Eddie and I both quickly turned away from each other. The blushed on my face deepened. Eddie regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Yes."

I felt the driver's eyes shift back and forth from Eddie to me uncomfortably. "Sorry to interrupt but we're stuck in traffic, so we'll be here for a while."

"Can you find another way to get there faster?"

"I tried but we're in the middle of the street and there's cars blocking ways out."

Eddie sighed. "I understand. Thanks."

The driver put all his attention to the road before him. Eddie slouched on his seat and relaxed. I turned my body in the direction of his and relaxed as well.

"So where are we going."

At the sound of my voice, Eddie sat up straight and looked at me. He smiled. "It's a surprise."

"I'm not good with surprises."

"Well, you'll love this one."

"Can I at least get a small hint?" Eddie shook his head and I playfully pouted. He let out a heartfelt laugh. "It's worth the wait."

Skeptical, I said, "Okay…"

"So Loren Tate, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" I asked whilst smiling mischievously.

"Oh, so you're the crazy and wild type." He said with his eyebrows pressed together and a disbelieving frown.

"I am the exact opposite off that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't believe it... even if you told me. You don't look like that."

"So what do I look like?"

Without missing a beat, Eddie responded, "You're hard working. You don't take anything for granted. You're caring, kind, humble, intelligent, and honest, with a great sense of humor and always with open arms and a smile on your face. You-You do things with expecting nothing in return. You do it out of your heart and that's… that's not something you don't see often in a person."

He's words left me speechless. Still shocked, I tried speaking but to no avail I stuttered."I-I don—"

"You're beautiful. You know that right?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my lap. I began fidgeting with the buttons on my shirt. "How can you say that?" I whispered. Nonetheless, he heard me."What do you mean?" I looked at him and our eyes locked again. "We have known each other for merely two days, Eddie. How can you say that about me?"

Eddie shrugged. "It's the truth. Anyways, when did time ever matter to us?" He grinned. "We're like old friends that date back to the ancient times. It's like we've known each other for a long time."

I slowly reciprocated his smile. A sigh escaped my lips, "But still…" My smile widened. "You don't know what my favorite color is." Eddie chuckled and nodded his head. "So what's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

Taken aback, Eddie looked at me incredulous. "You must have one."

"Well, not really. It changes depending on my mood."

"What's your favorite color now?"

I deliberated for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Red."

Eddie nodded and whispered, "Happiness."

I smiled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hazel." Eddie muttered.

"Hazel? Is there a meaning behind it?"

Eddie seemed nervous and scratched the back of his head. "Um, no actually. I just like the color... I find it endearing and-and it's the color of your eyes." Stunned, the blush that never wants to leave turned a darker shade, if that's even possible. "Really…?"

"Yeah…" Eddie nodded and avoided my gaze. "They have a certain spark in them and I can't get my hands into what it is exactly. But they're beautiful and it's easy to get lost in them." Sappy, but I like it.

I bit my lower lip, which are plump for the many times I have bit them today. Still shocked by his confession, I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to think? Oh god. More confusing questions which I have no answer for.

"Thank you." I managed to answer. Eddie scratched the back of his neck. I took note that he always did so when he was nervous or didn't know what to say.

"Favorite book?"

"Oh, that's a hard one. You see I'm a tad bit of a bookworm." I informed Eddie. He nodded understandably and thought for a moment. "Ah," he said with a smile. "Favorite author?"

"Okay, that one is easy; definitely Dan Brown."

He scrunched up his nose. "I'm not fan."

"What? No! C'mon, he's an amazing writer."

"I'm not saying he's not. I'm just not into that genre." He stated putting his arms up defensively.

"Oh, so you like romantic novels full of fluff and a shirtless—"

"I don't. What I meant is... I do like action and mystery but not Dan Brown specifically."

"I can't believe you don't like him. Not even one book from him? _Deception Point_? _Demons and Angel_ series? What about the Da_ Vinci Code_?"

"The _Da Vinci Code_ I read, but the rest no."

"This is sad." I said shaking my head in bewilderment. But then I looked at Eddie and a smile appeared on my face. He smiled back and lifted his hand to my chin; he moved it to the right to look over at the left side of my forehead where the bruise was once located; that's when I became aware of our close proximity. His face was a few inches away from mine. His gentle touch triggered shivers down my spine.. My eyes slowly trailed down to his lips. And suddenly the temptation of kissing him became immense that it shocked me. It took every ounce of power that I had in me to not lean in and press my lips against his.

"Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head in response. Eddie has still yet to notice how close our faces are. My inner battle of whether to kiss him or not is killing me. Eddie averted his eyes to mine. And then he realized our proximity; he turned wide eyed and his mouth opened slightly. Right there and then, I wanted to dive in and capture him in a kiss.

I would've thought Eddie would back away as soon as he realized our distance. But he stayed put and stared at me. His hand was still holding my chin, and our eyes fixated on one another. I once again bit my lip, and his eyes traced down to them. My heart began pounding abnormally as I felt the distance between us slowly diminish. Eddie was leaning down to kiss me. My heart beating rapidly and loud, I'm sure I'm not the only hearing it. Only a few centimeters left, and I began closing my eyes.

When suddenly, I heard the wheels of the car screech and halted all of the sudden. The impact caused Eddie and I to pump into each other, and knock ourselves with the other's forehead. I hissed at the pain and instantly began massaging my forehead in an attempt to ease the pain. My eyes were shut and the pain was getting worse when I felt a pair of warm hands cup my face.

"Are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes to find a concerned Eddie breathing heavily. I nodded and smiled at him reassuringly. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said. "But are you sure you're okay. Does your forehead hurt?"

"A little." I admitted and added to lighten the mood, "You have a stiff forehead." Eddie sighed in relief. He kept his hands where they were, cupping my face, and the worried never leaving his face. I put my hands on top of his and squeezed them softly.

"Ahem." I turned to the driver whom was giving us an apologetical look. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes." We both said in unison. I placed my hands down on my lap. Eddie reluctantly let go of my face but still kept his gaze fixed on me. I smiled at the driver and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Miss, I'm okay. I'm sorry about that. Another car suddenly swerved in unexpectedly."

"It's okay. No one got hurt, that's what matters." I smiled at him warmly. A small tint of pink formed on the drivers face, "Thank you Miss..."

"Call me Loren."

"Okay, Loren. I'm Eric." He extended his hand and I shook it. I smiled politely and he reciprocated it, his cheeks were still allotted with a deep pink.

I heard Eddie cough and we both turned to him. He was staring at Eric. If looks can kill, poor Eric would be gone. I noticed his hands clench and his body was tense. His eyes averted to our hands. And I quickly let go of Eric's hand and sat closer to Eddie. He rapidly slipped his hands down my waist and clutched it, closing any distance between us. He looked back at Eric. He noticed our exchange and carefully, he looked at Eddie. "Are you okay, Mr. Duran?"

"Yes. Don't you have some place to take us to?" Eddie responded with well-defined annoyance in his voice. Was he jealous? Though it was tempting and surprising to think so, I quickly shrugged it off. Eddie couldn't be jealous. Why would he?

"Um, right, sorry." Intimidated by Eddie, Eric quickly turned around.

I gazed at Eddie questionably with slight amusement. "Are you okay?"

Eddie looked back at me and controlled his hitched breathing. "Um, yeah. I'm great."

"You don't seem like it."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Deciding to let it go, I turned back to the fact that Eddie was still holding my waist. I remember that his gripped tighten when Eric flashed me a smile... almost possessively. But that couldn't be right.

"I'm sorry." I heard Eddie say before he swiftly let go of me. Disappointed, I managed to respond. "It's okay."

I turned to look at his face, but he was covering it with his hands. He rubbed it and inhaled a long breath of air. He grinned at me, but I stilled noticed that his face was flushed. And that's when it hit me. We were about to kiss before the entire forehead colliding happened. I slightly opened my mouth and turned crimson at the memory. I quickly turned around to hide it. Eddie noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I quickly answered back.

"Loren…"

"I'm okay." My blush was intensifying. Eddie grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me completely around. I was facing him, a few centimeters separating us. He studied my face. I knew I was sight.

"Ermm…" My face burned when he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Are you catching a fever? You're flushed." He whispered. We didn't say anything; we stayed in that position for a few moments. The color of my face slowly turned back to normal. Eddie closed his eyes and I felt him inhale. "You smell nice."

"Um, Excuse me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Eddie said before turning back to Eric. Fury evident on his face, surprising Eric and I. I looked at him taken aback.

"Um, I-I'm so-sorry." Poor Eric said afraid.

"What do want?"

Eric looked at me, pleading for help. "We're he-here."

"Oh. Okay." Eddie said, regaining his composure. He nodded at Eric and he rapidly turned around to the wheel. I looked at Eddie stunned. He shrugged it off and smiled at me.

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Close them." He said sweetly.

"Not before I look." I said. I quickly spun around to open the door but Eddie was faster. He pulled me back to him. His hands covered my eyes.

"Damn." Eddie chuckled lightly and I felt him open his door. I was out of the car but I couldn't see anything. Eddie guided me until we came to a complete halt. I could feel his anticipating smile behind me as he let go.

I adjusted the view before me. The scenery was definitely familiar. I stared in disbelief and looked back at Eddie.

"I know this place."

* * *

**Hey! I really liked writing this chapter. It was fun ;). Anyways I know there's a lot of mistakes but bear with me lovelys. I hope you had a great weekend and until next time. OH and review ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I know this place."

"You're kidding right?"

I shook my head in response. Eddie's hopeful expression turned into disappointment. "That sucks. I wanted to surprise you with this scenery, but I guess I failed." He stated dejectedly

"No! I'm actually surprised. I have been coming here for as long as I can remember but never have I had an encounter with someone." I gave Eddie a small smile before I turned around to let the incredible view take a hold of me. I heard Eddie's footsteps walk towards where I was. He inhaled and let out a sigh. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Without a doubt." I agreed. "How did you find this place?" I looked at Eddie questionably.

He was lost in thought when a small smile appeared on his face. He looked up at the beautiful view. "When I was younger we used to live down the hill; whenever I could I would hike up here, but it was always by day and I never stayed long enough to take in the view. But one night, after a stressful day, I decided to come here. When I made it, I turned around to this captivating sight. Ever since that day, I come here to think or just enjoy the peaceful serenity of being surrounded by this." He said pointing in front of him. I nodded comprehensively. I gazed back to the sky and closed my eyes. I remember how much this place means to me. How much it has helped in the past. If it wasn't for this place, I would've broken a long time ago. I always came here to let my frustrations out after a tough day. To scream at the world, to vent. Or just too simply admire its phenomenal scene.

"What about you?" Startled, I quickly turned to Eddie. The confused expression disappeared as I began to understand what he meant.

"It was my dad's birthday." I began getting lost in the memory that after all these years, I still treasure. "I was four and instead of going out with his friends, he spent the whole day with my mom and me celebrating." I down-casted my eyes, painfully smiling at the memory. "At the end of the day he picked me up and took me to the ice-cream parlor down the road. I remember I had gotten a strawberry cone and he had cookies-n-cream." I could feel Eddie's eyes looking at me genuinely confused. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes asking to come pouring down. "After our ice cream he told me about this meteor shower. I had no idea what it was then... but we ended up here. We were laying down, and I was looking up at the sky mesmerized by the full moon when I saw millions of stars falling of the sky. Ever since I have been coming here." I shut my eyes tightly in an attempt to prevent the tears from falling. After all this years, he still has this effect on me. Every time I remember something about him, whether good or bad, I'm always on the verge of tears.

I moved my head to stare at the small and withered canopy tree. I maneuvered my arm to touch it. My hand slowly traced it and all the unwanted flashbacks began to fade away.

"Loren…" Eddie placed his hand on my left shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "What's wrong?" The genuine concern in his voice told me that even though he decided to leave, there are people out there who care about me and I shouldn't let him bring me down. But yet he still does. He left us, and I brought myself to believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong for him to leave.

I look back at Eddie giving him a warm smile, a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Eddie isn't the one to be easily fooled, he noticed and his face grew more worried. "Plea-"

"I'm fine Eddie. It's just that I caught up in the moment." I said casting my eyes to the ground.

"Loren, look at me."

I hesitated. I don't want him to see how broken, vulnerable and weak I am. I don't want pity; I don't want to show how emotional I get with the slightest memory. I don't want him to see me like this.

Eddie didn't say another word; he simply pulled me into an embrace. Shocked at his sudden action, I stood frozen, time stood still. My arms were trapped between his body and mine, pressed against his toned chest. His head was buried in the crook of my neck and his arms were encased around me; there was no escape from this embrace. We were so close that I can hear his heart pounding at the same speed as mine. So close that I can feel his slow and steady breath. I was hesitant at first, but I gave in to his hug and melted in his arms.

"I'll always be here for you. Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay." I muffled on his shoulder, finding warmth and comfort with his embrace. I felt safe and assured that everything will be okay as long I'm in his arms.

He slowly parted from me and I wanted nothing more but to sink back in his arms once again. Though we were not as close as before, his hands were still on my shoulder. He leaned in and gave me a lasting kiss on my forehead. The temperature on my face increase at a fast rate and the pounding on my heart was uncontrollable. Letting the kiss linger for a few more moments, he backed away and flashed me a smile. Mortified at what Eddie had to experience about me, I covered my face in embarrassment, and quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's the last thing I wanted to happen."

"Loren, it's okay."

"It's not okay. I got carried away."

"Hey, I care about you, okay. And if something is bothering you, I want to help you from it. Loren… you can trust me." I still had my back against him. But I was listening to every word he said, and I knew he meant all of it. "Don't ever think that you're not important to me. You are. We will always be here for each other... _I _will always be here for you."

I rotated towards Eddie, I was still flustered but I smiled at him in gratitude. "Thank you." He nodded and grinned at me.

_'Grrrrrrrrr'_

We both turned our gaze to my grumbling stomach. Oh god… I clutched my stomach and looked at Eddie with a blank expression. "What was that?" I asked him bluntly, and exaggerated my eyes by widening them. Eddie, not able to contain it, began laughing. I glared at him. "You're stomach." He stated the obvious between his chortles. "I'll be right back." I watched him jog to the car and open the trunk. He took out a basket and walked back.

"I had a feeling we were going to get hungry so I prepared food."

"You made the food?" I said slightly surprised.

"Well, bought it and I heated it up again."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah, I can't cook. Not even if my life depended on it. I'd die."

I giggled and Eddie laid out the cloth on the floor and placed the basket on top of it. We both sat down comfortably and began taking out the food out of the basket. I took out something that looked like a sandwich. When I opened the wrapping, my eyes beamed with delight.

"Pastrami! My favorite!" I took a huge bite and began savoring the delectable food. My tastes buds danced at the exploding flavors.

I heard Eddie laugh beside me. "Nice! A girl that can eat." I swallowed, and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He smirked at me. "I learned to never turn down food. And plus, I love food." I continued eating my pastrami sandwich. Taking a sip of my drink, I looked at Eddie approvingly.

"Well done, Duran." Eddie laughed and nodded in agreement. "Thank you. Anything for you, Miss Tate."

After we were done eating we put everything away and moved the basket to the side. We talked, and talked like there was no tomorrow. And was never silence; the air was filled with laughter and the warmth of our voices telling stories. Though I didn't want to open that part of my life to him yet, I told him about how I was raised by a single mother. But left out my dad. It's still a delicate topic that I'm not ready to talk about. He understood and that put me at ease. I learned that his favorite memories are always that ones with his mom.

"I miss her." I turned to my side and took his hand, reassuring him I was here for him.

"There's not a day, I don't think about her. I would do anything to have her back… My dad is no better than me. He mourns after her death, and I worry about him." Pain evident on his eyes, I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his arm. In response, Eddie slid his arm around me. "She's one-of-a-kind... there's no one like her. Even though she's not physically present anymore, her presence is still with you. Watching over you, though you can't speak to her or look at her, she's always reaching out to you."

I look up at Eddie and he's staring down at me. "Thank you, Loren." I smiled at him warmly.

"I wish I could've met her."

"She would've liked you. You're just like her. So warm, kind and giving."

My mom was a big MK fan. She went to all their concerts. Mama Tate had a wild side of her and followed them everywhere on their tour. All my childhood, I spent listening to MK and I know their songs by heart. I grew attached to them, but when the news came of Katy's death, our hearts mourned for Max and Eddie, and we hugged each other that night. Wanting to cry but we couldn't, so we just talked and played all their songs. When Katy had died, I wanted nothing more but to go to Eddie and comfort him even though we were both complete strangers. But I knew what he was going through, though the circumstances were different.

We kept talking and our conversations turned to more personal topics. We talked about music and how we have a strong connection to it. I confessed that his music has helped through tough times. All my undivided attention was given to him, and he too.

"How's your music going?" I asked, snuggling in closer to him. We were comfortably laying in the same position as before. His arms around me and my head resting on his shoulders.

"You really want to know?"

"Mmhmm."

"I was pretty blocked before. As hard as I tried, nothing came to me." He sighed. "I guess with all that happened I lost inspiration to write. But…"

"But..." He down casted his eyes to me and a warm smile appeared. "The last few days were successful. Lyrics were naturally flowing in and I found myself with two new songs." I gazed back at the sky and the stars. "I'm glad." I whispered. I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep. But I instantly opened them. I can't fall asleep.

I fought to keep awake for a few more minutes. When I was losing the battle, I reluctantly sat up, completely distorting our position. I rubbed my eyes and lifted my arms up yawning. Eddie followed suit and looked at me with an amused expression. I gaze back at him with eyes half open. He began to smile and as a result I pouted. That pout turned into a deep shade blush as he suddenly moved locks of hair out of my face and cupped one cheek. As a reflex, my eyes traced down to his lip and the temptation to kiss him increase as I watch him lick his lips. I looked back at his brown eyes and he, too, was staring at my lips.

"What time is it?" I quickly asked.

"Um," He said while taking out his phone. "12."

I sighed. "I need to get home."

"Oh." Eddie said with disappointment shown on his face and voice.

"Let's go." Eddie got up and gave me his hand. I took it and he helped me get up. We picked everything up and made our way to the car. Once everything was put on the trunk, Eddie and I walked to the back seat. As soon as we sat down, Eric began driving.

The ride home was quiet, except for me trying to stay awake. I would here Eddie chuckle once a while, but he would shut up when I glared at him. He didn't help much when he pulled me to him and his arm automatically sheathed around me. We were in a position I wouldn't mind sleeping in. His hands were around my shoulders which kept me close to him, and my head rested on his chest. His scent didn't help at all either. Addicting, as always.

"Loren." I heard Eddie's low yet sweet voice whisper. "We're here."

I groggily moved from our position and started getting of the car. Eddie, being the gentleman he is, opened the door before I could. Even in my oozy and sleepy state, I smiled at him. "Thank you." He grabbed my hand and led me to the front door of my house. I was too sleepy to notice when we got there. I was to dazed off to notice how close he stood in front of me.

"Loren?"

"Mmm." Trying to keep my eyes open, I smiled as I heard Eddie chuckle.

"Good night." I didn't know when or how, but Eddie suddenly cupped my face tenderly and kissed my cheek. The tingling feeling that spread through my body woke me up in an instant. Instead of parting, he grabbed me by my waist and hugged me firmly against him, not wanting to let go. I reciprocated his embrace and wrapped my arms around him. I hid my face on the space between the crook of his neck; he pressed his chin on my shoulder and rocked me from side to side.

"I had fun today. We should do it again."

"Definitely." I responded loud and clear. Reluctantly, he let go off me.

"Bye." Before he swiftly left, he gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead. Stunned, I stumbled my way into the house. I walked to my room, dropped everything and flopped myself on my bed. An immense smile etched on, and I had the face of a pure, and healthy tomato. I turned around completely. My face on the pillow.

"Ah!" I screamed, the pillow muffled my voice. Today was actually amazing.

* * *

**And that's they're "hang out" scenes, which pretty much is a date. Sigh. Anyways, how was it? I hope you like it. Review, follow, and favourite :D.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_I'm in dark room. I can't see where I'm going. Scared and paranoid of my surroundings, I began to walk forward. I don't know in which direction I am headed to; no clue of where I will end up. Nevertheless, I keep walking, taking in slow steps._

_**One-Two-One-Two**. I count each step, careful not to trip over something. I stretch my arms forward, in an attempt to touch anything. My keen ears trying to find any source of noise. Anything. But it's pitch black and the silence is as dead as it can be. **One-Two-One-Two**. I continue walking with my hands stretched forward for what seems like an eternity._

_Suddenly, I feel something. With both of my hands, I reach out to touch this new found discovery. Anxiously gripping it and feeling it. It's a shirt. My hands move upward and touch what it feels like a face. The mouth, nose, cheeks, eyes, neck, hair, ears. A man. I squint my eyes in this obscurity in an attempt to get a glance of who it is, but to no avail I can't. It's dark._

_"Loren."_

_Then he spoke. Eddie. I'd recognize his voice anywhere, no matter how lost I am. A bright smile appeared on my face at the sound of my name. I lean down and rest my head on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. Afraid that if I don't, he'll vanish._

_"Thank God I found you." He said._

_Though it was pitch black and sight was not possible, I knew for a fact that he was smiling. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his chin on the top of my head. I felt safe and sound._

_"I was scared of losing you."_

_I slowly brought my head up and our faces were mere inches apart. I rested my hand on his left cheek and a small smile appeared. He did the same, but his other arm held me so tightly against him. I tiptoed so I was able to reach up and kiss the tip of his nose. He soothingly caressed my cheek. __"I'll always be here." I said to him. With my hands resting upon his cheek, I felt his face inch closer to mine. Only a few centimeters away... his breath tickled my nose. Then it happened, he kissed me. Sweet and gentle, almost as if he was unsure if what he was doing was right. I kissed him back, our lips moving against each other. He tightened his hold on me and pulled me up closer to deepen the kiss. It became more ardent; he kissing with as much passion as I was. In response, I draped my arms around his neck and eventually on gripped his hair. Our lips moving together in sync._

_Running out of breath, I gasped for air. Eddie, with no hesitation, dived in and captured me in one of his entrancing kisses once again. My new addiction. Surprised, I slightly opened my mouth and Eddie used this as an advantage to slip his tongue in. I felt it opening my mouth and entering completely. I opened my eyes at the sudden exchange, but closed them again as our tongues began to rub against each other in a slow rhythm. It became intense; Eddie slipped his hands on my waist and began rubbing it up and down. I, in return, had one hand on his chest and the other on his hair, clutching it roughly._

_But we were in need of air and we reluctantly parted. Our hand as they were, and his mouth hovering over mine as we both breathed heavily. He lightly kissed my forehead, before pressing his against mine. It was dark. But suddenly the room was bright. Just with the presence of Eddie, he illuminated the small room and it was brighter than ever._

_"I lo—"_

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

My eyes shot open and I looked at my nightstand where my alarm was making that horrid sound. I, with urge of banging it, groggily turned it off. I groaned and cursed for waking me up in the amazing dream I was having with Eddie. At the remembrance of the dream, I bit my lower lip and softly patted both of my cheeks. _Knocked it off Loren._ I sighed and made my way to the bathroom to only find the wonderful surprise.

There I was standing in front of the mirror, scrutinizing the reflection of a very flustered me. My hair was a mess, my cheeks were red and the bottom of my lip plump. I bite them too much. I rapidly washed my face with cold water. I looked back up at the mirror. My face was better than before, but my cheeks were still burning. Damn you, Eddie.

Not wanting to fully get up, I went back and snuggled in my bed. I hugged Berrie tightly, and smiled at the memory of last night with Eddie. The smile never ceasing to leave, then the dream came to mind and I cover my entire body with the covers in embarrassment. I was alone in the room, and I was trying to hide from myself. Pathetic.

The feeling of someone gently poking me brought me out of my embarrassing trance. I slowly pulled down the comforter, only leaving my eyes uncovered, and I looked at my mom smiling down at me. Unsure as what she was doing in my room, I hesitantly raised an eyebrow.

"Good Morning."

"Morning." I said muttering through the covers.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I sighed and shrugged. "I'm just tired." My mom shook her head. "Whose fault is it? You were the one who came home very late and as a result, only had a few hours of sleep." I pouted behind the covers. "What! I was not that late."

"Loren, you came home at one." She dead-panned.

"It was fun." I whispered, and slightly blushed. Momma Tate sighed, "I'm glad you had fun, but next time I want you to call me and tell me where you are. Melissa and that note you left me were very vague in information. I was worried, but I trust you and your judgment... that doesn't mean I won't worry. Be careful Loren."

"I will. I promise." I said reassuringly. I inhaled in relief as a small smile formed on my mom's face. "Okay."

"So on a scale of 1 through 10, how tired are you?"

"I passed 10." I said uncovering my entire face.

"Tell you what, what don't you stay home today?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? I mean, it's the last week of school, and you're already accepted into Brown."

I beamed at my mom and tackled her in a hug. "You're the best!" Taken aback by my sudden reaction, she hugged me back. "Not so tired now, are you?" I immediately lay down on my bed, pulled the covers up and pretended to be sleeping. I heard my mom's sweet laugh and the footsteps making their way to the door.

"Alright. Behave. I'll be at working late today, so cook or order something for dinner."

"Okay."

"Bye Sweetie." She closed the door and a few moments later the front door closed, too. I turned my head towards the clock. 7 a.m. I attempted to go back to sleep but unfortunately, I couldn't. Last night events and the dream had me awake. I stared up at the ceiling when found myself suddenly humming. And then lyrics came flowing in. Before I forgot them, I quickly got up and scrambled my way to the drawer and looked for my book with half-ass-finished songs. I turned a page and jotted down the lyrics. I observed it for a minute and nodded approvingly. I closed the book and put it back in the drawer. I looked back at the clock, 7:20. I sighed and silently made up my mind that'll get up, clean the house and go from there. I got up, went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Morning went by fast, more lyrics flowed in and every time they did, I ran to my room and got my book to write them down. It was uneventful, with the exception of Melissa calling me 4 times, demanding me to tell her about yesterday night and why I abandoned her and turned her in to hell. Each time I told her I would fill her in later. My mind ran wild too. The dream on my mind always brought a blush along. And of course, the night spent with Eddie and how relaxing and comforting it was to be with him. I can be me with him. Every time I would shrug it off, and same old same old: we're just friends.

I was watching TV in the living room, when I heard the door violently bang open.

"Loren Tate, you have no idea what I went through today all because you didn't want to come to school." Melissa huffed. I innocently looked at her. "I didn't feel like going."

"Why? I had to put up with ignorant people by myself. Do you know how hard that is?"

"I think you're a pro at that. All these years of putting up with Adrianna has to pay off somehow."

"But still! This world has too many Adrianna's in it." I shrugged and turned back to the TV. Melissa, insulted by my lack of attention towards her, made her presence well known when she stepped in front of the TV. To bug her, I leaned to the side, looking past her and to the screen. She scoffed and stomped her way to the sofa.

"Tell me!" She whined.

"Tell you what?"

"You know, with you and Eddie. What happened yesterday?"

I turned to look at Melissa and not able to control my emotions, a wide smile spread across my face. "Oh, this must be good." I nodded and began to tell her everything that happened yesterday. Every now and then we would both clutch at each other in elation.

"You guys are made for each other."

"I don't know…"

"What? Really? You're still questioning after yesterday?"

I looked down at my lap unsure of what to say. "I don't—"

"Loren if you say one more time that you're just friends. I will slap you so hard you won't even remember your name."

Sighing, I said, "I feel this way, but does he feel it to?"

"Of course he does! Why wouldn't he like you? You're amazing, talented, beautiful, and funny. Loren, it hurts when you put yourself down like this… You're this wonderful human being who deserves the best of everything. Eddie would be stupid to not fall for you."

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

We both turned our heads to the door. Melissa raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to open it or…?" I sat back comfortably on the sofa and looked at Melissa, expectantly pointing at the door.

"Ugh, fine!" I smirked and looked back up at the screen.

"Oh! So I finally meet you." I lifted my head up to Melissa's voice. I heard someone chuckle lightly.

"Hi, Melissa." I almost fell off the sofa, as I instantly recognized his voice.

"So no hat, glasses and that awful jacket today?"

"Nope. I have no reason to hide today."

"How flattering! So what brings you here? Are you here to see me?"

"Um, actually I'm here to see Loren…" Melissa gasped and touched her chest.

"That pains me… but wait I'll call Loren." I anticipated Melissa to walk to the living room and pretend to wake me up. But like the great best friend she is, she called me instead.

"Oye, Loren! Get your behind over here! Someone's here for you!""

I contemplated on throwing a pillow at her, but I narrowed my eyes at her. I walked to the door and there was Eddie. My smile widened as soon as I saw him.

"Hey."

"Hi." He stepped forward and hugged me. It only lasted a few moments to my disappointment. Melissa nudged me and I elbowed her quietly. His gaze shifted from Melissa to me.

"Um, can we talk?"

"Sure."

There was an awkward silence. Eddie and I both turned to Melissa. I shot her a look, telling her to leave. She got the message.

"Oh, okay. I get it. I'll just go over there and pretend that I don't exist." She quickly flashed me a smile, and winked sheepishly to Eddie. I averted my gaze to him. He scratched the back of his head and slowly, he unfolded something out of his pocket.

"So what brings you here?"

"You forgot this." He said while handing me a navy blue scarf. Confused, I looked at it. I never wore a scarf yesterday. "Um, this isn't mine." Eddie simply shrugged and gave me my look, that same crooked smile.

"I know. I just wanted an excuse to see you again."

* * *

**So here's chapter 15! I hope you guys like it :). As always feedback.**

**Wow I'm really crappy with the notes at the end. Read, review, follow and favourite (if you like it, if not... then simply stop reading.)**

**, and favourite :D.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The small blush that only Eddie is able to cause is well-plastered on my face. I gaze at Eddie; all the while he's avoiding it and shuffles nervously. A smile forms on my face as I chuckle lightly. Eddie turns his attention to me and looks at me with slight confusion. I shook my head, then stop to lock eyes with Eddie.

"You don't need an excuse to see me." I stated. He leaned on the doorway and smiled nervously. "Yeah, but I still feel like you're still a little freaked out about all of this." He sighed.

"Eddie, we already talked about this. I made it clear, and you pointed it out that we're like old friends, so it's only normal that old friends would like to spend some time together. And plus… we're passed the whole weird and awkward meetings." I gave Eddie a warm smile and he reciprocated it.

"Still, tell me if I do something wrong or I cross the line. I don't want to jeopardize our… friendship."

He hesitated, and smiled neurotically. I furrowed my eyebrows in complete bewilderment. What did he mean by crossing the line? The internal conflict going on inside my head gets even better by the moment. I feel like screaming in frustration, I have so many questions which I have no answers to. His actions give me the hope that it's not a one-sided thing, but then he speaks and I all want to do is go on my bed and cover my entire body. Never coming out. He touches me with such delicacy ,like, as if I'll break; then he goes on and says that I'm a really good friend, and all hope goes crashing down. His mixed signals got me falling in an endless, complex abyss.

I look at Eddie with complete bemusement. "What do you mean?"

"About?" I debated over if I should be completely forward and honest with him or just let it go and spare myself from reality. And being me, who doesn't want to get hurt anymore, went with the latter. I don't think I can handle another heart break, not anymore.

"Nothing." I whispered. Eddie down-casted his eyes to the ground and his hands almost turned into fists. His face was blank from expression. An unfamiliar tension grew in the air. The most unexpected turn of events, I was slowly becoming uncomfortable. I'm incredulous due to the fact that when I'm with Eddie I only feel comfort. The awkwardness makes me fiddle with my hands and look everywhere but him. My gaze instantly turned to Eddie as I heard him clear his throat. He leaned away from the doorway and put his hands on his pocket. I glanced over his face and noticed a pinkish color grazing on his cheeks. It was hard to see but it was there. Was he blushing? I was about to ask him what was wrong but he beat me to it.

"Um, so I wanted to know if you were busy today?"

I decided to not ask him, but the tension still hung in the air. "No, I don't think so. I mean, I stayed home all day and my schedule is pretty empty today… Why?"

"Maybe we can out for a late lunch." In disbelief I raised my eyebrow. "3 o'clock is a late lunch for you?" He chuckled lightly and I relaxed; thankful that the tension had decided to leave once and for all. "I'm usually very busy and my schedule is packed and the three meals of the day is still something I haven't gotten used to, so breakfast, lunch, and dinner is at any time of the day for me."

"Aw, you poor thing." I said playfully. Eddie chuckled lightly. "Ian is going to be joining us. I thought you should properly meet him since he didn't leave a good impression the last time you met him…" I dramatically shuddered at his name. "Oh, your wonderful, charismatic and just top-down charming friend. How can I forget him?"

"Can you come?"

"Meeting Ian? The best friend? Wouldn't miss it for the world." I stated with exaggerated seriousness. A smile slowly began to appear on my face.

"Great!" He beamed at me, almost too enthusiastically. He clasped his hands together. "Why don't you bring Melissa with you? I have a feeling they will get along very well."

"Playing the matchmaker are you now?"

"C'mon, you see it too. Right? It's not only me."

"Yeah, but sorry. She's taken."

"Aw, well, bring her either way."

I nodded. "She'll be ecstatic when I tell her."

"Okay." He smiled. "I'm going to an interview right now at MK. I'll be quick, though. Meet me there in 40?" I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll see you later." He smiled warmly, leaned forward and gave me a firm embrace.

"Bye." He let go off me and walked back to his car. I watched him go. He turned around, grinned and waved at me. I waved back at him and closed the door once he was inside the car. I leaned back on the door, and slowly slipped down in a fetal position. He will be the death of me.

I sighed and got up. I went straight to the room to tell Melissa the news and to get ready fast.

"Mel!" I shouted, and walked faster to the room when I heard no response. "Melissa?" It was unlike her to be this quiet. She should be tying me up with her interrogations. I entered my sweet cavern and looked around the room. There she was sitting down on the edge of my bed, immovable with her phone on her hand. Worried, I hurriedly sat next to her.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" No response. I sat with my legs crossed on the bed and turned Melissa to face me. "Mel, look at me." She pressed her eyebrows together before shifting her gaze to me. "What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth but closed it back again. She looked away from me and closed her eyes. "I broke up with Adam." She whispered. I sat closer to her and hugged her tightly. I didn't say anything, I just held her.

"We grew apart and I realized that my feelings for him were fading away." How could've I been so blind? I should've noticed they were having problems.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." I grabbed Melissa by the shoulders and pushed her slightly away from me. "What?" She simply shrugged. "You worry too much, and if I told you, you would've not slept for days trying to find a way to fix it."

"We're so much alike." I said. Melissa gave a sad smile. "That's why we're best friends. You understand me."

"But I should've at least noticed."

"I made sure to dissimulate whenever we were around you." I sighed. "Mel…"

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I just didn't know how to do it. And I hate myself because we already planned our future and I just threw it all away like that. I disappointed Adam and broke his heart. I-I-I—Loren what did I do?" Pain was evident on my face as I saw my best friend get lost in confusion and she blamed herself. "You followed your heart. You did the right thing Mel. You knew that if you stayed with Adam both of you would've been unhappy."

"Then why does it feel like I didn't?"

"Because you're making yourself believe that. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

Mel sloughed dejectedly and shook her head. She looked so forlorn. Slowly, she began to inhale and exhale trying to calm herself down. I gave her space to think it over. Her gaze turned to me and she smiled. Her 'I'm okay' smile, the one that I didn't want to see. In all these years I have known her, that smile means nothing but okay. Truthfully, it means she's afraid and doesn't want to admit it. I pulled her into embrace. She pushed me back. "I'm okay Lo."

"Melissa—"

"Enough about me. So what did Eddie want?"

"That's not important right now."

"Loren, it doesn't matter. Please, can we let this go?"

"Mel I—"

"Please." I gave up and nodded. "So what happened?"

"He invited me to 'late lunch.'"

"Late lunch? Isn't it a little too late for that?"

"That's what I told him." I said, still worried about Melissa. She shrugged it off and reassured me that she was okay.

"So what did you say?"

"I said yes, and he invited you too."

"Me?" She pointed at herself surprised. "I don't want to come." She stated quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be the third wheel. And I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Then I'll stay with you." She shook her head. "No Loren. Go."

"My best friend is going through a tough break up and I want to be here for her, so I'm staying."

"I told you I'm okay."

"I've known you for 10 years, Mel. And I know you're anything but okay."

"I'll be okay then, so go and have fun with Eddie."

"No." I shook my head. She gave out an exasperated sigh. "Stubborn woman." She said aggravatingly. "Okay! I'll go with you but I'll leave as soon as I see that I'm imposing on your romance with him. Okay?"

"If you don't want to go then we're not going."

"Oh My God! Okay. Lo, I want to go. There. Does that convince you?"

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, Okay. But it's not only going to be you, Eddie and me. Someone else is joining us."

"Who?"

"Ian."

"Details, please."

"British, flirt, best friend and attractive." She nodded and exhaled. "Okay… Where is it?"

"MK in 30 minutes." She almost choked. "Thi-Thirty? What are we still doing here? Let's hurry up!" She swiftly got up and went to the closet, rummaging through my clothes. I smiled, she was herself again.

* * *

Our way to MK was quiet. I would sneak glances towards Melissa. And she would always yell at me to stop worrying about her, and that I'm creeping her out with the way I'm looking at her. I would stop for a few moments but then go back and she would start yelling at me, that was our 15 minute ride.

"This is your fault. If you would've stopped complaining and worrying too much we would've gotten here on time." I rolled my eyes. "Well, sorry for caring about you." She ignored me and walked faster to MK's entrance. We were 20 minutes late. Once we were in the front door, the bouncer let us in. Thank you Eddie for putting our names on the guest list. I walked faster to keep up with Melissa's pace.

We were astonished at how nice _MK_ was. There was a bar in the middle of the club, and the stage was beautiful. Max Duran hanged guitars on the walls, old records and posters, too. It had a nice welcoming atmosphere, strange since it's a club. Melissa and I stood there looking for Eddie when a handsome man came up to us. He was Eddie's father, Max Duran.

"We finally meet. You must be Loren." He smiled warmly, and it was hard for me not to smile back. I shook his extended arm. "The pleasure is mine. I'm a big fan." I said. "But how do you know my name?"

"You've been the topic of every conversation I have had with my son. The boy does not stop talking about you." He chuckled lightly and I blushed. He then turned to Mel. "And you are?"

"The savvy fashionista and charming personality, Melissa Sanders. Oh, and the best friend."

"Nice to meet you Melissa." Max laughed at her introduction. He shifted his gaze to me to me and smiled. "My son was right, you are beautiful. Now let me ask you... What's your secret?"

The blush allotted on my cheeks intensified. I bit my lip, attempting to stop the smile. Eddie talks about me to his dad. I mentally sighed when Melissa didn't squirm in joy. Flustered, I looked at Max. "Secret?"

"What's your secret to have my son in such high spirits? What did you do to him? Ever since he met you he has been very happy and inspired."

I smiled warmly at him. My blush dispersing. "I care about him Max, and I want to help him. I know he's going through a rough time and I want to do anything to get him through it."

"I'm glad he met you. You have no idea how much you have helped Eddie. Thank you." I smile in sympathy. "I'm glad I met him too." Max nodded understandably.

"I need to go. Duty calls and duty is not something I like to do. Club management is not my thing. But if you would like a drink, there's water and soda over there. Just ask Grace." We turned our gaze to Grace, a pretty and slim blonde. We nodded and Max beamed. "Melissa, Loren, it was nice to meet you." He winked at me and walked away.

"What was that?" Melissa asked when he disappeared. I shrugged. "I don't know."

We walked toward to one of the booths and sat down. We were talking about how great the club was and Max, when we heard someone call my name.

"Loren!"

We turned around to see Eddie coming down the small stairs that led upstairs to what I believe is Max's apartment. Following Eddie was Ian. "You didn't say he was that hot." Melissa whispered. "I mentioned he was attractive, didn't I?" She was about to protest but Eddie and Ian were already in hearing distance. We both got up and turned to look at them.

Eddie instantly pulled me into a hug, startling me. "Hello?" I said but my voice was muffled as my face was on his neck. We parted and he looked at Melissa with a warm smile. She reciprocated it with a knowing one.

"Melissa."

"Eddie." They both nodded in a mutual understanding. I averted my gaze from Mel to Eddie in confusion. What's up with these two?

"Ed, man, I feel like the outcast here." Our gazes shifted to Ian. He looked at me and I internally groaned. He recognized me.

"So those prayers are not left in vain." He winked at me and stepped closer. I stepped back.

"Ian…" Eddie warned.

"Sorry. Sorry." He said to Eddie, and then he turned to me with his hand on his chest. "Sorry, I'm a natural flirt. Do you accept my apology." He bowed down and I giggled. "Oh stand up!" I said. Ian complied and flashed a smile at me.

"I'm Loren."

"I'm Ian. Nice to meet you." We both shook hands and grinned. "And this is Melissa." I said detracting her attention from whatever she was talking to Eddie about. She gave Eddie a last glance until she completely turned to me. "Hello?"

"To Ian, Mel." I moved my head in the direction of Ian. "Oh. Okay." She looked at Ian and smiled.

"So you must be the attractive British best friend. Oh, I've heard so many things about you."

"Um—" I turned to Ian and he looked… speechless. He stared at Melissa not knowing what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Melissa said. "Um, I-I" Ian stuttered. Wait a minute... I smiled mischievously. Eddie and I glanced at each other, and he had the same smile on his face.

Ian was able to fix his composure and gave Melissa a charming smile. "Aren't you lovely. I'm Ian; it's a pleasure meeting you." He's not hitting on her? Well, this is interesting. It got even more interesting when Melissa blushed. Oh, yes.

"I-I'm Melissa." I held the laugh that wanted to so badly come out and instead went and stood next to Eddie. I nudged his arm. He looked at me and chuckled. _'I know.'_ He mouthed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to go." Apparently Ian and Mel were gazing at each other's eyes since they turned around nervously. They began walking towards the exit, and I never ceased to notice how close they were walking while Ian's hand was resting on her back. Melissa's face was red but both were lost in deep conversation.

Eddie and I followed behind. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddie leaned down to whisper. I smiled and looked at him. "Oh yeah."

This will be fun.

* * *

**Mel and Ian are the cuttest. though it's not cannon, I'm a pro shipper. So I wanted to get of my system Mel and Adam, and Get Ian and Mel. Tell me what you think :). Read, Review, follow and favourite(if you do like it...**** if not... then simply stop reading.)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"You and Eddie are too perfect. He holds you and looks at you like you're some priceless jewel."

I chuckled lightly as I walked next to Melissa. Ian had slowed his pace with Eddie's. "You and Ian." I stated.

"What about us?"

"You are the perfect ones."

She shook her head in denial. "I just came out of a relationship, Lo." I shrugged. "I know but you guys clicked in a second."

"That doesn't mean anything, probably the start of a great friendship."

I couldn't help but snort. "Friendship? Not after both of you blushed and were lost for words. I just think you look great together."

"When did you become cupid?"

I smiled. "Now you know how I felt all those times you forcedly set me up with boys." Mel didn't say anything else instead she pouted and softly pushed me. I laughed at her childish antics.

"Leave me alone, mate!"

We both turned back to look at Eddie and Ian. Eddie was grinning from ear-to-ear, Ian had an annoyed expression on his face and a red hue grazed his cheeks. Melissa was looking at him confused but Ian avoided her gaze, placing his hands on his pocket whilst looking down at the ground with his flushed face. My gaze turned back to Eddie and he winked at me. I began to smile as I got the memo of why Ian was reacting like that. He likes her. Or as close as love at first sight gets to. I feel Melissa's gaze shift from Ian to me, to Eddie. "You guys are so creepy. I can feel the awkwardness." She stated. I raised my eyebrow at her. She raised hers back and I burst out laughing. It's fun knowing something that Melissa doesn't. "What's wrong with you?" We continued walking at a faster pace than the boys.

"What's wrong with _me?_ Oh, Honey nothing. On the contrary something is definitely wrong with _you._ You're laughing at everything. Are you okay? Or is Eddie 's love too much to handle?" I glared at Melissa and was about to snap back at her when I felt Eddie's and Ian's presence behind me.

"What's wrong with my love?"

I grew wide eyed with panic. I looked at Melissa silently pleading her to help me out. She averted her eyes rapidly from Eddie to me. Her pupils dilated in panic as well. I didn't dare to turn around.

"Eddie, you self-centered rock star. We weren't talking about you." She said quickly. I mouthed thank you and exhaled that breath of air I was holding in. She looked at me for a mere second and turned her gaze back to Eddie.

"No... I heard my name." He insisted.

"I heard it too." I twitched when Ian joined to help Eddie out. I slowly turned around and stood next to Melissa. I studied both men. Eddie was looking at Mel but now at me. His eyebrows were pressed together in confusion. Ian was looking at Mel in a scrutinizing manner; I saw his gaze shift down her whole body and meeting her eyes again.

"Um, No. She said…" I quickly thought of an excuse and said the first thing that came to mind. "Cameron." And not the best choice. Melissa's gaze turned to me and looked as if she wanted to rip my head off. She averted her gaze to Eddie. "Yeah, I said Cameron… Not Eddie."

"Are you sure you didn't say Ed's name? I heard it clearly." Ian said.

"Ian. The world doesn't revolve around Eddie Duran. I said Cameron. And if you kept listening I was about to say how she couldn't handle his love because she doesn't feel the same way."

"But I—"

"No buts. Period." And that's why I love her. She can get anything her way. Ian didn't say anything. Instead he looked at Melissa with a shocked expression that turned into a smile. He put his arms in front of him in surrender. "I give up. You win." Melissa smirked in triumph and flipped her back. "I always do."

I kept my gaze fixated on Eddie, he had turned quiet once Cameron's name was mentioned. He was facing me but looking straight behind me. I gazed at him with utter vehement. His eyes rapidly looked at me back. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Hello? Earth to Loren!" I heard Melissa call me.

"Ed, you okay there?" Eddie's gaze turned away from me. "Yeah… why?" Ian furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at me before answering him. "We've been calling you two for a while and you didn't answer." I felt Melissa poke me and give me an 'are you okay' look. I nodded. "Naa man, I was just thinking about something."

"Mate are-" Ian stopped when Eddie slightly shook his head. "Okay." Ian whispered. Eddie faced us and clasped his hands together. "I'm starving. Where's the car?" He said spinning around trying to find it.

"We thought you would tell us where it was but you didn't, so we kept walking." I said, observing the parking lot. We had somehow walked far without noticing where we were heading to.

"We were following you girls." Ian explained.

"How would we know what car you have?" Melissa said. Ian shrugged. "I guess we got distracted. Right Ed?" He said sending a wink to Eddie and nudging his arm. Eddie laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, the view in front of us made it hard to concentrate."

"Right…" Melissa and I said at the same time. We eyed them for a second, before blushing and hurriedly walked past them.

"Hurry up and find the car!"

"We want food!"

We heard them laugh behind us and the thumps of their footsteps told us they were walking close behind us. We both looked at each other while laughing because we were walking, wondering everywhere trying to look for the car. We didn't even know what kind of car it was. Ian and Eddie had caught up to us. I noticed that they both exchanged glances with a smirk on their faces before Ian grabbed Melissa's hand, taking her from me and speeding up his pace. Startled, Melissa looked at Ian dumbfounded. As soon as she realized what he was doing, she turned around to me.

"No. Don't take me! Loren, love of my life, tell everyone I love them." She playfully kissed her right middle and index finger together before putting her hand up in a peace formation. Ian laughed heart fully and said. "You're too cute." I tried walking faster to catch up with them but Eddie grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking any further. I stared our hands and smiled at the tingling feeling it sent throughout my body. I bit my lip and slowly hauled my hand away from his. He quickly took a hold of it once again, and his fingers slowly intertwined with mine. I looked at him completely taken aback. He simply smiled. "Let's walk." I stared at him for a few breaths before smiling and slowly nodding my head. We began walking towards the same direction Ian and Mel had run off to. Our hands were interlocked and he never let his hold go. I didn't want him to either. The pace was slow; Mel and Ian had stopped and had entered the car. It was eerily quiet.

"Who's Cameron?"

I looked at Eddie. "What?" He gazed off at the distance and tightened his hold on my hand. "I mean, is Cameron your ex… your boyfriend?" I slightly opened my mouth as I was surprised by his question. Why does he care about Cameron? Maybe he still wonders if we had said Eddie instead of Cameron. Why can't he let it go?

"Um, no. Cameron was my date on Sunday."

"So you're going out with him?" He kept his gaze fixed before him, avoiding my questioning one. His eyebrows were furrowed together, and his mouth was set in a thin line. The hold on me was slowly loosening. Could it be? Does he like me? No… it can't be.

"No… It was a set up made by Mel. I don't like him like that." His hold on my hand tightened once again and he sighed. The expression on his face was no longer tense.

"Why do you care?" I asked carefully. Eddie touched the back of his head with his free hand. "I was just worried… I…" I waited impatiently for what he had to say. What does he want to say? I can't figure it out and it's killing me. I looked at Eddie begging him to stop confusing me and just come out with the truth. Does he like me or not? The answer is short. Short but straight to the point and it will either make me the happiest I have ever been, or break my heart into pieces.

Eddie came to a complete halt, making me loose my balance and almost fall on the ground at the unexpected stop. He was able to stop my fall by grabbing my other hand and pulling me up to him. Both of my hands were captured by his and were rapidly placed on his chest, they were trapped between his body and mine. My body was arched upwards and he was staring intently at me. I stared back at him, listening to my heart palpitations increase and my breathing hitch. The blush slowly creeped on my face. Eddie sighed and a dark red hue appeared on his face as well.

"Look, Loren I-I-"

"What Eddie?"

"You have no idea how much—"

"Ed get on the car!" We both turned to Ian who had the window rolled down and somehow, without us noticing, the limo drove right next to us. Eddie groaned and let of my hands. I cleared my throat and Eddie shot daggers at Ian. He realized what he had just interrupted and stared at Eddie apologetically. Melissa peeked her head out of the window, took a glance at our faces and slapped Ian brusquely on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're too inconsiderate."

"Inconsiderate? Me?" Ian looked insulted for a few moments before shaking his head. "Yeah, I am. What can we do?" He shrugged and opened the door for us to get in. Eddie looked at me with the blush still on his face. He motioned for me to go in first. I down casted my eyes and climbed into the car. Eddie followed and I heard Ian whisper to him, "Sorry."

I sat right next to Melissa, but she pushed me to the other side and I had to sit next to Eddie. We shuffled uncomfortably, but ended up sitting only a few inches away from each other. I was facing Mel, and Eddie faced Ian. There was an awkward silence as Eddie glared at Ian, and Ian trying his best to possibly avoid his treacherous gaze by getting closer to Mel. I smiled at how once Mel noticed their proximity she frozed and a blush found its way to her countenance.

"Is this what you call a car Eddie?" Melissa broke the tension after she recovered from the trance Ian had her in. Eddie laughed softly, while Ian kept massaging the spot Mel had hit. "It hurts. You have immensely surprising strength for a girl your size." Melissa smiled mischieviously and Ian shook his head whilst chuckling. He shut his mouth when he noticed Eddie's gloomy and mysterious aura. It turned awkward all of the sudden.

"So where shall we go eat?" We all looked at Ian who had regained his composure. Eddie was no longer staring him down.

"Anywhere that serves delicious food." I said. "I'm starving."

"Touché."

"Mate, how about we take them to that old friend of yours. He makes incredibly great food."

Eddie's eyes twinkled in delight, a small smile grazed on his face. "I know that one." He nodded at Ian and Ian told the directions to the driver. It wasn't Eric though, it was another person. Genuinely curious, I looked at Eddie.

"Where's Eric?"

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Your driver from yesterday." I said cautiously. He narrowed his eyes for a second. "Oh, Ed, didn't you fire him?" Surprised, I stared at him confused. "Um, yeah, he got—he wasn't doing his job." I looked back at Ian when he started laughing. "Yeah, that's why."

"Who's Eric?" Melissa asked, gazing at all of us.

"The Eddie's nice driver."

"He wasn't that nice." Eddie hissed under his breath. He was facing the window, so it was hard to see what his expression was like. "I liked him, he was friendly." Eddie snorted. Ian continued laughing."I thought so too. He even gave me the directions of a great place I can take pictures of. So when Eddie fired him I was baffled." I felt Eddie twitch and Ian laughed harder. I came to the conclusion that Eddie was jealous of Eric and Cameron. And I'm the reason. This explains his reactions, his sudden questions and his unexpected mood swings. I can be wrong. But until then I will have fun making Eddie jealous, that's if he actually is jealous. Anyways, it's what he deserves for making me feel so confused and frustrated.

"I didn't know you're a photographer." Melissa said genuinely surprised.

"Yeah I travel a lot and I'm only now getting my name out there."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Really?" Taken aback, Ian smiled surprised at Melissa. "No girl ever wants to know the boring details of my life."

"Well, I want to know. Now tell me."

A warm smile made its way to my face as I watch Mel laugh at Ian's jokes and Ian look at Melissa with outmost admiration in his eyes. Melissa couldn't see it, but I did. I didn't talk to Eddie the rest of the way there. It was awkward after the incident. But once we got to our destination. All the tension between us dispersed as I took in what stood in front of me.

"Chinese."

"Yup. You'll love the food here." I grinned at Eddie and began walking towards the entrance. Eddie walked beside me, with his hand placed on my small back. Ian and Melissa were still deep into their conversation, laughing every now and then.

"Sorry about earlier." Eddie said and I nodded. "Let's forget about it." I said opening the door.

"Loren I-"

"It's okay Eddie." I gave him a warm smile and gently squeezed his arm. He observed me and then sighed.

"Eddie! How nice to see you again!" A short, bald man with a bright smile on his face and a heavy accent exclaimed.

"Hey Mr. Shang." Ian said hugging the old man.

"Ian! You're here too." He turned his attention to Mel and I. He beamed and clasped his hands. "And with such beautiful girls accompanying you." He walked to a table at the far right corner. "Come! Come! Sit and we'll serve you." Mr. Shang sat us down, literally, and came back with specialty drinks. He gave each of us a menu and I inhaled the aroma.

"It smells so good!" I squealed. Ian looked at me amused, Melissa shook her head, and Eddie chuckled. "Someone likes food."

"Are you kidding me? She's in love with food. When it comes to it, the girl is stingy."

"I am not." I defended myself. "I just don't like sharing it. It's mine and only mine." I closed the menu in defiance.

"Told you." Everyone started laughing, I just pouted. Eddie moved locks of hair from my face and placed it behind my ear. A small, pinkish blush appeared. He smiled and I, perplexed, open the menu again.

"What are you going to get?"

"Order for us. You know this place better than us." I said to Eddie. Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Good. I know what to get."

Mr. Shang came a few minutes later to get our orders and refilled our drinks. No charge, 'on the house' as he said. Delighted, he jotted down our order and quickly made his way to the kitchen shouting something in Chinese to the employees. Such a friendly man. While we waited for the food, we talked and our laughter was heard throughout the restaurant.

"So Melissa was running to class. Because my dear best friend woke up late since she pulled an all-nighter doing all her work she procrastinated about. She was in such a hurry that when she was running she hit, face first, one of the lockers. Guess who had a broken nose that day."

"I had important things to do, okay, other than homework. Look who's talking. The girl who sat on mud and looked like she did it in her pants." Eddie and Ian looked at us amused and covered their mouths to prevent the incoming laughs. "You girls are something else."

I was about to protest when Mr. Shang came and placed the food on our table.

"Enjoy! Enjoy!"

"Thank you." I said smiling appreciatively at him.

"Girl who loves food. Good! Good!" He patted my head and walked away.

"I think we're talking a little bit too loud. Everyone is hearing our conversation." I touched the top of my head and looked innocently around. They chuckled, shrugged and dived into the food.

"Mmmmmmm." I couldn't help but let out a moan when I took my first bite. At the sound of my moan, Eddie choked on his food and looked at me wide eyed. Ian laughed hysterically and Melissa coughed. I swallowed the food and looked at all of them. Eddie's face was blushing madly and he clutched the material of his pants, his knee quavering impatiently.

"What? The food tastes amazing."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Eddie stated while swiftly getting off the chair and quickly walked to the bathroom.

"Oh my god! You did not just do that. Look what you did to him." Ian banged his hand on the table. Mel continued laughing but said between breaths. "Do… that—again… but next time slower."

"You guys are perverse."

"Poor Eddie." Ian mumble before he took a huge bite. I continued eating while inconspicuously glancing at the bathroom for a sign of Eddie. What happened to him? I let that thought go and turned my attention into enjoying the satisfying aliment in front of me. I swallowed the last piece of food that was left on the plate when Eddie decided to came back.

"Hi." He said. His face was flushed, his were cheeks red like as if he scrubbed it too hard and his body was rigid. "Are you okay, buddy?" Ian asked trying to hold a laugh. Eddie glared at him. "Yeah…"

"Eddie?" He turned to me, but instantly looked back down at his plate. I noticed that he was leaning away from me.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He blurted. "Um, are you guys ready to go?"

"You haven't even touched your food."

"I lost my appetite." Incredulous, I let it go and smirked. He called for Mr. Shang and the check. The old man gave us his blessings telling us to come back again and whispered to me. "You give that boy a hard time, don't you? He ran to the bathroom in need of cold shower." He then left chortling. I was dumbfounded at what he just said but continued walking towards the car. The whole ride, Eddie kept a distance away from me, avoiding my gaze and only murmuring a few words. Mel and Ian just continued mocking him. I worriedly observed him.

When they dropped us off, they took us to my front door. Ian and Mel exchanged numbers and planned to meet up again. They both seemed enthuastic and happy. Eddie just gave me a wave, not a hug, and said he'll call me later. I, disappointed, waved back at him and said I'll be expecting it. They left; Mel and I were in my house and we recalled the day's event. At the end of the day, I sighed and frowned.

What did I do to Eddie?

* * *

**How do you guys like? It was fun writing this chapter. Shout out to Nona, you know who you are :), for sticking with my story through thick and thin. I love you girl :). Read, review, follow, favourite and all that good stuff :). If you made it this far, it could only mean you'll finish, right? I hope so. xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Two days.

It's been two days since I have last seen Eddie. Two days since he suddenly left for no apparent reason. What did I do to him? Apparently from what Melissa has told me, I turned him on. How did I do that? It's funny actually, I just had to moan. That's it, that's all it took for him to avoid me for two days. Is the effect I have on him that strong? Do I actually have an effect on him? At first I considered myself crazy for even thinking about it. Boy was I wrong when it took an innocent moan, that showed nothing but how much I liked that food, to make him go all rouge. Of course, everyone else minds took it to the perverse side. And as Mel said, "Poor Eddie couldn't contain himself." He has called three times the past few days but our conversations have stayed short and vague. Countless of instances have I wanted to ask him what's wrong or if I did something wrong. I have wanted to yell at him to tell me the truth and pull me out of this knot of confusion and frustrations. I wanted to stop feeling like this towards him. But as much as I tried, it's impossible. I have fallen too fast, too hard. Something I can no longer control.

I sigh and close my lyric book. For the past few days I have been surprisenly inspired, Eddie's the cause. Surprise. Surprise. I got off the bed and placed the book away in the drawer. Slowly, I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. Great, another headache. Inhaling and exhaling, I make my way to the kitchen for an aspirin. Lately, I have had a lot of headaches. They were minor at first, but they have become constant and the pain is almost unbearable. All the chaos of senior year coming to an end, Eddie's fiasco and teachers not giving us break on the last week are the cause of this.

I kept massaging my temples in an attempt to ease the pain but to no avail, I drink the aspirin liquid. I sat on one of the chairs, leaned down on the table and rested head on top of my crossed arms. I heard the footsteps of my mom. I looked up to see her leaning on the kitchen counter. She hasn't been going to work lately, I wonder if she has been having troubles with Don. It must be, she's been stressed, depressed and gloomy lately. It's unlike her and I worry. Momma Tate usually happy aura is dark and sad and she doesn't fix herself nice anymore. I gaze at her for few more seconds, and then I placed my head back on my arms. I heard the screeching sound of the chair being pulled and the slump of someone sitting on it.

"Loren, are you okay?"

I looked up at my mom again, but hissed at the pain coming from my head. Concern took over my mom's features and she swiftly stood up to rush to me.

"Never been better." I muttered bitterly while putting my hand on my forehead. My mom shook her head and sat back down on the chair. "Loren, you have a migraine."

"It'll go away." I sough and lurched back on my chair, hand keeping my head steady.

"Not if you don't treat it properly."

"It'll go away." I repeated. I flinched at the pulsating migraine.

"Go get some rest."

My breathing hitched and the pain was getting worse. It felt like a thousand deaths and I couldn't stand anything. "I'm okay."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"What about _you?_ Why haven't you gone to work? Have you talked to Don lately? Is something going on between you two that you're hiding from me? What are you hiding from me?" I snapped. I breathed heavily and then realized the words that came out of my mouth. My eyes widen and I watched my mom's face fall. Her eyes glistened from the tears asking to come out. I bit my tongue and remorse struck my conscious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all of this. I-I"

She shook her head and a smile that didn't reach her eyes appeared. "No. No, you're right. I've been dazed off lately and I should've told you what was happening. I'm sorry Loren." A tear rolled down her cheek. As soon as I saw it, I instantly got off the chair, got on my knees and wiped her tear away. I ignored the throbbing pain.

"Mom what's wrong?"

More tears rolled down, causing me to grow more worried. She rapidly wiped them all away. "I quit my job."

"What?" I stated with vehement, and then realization struck me. "Wait if you quit your job then… What's going on between you and Don, Mom?"

She gave out a soft cry and began shaking. "I –I saw him and Ellie-"

Before she finished, my hands turned into fist and my face showed nothing but fury. I got up and rushed to the door. I was furious. How dare he hurt my mom? No one hurts her and gets away with it. Not my mom. I was struggling to open the door when I felt her use all her power to turn me around. I've never been the violent type, but when I saw her like this, vulnerable and fragile, I wanted nothing more but to rip Don's face off and give him a thousand slow and painful deaths.

"Loren don't." She begged. My hands were turning red due to the pressure my fists had them on. I looked straight ahead, afraid that if I take just one look at her. I will not be able to control myself and fury will take over me.

"Please. Just stay." My mom pulled me to the sofa, making me sit with her. She rubbed her face and breathed in and out. Her head rolled back, and she looked up.

"If you're wondering about Don and I. Don't worry I broke up with him and put off the wedding. I'm no longer engaged with him."

I didn't know if I should feel happy or devastated. As much as I disliked Don, he made my mom happy. But it's a relief they're not together. I wouldn't know what I'd done if they were after all of this. I would've exploded. And now, more than ever, my hatred towards Don was indispensable. What he did to my mom is unforgivable. And if he thinks he can get her back. He is dead wrong, I will never let it happened.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed and sat up straight looking towards me. "I didn't know how too… Loren, I knew that you would let the rational part of you go and act blindly like you did right now. I was afraid of that. I'm also still shocked, and hurt, and betrayed and I didn't want you to feel that way too."

"I was going to find out eventually. And if I had found out from someone else I think I would've been more furious because you didn't tell me." I whispered. She cupped my cheek and smiled at me. "I'm sorry sweetie… I didn't want this to happen either. I wish I can take everything back."

"Don't we all mom." And we both knew that the meaning behind those words meant more to us.

"I know, I know. But this is just a side step. Okay? It's one obstacle thrown at us to test our strength. No matter how infuriated we are. We must keep striving forth. That's how the Tate women do it." I glance at my mom and nodded. I couldn't smile, not even as hard as I tried. She squeezed my knees and sighed, shaking every piece of emotion off.

"Look at it on the bright side, you will no longer be Adrianna's sister."

"Step-sister." I corrected. "This is not a right time for jokes mom."

She chucked humorlessly. "You can't blame me for trying."

I stared at her, then thought of how she had no job. We still had savings, but those don't last forever. Maybe I could stay longer and help her out. "So you have no job?"

She shook her head. "No… I've been looking for one. But with my luck lately it seems impossible getting one."

"Then I'll work more shifts and help you out with the rent and bills."

"Loren, no. I have those savings, they'll help out. And I'll find a job soon. Plus, you're leaving to college in a month."

"I'll take six months off to help you and start in late October." I persisted.

"Loren, I can't let you do that. I'll manage by myself. You go get your education."

"Mom, I want to help you. I'll stay."

"I don't know…" She said still skeptical. She looked at my face full of determination and not a chance of backing down; she sighed and gave up. "Okay. But only six months and then you go off to college."

"You won't get rid of me that easily." I said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's the last thing I want to do. I will never be ready to let go off my baby girl. But I have to accept the fact that you're all grown up now." I smiled at her, and she reciprocated it. She quickly took a look at the clock and winced at the time. 4:00 p.m.

"I need to go. I have a job interview in 45 minutes." She said getting up from the couch and straight to her bedroom. I sat there while my mom got ready. I was still sitting there when she left. A bomb of thoughts, and emotions created an explosion within me. The migraine that had long ago left was slowly returning. If it's possible it was stronger than ever. I held my head with both hands trying to prevent it from coming back. With no luck, the pulsating headache made its grand entrance causing me to grit my teeth. I laid on the couch for almost an hour when someone barged in the door.

"Loren!"

I groaned as I sat up to glare at Melissa.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" She said, closing the door and then sitting on the couch next to me.

"So many things that I lost track off." I admitted. "How was your date with Ian?"

"What date? That wasn't a date. It was just two good friends enjoying each other's company." She said shuffling in her seat and laughing nervously.

"Yeah right. So how was it?" I grinned at Mel when she beamed at me and squealed.

"It was amazing! He's such a hopeless romantic, bringing me flowers and using his cheesy pick-up lines. And then his accent, that boy can make anything sound sexy with it. And those looks. Damn." She said licking her lips.

"Oh God, Mel." I said playfully pushing her away. "Pervert."

"You know me so well."

I laughed, which was a bad idea. I flinched at the pain and leaned back on the couch with my eyes close.

"Lo, those migraines are getting more and more intense. You should really take it easy." Mel said worriedly. I opened one eye and simply shrugged. "I know... is just that something happened today. Melissa…"

"What happened?" She asked impatiently.

I sighed. "My mom is no longer engaged to Don."

"What!" She lost balanced causing her to fall of the couch. "Ow." She got up rubbing her arse but immediately sat back down. "How?"

"My mom caught him having an affair with Ellie." I massaged my head, trying to retrieve any negative thoughts which will lead me to do something I will regret later. Like for instance, killing Don.

"Damn…" Mel said speechless. "I knew that that entire nice Don was all a façade."

"Me too."

"How did your mom take it?"

"Horrible. She's a mess even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"I wouldn't know what to do if I was her."

"Yeah, you do. You would've gotten you're sweet revenge." I stated.

"It's different. You're mom loved Don. She must be heart broken."

"She is." I closed both eyes again, keeping my answers short. I'm not in the mood of talking.

Melissa didn't say anything. I felt her gaze burning through me. I opened both eyes and stared back at her. Worried and concern meeting pain and hurt.

"How are you doing?"

"Great." I said sarcastically. Melissa scrunched her face at my response and sighed.

"What's wrong Lo?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Loren…"

"I'm okay Mel. Just a little shocked at the bomb my mom dropped on me. I still can't process it."

Melissa nodded and shrugged. I internally sighed in relief when she let it go. I honestly didn't want to talk about it. I'm not ready to. And I don't think I will ever be. All that has happened with Don has brought so many painful memories about my Dad. How he left us and never came back. The circumstances are different but the results are the same. They both left my mom and I empty with sadness trailing behind. I don't know what to do anymore and my mom either. She is going through hell now. She was never good at hiding her feelings.

"Eddie asked for you." I heard my best friend say. I closed my eyes. Oh Eddie, what are we going to do with you?

"Really? What did he want?"

"He asked how you were doing."

"Instead of asking why doesn't he come and visit me?" I said with definite annoyance.

"That's what I told him. He still isn't sure what to do after your erotic moan. That did it for him. If he was having those 'dreams' of you then, that sound you made pulled off his last string of containing his pride and need of having you right there." She winked and I chuckled.

"I'll leave you. Okay? You need some space to think about all of this…" She paused. "Lo, I know what you're going through. I know… But don't hold it in. Please don't, I hate to see you like this." I nodded and shrugged inhaling a breath of air. She leaned down, hugged me and left.

I laid back down and tightly held one of the pillows close to me. Those thoughts that I so wanted to forget, never left. They haunted me. And the migraine was still there torturing me. I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to go outside to anywhere. I put on my sneakers, grabbed a jacket, my phone and the keys and walked wherever the road took me.

* * *

I walked and walked wherever my feet took me. And I smiled as I soon as I looked at my surroundings. My spot, my hill. Sighing in contentment, I looked at the distance to the scenery in front of me. I sat down on the ground right next to the ancient tree. I leaned my head on it and closed my eyes. The peace and serenity was relaxing and I was able to forget everything in that moment. The troublesome migraine was gone.

I sat there in silence with my eyes closed when I felt someone walk up to me.

"Loren?"

I instantly opened my eyes and slowly turned around, praying that it was who I thought it was. I fully turned around and a smile appeared on my face. The smile that only one person can bring out of me even when times are hard. Eddie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I come here to think. What are you doing here?" He asked genuinely surprised.

I sighed, "I wanted to forget about things so my feet led me here." Eddie nodded comprehensively and walked towards me. He sat and leaned back with his arms supporting his weight.

"What happened to you?"

Eddie looked at me questionably. "What do you mean?"

"You were missing in action on me… "

He avoided my eyes and scratched the back of his head. He began to move uncomfortably, not able to find a good position to be in. Ending up with his leg spreaded in front of him and the other bent up. "Um, I needed to sort some things out. I was confused, conflicted and really needed to be gone for a while." I nodded.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered, playing with zipper of my jacket nervously.

"No!" He blurted. "I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be."

"Well, it's that you left suddenly without a proper goodbye and you didn't visit me for two days. So I assumed…"

"Loren, I'm not mad at you." He reassured.

"Then why did you act like that?" I presumed. He looked at me and a red shade appeared on his cheeks. He smiled at me and gently, he cupped my cheek. "Because of you." My face instantly turned scarlet and I couldn't speak.

"M-m-me" Damn. I stuttered.

"Yeah…Um, so how have you been?"

I looked at him incredulous. He did not just change the topic. Damn him. I turned around completely annoyed at him. It was a sweet moment and then he had to ruin it. But now I know I'm the reason why.

I sighed and that just one simple question that meant no harm brought all the despicable and unwanted memories. They're fresh on my mind like as if it happened yesterday. I bite back the tears and try to hide my face from Eddie.

"Great…" I mumbled through breaths. Much too my luck, Eddie didn't miss the tone and I felt his gaze quickly turn into concern.

"Loren, are you okay?

"I'm fine." I'm not, and he knows that. Why do I try to hide something I know I can't keep hiding forever? Eddie scooted closer to me and pulled my body to his. I leaned away from him as I tried to keep my face away from his. He kept me in place, tightly against him.

"Loren, please. What's wrong?" His tone was gentle. I shrugged. "Nothing." I swiftly got out of his hold and stood up. "I need to get going." He didn't let me leave. He stood up as quickly as I did and grabbed my hand when I made an attempt to walk away. He pulled me back to him, not as close as before, but close enough to feel him breathing. Both his hands held my arms and kept me in place. I casted down my eyes to the ground and avoided his concerned gaze.

"Look at me." He pleaded. I shook my head and kept looking at the ground. Eddie lifted my chin up with his fingers. He wiped the tears that were rapidly falling down and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I gave out a silent whimper. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't … he's not supposed to. So many feelings wete flowing inside my head. I didn't know what to do. I stood there, frozen, and let the tears fall. I stare at him, his genuine worry and a sad expression.

"I don't like seeing you like this." He whispered. I sniffled and shook my head. "I'm okay." Eddie pressed his eyebrows together and softly pressed his forehead on mine. He wiped the tears that never ceased to fall. I closed my eyes to prevent them, but opened them again when they just kept rolling down. Eddie looked at me and slowly leaned in. His eyes traced to my lips and back to my eyes. I followed the same trail and noticed his lips were parted. And gradually, my eyes began to close too.

An endless stream of tears rolling down my cheeks. His hand gently caressing it and the other holding me so close to him. His lips met mine. Sweet and gentle like the one from my dream. Our lips moved against each other with so much need. I cupped one of his cheeks and he grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. We both parted and he looked. And just like my dream, only Eddie can light up my world even at its dark and lost times. I stared back and lean in to press my lips to his. He tightened his hold on my waist and I draped my arms around his neck. Our kiss was slow and all I needed right now. Not wanting to, we parted for air. He wiped the tears away and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I'm not leaving. I will always be here."

And that's all I ever wanted to hear.

* * *

**About time Eddie. And so the start of Leddie begins. I laugh, cause you know, they like met a week ago. They move fasttt. Well I hope you like and Dora is over. Yes!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

I've never been the one to cry; I believe that crying is useless and won't resolve anything. Crying makes you weak; you're showing how vulnerable you are. I cried when he left. I cried thinking if I did he'll come back even though I knew deep within me he won't. Yet, the day he left I cried myself to sleep saying he will be back. The next morning I sat on the living room all day staring at the door waiting for him to enter and lift me up in the air. I imagined him having me in an embrace while reassuring that he will never leave again. I imagined him kissing my mom and taking a hold of her sobbing body. I imagined the three of us go back as the happy family we were. I did. But I was a foolish four year old, my rationality was limited to just that. I was foolish but I waited for him because I thought the love we had for each other was strong enough to overcome any obstacle. I lost all hope when that clock stroke 12 and there was no sign of him. I didn't cry, I didn't go off running to my mom. Instead, I went straight to bed, pulled on the covers and led myself to believe that I was the cause of him abandoning us. I was four when my heart was broken for the first time. I was four when I lost hope of all love.

The possibility of falling in love was all so distant and a foreign thought. I never put so much into it. I was never one of those teens wanting to fall in love and find my prince charming. I thought love was a waste of time and only brings pain. Delusional in love and broken. Boyfriends never lasted, they came and went, and that didn't surprise me. Everyone eventually leaves and all of those promises are left to the curve. I was happy with my mom and Mel. They were all I needed.

But I met Eddie and all my beliefs, all my doubts were demolished. He taught me how to be human again. I learned to love. And the feeling is like being wrapped in a soft, fuzzy blanket protecting you from the cold. It's indescribable and it's the reason why you wake up in the morning everyday feeling new and ready to take on the world. It's the reason why I can cry again and not feel weak. He's the reason why I feel alive. I'm picking up the pieces of my heart and putting them back together. There's a never ending smile on my face because I know that it'll heal. Eddie is healing my heart and slowly it's becoming whole again. I fell in love with Eddie. I'm love with him. I was bound to since the moment I met him. I will keep repeating it because the feeling is wonderful.

His lips are pressed against mine, his hands hold my waist tightly, my arms wrapped around his neck and the tears are slowly began to stop. The kiss became more ardent as his lips began to move more rapidly. I kissed him back with as much force as he was exerting into it; I grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He let go of my waist and wrapped his arms around my back pulling me even closer to him. I feel his heart beat quicken every passing second and mine as well. The kiss is no longer sweet. When the need of air became present, he slowly parted away from me. He's eyes were half closed but I still noticed the lust behind them. Both of our faces were flushed and we were breathing heavily. Eddie's hands returned to hold my waist and I placed mine back to my sides.

I was no longer crying but the tears left a trail and Eddie wiped it all away. He kissed my forehead before he smiled at me.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

I smiled. You have no idea how much I've dreamed for this. I tiptoed and kissed his lips softly. He eagerly returned it. I giggled when he groaned as I pulled away. I looked at his shirt nervously and moved uncomfortably. The different thoughts and emotions are beginning to over power me again. What now? I just cried in front of him… maybe I should go before I embarrass myself anymore. He probably kissed me because he feels sorry for me… What am I thinking! Eddie is not like that. He would never do anything to hurt me. I mentally slap myself. I should know better. I bit my lip to hold the smile that wants to appear. My feelings are not one-sided. He likes me back. Never have I felt so happy. Suddenly life turned a little sweeter. The way he held me, like he never wanted to let me go. The way his face turned darker than usual when I touched him or when he was nervous to say something. The signs were all there and so obvious. How did I miss them?

I felt his fingers lift my chin up to look at him. I blushed at our non-existent distance, "You want to talk about it?" He observed me cautiously and I rapidly shook my head. He nodded and I turned around; my back faced him. All the memories were back again. I try to contain myself and fortunately, I didn't cry. And I'm not ready to tell him. Thinking about it is already painful enough. I don't want to even imagine talking about it. I'll choke up every second.

I felt Eddie wrapped his arms around my abdomen and his chin rested gently on my shoulder. "Someone told me once that I shouldn't bottle all of the pain away. It will only get worse and worse, so I won't bother you about it. I'll give you time… and when you're ready to talk about it; I'll be here with my arms open and a smile on my face. I'll be here Loren…"

The tears were stinging again. My mouth trembled. When did I become so vulnerable? I let out a soft cry and Eddie hugged me tighter. Ever since that night, I have never talked about it to anyone, not even Mel or my mom. I learned how to handle it on my own. Or at least that's what I thought I did, but I only locked it away. And every time I did, it only caused pain. I quickly shut my eyes and squeezed Eddie's arms.

"My dad left when I was four." I started. The unwanted tears came seeping down and I wiped them away rapidly. Eddie didn't let me go; he held me and listened to me.

"I don't know why… he just did and it broke my mom and I-I wanted to find him and ask him why he left us. I thought I was the cause. Maybe I did something wrong… Or maybe he didn't love us enough and he found something better and we were just a nuisance." The tears kept rolling down. "I wanted to forget about him. To let it go and move on from it. But I can't… I-I-" I can't do this no more. "He's gone; he shouldn't be making me feel this way. I feel foolish for even remembering him. I feel stupid for ever thinking that he'll be back and we'll go back to the way we were because I know he will never be back…" Eddie swiftly spun me around and pulled me into an embrace. He wrapped me tightly against him. My face was against his chest and I began sobbing uncontrollably. He only tightened his hold. "Maybe he left because I wasn't good enough."

I felt Eddie's body stiffened and I sniffed. He took me by complete surprise; he rapidly pushed me back, and his hands were clutching my shoulders. He stared at me with pain evidently shown on his features. In a swift movement he pulled me to him and crashed his lips on mine. He parted from me and I looked at him wide eyed at his sudden action. Eddie looked straight at me.

"Never, ever say that again." Taken aback, I was about to protest but he shook his head. "He was an idiot for leaving you. He doesn't know what a wonderful and beautiful girl he left. He doesn't know what he missed to watch you grow up into this amazing girl."

"Eddie I-"

"No, Loren. I hate seeing you put yourself down. Don't ever say that you're not good enough. Don't." I pressed my eyebrows together and looked at him. I down casted my eyes to the ground and shook my head. "Loren, he doesn't deserve being part of your memory. He was a coward for leaving you. He doesn't deserve you, Loren. " I bit my lip and shook my head again. "Look at me. Please." I shut my eyes closed. He pressed his forehead against mine. "Don't you know it's killing me seeing you like this? Please let me help you take the pain away." He whispered.

But you've already healed part of it. Because of you I don't feel so lonely anymore. It's you Eddie; you're the reason why I can breathe again. It's because of you that I don't have a heavy load on my back anymore. It's you, you helped me learn how to love.

His eyes were staring at mine, both of our eyes locked. I sniffed and shook my head gently. I parted away from him and exhaled and inhaled. I know I look terrible right now, my eyes must be red and puffy from crying. My hair was on my face and tear marks trailed down my cheek. But I don't care. I have Eddie.

"Smile for me."

I gazed back at Eddie questionably. "Smile." He repeated. I stared at him for a moment. I nodded and a small smile made its way to my face. It slowly started to widen. Eddie smiled at me back and he stepped closer to me.

"You see this, " He said pointing to his mouth. I cocked my head to the side confused. "It belongs only to you." He whispered. Before I was able to say anything else, he kissed me lightly on the lips. I giggled between the kisses and Eddie's arm gently rested on my waist, circularly moving. "I belong to you."

I didn't know what he meant by that. Spur of the moment, maybe. But as he said and the words sunk in, I realized that I belong to him.

We were sitting on the ground. Well, I was. Eddie's head rested on my lap as we watched the sun set. It was beautiful and serene. The events that happened moments ago are still recorded on my memory but it slowly seemed to fade away as I take in the different colors of the sky. Eddie had his eyes closed with a smile etched on his face, the peace taking him captive.

I was playing with locks of his hair when he suddenly sat up and took a hold of my hand. He lightly kissed it and a there was a sparkle in his eyes. I giggled lightly and waited for him.

"I wrote a song."

Confused, I stared at him. "Okay…"

"I want you to hear it." I slightly opened my mouth before closing it back again. Before I was able to say anything, Eddie stood up and sprinted to his car. I waited for him. After a few moments, I heard his footsteps and I turned around. He held his guitar in his hands, and I looked at him curiously.

"Do you bring a guitar everywhere with you?"

"Hey, you never know when you're going to need it." He chuckled softly while sitting down across from me.

I watched him tune his guitar. He lightly strummed it to make sure the sound was good. A smile formed on my face. I remember going to his concert in Avalon, the first time he touched my hand. The first time we interlocked eyes. I wonder if he remembered me? Hm, probably not.

He cleared his throat and shifted nervously. He rubbed his crimson face.

"1-2-3-" Counting off softly, he began to play.

_Settle down with me ,Cover me up, Cuddle me in,_

_ Lie down with me, Hold me in your arms_

_Your heart's against my chest, Lips pressed to my neck _

_I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love, fallen in love, fallen in love_

_Settle down with me and I'll be your safety, __You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as, the wind blows _

_So hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck _

_I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love, fallen in love, fallen in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything _

_From hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth_

_ I guess that's how I know you_

_So hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love, fallen in love, fallen in love_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love, fallen in love, fallen in love_

When the last note finished, he placed his guitar to the side and cleared his throat. Scratching the back of his head, he looked at me neurotically. "Um, yeah, it's something I wrote..." He sighed, "And I needed to get it out of my chest."

I nodded. He smiled at me nervously and I, unexpectedly, tackled him into a hug. "Whoa!" He supported both our weights and kept us in a sitting position. My face was buried in the space amid his shoulder blades and jaw; and my arms were encased around his neck. I felt one hand rest on my leg and the other on my small back.

The song was beautiful. Would I be wrong to think it was about me? Heck no. The feeling of him confessing was overwhelming and amazing. Flustered, I parted slightly from him. His face was as scarlet as mine and he quickly tensed. I looked at him curiously.

"Eddie? What's wrong?"

"Um-" His hold on my leg tightened making me look down upon the action. My cheeks heated up when I came to the realization of our position. I was sitting on his lap and his hand was now stroking my thigh. The color of my face became even darker when I felt something hard underneath me. I rapidly got off him and laughed nervously. "Yeah, so, um."

He quickly picked his guitar up and got up. I tried extremely hard to not look at him. "Um, I'll take this back to the car." Without another word, he walked away. What was that? Oh god. This just got awkward. Nice. I just had to do that. Look what I caused. Before Eddie came back, I attempted to fix my composure but my cheeks still burned. I looked at him and he was still flustered.

"Tonight is amazing." He said looking up at the sky.

"Isn't it always?" I smiled looking up as well, thankful that the awkwardness was long gone. Eddie nodded and took of his jacket; he placed it on the floor and nonchalantly, he rested his head on the said jacket. He swiftly grabbed my hand and hauled me to him. I was surprised at his action, but, nonetheless, my head was rested on his chest; my arms clutched his shirt, and his hand was on my waist, clutching it ever so tightly. I blushed feverishly. But soon found comfort in our position. We watched the night sky before my eyes began to become heavy. This time I didn't fight sleep, I let it take over. I remember feeling Eddie lift me up and carry me to his car. Before I fell into a sleep warm hands, he kissed my forehead and murmured something. I stirred asking him to say it again but I fell asleep soon afterwards.

Thank you Eddie, you saved me.

* * *

**All rights to the song go to Ed Sheeran whom wrote this amazing song "Kiss Me". Anyways how was that? I hoped you liked it. :D. I'm almost done editing these chapters. Gosh, why did I made them long. Bleh.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

I was woken up suddenly by someone shaking me violently. I groaned and turned the other way. I pulled the covers up my face, and I snuggled into myself in a fetal position.

"Get up!" I heard the clattering of shoes being thrown to the floor. The bed began to move, making a squeaky noise in the process. Someone was jumping on my bed. I hugged myself tighter. The jumping had abruptly stopped but it was replaced by an annoying weight on me.

"LOREN!" Irritated and furious, I pushed the covers down. I was fuming; bad idea to disrupt my sleep. I was breathing heavily and I stared at Melissa dead in the eye. "What. Do. You. Want?"

She observed me for a few moments, not fazed at all. A huge grin began to take its form on her face. "Guess what."

I looked at her in disbelief. My eyes narrowed and I sighed in irritation. "Get off me."

"Guess first."

"Get off me." I repeated with an edge on my voice. Melissa simply smiled, "No. Guess and I will." I stared at her for a few seconds before I fell flatly on my bed again. I kicked Melissa off and pulled the covers up. "Ow!" She landed on the floor and slowly got up. I smiled underneath the covers and was soon falling fast asleep. I was remembering last night events and Eddie's lips. My eyes were half way closed when the covers were taken off me; the cold, unpleasant air took over. I shivered at the sudden change. I moved frantically around the bed as I tried to find my blankets. When I couldn't find one, I forcefully sat up and crossed my arms around my chest in aggravation. Melissa had a smirk on her face. Her arms were crossed and she was stepping on my beloved covers.

"What do you want?" I said hopelessly.

"Guess what just happened."

I averted my gaze from the covers to Mel. I sighed and desperately thought of something. "Um, that after today we say goodbye to High School and hello to college? Yeah?" She shook her head. I sighed. "No…"

"No." She repeated. She began to squirm and not able to contain her excitement, Melissa began blabber while walking around the room .

"-and then he took me to this nice restaurant… So sweet… then I spilled soda all over-so mortifying but he just smiled… and he didn't mind my endless rant… he just listened there with the most genuine interest in me… OMG! And then he took me home and he-he-he-he-"

I carefully listened to her talk and laughed at how deep she has fallen for Ian. She's better after her break-up with Adam. The next day after the 'late lunch', she didn't want to go to school at all. She wanted to avoid Adam this whole week. I convinced her to come and that I'll be there when she needs me. Like Mel, Adam avoided her too. Every time I saw him walking the opposite direction he would turn the corner. It has been like that for the past two days. My mind detracted back to Melissa, I chuckled and looked at her with completely amusement.

I got up from bed and walked over to her. "He-he-he-" she repeated sounding like a broken record.

"Mel, breathe." I grabbed her shoulders. She nodded and closed her eyes. Exhaling and inhaling, she was able to calm down.

"Okay. So what happened?"

She bit her lower lip; and with her feet never leaving the floor, she bobbed up and down. "He was going to kiss me."

"Get out!" I sat back down on the bed. The smile widened on Mel and she quickly nodded.

"I swear he was. One second he was a mile away from me; the next he was only a few centimeters away. He was leaning in! But so slow, it was killing me! You know how much it took me not to tackle him?"

"Okay, okay. What happened next?"

"I was closing my eyes and he was just so close, so close," she sighed and pouted. "But it was all too good to be true. My dad opened the door and that wonderful moment went down the drain."

"What? No!" I stated disappointed. "Your dad?"

"Yes! I know, I bet he was looking through the window with my mom and she being so over protective, pushed him to open the door before it happened."

"Do your parents know Ian is over twenty?"

She laughed whilst shaking her head as if I just told the world's funniest joke. "No. I would be dead right now."

"Mel, it's better if you tell them before they find out."

"I know. But do you really think my mom would allow me to? Lisa for the past few days has been on my case. She thinks I'll end up like her druggie sister, Beth."

It has been hard on Melissa for the past weeks. She found out her mother had a long estranged sister whom she never heard of. And what's worse is that every time she brings it up to her mom, Lisa turns her back on her and ignores her. Mel found out, with Adam's help, that Beth was a problematic child. She was on drugs, alcohol and stole from her grandparents. She disappeared. Gone, no trace of where she could have gone to. That's all Mel knows. She would've further her investigation but Lisa found out and put an end to it. Melissa doesn't know what's going on and their relationship is getting worse. With Phil being accuse of stealing and moving out of the house to Mel leaving to college. Several times she has come crying through that door, not able to take it anymore.

"Can we switch mothers? You have Lisa and I'll be happy with Nora." I chuckled. "So you and Ian?"

"I really like him Loren but…"

"Oh-Oh. Here comes the big but." She narrowed her eyes and I shrugged it off. "But I just broke off with Adam two days ago. Things are just going too fast."

"Too fast? For you?" I raised my eyebrows incredulously. "From all the years I have known you, you go anything but slow."

"Loren I'm serious. My heart tells me to go for it and be with Ian. But then I see Adam and my mind tells me I'm being cruel and unfair to him."

"Who are you and what did you do to Melissa?"

"Loren…" She warned sitting down on the bed. I followed suit and sat beside her.

"Does he make you happy?"

"What?"

"Answer me. Does Ian make you feel special?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes…"

I stare at her smiling warmly. "Then follow your heart and go be with him. He's your happiness; he's where you belong and you just need to hold onto him."

Melissa looked at me before gradually nodding. She got up and did me the favor of picking up my covers. I jumped off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Before I got in, I turned around and smiled at Melissa. She looked at me curiously and I felt the blush creep on my face. "What's wrong with you?"

I bit my lip and squealed at the memory of yesterday. I walked up to her and said, "Eddie kissed me."

"What!" She clutched my arms. "How? When? Tell me!"

"Yesterday, at my spot. It just happened." I said, whilst leaving the other events out.

"Oh my god! Is he a good kisser?" I nodded with the blush engraved on my cheeks. Melissa squirmed, "I told you he likes you! Now go take a shower and I'll plan your wedding."

"Wedding? What-Why? I don't get the point." She pushed me towards the bathroom. She closed the door and I stood in the middle of the bathroom and stared at the door.

"I can't believe this! My best Friend and Eddie Duran! Dreams do come true!"

I laughed. I shook my head and began to take off my clothes. I went in straight to the shower. The smile was on my face as I began to hum the song Eddie sang to me yesterday.

He makes it all better. Life is kind of sweeter now that he is part of it. And that's enough, he is all I want... all I need and I wouldn't have it any other way. Nobody compares to him and nobody will. So I'm going to enjoy every moment spent with him like it's the last one. I'll hold to those memories and never let them fade away. Eddie's my first love...

* * *

"So he just kissed you? That's it? No hot makeout sesh?"

I blushed and reminisce all of it. "Well-"

"Oh my gosh. Get some girl!"

"Mel, it wasn't like that."

"Whatever you say." She muttered

_*Baby there you go again, go again making me love you.*_

We both jumped, startled by my ringing phone. I picked it up and smiled. "You really need to change that ringtone." I rolled my eyes at her and answered the phone.

"Hello." I looked at Mel. Who is it? She mouthed.

_"Good morning."_

"Hi!" I instantly face-palmed. Mel smirked and nodded. Could've I said that any more excited? I heard Eddie chuckled lightly. "Um, so what's up?"

_"About yesterday…" _And just like that I thought of all the worst possible scenarios of what he means by that. He regrets kissing me. He regrets everything that happened yesterday. He feels sorry for me, that's what happened. Or maybe he considers me like another fan and nothing more. Maybe it was just too good to be true. I shake all this pessimistic thoughts away but they still linger and I grow nervous. My hand clenched and Mel looked at me from the corner of her eyes curiously. I looked towards the window, watching the houses pass by. "Yeah?" I was able to say.

_"It was, honestly, one of the best I've had in a long time."_

I smiled in relief. What was I thinking? Eddie is not like that. I looked over at Melissa. _Are you okay?_ I nodded and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Mine too, Eddie." And to all of its honesty, it is.

_"Are you doing anything today? Maybe we can go to some place."_

"I can't. School."

_"Really? Ditch and come with me."_

I giggled lightly. "I wish but I have to go."

_"Aw, maybe another time."_

"Mmhmm." I agreed.

_"Loren? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"I'm worried about you. Yesterday you-"_

"I'm fine, Eddie."

_"Good. I just wanted to make sure." _

I bit my lower lip and Melissa parked the car in the parking lot of the school. She looked at me patiently. "I feel better. I was just going through something rough but you helped me, so thank you for being there for me."

_"Loren, I'll be here for you. Always."_

"I appreciate all you're doing for me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

_"You're the most important person in my life. I want to be there for you when you need it. I'll be there when you need someone to talk to. I'll hold you when you feel like you can't take the world. I will always be by your side." _He sighed. _"I really, really like you."_

My were instantly filled with a pink twinge and the smile broadened. How long did I wait for him to say this? Ever since yesterday, all my questions were answered. The knot of confusion that had me tied down is gone. He likes me and it sounds nicer when he says it.

"Yeah?"

_"Yeah."_

I felt Mel nudged my arm gently. I turned around to look at her and she moved her head in the direction of the school. I hear the third to last bell ring. I put my hand up to signal her to wait. I grabbed my book bag and quickly got off the car.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later?"

_"Definitely. See you."_

"Bye."

_"Bye Loren."_

"Okay." I pressed the end button and shook my head with the smile still etched. "You idiot. You're love-struck look is just awesome."

"You should see yours whenever you're around Ian."

"I didn't hear that." She walked the opposite direction I was heading to and went inside the building. The last bell rang and I sprinted to my class. I stop half way there. Why the hell am I running for? It's the last day of school. I can afford to be late once. I turned the corner and began walking towards my locker. Once I got there, I tried opening it but to no avail, I couldn't. I struggled for a couple more minutes when I heard someone cough beside me. I glanced to the left and I smiled for a mere second before turning my attention to the locker.

"I didn't peg you would be the one to be late to class."

"Hi Cameron."

"Loren." I was about to open the locker when Cameron, unexpectedly, pulled me into an embrace. I patted his back uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. "Um, so how was the game last night?" I asked suddenly as my attempt to change the direction of this encounter. I parted from him rapidly and went back to my locker.

"Game? I didn't have a game yesterday."

I opened my locker and organized everything in the little bin to take out later. I fumbled with it nervously. "Oh. Yeah, sorry I forgot. Well bye." I walked past him but he caught up to me. "So I was wondering maybe we can go catch a movie tonight."

"Um, sorry. I'm busy; maybe another time."

"Oh, okay." He said while placing his hands on his pockets. He seemed disappointment; I looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah." He disdained my gaze. I nodded apprehensively."Good. Well bye, gotta get to class." I tried making a fast escape. I just wanted to get away from him. Like it was a gut feeling, telling me something will happen.

"Loren wait!"

Shoot. I stopped and slowly turned around. I looked at him questionably.

"Look- I…" He looked at the ground frustrated. I sighed. Just walk away Cameron; it'll be easier for the both of us if you do. Suddenly, he turned his gaze to me with full determination in his eyes. "Loren, I really like you."

My heart dropped and I smile at him painfully. "Oh. Cameron I-I-"

"I know I just-just… we just met and only one date but if we hang out more we can-I don't know, see where it goes."

I bit my lip. "That's-that's a great idea if only I-Look, I don't feel that way towards you."

"Not now, but if we spend a little more time with each other then maybe… just maybe." He looked at the ground and exasperatedly took his hand out of his pocket.

"I don't think it'll work…"

"Just give it a chance." He pleaded. I clutched my binder. "It won't... because I like someone else." I whisper. In fact, I love someone else. Perhaps if I hadn't met Eddie, then something would've blossomed between us two. But I met him and I fell in love. I don't dare to look at Cameron. I turned around and kept walking.

"Loren…" He said. "I hope he treats you right just like how you deserve to be treated. I hope he makes you happy, and never breaks your heart. I hope he looks at you just like how I would if you were mine." Then I heard his footstep fade away. I kept going forth. I soughed, I hope he finds someone who will love him like he deserves to be. But I'm not meant for him.

The day was haste. Melissa shed a few tears saying her goodbyes' to everyone she possibly knew. I hugged some friends and visited the teachers I will dearly miss. Melissa and Adam said their goodbyes with an awkward hug. But their feelings are mutual and I'm glad we can move on from this. Cameron at the end came and hugged me tightly. He left rapidly; I was not able to say anything else to him and he either.

We were walking towards the parking lot when we heard a honk.

"What was that?"

"A car."

"No shit Einstein, but where did it come from?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the one with 20/20 vision and the hearing of a hawk."

"It's true. It's true. They come in handy when eavesdropping."

I shrugged and we kept walking to Mel's car.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"I hear it! Where is it?" Melissa quickly spun around.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Where the hell is it coming from?" She got frustrated and stomped off to her car. I was about to follow her when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my abdomen. The said person kissed my neck lightly and a spiral of shivers crawled down my spine.

"Eeep!" was my response.

"No PDA!" Melissa shouted from her car and shut the door. I turned crimson and spun around to look at Eddie with a smirk. He frowned at the sudden distance between us and pulled me closer to him, closing the space amid. I smiled at him and nonchalantly draped my arms around his neck. He pushed me back slightly before pressing his lips against mine. I returned the kiss eagerly. "Get a room." I pulled away from him to see Ian wink at me whilst he made his way towards Mel's car. "Make a move!" I shouted back. Ian turned to look at me confused, I pointed at Melissa and at this, he turned beat red. I gave out a light chortle but Eddie interrupted me by crashing his lips on mine again.

"Hey you." He smiled and I parted away from him; then I noticed flashes of bright lights blind me. Oh crap. We were suddenly surrounded by a mob of people. Girls had their phones out taking pictures and gaping at me; some were approaching Eddie with a notepad in hand. He smiled at them and that caused them scream. He began to walk backwards towards me and soon my hand was encased in his. Some guys were whistling and shouting: "Go get some Loren!" and "Damn Baby!" I looked at the crowd and I noticed Cameron looking at Eddie. And pain was clearly noticeable on his face.

"You want to go?" Eddie whispered. Without another word, I quickly turned around and we both quickly walked to Mel's car. "Where were you two?" Melissa turned around to look at us, interrupting whatever she was talking with Ian.

"People noticed him, and they caught us…" At the sudden realization, I looked at Eddie. "I'm so sorry." He gazed at me confused. "For what?"

"They took pictures of us kissing… I don't want to cause trouble for you…" I stated. He smiled at me and cupped both of my cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. "So let them know. Let the whole world know just how lucky I am to have you." I squeezed his hand and a smile appeared.

"Okay you love-birds, I'm starving!"

"So mate," Ian looked at Eddie. 'Mate's girl." He nodded at me and I nodded back. "Are you ready to let the world know you both are one?"

I looked at Eddie and he stared back at me. "I'm ready when you're ready," he said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Good because right now those pictures and videos are spreading through the internet like wild fire. Now, enough chit-chat and lets go eat."

Melissa began to drive away and I rested my head on Eddie's arm. Our hands were still intertwined, the idea of letting go never crossed our minds. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm yours," he whispered.

* * *

**So how was it? Mel and Ian? Yes! Poor Cameron though. Ah he'll get over it... anyways I hope you liked it and as always, I love you.:)**

**Sincerely,**

**Me. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'You don't know what you got until you lose it.' This phrase frightens me because of the depth its meaning holds and the truth behind it. Honestly, I know what I got. I have lost so much that the list goes on and on. All those friends that promised they will always have my back, saying how they'd support me when times are rough; where are they now? What happened to all those plans, to all those promises? Broken and forgotten. But they weren't what made me who I am today. They were just sidesteps that questioned who I was. My mom and Melissa, they have stuck with me through thick and thin. All those times I wanted to throw the towel, they jumped in and made me think of the consequences and the regrets I'd live with. They were the ones who supported me and told me to never look back and keep me moving forth.

I'm scared of ever losing them. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever do. What's my reason for living if I have nothing? My inspiration is gone and there's not a piece of motivation if they ever leave. The thought is already painful enough; that's why I hold onto them for dear life, grasping their presence. I will never let them go and I know they'll never leave me. It's selfish of me to hold them like this, but I don't want to be ever alone.

I take a bite of the garlic bread, cautiously looking at Ian staring at Melissa with a glint in his eyes and a smile tugging his lips. I glance at Eddie grabbing a hot sauce bottle. He grinned at me and placed his index finger on his lips when I was about to say something. I spare him another glance before staring at Melissa from the corner of my eyes. She was busy admiring the salad. I discretely pinched her arm under the table in an attempt to get her to look at Ian. Startled, she glanced at me questionably before looking in front of her, right at Ian. I smirked when his face turned a dark shade and he quickly averted his eyes to his plate. He cleared his throat and took a mouthful of salad.

"This is delicious." He pointed at the salad and swallowed. We all began laughing when he scrunched up his nose and took a long chug of water.

"Why the bloody hell is this hot?" He took another sip of water before grabbing packs of sugar, ripping them in half and rapidly putting the content in his mouth. I shook my head at Eddie while he winked back at me. He smirked and smacked Ian on the back.

"Pay attention."

"Why would you that? Bad prank Ed." He lurched back on his chair, crossed his arm around his chest and scoffed at Eddie. Melissa was still trying hard to control the giggles that were bound to escape but with no luck, they did come out. Ian glared at her but soon began grinning.

"So adorable." She said looking back at her plate, not noticing the blush that was now engraved on Ian's cheeks. I soughed; can they get together already? I took another bite of the bread before I turned to look at Eddie. He flashed me a smile and I shook my head at the fact that only he would do something like this. I smiled back at him and kicked his leg softly. In response, he stepped on my shoe purposely. I glared at him; oh, it's war. I kicked him back a little stronger than the first time. Sitting up straight, he kicked the leg of my chair, pushing me slightly backwards. I was in the process of kicking his leg again when he trapped my leg with both of his. I struggled to get my leg out but he had a good lock on it. I slumped on my chair and threw a napkin at him. He grabbed it in mid-air and winked at me again.

"Can you play footsies at your own time please? We are trying to eat but the constant movement of the table is making it impossible. And can you tell your friend to get with that girl already, he is eating her with his gaze."

We all turn to look at a woman on her mid-forties and her family sitting at the table next to ours. They are all staring at us and we looked at them apologetically. Eddie is the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Ma'am for interrupting your evening." He smiled sweetly at her and I know that had an effect on her. She blushed slightly realizing who Eddie exactly is. "It's okay. Just keep it down Duran." Eddie nodded and turned back to us. Ian looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"She's right though."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked shifting her gaze between Eddie and Ian.

"You guys need to get together." He bluntly stated. I flinched at his straight forwardness; what a great way to be subtle, Eddie. I stared at Melissa and Ian. They grew awfully uncomfortable at what Eddie had just said. I sighed in defeat; I might as well play this game.

"I agree with him." Melissa gaped at me and I simply smiled back at her. I knew she wanted to pounce at me right there and then, but they really do need to get together. Eddie chuckled at the idea of us playing match makers on both of our best friends. Melissa glanced at him, and then she glared at me. Ian played with the table cloth, having an internal conflict of his own. Mel casted down her gaze to her lap.

"You've got to be kidding me."

At this, Ian quickly averted his gaze to Mel as he came back from whatever he was battling over. "What do you mean?" Hurt was well defined in his voice. His mouth was slightly opened, eyebrows pressed together and he waited for Mel's response. Eddie and I looked at each other in alert. My gaze shifted between them. They landed on Melissa and I prayed she chose her words wisely. She looked conflicted for a few moments; she looked at me hopelessly. Ian's expression was still filled with hurt and confusion. Eddie scratched the back of his head and moved uncomfortably in my seat.

"Um, well, I mean um-" Melissa looked everywhere but Ian. She stopped talking all of the sudden and sighed. She shrugged and smiled weakly. I knew what this meant. It's the exact same movement she showed in eighth grade when she didn't think she was good enough for her crush to ask her out. I quickly planned something to intervene her for saying anything she'll regret later.

"Look, I don't think I'm-"

"Ian, we need to talk." I quickly intervened whilst swiftly getting up from the chair. He looked at me dumbfounded and Mel was surprised. I intently stared at Ian. "Um, why?"

"I need to show you something."

"Okay? Show me later; I want to know what Melissa has to say."

"That can wait. What I have to show you is urgent."

"Um, can you wait, please?" He looked back at Melissa, urging her to continue. Eddie sat up straighter. "Ian, I think you should go." I smiled at him in gratitude. Ian looked skeptical and shook his head. "No. Melissa continue."

"Um." Mel looked at me pleadingly to save her. I sighed and walked around the table. I grabbed Ian's arm and hauled him away from the table. He didn't protest at all, he just slouched and let me take him away. Eddie pushed the chair that was occupied by Ian in and grabbed Mel's attention. He began conversing with her. I dragged Ian to the far corner of the restaurant. Once we got there, I crossed my arms and eyed him conspicuously. "What are you waiting for? Be with Mel already!"

He let out a breathless suspire. "It's not as easy as it sounds."

I grew frustrated. "Oh, no. On the contrary, it's fairly simple."

He anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. "Tell me how when I don't even know if she likes me back."

"So you do like her?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

I smiled at him in empathy. "Then why are you so scared of at least asking her out." He shrugged. "I'm afraid of the feelings she holds for me. Loren, this is the first time I ever feel like this for a girl."

"What are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I really like her. I grow fonder of her every day. There has not been a day I don't think about her." He looked at Melissa and smiled.

"You shouldn't be afraid to fall in love," I said.

"I'm not." He down-casted his eyes.

"I was like you. I always thought love was useless and unnecessary. But…"

"But you met Ed." I nodded. "I'm glad he met you. You may not know this, but you've helped him a lot."

I smiled warmly, "Love is not evil Ian. In a sense it makes you better. You shouldn't run away from it, but just fall into it and embrace the fact that you're in love. It's tough and at times unfair but it can also be wonderful and giving. Go after her Ian, she's not as far away as you think she is. At the end you may find out she holds the same feelings for you. But you wouldn't know that because you didn't even attempt to go after her. Don't let her get away. Don't let her fall through your fingers just because you were afraid of falling in love." Ian nodded and flashed me a smile. He looked at Melissa and he softly bit his lower lip. He drifted his gaze back to me and, unexpectedly, hugged me. "Thank you," he quietly said. He let go off me and I smiled. I spun him around to the direction of our table. I pushed him forward and said, "Go get her." He chuckled and put his thumbs up for me.

Instead of sitting next to Eddie, Ian took the initiative and sat next to Mel. He pulled her chair closer to him and draped his arm around her shoulder; and he softly kissed her cheek. My smile widened when I noticed Melissa's scarlet face. I walked over to the table and Eddie turned around with a look of amusement. What did you do_?,_ he mouthed; I shrugged. As soon as I sat next to him, he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. I blushed and he cupped my cheek. I leaned towards him, and gave him a chaste kiss. He parted from me and whispered, "You're amazing." I pulled away from him and nodded, "I know." I turned to look at Mel and Ian; he was whispering something to her. Mel was stiff and her face was beat red.

"Um, Mister?"

I turned to look at Eddie's side. A little girl was holding a piece of paper and a pen; and looked at Eddie shyly. She shuffled nervously from where she stood and smiled at us. It touched my heart and I'm sure it did to Eddie's too. And her mother stood behind the cute little girl.

"Hi, Honey." Eddie said sweetly to the little girl and he smiled politely to her mom. "What's your name?"

"Mary." She looked at Eddie with her big blue eyes and extended the piece of paper towards him.

"Can you sign this please?"

"I'd love to." Eddie took the piece of paper and pen he was given; he was quick to sign his name along with other motivational words. I smiled at his kindness. "There you go." He smiled to Mary and gave her a hug. After, Mary quickly hid behind her mother. Her mother looked at us and I noticed she had the sam blue eyes as her daughter.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just that my daughter loves your songs. She's a little younger than most other fans."

"Fans like her are always the best kind." Eddie said while smiling at Mary. Her mom nodded and turned her gaze to me. Mary did the same. When she looked at me, she stepped forward and pointed at me.

"She's so pretty!"

Eddie looked at the direction Mary was pointing. His eyes landed on mine and he smiled knowingly. He turned to Mary and said, "I know. She's beautiful in the outside but most importantly: she's beautiful in the inside, too."

I blushed and shifted in my seat. Mary nodded with cute smile. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Mary!" Her mother exclaimed quickly. She looked at Eddie and at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry." Eddie shook his head and laughed warmly. I looked at him confused. Why is he laughing? Is being called his girlfriend that bad?

"Don't be." He turned to look at me with a smile and gently, he squeezed my hand. "And to answer your question, Mary; yes, she's my girlfriend." The blush on my face deepened. I bit my lip with the attempt to stop the incoming smile. On the outside, I was flustered but on the inside, I was pumping my fist up in the air in elation and joy. My gaze dropped to our intertwined hands and his hold was firm. I'm yours, I thought.

"Do not let her go Mister!" Eddie chuckled. "I'm not planning to."

"Good." Mary gave out a toothy grin and nodded approvingly. "Okay, Mary. Let's go." Her mom smiled at us and walked away with her.

"Bye!" She waved at us and we waved back. Eddie kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "So I'm your girlfriend." He smiled. "I was going to ask you tonight but Mary speeded up the plan."

"Thank you Mary." I said. He chuckled lightly, then he looked at Mel and Ian. They were lost in a deep conversation. "So guys, let's eat!" He interrupted them. Ian was caught off mid-sentence and looked annoyed. He narrowed his eyes at Eddie. "Mate…"

"Pay back is a bitch; that's for all those times you interrupted me."

Ian sighed in defeat. The waitress brought our food and it smelled amazing. I looked around, and for the first time, I observed our surroundings. We were in small and isolated restaurant. There were a few customers, but the atmosphere was pleasant and welcoming. The lady that sat next to us, left a long time ago. And I noticed a small chubby man, who I think may be the owner, always looked at us from the small window that separates the kitchen from the restaurant. I indulged myself to the food in front of me.

"So how did you two meet?"

Mel and I shifted our gaze to Ian. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Karate class." We said in unison. I sighed at the sweet memory of when I met my best friend.

"Really?" Ian and Eddie said together surprised.

"Actually, we were in 2nd grade together but we didn't really talk." I said and she nodded. "Yeah, it was that fateful day in karate class. It was our first class and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. The sensei partnered me up with Loren since she got the hang of the first lesson. After that we began talking and ever since we've been inseparable."

They nodded. "So you know karate?" Eddie stared at me intrigued with this peace of information.

"Oh gosh no. I gave up after the first class and never came back."

"We gave up. We sucked so bad the sensei had to kick us out."

"On the first class?"

"Yeah… We laughed at everything and the class was constantly interrupted." I said while remembering the memory.

"I didn't know you had a wild side." Eddie said looking at me amused. "I don't." I picked up the shake I ordered and took a sip. Eddie smiled at me whilst he shook his head.

"What other hidden talents does the amazing Loren Tate have?" He placed the napkin on the table.

"None." I shook my head at Mel's direction. "That's it." She eyed me for a second before turning to Eddie. "She has a hell of a voice." I gaped at her. In no way was I ever going to bring that out of the surface. I wanted to kill her. To be frank, I love music; I'm a decent singer but not that great. Mel says otherwise, but I don't believe her. She says that I'm throwing my talent away, that I should be embracing it and realize how great it is. I always shook my head and denied it whenever she brought it up. "Mel…" I warned.

"Oh, and she writes too." I glared at her and she simply shrugged. "Really?" Eddie said curiously and surprised. "I'd love to hear you sing one of your songs."

"I'm not that good, just another amateur who writes lyrics in her bedroom." I began playing with the straw in the shake. Melissa sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't listen to her. She always brings herself down like that. I'm not saying she's good because I'm her best friend. Loren, I love you and all but you know that I'm extremely blunt when it comes to the truth." She turned back to Eddie. "She can sing; and her songs are amazing. I've been trying to convince her to get it out there, but you know how she is. She finds a 'but' in everything." Eddie gave her his attention, glancing at me from time to time. "Do you remember that song writing contest you did three months ago? Yes? Well I wanted her to enter it, she was about to but at the last minute she began panicking and erased the video. I knew that she was going to win. I knew it, but it wasn't enough for her to know how great her talent is." She leaned back on the chair and looked at me. There was no remorse of what she just had said. I leaned back as well and we both stared at each other.

"Is that true?" Eddie asked me and I sighed, "Yes."

"Loren, now I'm really curious to hear you sing." I shrugged. "Okay…" I whispered. My gaze turned to him and he was smiling warmly at me. He held my hand and traced it with his fingers in a reassuring manner

"Oh gosh." We all looked at Melissa who was now looking at her phone.

"Are you okay?" She looked at Ian and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to leave." She got up and Ian followed suit. "Family matters."

"Lisa." I stated.

"Phil." She corrected. I nodded in comprehension.

"Phil?" Ian furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Problematic brother."

"Ah." He nodded either in relief or comprehension. I stood up causing Eddie to get up as well.

"You're leaving?" He said sounding slightly disappointed. "She's my ride." I said and he was quick to grasp my hand. "I'll take you to the car." He led me to the door and I waved at Ian goodbye.

"You are going to let me hear you sing, right?" Eddie halted next to Mel's car. I shifted nervously; I thought he had forgotten about it. "Um, well—"

"Even if you say no, I'll still find a way."

"I'd like to see you try." I said daringly at him. He chuckled lightly and rested his hands on my waist. He pulled me closer to him and his hands moved circularly on my waist. "You would?" I sheathed my arms around his neck and inched closer; our mouths separated my mere inches. "Yes," I whispered. His hold on my waist tightened and he leaned in to kiss me. I lurched my head backwards and he groaned. I unveiled my arms around his neck and pulled away from him.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later, okay?" I gave him a peck on the cheek and completely stepped away from him while smiling innocently. Eddie looked at me completely taken aback. Melissa pressed the unlocked button and the car beeped signaling me the doors were open. I was turning around when Eddie grabbed my hand and spun me back to him. My hands were resting on his chest and his hold on my waist held me steady. "Where do you think you're going?" Before I was able to protest, his mouth was moving harshly on mine. At first I was reluctant, but I eventually gave in to his kiss. He pulled my body closer to his, demolishing any space that separated us. I felt his tongue roughly nibble on my bottom lip, asking for permission. And ever so slowly, I did grant him that permission and he took full advantage of it. My arms soon found their way around his neck, and his tongue instantly entered the warmth of my mouth. He arched me upwards with the intention of deepening the kiss, and soon our tongues were rubbing against the other fighting for dominance; neither of us giving up.

_HONK!_

Startled, we quickly and reluctantly parted from our kiss and we both looked at Mel covering her eyes and Ian laughing in the background. I blush a deep shade of red and Eddie smirked. "Um, yeah, I got go." Eddie's smirked stayed put and he nodded amused as he noticed my flustered face. He smiled one last time before saying, "I'll definitely see you Ms. Loren Tate." I giggled and gave him a haste kiss. I opened the car door and sat on my seat with the blush not wanting to leave.

"At least he wasn't pinning you down on the car; that would've been a sight."

I smacked her arm. "Drive."

She chuckled. "Will do."

The car turned the corner and we were out of sight.

* * *

**Gah, how can you read this? All this editing is giving me a stomach ache 'cause I'm experiencing the cheesiness of my OWN story. Gawd, may you help me. Anyways, I love Mel and Ian. I just really like them. I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Today is going to be a good day. Or I hope it will; I got a good rest and my spirits were up all the way to the roof and a smile etched on my face. I was still a little dozy from the sleep but the smile never seemed to leave. After a moment, my body asked for a so wanted stretch and I did what it asked. I moaned softly at the relief it brought. I rolled over the other of side of the bed and picked up my phone to check the time. Instead of doing so, I didn't even give it a glance and I went straight to my messages. There were 5 new messages and two were from Eddie.

"_Sweet dreams, Babe ;)"_

_"Good morning, Beautiful"_

I smiled at the messages. How sweet?. I instantly texted him back a 'Good morning' and pulled the covers up waiting for his reply. He didn't reply right away, I was dozing off waiting for it when the loud creaking of the door made me open my eyes wide open. The room some how lighted up and it was now cascading with brightness. I adjusted my vision and felt someone sit on my bed. I rubbed them before the clear image of my mother came into view. I smirked as I deliberately scrutinized her; she was nicely dressed with her favorite dress and smelled real nice.

"Who are you trying to impress?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Myself."

I sat up straight and pulled my hair in a ponytail. With my eyebrows raised, I snapped my fingers. "Your new boss is hot."

"Loren…" She warned and I shot my hands up in front of me. "Just asking."

"Well, he is definitely good looking and…."

"And?" I looked at her expectantly. She sighed and let out a small laugh. "Max Duran."

"What? Now you tell me?" I scooted closer to her.

"Whoa! Calm down." I grinned, urging her on to continue.

"How do you like working with him?"

She shrugged. "Well, I started working yesterday as his accountant and my first impression is that he is truly gentleman." She nodded and flashed me a smile.

"I know, he's very kind and has this positive, good aura around him."

"Yeah…" She said approvingly but it was replaced with a confused facial expression. "How do you know that?"

"Well, I met him."

"What! When?"

"Four days ago…" She gaped at me for a slight second before pointing at me with her finger. "You. It's not good keeping important information like this."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you the past few days." I countered smirking at her. She opened her mouth slightly before she sighed in defeat. I down casted my eyes to my lap and turned to a serious topic. "How are you feeling?"

My gaze turned to her and she was thoughtful. She smiled at me. "Surprisingly, I'm doing pretty well."

"Good." I said with sigh of relief.

"What about you? I know all of this affected you too."

"I'm better than I have ever been. It's not only with this but with Trent too. It's like this heavy load of my back has been taken off and I feel like I can breathe again."

My mom caressed my cheek gently and smiled. "Eddie." She stated. I nodded and a smile formed on my face. "Yes."

"I'm so grateful that he came into your life. It's a relief watching you smile out of happiness and never see those eyes turn dull again at the memory of he-who-shall-not-be-named. The past week you've been in such high spirits and it makes me really happy. It's like you're four years old again, living life like it's a present you can't wait to unwrap. I'm so exultant to know you can smile without his memory bringing you down."

"And it's all because of Eddie."

"Eddie… that boy deserves one of my famous hugs."

"Oh, please don't. I don't want him killed because of your deathly hugs."

"They are not that strong."

"O,h yes they are." I sighed and inhaled. I looked at my mom straight in the eyes. "Mom…"

"Yeah?" She dropped her hand on her lap.

"Eddie and I are…" I brought both of my index fingers and pressed the tips against each other. "Together." I looked up at her waiting for any sign of disapproval.

She inhaled then held her breath. "Okay." She exhaled. "As in you start kissing and if it gets over the make out, you begin to feel each other up. It leads to the couch, bed or maybe right there in the car and then all your ornaments are taken off and a lot of screaming-"

"Okay! Okay!" I put my hand up to stop her from continuing. "Not precisely like that."

"But it'll lead to that eventually." She stated bluntly. I turned shot red and shook my head. "We just got together."

"But it'll happen."

"Okay, Mom I get it. Anyways do you think we're going to fast?"

"Fast on what? Sex?"

"Mom, please be more serious."

"Okay. I'm sorry." She ruffled my hair and I groaned at my now messed up ponytail.

"I was afraid this was going to happen… But it did and I can't do anything about it; I'm not planning to either." She smiled at me. "I'm not completely on board with this but if he makes you happy then… I'm okay. You're happiness and well-being is my top priority and main concern. And I know Eddie will never do anything to hurt you. Anyways, I don't have a say in this, so even if I voice my opinions you won't really care and you would just be with him ."

"Yeah." I chuckled. Even if I wanted to stay away from Eddie, I can't. He has this pull on him that attracts me and I can't get enough of it. Even if I tried to leave I'll always come back. It doesn't mean I'm dependent on him. No. I can live without him but it's kind of unbearable to think of that.

"See. Anyways, I'm off to work. I'll be back in a few hours. I expect to see you here."

"I'm always here."

"No, you're not. You're either on a date with Eddie or somewhere knocked off unconscious."

"I am not!" I laughed and pushed softly her away.

"Leave off to Max Duran. He's waiting for you with open arms and a charming smile on his face ready to make you fall in love with him; that's if you have already fallen for him."

"Very funny." She pointed at me. "Behave." And the door closed behind her. I laid back on my bed and searched my phone for any new messages from Eddie. None. Sighing, I rolled to the side and snuggled in the warmth and comfort of my comforter. I dozed off for what I think was a couple minutes. I groggily opened my eyes when I heard the loud thumping of the front door.

"Who the hell comes to visit at this hour?" I complained, not noticing the chirps of the birds and the bright lights that entered from outside. I stomped my way to the front door with a blanket covering me from the cold. I scuffed and opened then door violently.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"Some love and hospitality for once."

"Well, I'm sorry. I ran out of it."

"And gave them all to Ed. That hurts. You can't spare at least some for me?"

I sighed in annoyance at the piercing blue eyes looking at me in amusement. Inhaling and exhaling, I rapidly closed the door to lock Ian out. But my plan didn't work and Ian prevented the door from closing with his foot. I opened the door again and glared at Ian.

"Leave."

"Why? Am I that undesirable?"

"Yes."

"Ouch." He stepped forward into my house, I tried pushing him back but he was stronger than me. I was the mouse trying to win a fight with a lion. I eyed him before I closed the door and stomped my way to the couch. I sat down whilst staring at Ian make himself at home as he sat on the sofa diagonal to mine.

"Are you stalking me?"

He looked at me as if I grew a third head. "Why would you even enunciate that?"

"Well…" I began, ignoring his amused glance. "How the hell did you know I live here?"

He sighed and grinned at me. "Melissa gave me your address." I mentally killed her for disrupting my sleep.

"Why couldn't you have come later in the day? It's too early."

"It's 3 o'clock."

"Shut up, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Stop lying."

He took out his phone and showed me the time. It was indeed not morning. I took one of the pillows and screamed on it. The sound was muffled and I sighed slouching down on the couch in a fetal position.

"I still hate you for ruining my sleep."

"I'm sorry. Can you please accept my sincere apology?" He was still trying to hold his laughter and I waved a hand at him.

"What do you want?"

He soughed and rubbed his face with his hands. His face grew distant and thoughtful. I sat up and waited for his response. "I need your help on winning Melissa."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "So L.A's biggest player finally found his match."

"I'm serious. I honestly don't know what to do."

"Why don't you ask Eddie?"

He snorted. "If my best mate finds out that I'm having girl problems he'll use that against me for the rest of my life and he will take it to my grave as well."

I smiled in sympathy. "First step to win her," I said and he looked up at me listening carefully to every word I said. "Spend a lot of time with her and get to know her better." He nodded and waited for me to continue. "Second step: be patient with her. She just came out of a relationship, so she'll be hesitant about all of this in the beginning and won't go all in." I sighed and looked at him dead in the eye. "Third step: treat her right and make her feel wanted, loved and needed."

He smiled, "Thank you, Loren."

I nodded and I kept my gaze fixated on him. "Listen, Ian, you better treat her right. If she ever comes running through that door broken hearted I will make sure to give you a slow and painful death." Gulping ,he nodded rapidly. "I'll never hurt her; and that's a promise." He looked at me seriously, telling me he was not joking. I slowly began to smile. "Keep that promise."

Ian shook his head and laughed heartfully. "I've fallen deep for her." He covered his flushed face with his hands. Opening one eye, he observed me for a few moments before a perverse smile began taking form.

"Damn, you're gorgeous. No wonder why Ed can't think straight; you have him wrapped around your finger, don't you little vixen?"

"What?" I asked him utterly confused. He looked down at my body and I followed the same trail as he did. Well, it's my entire fault for wearing really short shorts and a tight tank top. I blushed all types of red. Violently grasping a pillow, I threw it right at Ian's face. Bullseye!

"Jesus women!" He clutched his face and got up heading to the door. "I'm going to leave before you actually manage to pull one of my eyes out." He opened the door and left rapidly before I was able to react. I was still blushing when I pulled the blankets up covering my body. I feel all of the sudden violated. I sat on the couch for a least good thirty minutes when I decided that I wasn't sleepy anymore. I got up and went straight to the bathroom.

I was only able to brush my teeth when the door was being knocked on once again. I sighed in frustration. I hope is not Ian because if it is, I will not respond for my actions. I walked to the door and opened it violently, again.

"What do you want now?"

"To see my girlfriend."

"You're Eddie…" I said. Shoot. Maybe I should see who it is next time.

"Yes, and you're Loren." He flashed me a smile. And I smiled awkwardly. "Um, Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay." He step forward and kissed me on lips. I smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my girl?" He kissed me again. "No. You can visit me as many times as you want. I don't mind at all." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck before pulling away.

"Wait. Don't go." He grabbed my hand.

"I have to go take a shower." He looked at me for a second before looking at what I was wearing for the first time. A blush appeared on his face and he cleared his throat. I grew uncomfortable and avoided his gaze. Shoot. Again? I should not wake up so late anymore. I bit my lower lip as I felt that he was checking me out. I can feel his gaze look all over my body.

"Um." Well, this just got awkward. I can actually feel the tension. "So I'll go change…" I turned around only to have Eddie twirl me back to him. My body slammed against his; and I was about to fall back but he held me steady with his hands locking my waist. I blushed and reflexively wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "Stay. I want you to stay like this." I looked at his eyes and they his brown eyes were fading to a dark shade, complete black pits. He leaned in and kissed me.

At first, I didn't know how to react but to only kiss him back. His eyes were closed and he held me tightly against him. I processed what was happening when I felt his tongue brutally lick my lips asking for entrance. I didn't open it right away. I stood there feeling strange, this kiss is not like the other ones. Desire and want are very blatant. He stroked my waist impatiently and moved down to my neck, kissing it lightly. His ministrations began to become harsher and I moaned at the pleasure, surprising myself and that only caused Eddie to embrace me tighter and he moved up back to my mouth. He didn't hesitate with his tongue as it teased my lips. And I slowly began closing my eyes as become hypnotized in the moment. My arms wrapped around him tighter and I slowly parted my lips. As soon as he saw an entrance, his tongue made way into my mouth and soon his was rubbing roughly with mine. I let out a few moans when he gradually dropped his hands to my butt and gave it a gentle squeeze.

We gasped for air; both of us panting heavily. His eyes, black from desire. He soon went back to my neck and he sucked it, marking me with love-bites. His hands were still holding my ass and he trailed up back to my lips. No time was wasted and our tongues were battling the other. It all happened so quickly after that. He hastily picked me up and I found myself wrapped my legs around his torso. He was able to support my weight; and he began to walk towards my bedroom. He pushed the already opened door and carefully made his way to the bed. Our lips smacking, not one leaving the other.

Gently placing me on the bed, he pulled apart and looked down at me. We were both panting and I bit my bottom lip as his eyes stared at me hungrily. I took the initiative and took his shirt off admiring his well tone chest and abdomen. I placed my hand on it and traced it feeling every muscle and his heart beat at an incredibly fast speed, it beat faster than mine. He grabbed my hand and he began kissing my neck. A restrained moan escaped him when I nibbled his ear . Hastily, he crashed his lips on mine and kissed me with so much force, taking me by surprise. But I soon gave in and I kissed him back with as much extortion. I felt his hand crawl under my shirt and it make its way to my breast. He cupped one mound, and then it hit me.

What the hell am I doing?

I quickly pulled away from the heated moment and pushed Eddie aside. I got up and gasped grimly.

"Whoa! Alright." I nodded fast. Loren Tate, what were you about to do? I crossed my arms covering my chest area and continued breathing restrictively as I watched Eddie regain as much of his composure. He looked at me with confusion. I gave out a nervous exult and turned around to the bathroom. "I'll go take a shower now." I heard the bed creak and Eddie's footsteps trail behind me. I gratingly turned around to him; and looked at his chest, not his pleading brown orbs.

"Loren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this happen. Um, look—"

I shook my head. "It's okay." I exhaled. 'It's okay." I said more to myself than to Eddie. I spun around and closed the bathroom door. I slid down and nodded in bewilderment. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**He was going to give in sooner or later. He just needed a little push. I mean after those dreams I don't think he'll be able to contain himself any longer with Dear Loren. As shown. Aha, I hope you like it. **

**I'm dirty.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

How can I be so stupid?

I should've put a halt to all of this before it got out of hand. But I didn't… why the hell didn't I? . Almost, I was almost going to give in. My virginity was so close to be taken away. To Eddie. Him. But why does it bother me so much? I love the guy but why do I feel so conflicted. I was about to make the biggest mistake right now. We're going too fast. I know our relationship is anything but slow... But damn, at the rate we're going I'll be having his kids soon.

What the hell am I thinking?

What the hell is happening?

I scrutinized my reflection in the mirror. My parallel's face is flushed, cheeks tainted with a pink twinge and uncontrollable panting . And slowly the remembrance of Eddie and his wondering tongue makes its way to my mind. Everything is playing vividly. I instantly closed my eyes. _No. No._ _Don't think about it_. Do not even go there, Loren Tate. I groaned at the flashing images and squeezed my head at the thought of going outside to Eddie.

Eddie. Oh god. What did I do to him? He was well on with this whole thing and I abruptly put a stop to it just like that. He must be suffering outside. I can't even imagine his thoughts. He must be worse than me. Maybe I should go check on him. I rapidly sat up and touched the door knob.

No.

I'll only make things worse than they already are. But he must be so confused right now. I need to… No. What I need to do is take a shower and get things straight. Yes. That's it. I still held onto the door knob, not completely sure of what to do. I sighed; maybe if I take just one peek of him to make sure he's okay, and then I'll close it. Just one. My heart began racing to an abnormal speed when the door knob slowly turned but it wasn't me turning it.

I held my breath for a second and then sighed when he didn't open the door. He let go completely and I leaned on the door, pressing my forehead against it. I heard his impatient footsteps pace in front of the bathroom. I bit my bottom lip. I'm so sorry Eddie. I swear I didn't want to do this. I should've not let myself give in like that. Look at what I did to you… I heard him grunt and then his footsteps faded away. I grew alarmed. _Don't leave_.

I was about to open the door when I heard my bed creak signaling that he was still here. I sighed in relief. He can't leave yet, things are bad right now. They must be fixed. I undressed myself and turned on the shower. I stepped in and looked straight at the door knob. It's open; maybe I should lock it just in case. I quickly disdained the thought. Eddie is not that type. He's a gentleman; and a guy who wants it, so bad too. The images flashed back and I turned off the hot water and replaced it with cold. The fresh, cool water refreshed me and I stroked my trembling body.

What would've happened if I didn't stop this? What would've happened if Eddie had somehow persuaded me to go back to the bed? What am I thinking…? Stop it, Loren. Stop thinking about it.

I turned of the shower and took my hand out to grab my towel. I couldn't find it. Frantically and impatiently, I peeked my head out and groaned. Not even my bath robe is here. Oh, and I forgot to bring my clothes. Maybe I should cover my whole body with the curtain. I chuckled bitterly. That'd be a great, if only the curtains weren't see through.

I wanted to go under my covers, and have a fit with the world. This is just great. Hurray to me.

I slowly got out of the bathroom making sure I don't trip over something. I was walking to the door when I slipped over the humid and wet floor. I made a great landing. I managed to stop my fall with both my hands but still slipped. I held the whimper and discretely got up. I hesitantly opened the door and carefully looked outside.

"Eddie…"

I looked to the side but I don't see him. I opened the door a little bit more and find myself staring at Eddie's flushed face looking back at me. I avoided his gaze and looked down with a blush softly engraving itself on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," for doing this to you and for being such a bother. I shifted my gaze back at him and I noticed his brown eyes staring at me intently. He swallowed and horror struck his face for a moment. "For what?" He asked. His body tensed up and his hands unclenched and clenched.

"For bothering you so much and… Can you do me a favor?"

His body relaxed and he let out a suspire. His expression was no longer tense, and his eyebrows were no longer pressed. "Um, sure."

"Do you see that robe over the chair?" He followed the direction of where my finger was pointing. "Can you please bring it to me?"

He swallowed again and turned to look at me. But he wasn't looking at me directly in the eyes. He was staring right at the door. I grew uncomfortable and began fidgeting. His eyes were suddenly hooded by a darker shade and I heard him groan. "I'm so sorry!" I was about to close the door but Eddie stood up and quickly called out my name. "Loren wait!"

I opened the door slightly and peeked only my head out. I stared at the robe and waited for him.

"Um." He walked over to the chair and snatched the robe; he rapidly gave it to me. I took it from his quavering hands and watched as he placed them in his pocket. His gaze was fixated on the ground. I looked at him one more time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I closed the door and putted on the bath robe.

What's wrong with him? What kind of question is that? I sighed and brushed my hair; and then I looked down. Oh to hell with this. The robe reached mid-thigh and it was pretty tight on me. I exhaled; just my luck. Well, it's better than nothing. I took a few intakes of breath before I walked out of the bathroom. I wasted no time and opened the closet door; totally evading him. I fumbled over what to wear. This time, I made sure I chose an appropriate attire.

Eddie cleared his throat and swiftly spun around, not looking at me at all. I picked out sweat pants, a jacket and a t-shirt. At the sound of the closet door close Eddie turned around to me and began walking towards me. I took a step backward from him and he stopped in his track. He nodded at my action and scratched the back of his head. I looked up to only see hurt on his face. I clutched my clothes tightly against me.

"Loren…"

I waited for him to continue speaking.

"Please go change."

Nodding, I walked past him. He looked at me dumbfounded. "Underwear." I said and he nodded comprehensively. I opened the top drawer and grabbed anything I could. I was busy holding my under garments that I bumped into Eddie. At the sudden collide, he accidently grabbed my ass. He soon let go and let out another groan. I hissed. What, strike two now? I walked straight to the bathroom and shut the door. "This is just awesome," I muttered. I changed slowly and thought about all of his reactions. I smirked and shook my head. Oh, Eddie.

When I came back outside, he was laying on my bed with his hands covering his face. I closed the door quietly and walked towards the bed. He heard my footsteps and his head surged upwards. I nodded and made a left turn to the wall. I turned on the light and walked back to him. He flinched at the sudden change of vision and adjusted his eyesight. I sat next to him, a good distance keeping us apart.

"Hi," I smiled.

He chuckled lightly and laid back down on the bed. "Hi."

I laid next to him and observed him as he tried to control his breathing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." He said.

I nodded comprehensively. "It's not your fault." I whispered while getting a hold of his hand.

"It's my entire fault. I took advantage of you. I should've stopped it."

"No. It's mine. I should not have let it get that far." He gently caressed my cheek and shook his head. "Loren, I-" He sighed frustratingly.

"You…?"

He soughed again and let go of my cheek. "Nothing." I nodded and grasped his hand with both of mine. I stroked it gently and looked at him. "Do you want to forget this ever happened?"

"I don't think I can."

Of course we can't. This will haunt us for the following nights and the tension will always linger. And this will never be something to joke about. I can't really picture us saying: Hey, do you remember when we almost had sex, but I stopped it and left you hard? Yeah, that's so funny.

"Loren?"

He shifted all his weight on his side to face me; and he looked directly at my eyes. His were returning to his natural color but lust was still evident and his cheeks were still flushed. I cupped his cheek and bit my lower lip. In return, he grabbed my wrist and stroked it gently with his thumb. "Do you hate me?"

I almost choked at his question. How can I hate you when I... love you?

He looked at me waiting for my answer. His face was tense and serious.

"Why would you even ask that?" I casted down my gaze to our hands and suddenly, he lifted my chin with his fingers making me look at him.

"Please answer me." There was such earnest in his voice that it surprised me. He looked at me, waiting for my response, as if his life depended on this one answer.

"I don't hate you." I leaned to him and kissed his lips softly. I pulled away and smiled shyly at him. He looked at me searching for hesitation. When he found none, he sighed and reciprocated my smile. He let go of my wrist and pulled me into an embrace. My heart palpitations increased by a tenfold and I grew wide eyed. His head was in the crook of my neck. And slowly, he pulled me away and I smiled in relief when his eyes were brown again. He kissed my forehead before quickly standing up. I sat up on my bed and looked at him.

"Um, so I recall you know how to write songs and have a killer voice to back it up."

"You remember," I murmured.

"How could I forget? I was left very intrigued yesterday."

I stood up. "You want something to eat? C'mon, I'll make something." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. His laughter trailed behind him and before I was able to make a turn to the kitchen, he spun me around.

"No. I want to hear you sing."

"What if I tell you I don't want to sing for you?"

I looked at him daringly. He smirked and cornered me to the wall. There was no escape for me. My body was pressed together by the wall and his body. His arms prevented my getaway from both sides. I gulped as he leaned in and whispered seductively. "Then would you rather do something else instead? 'Cause Babe, I've got a lot in my mind to what I could be doing to you right now."

He breathed heavily and leaned down to my neck. He bit the spot where the hickey was still tact and fresh.

"Eddie…?" I gulped again and my heart beat increased. He looked up at me and smirked. He gave me a peck on the lips before letting me go. "Just kidding babe." I stood stunned. This is no joking matter. How the hell can he joke about this? I was about to protest but he hauled me back into the room.

"No! Let me make something for you! You're hungry!"

"No, I'm not."

He grabbed my waist with one hand, extracting me forward into the room; and with the other one, he closed the door. He locked it and stood in front of it with his arms crossed. I sighed in defeat and sat on the bed.

"Loren…"

I ignored him.

"Baby?"

I raised an eyebrow and he sat next to me.

"Can you sing at least one song?"

I shook my head.

"For me?"

I shook it again.

"You know I won't give up. I'll keep insisting."

His face was austere, all joking matters put aside and I flayed my arms in defeat. He smiled in triumph, grabbed the guitar and passed to me. I grasped it and positioned it on me. I blushed feverishly and my palms sweated nervously. I cleared my throat. Eddie lifted my chin up and smiled reassuringly. I smiled weakly and clutched the guitar. "Stage fright." I said.

He looked around the room and extended his arm. "We're not on a stage."

"I usually do this by myself."

"Ah." He nodded comprehensively and pulled the chair out. He positioned the back of it in front of me and he sat on it facing me.

"How about this? Pretend I'm not here; make believe that you're by yourself."

"That's going to be pretty hard considering the fact that you're sitting right in front of me."

"What? Can you blame me? I want a good view of you. And plus, it's hard keeping my eyes away from you when you're this beautiful."

I blushed and he chuckled, and he gently caressed one of my cheeks. After his hand went back to him, I sighed and closed my eyes. I strummed the guitar and let the music take over me.

_***They tell me it's nice this time of year...Down on earth but my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird, I'm lost for words._

_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach..._

_Now I could be there but you wouldn't see me, hover in the air like a daydream, oh. Why does it feel so far? Close enough to touch, but you're looking through me... In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are- Might as well be Mars…..***_

At the last note I deliberately opened my eyes, and I looked at Eddie. He's wide eyed and his mouth is slightly parted. I sighed dejectedly and placed the guitar aside.

"I suck, don't I?"

I fidgeted with my hands and expected the worst.

"What?" I looked at him and he's staring at me in disbelief."You have talent Loren."

"You're just saying that to spare my feelings."

"Loren, listen to me." I began to nibble my lower lip. "When it comes to music, I am anything but nice. When I'm telling you that you have talent, I mean it. Your voice is amazing and that song is really, really good. Why didn't you sign up for the contest? You would've won easily. No doubts about that."

"I didn't think I was good enough." I whispered. I down casted my eyes. Eddie stood up from the chair and sat next to me.

"Babe, look at me." I didn't, but he continued. "If there is something I hate, it's seeing you put yourself down like that. Don't do that. You're crazy talented, and that will take real far in life."

I shrugged. "I just didn't—"

He cupped my cheeks and gently forced me to look at him. "You have talent." I sighed and nodded as he repeated it. He smiled and kissed me softly. He pulled away and grinned. "I can see it."

"See what?"

"The whole world knowing about you, Loren Tate. Sold out arenas, world tours and thousands and thousand of screams made by your declared biggest fans."

"I never even considered that a possibility. It's not my plan either way. My future is already settled."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I got accepted to Brown and I'm going over there over the fall."

"Wow! That's great! Good for you." He genuinely stated proudly. But then his fade turned into slight realization. "Wait the fall?"

"Mmmhmm." I nodded. His face fell, and he looked disappointed and a bit sad. I cupped his cheek. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm proud of you is just that you're leaving in a month."

"Well, I think I'm staying here an extra six months. My mom just lost her job and I'm helping her with the expenses. But she did get a new job. Guess who's her boss?"

"Who?"

"Your dad?"

"Wait your mom is the new accountant?"

"I think so. She mentioned that."

"Really? My dad is obsessed with her. Ever since she started working, she's all he talks about."

"I think my mom kinda, sorta off likes him…"

He grinned at me mischievously.

"Eddie, no."

"What?"

"I know that look. Let them be."

"Let them be what?"

"If they're meant to be, then they'll eventually get together."

"What? C'mon, not even a little push?"

I shook my head. He sighed, "Okay."

I stretched my arms up and yawned. A small tear rolled down at my yawn and Eddie gently wiped it away. I scratched my head and he looked at me amused. I shrugged and crawled upwards to my bed. I laid there and snuggled with my teddy bear. Eddie simply laughed heartfully and laid next to me. When he noticed I was still snuggling the bear, he frowned and snatched it away me.

"Jealous of a plush toy."

"No." He threw it to the side and pulled me to him. He grabbed a blanket and covered us with it.

"Stay the night." I whispered drowsily whilst closing my eyes.

"I'm not leaving." I hummed lightly, liking the idea of him staying with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and our legs interlocked. I closed my eyes and fell into the comfort of his presence.

"I'll always be here."

* * *

**Everything is alright with them. this was fun anyways. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you HAD an amazing Christmas of 2012. I know I didn't. Writing this was not Very Merry. LOL bad joke. Any who New Year's Eve WAS right around the corner and I HAD yet to care about it.**

**I'm still dirty.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Loren…"

I was fast asleep when I heard the soft call of my name. I fluttered my eyes open and found myself looking up at the ceiling. Still sleepy, I struggled to stay awake. Sleep won and I was soon falling off into a dozy sleep when I felt someone breathe heavily on my neck.

"Lorennnn."

The said person purred my name and I became alert of the body on top of me. At the sudden notice, I was wide awake and became aware that the person covering half of my body was Eddie. I tried unlocking myself from him but it was no use. There was no escape when his hand was clutching my waist. I sighed and gave up trying. I don't want to wake him up either. I laid there with Eddie's body on me, taking in my surroundings. It was still dark outside and the lights were off. He must have turned them off while I was still sleeping.

"Please don't—"

I looked over at him and scrutinized his face. He was burning up and his breathing was uncontrolled. What is he dreaming about? He continued saying my name over and over again, but it each time the moaning became more distinct. I laid there frozen with my heart pounding rapidly.

"I want you."

He whispered in frustration. He dived deeper into my neck and his hand rested on my thigh. I became conscious of the fact that my leg was in-between his and I felt something hard bulging out his pants. My face heated up and I shook the thoughts away trying to concentrate on something else. I looked up at the ceiling and put all my effort into finding anything that would distract my mind from the current situation.

"Scream my name again."

My cheeks turned into a more intense red hue if that's even possible. My body tensed up and his went rigid. I closed my eyes and prayed that he wasn't having one of _those dreams_. I bit my lip and I felt his cold hand trail up on my stomach. I looked down and it was making its way to my breast. His icy hand sent shivers throughout my body. He cupped one breast and gave it a soft squeeze.

Eddie, what are you doing? How am I going to get off this? Should I wake him up? No; he'll see our positions and another awkward situation will resurface. My chest rose up and down indomitably and I looked at Eddie. He had a smirk on his face as he gently held my breast, ever so often he would grope it. I pulled my shirt up and carefully untangled his hand away from them. Moving slightly away from him, I attempted to get my leg out of his. I failed.

I kept moving my leg slowly and stopped when Eddie began moving. He was looking for my body. His expression showed frustration and disapproval. I sat there frozen and scooted away when he almost grabbed my arm. I was still very well aware of his hard member pressing against my leg. I closed my eyes. _Please let it be a dream._ I'll just awake up and nothing ever happened. Opening one eye, I sighed in relief as I watched Eddie stop moving completely. This time with success I was able to get my leg out. Eddie frowned. I closed my eyes again like that's going to do anything. Please don't wake up, I repeated over and over again in my head.

Then with a sudden movement, Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I was now on top of him. My face was flushed as I stared at him confused. He didn't seem to mind the weight on him. Instead, he had a peaceful smile. With my arms, I pushed myself up only to have Eddie pull me back down to him. One hand was on my thigh and the other on my back. This is not comfortable at all, I thought but then sighed. Well, this_ is_ better than our previous position. I rested my head on his chest in defeat and decided it wasn't that bad. He smells nice and the small rubs he was giving my back were soothing. I found myself smiling in content and falling fast asleep.

I wake up again due to a sudden flash. I flinched at the bright light and my head elevated upwards. I lost my balance on top of Eddie and fell flat on the floor.

"I'm leaving now!" The person whispered.

I was still in pain from the fall to decipher the voice and the person left rapidly before I was able recognize her. I rubbed my eyes but they are still tingling from the light. I sat there hopelessly waiting for my vision to return to normal.

"Loren?"

I looked up at Eddie with one eye open. I smiled cheaply and he looked down at me with clear amusement. I slowly and massaged my head, making a mess of my hair. He sat up and observed me from head to toe. He smirked. "Hot."

I smiled at him and fixed my messy hair. I turned around towards the bathroom but he drew me to him. I ended up sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I around his neck pulling him into a small chaste kiss. I giggled when he groaned as I pulled away. He leaned back in and pressed his lips on mine. I smiled between our kiss. I don't mind every morning to be like this; confined in his arms. We pulled apart and Eddie was smiling brightly.

"This is nice, waking up with you like this." He kissed me again. "I should kidnap you, so I have the privilege to wake up with such a beauty every single day." I giggled lightly whilst nodding. I caressed his arms and looked at his brown eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Phenomenal." I'm sure you did. I mean, after that dream you must feel good. Or the opposite. But that's not the point. I cleared my jumbled thoughts. Eddie traced my lips with his finger and smiled. "Your lips are addicting." He lifted my chin up and gave me a slow kiss. When we pulled away, he looked at me in the eyes with a serious demeanor. "Loren…" His eyebrows were pressed together and his body tensed. "Did I do anything to you while I was sleeping?"

I turned scarlet. Should I tell him the truth? No, I should not because that'll make it awkward and he'll feel bad. And I can't blame him for reacting like that in his dreams. After what I did to him yesterday, he's still pretty hiked up. "Um, I don't think so… I mean, if you did I was too busy sleeping." He sighed in relief and flashed me a smile. "Good." I smiled at him before unwrapping my arms around his neck. I attempted to get off him but he held my waist tightly, keeping me in place. I looked at him questionably.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom…"

"Can I join you?" He asked suggestively.

I shook my head and said sweetly, "No." He pouted and I kissed his cheek while giggling at his antics.

"Well, stay with me like this then." He embraced me tightly and my head rested on his chest. His essence was still strong and accentuated. I closed my eyes and a smile formed on my face at the peace we both felt right at this instant. I heard both of our hearts beat in unison. One like the other.

"I want to hold you like this, let us stay like this forever." He kissed my head. I clutched his arm, feeling the moment and words whispering in my mind, _I love you._ Sighing, I sat up straight, kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around him. He embraced me back.

A few moments later, I got off him and stretched my arms. He got up and smiled at me. "I'm going to check on my mom." I shivered at her reaction when she saw us like that. She must've been the one to take the picture. A picture? I sometimes wonder what goes on her mind and how it functions. But nonetheless, I still love her.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure."

He gave me one last smile before he walked towards the bathroom. I made my way to the kitchen hoping that my mom had left to work. I was about to turn around when I saw her facing the stove. Panic quickly striking; I can't face her now.

"Loren, where do you think you're going?"

Shoot. The woman has eyes on the back of her head, nothing ever gets by her. I stopped and slouched dejectedly. Well, it's going to be now or never. I turned around and smiled nervously. "Going to sleep?"

"You didn't get enough of Eddie yesterday?" She turned around and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I blushed and shook my head. "We didn't do anything."

"Loren, the door was locked."

"So…" I laughed nervously walking to the table. My mom put the heat down on the stove and walked towards me.

"So? I unlocked that door and found the sweet surprise of my daughter on top of a man."

"It was you who took the picture?" I said with the intent to change the direction of this conversation. She knew what I was trying to do and shook her head.

"Don't change the topic. And yes I needed proof if you were to ever deny it." She clasped her hand and smiled at me. "You want to see it? It's wrong but it looks so cute." She walked excitedly to the small wall with the concave corner.

"What?" I looked at her in disbelief. "Weren't you yelling at me right now because you found Eddie with me asleep? Which we didn't do anything but talked. That's it. Nothing else." If I ever tell my mom what actually happened, she would drop dead and strangle Eddie. And then she would lock me in a cage never letting me out.

"I wasn't yelling at you. There's a major difference between being politely concerned and screaming your lungs out." She grabbed the camera and walked back to me. "Look, yes it surprised me when I saw both of you like that. But it was an innocent thing, I guess… It looked that you two only slept on top of each other and not-How do say this? Um, I trust you. I know you're not stupid to do anything that you will regret later. And I know you have a good sense when it comes to the right decisions."

She nodded liking what she said and turned to the camera. I stared at her. Oh, yes. She would be disappointed in me if I tell her how I was so close to giving in. I already picture her ranting over how she knew this would happen. Our pace in this relationship is abnormal. If I ever tell her this, it'll be in the far future like millions of years from now.

She placed the camera down and looked at me. "And I know Eddie is a gentleman. He won't force you into anything. He respects you." She put her hand on top of mine and stared at me with warning. "Honey, just be careful. He is still a guy, and the number one thing that's always on their mind is sex. Don't lead him on, making him think that you want it and then it turns out you don't. You'll only confuse and frustrate him more. Okay?"

I nodded and smile weakly. If only you would've told me this before. Things would've gone differently. But it's my entire fault. I should've known better. I didn't put a halt in time and let it get too far. Now the fact that I know that he dreams of me only makes this worse. How long has he been like this? How long has he wanted me? Those dreams are anything but innocent and cute.

"Oh! My eggs!"

I smelled the strong odor of burnt eggs. My face scrunched up and I watched my mother sprint over to the stove and hectically put the pan on the sink. I laughed mockingly and she threw a towel at me. I dodged it and after I was able to quiet down, I grabbed her camera. As the picture came in view, I smiled and a blush was soon plastered on my cheeks. Our faces are sincere in peacefulness and just plain happiness of holding each other. My head is resting on his chest and I'm softly clutching his shirt. His right hand lies on my back, and the other is gently on my arm. A smile on both of our faces. Our body relaxed with the presence of each other. I kept staring at the picture and the smile on my face never ceased to leave.

"Good morning."

I turned around to the unsure and nervous voice coming out of Eddie. He looked at my mom with a neural look and scratched the back of his neck. He's nervous. I glanced at my mom and waited for her reaction. She spun around to Eddie surprised. I sighed in relief when my mom smiled warmly at him and waved the spatula to him.

"Morning!" She said enthusiastically.

He grinned at her and nodded politely. He was standing there on the small doorway of the kitchen, not knowing what to do. My mom smiled at him and pointed to me with her infamous spatula. Eddie looked at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Make yourself at home."

He complied and followed the direction my mom was pointing to. He walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulder, kissing the top of my head. I inhaled his new scent. Fresh mint. I noticed my mom shaking her head with a smile etched on her face. She went back to the stove and set the pancakes, hash brown and bacon apart and began cracking new eggs.

"Loren was just telling me how much fun she had yesterday."

"Really?" His gaze drifted down to me and I shrugged.

"Yeah. She gave me full on details about everything. May I add you were a complete gentleman and treated her like the lady she is." She smiled and stirred the eggs in the pan. When did I fill her in? I just remember her cornering me up.

"About everything…?" He glanced at me confused and his body quickly tensed up. I rapidly shook my head. If she knew, Eddie, you would've been dead already. He got the message and his body relaxed. He gave me a soft squeeze on the shoulders before sitting across from me.

The camera caught his attention. Oh, shoot. I fidgeted nervously when he picked it up and stared at it confused. His expression turned into a small smile and he chuckled lightly. "No wonder why I slept so well." He averted his gaze to me with a smile and winked at me. I glared at him but reciprocated his smile. If only you knew what happened before that. I shivered at the thought and a small blush appeared on my face. Let it go, Loren. Don't think about it.

"Oh, that picture! Isn't it cute? I walked into the room and saw you guys like this. I thought, this is a Kodak moment."

I face-palmed and Eddie laughed heartfully at my mom's lame joke. A few minutes later, we were all sitting on the table eating the delicious breakfast when Eddie asked a question that led to more questions and embarrassing memories.

"So you take pictures just randomly or…?"

"I'm not that of a freak."

"Yes, you are." I intervened.

"I am not."

I turned to Eddie. "Listen to this: she has somehow taken a picture of me and my past boyfriends at the most random times. I could be at a café and just one turn, I see her snapping pictures."

"I do that so I can show you later after years have passed, and say, Hey do you remember when you dated that math geek? It's a good laugh." Nice. Thanks for bringing him up. I liked 'the math geek', he was good to me. We dated for a year, but I soon ended it up for various reasons that I don't like to bring up.

Eddie turned to me surprised. "You dated a math geek?"

I blushed feverishly. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because it's funny." I shot a glare to my mom and she shrugged whilst ignoring the daggers I sent her way. "And yes. She dated him for… I think one year, right?" She looked at me for approval. I sighed; I nodded and took a bite of the pancakes.

"One year? How many boyfriends did you have?" He looked at me curious. I exhaled and ran a hand through my hair. He gazed at me waiting for my response.

"Three including you." He smiled at my response and down casted his eyes to his food.

"I still remember her first date at the fresh age of fifteen with the geek."

"His name was Aaron, Mom."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, that day she was going insane over what to wear, and you know how she is a pessimist sometimes. She was worrying over being stood up; what if she spills something over her clothes—"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" I looked down at my plate. She always has to do this, put me on the spot. Eddie laughed and urged my mom to continue. She was on the edge of her seat. I placed my head's weight on the palm of hand and watched them talk.

"She wasn't stood up. He actually came 10 minutes earlier and Loren was already dressed up thirty minutes before he came. And she had a blast with him. They went out for a year. I think it was cute. You see that picture right there." She pointed at a certain photo that I always wanted to burn. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Eddie turned around and picked up the frame.

"A rainbow threw up on me that day."

"Colorful!" He smiled brightly and held it up for me to see. "But you're rocking those knee high socks. Aren't you a cutie?" He winked at me and I groaned again. My mom laughed and continued eating her food. I glared at her and stood up from my sit.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting away from you two." I walked towards my room.

"Excuse me." I heard Eddie's chair slide back and his footsteps trailed behind me.

I entered my room and went straight to the bathroom. His laughter was behind me, and I suddenly felt a shock of electricity run down my spine when he stepped in front of me and cupped my cheek. He still has this effect on me. I blushed as he pressed his forehead on mine. "Are you okay?"

I look at him and nodded. "I'm okay now."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into an embrace. "Oh, are you?" I stared at his auburn orbs; I caressed his cheek and smiled. "Yes." He leaned in and trailed kisses up my neck. He found his way to my mouth, kissed me forcedly and bit my lower lip. He let go of me and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Go get ready. We're going back to my place. I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You'll know when you're there."

I complied and closed the bathroom door. I stood leaning on the door with a smile plastered on my face. Every day I fall in love with Eddie more and more. The feeling is so foreign, but if feels good... He's my happiness. I'm finally not afraid to fall in love. The pain I always thought it brought is now nonexistent. With Eddie is only joy... I nibbled on my thumb and chuckled. Who's the idiot now?

* * *

"Can you tell me now?"

"No."

"Not even a small hint?"

"No."

"Miniscule."

"No."

I sighed in defeat and leaned back on the car seat. Eddie chuckled lightly and placed his hand on my thigh. For the past minute, I have been trying to get Eddie to tell me what he wants to show me. The man is hard as a rock. My annoying attempts don't faze him. I looked at him and was about to protest when his phone rang.

"Can you see who it is?"

He was making a left turn and I nodded while picking up his phone. As soon as saw who it was my body tensed up. I stared at the screen for a few good seconds and I clutched it firmly.

"Babe?" Eddie looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Um," I looked away from the screen, not completely disdaining the call. "It's Chloe…"

"Hang up." He said quickly.

"Are you sure? You can talk to her…" I casted down my eyes back to the screen.

"I can, but I don't want to. I have nothing to say to her."

I looked at him and all I see is pure abhorrence in his eyes. I tapped the end button and placed the phone back on the small container. Sighing, I leaned back on the seat; Eddie's hold on my thigh tightened. He parked the car and turned to look at me. All of the sudden ,I'm conflicted over what Chloe and Eddie. Rumors say that she cheated on him and used him. But they're just that, rumors. They broke up three months ago. But is that enough time to get over someone. Eddie loved Chloe. I know that, but still… I don't know what to think.

But I trust him.

"Loren, you can ask me anything regarding Chloe and I. I have nothing to hide."

He lifted my chin up and I looked straight at his eyes. I gave out and exasperated sigh and smiled weakly. I grabbed his hands and held them tightly with mine.

"What happened between you and Chloe? All I have heard are rumors involving another guy and secrets revealing."

"You're reading the right source then. Yeah, she cheated on me with Tyler Rorke and it turned out that she was a complete lie."

"What do you mean?"

"She lied about everything. Her name, where she came from, her parents, her history. Everything. The trust I had for her was gone. Everything she told me, I had to think it over before actually believing her. I opened my eyes and saw the real Chloe Carter, deceiving and cunning. She used me for my money and all I could do for her…" He sighed. "Tyler Rorke was my last straw. I broke off our engagement, ended things with her and ever since I have despised her."

"Do you still love-"

"God no. I see her walking around and all I see is my worst nightmare. The living proof of how stupid and blind I was. I don't love her, Loren. I don't think I ever did."

"Why does she still keep bothering you?"

"She's delusional. She thinks that I will get back with her; she thinks that following me around and begging on her knees giving a display will make me go back to her." He laughed bitterly. "I'll never forgive her. She doesn't deserve it and all the love her mother gives her... she doesn't deserve anything." He sighed frustratingly.

"Eddie…" I squeezed his hands and he smiled at me.

"She ruined me. After all she did to me, I was left broken and lost. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go from that. I was a mess for three months. I couldn't get anything written down, piles and piles of crumbled paper stacked in my living room. I lost my motivation to keep writing. I couldn't find myself." He shivered at the memory and I scooted closer to him. I cupped his cheek and smiled gently, reassuring him I was here for him. It was now my turn to comfort him. It was my turn to save him. "But then I met you." He closed his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"You saved me, Loren." He opened his eyes and held my wrists. "You found me and I was able to get back up. You helped me get back to my old myself. I was lost, but then you came along, my light, and found me."

He pressed his lips on mine, and they moved quickly. It was rushed, almost desperate like he was trying to prove something to me. My hands run through his hair and I pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss.

Need. So much need shown with just one kiss.

He dropped his hands to my waist and heaved me closer. His lips exerted force on mine and I returned it with as much passion. I cupped his cheek and slowly, our kiss became sweet and gentle. We parted and he looked at me. I smiled and caressed his cheek. He ran his fingers gently around my rosy countenance. He smiled warmly and sighed. My heart beat increased as he kissed me one more time, and then he let go of me.

"You have no idea how much I need you."

I nodded and the tears began to roll down. "Me too," I whispered and he gently wiped the tears away. He exhaled and inhaled; and as he says those three words, my heart stopped beating.

"I love you."

* * *

**AHH! About time Eddie it took you long enough (well one week, that's not really long to be speaking off). What am I talking about? It took me long enough to make him say that (I would've made him say in the first chapter, but that wouldn't have made sense). Anyways, I hope you liked it. ****I reached 100 reviews the day I wrote this chapter! Thank you so much for reading this story, following, favoriting and all that good stuff. All you're reviews are so sweet and makes my poor fangirling heart flutter. It means the world that you guys like it. Happy reading!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"I love you."

In an instant, I crashed my lips on Eddie's. He eagerly returned the kiss, and when we pulled away he was smiling ever so buoyantly. I bit my lip... Oh, how much I wanted to hear those words; how much I've wanted to know he felt the same way. I felt a wave of nostalgia and happiness completely consume me.

He loves me. He really does.

I caressed his cheek and he looked at me with those scintillating brown eyes of his. They looked hopeful and excited yet impatient for my response. He grasped my hands and held them tightly with his. He brought them to his mouth and kissed them tenderly; I nodded and exhaled. Biting my lower lip, I still managed to smile.

"I lo—"

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Startled, we both turned to the source and there was a man tapping on Eddie's window. He looked vaguely familiar. Eddie grunted and shot daggers at the said man.

"C'mon man! We need to get going!"

Eddie ignored the man and turned to look at me. His eyes showed desperation; and he leaned in closer to me anxiously. "What were you going to say?"

"Um." I blushed and gave out a sigh. I looked at him and smiled. "I lo-"

"Eduardo, hurry up!"

The man continued tapping on the window and Eddie squeezed my hands tightly in aggravation. He, once again, ignored him and urged me to go on. "Eddie, I think we should go."

He disdained my comment and his eyes pleaded me to say it. "That can wait. This can't." I nodded again. "I lo-"

"Eddie!"

"Oh fuck this." Eddie abruptly let go of my hands and opened the door violently. The man greeted him and Eddie shoved him away. He walked around the car whilst I stared at the man apologetically. He simply laughed and followed Eddie.

"I swear every fucking time we have a moment it's fucking interrupted. I'm cursed or something. Fuck this."

I closed my eyes and flinched at his colorful choice of words.

"Whoa man!"

"Shut up Jake. You're the last person I want to talk to right now."

I heard the door open and I opened my eyes. I looked up to see Eddie running a hand through his hair, enraged that our moment was interrupted. He sighed and extended his hand towards me. I smiled apologetically and took his hand. He pulled me upwards and shut the door. Our hands stayed interlaced, and I turned to look at his manager, Jake Madsen. He was still staring at Eddie. His eyes quickly averted to me and flashed me a smile.

"You must be Loren."

I nodded and returned the smile. "You must be Jake."

He chuckled warmly. "I've heard a lot about you. You're quite the girl, Loren Tate."

I blushed and Eddie gently squeezed my hands.

"And she's what everyone is talking about."

We all turned to look at a curly, black hair woman in her mid-thirties. She had heavy make up on, but her style was kind of edgy and only she could pull the mid-thigh pencil skirt with knee-length boots. She smiled at me and I saw how perfectly straight her teeth are. She extended her hand for me to shake it. "I'm Kelly." I shook her hand and smiled back. "I'm-" "Loren Tate. I know."

I let go of her hand and stared at her completely baffled. How does she know who I am? I don't recall ever meeting this woman. I looked back at Eddie in disbelief and he simply shrugged while scratching the back of his head.

"You're Eddie Duran's girlfriend. The pictures of you and Eddie hitting it off spread rapidly within the media and everyone knows about you."

"Everyone?" I stared at Eddie.

"Um, I wanted to tell you yesterday but I kinda got side tracked…"

I blushed rapidly understanding what he meant. So everyone knows about us? I have never liked attention. Never. I've always detested it and got away from it as possible. I switched out of Drama class the second day of my freshman year. They had endless of plays that I would faint if the spotlight hit me for even a second. Debate was not that bad, but I went to championships and my stage fright got the best of me. I lost each debate and my teacher switched me out. I was not meant for that, he said to me. On parties, I stayed far away from everyone's attention and minded my own business. I'm going to be that lawyer who is afraid of attention and barely manages to mumble any words. Nice.

"We better go; paparazzi are going to come any minute."

We all nodded and valet parking came to take Eddie's car. We went inside the building with Jake and Kelly walking in front of us. I grabbed Eddie's hand and gave it a light tug. He squeezed it as if reassuring me everything will be okay.

"Eddie about earlier-"

"We'll continue later." He whispered. I smiled and my hold on his hand tightened. _I love you. You should know that already._

"Good morning Mr. Duran and company."

"Morning Jeffrey."

I smiled warmly at Jeffrey and he nodded back at me with a courteous smile. "You must be Loren. Mr. Duran talks a lot about you."

"Really?" Stunned, I looked at Eddie. He blushed and I smirked. "Um, yeah…" He sighed and glared at Jeffrey who chuckled lightly whilst pressing a red button. The elevator doors opened instantly and we all got in. Jake and Kelly were engrossed with their own conversation and I took the opportunity to tease Eddie. I leaned up to his ear and whispered. "So you talk about me?" Eddie cleared his throat and a blush appeared on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head and stared in front of him.

"You're all I think about." He stated cheaply.

"So what is on your mind exactly when you think about me?" I asked, my voice hushed but my breath right next to his ear. He tensed and quickly let go of my hand to place his on my waist. He hauled me closer and gave me a coy smile. "You really want to know?" I smiled impishly. "Oh, I already know." He looked at me perplexed before recognition and terror struck his face. I gave him a peck on the lips and the elevator doors opened which prevented him to defend himself.

He silently groaned and I waited for him to get off first. Jake and Kelly were already waiting by the door. Eddie looked at me for a second and I noticed his face tainted with a deep shade. They both noticed his flushed face and tried to cachinnate discreetly, but to no avail, their chortles escaped. Eddie muttered something under his breath and grimly opened the door. He swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I felt Jake's and Kelly's footsteps trail behind me. I looked over at Kelly and she winked at me. Eddie led me in and I observed his apartment which, might I state, is twice as big as my house. It shouldn't even be called an apartment, not with this size.

"Your place is nice." I said heedlessly. Eddie chuckled and I spun around to see what is in front of me. I gasped and touched the grandeur piano.

"It's beautiful." I looked at it in awe and traced the piano keys admiring its beauty. Eddie stood beside me and nodded proudly. "It was the first thing I bought when I got my first pay check."

"Totally worth it." I kept tracing the keys and smiled.

"Kelly, I think we should go and leave these two make love to the piano."

"I agree. I don't think we're wanted here."

We turned to them and they were sitting comfortably on the couch.

"You might as well stay. You already interrupted us, so what's the point?" Eddie glared at Jake and Jake put his hands up in defense. "So what did you want to show me?"

Eddie stepped away from him and extended his arms towards me. "The wonderful Loren Tate." I averted my gaze from Jake and Kelly to Eddie.

Wait. Didn't he want to show me something, too? What's happening? Eddie, what are you planning? I'm not going to like this…

"Um, I thought you said you were going to show me something…" I stated neurotically.

He beamed at me and nodded. "Yes, but you're going to show something to them first."

"What…?" I asked cautiously. He smiled and then it dawned to me. Oh, shoot.

"Eddie…"

"You need to hear her sing."

"No."

They all looked at me and I began fidgeting. Why does it have to come to this? I thought he was going to show me how nice his place is. Or how pretty the view is. But not this.

"Yes."

I looked at him desperately and he smiled reassuringly. I sighed and shrugged. This is something I can't get myself out of. Maybe, I should make a run for it. Hopefully he won't catch up to me and I will be able to get away and go back to hiding in my bedroom. I wish. I will fall flat on my face in less than a second of running. I felt 6 eyes on me and I sighed again in defeat. I didn't even put out a fight.

"I don't want to waste your time and let alone make your ears bleed."

I down casted my eyes. Eddie unexpectedly grabbed my hands and pulled me away from them.

"Excuse us a second."

He led me to the kitchen. Once there, he cupped my cheek and looked at me fixedly in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be afraid to show your talent."

"Why did you do this?"

"The world needs to know who you are. Not just Eddie's Duran new girlfriend, but the new break out artist who will have countless of hits ahead of her."

"Break out artist?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You already planned all of this?"

"I can see it already. Loren, I was speechless yesterday when I heard you sing."

"Yeah because of how bad I was."

"Stop that."

I walked towards the counter and leaned back on it. I sighed; Eddie walked over to me, placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He smiled warmly at me. "You have an amazing talent. Why can't you embrace that?"

"What if they don't like it?"

"Believe me, they will."

I soughed and draped my arms around his neck. Gently, he kissed my forehead. "Give it a chance, Babe. You won't regret it."

"What will happen after?"

He grinned. "That's something you'll have to find out."

I stood there in his arms, conflicted. Should I? I have always dreamed of this, but my stage fright is a major obstacle. Well, that's also something I'll learn to let go off. And I'm going to college in the fall… the scholarship and Brown aren't going anywhere. Right? Maybe, I should take a shot at this. What do I have to lose? And maybe I should get out off my comfort zone and do something different for a change. What if I do suck? Another disappointment, but I'll never know until I try. Right?

Sighing, I nod slowly to Eddie. He smiled at me whilst pulling my body even closer to his. And he kissed me lightly on the lips. My hold on his neck tightened and he deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue into my mouth. I didn't hesitate to let him in, and our tongues were soon rubbing harshly with the other. A ran my hand through his hair and clutched it; he grasped my waist tighter. And I could feel him lightly thrust his pelvic towards me. In an instant, Eddie lifted me up on the counter and began trailing kisses down my neck. I pulled away quickly before it got out of hand._ Not now_. We both panted heavily, and our faces crimson. He leaned back in but I got off the counter and left him with his lips puckered out to the cabinet. He was swift to haul me back as I walked past him. I gripped his shoulders and kept him in place, marking a good distance apart. He groaned disapprovingly and grabbed my waist, managing to pull me back to him. He clutched my waist, bringing our bodies closer. And quickly he began kissing my neck, making his way up to my mouth.

"Eddie…" I said between kisses.

"Mmmmm." He, too busy with his ministrations, said.

"I think we should go back."

He trialed back down to my neck. "They can wait." He nibbled on it gently, and I rapidly pushed him away. He grunted and ran a hand through his hair. "You will be the death of me, Loren Tate." He grabbed my hand, turned around and dragged me to the living room. I was able to regain my composure but by the smiles on Kelly and Jake, Eddie didn't. He led me to the piano and sat down with me. I glanced at his face and giggled at how red it was. I heard Kelly tell something to Jake and he laughed boisterously which caused Eddie to narrow his eyes at him.

"Are you ready?" Eddie whispered. I exhale and nodded. I'm ready. Actually, I'm not. I just want to get out of here. I sat frozen not having a clue of what to do. I was about to stand up and barge out of that door but I saw Eddie's smile, reassuring me everything will be okay. As long as he is here, it is. I sighed and felt the piano keys one last time before pressing them down and getting lost into the music.

I don't remember anything afterwards. I wasn't afraid of Kelly and Jake. In fact, I felt like they weren't even there. It was just Eddie and me. He was sitting so close to me, and whenever I turned to look at him, he'd always smile at me with that crooked one. The one I like best.

"_Might as well be mars…"_

I smiled and opened my eyes to find all of them staring at me. Kelly clapped her hands and nudged Jake, and he nodded his head. Eddie stood up and stated proudly, "I told you she can sing."

"And that song was amazing." Jake added. I blushed and bit my lip trying to hold back the smile. Am I that good? I always thought I sucked and was an average song writer. Just nothing special.

"So Jake…" I looked at Eddie and he looked back at Jake suggestively.

"I'll definitely think about it." He smiled at Eddie and I averted my gaze between them in complete bewilderment.

"About what?"

"To sign you."

I almost choked "Sign me?"

"Yeah. You didn't think I'd let a voice like that go to waste did you?"

"And she got the looks too." Kelly smiled at me approvingly.

"Guys I don't know…"

"C'mon Babe, they're gonna love you."

"I barely managed to sing in front of you guys. Imagine a bigger crowd…" I became suddenly scared with just the thought of singing in front of people. And just faint all in front of them. Oh God. I can't do this… Eddie sensed my terror and he quickly intervened my thoughts from scattering anymore. He wrapped his arms around me; and I calmed my breathing. Kelly walked towards me, the clacking of her 4 inch heels makes it hard not to notice her.

"We didn't even notice. You're natural." Kelly squeezed my shoulder and I saw certain spark in her eyes,like, she saw something in me. I shrugged it off and smiled at her. Maybe I can… And the idea slowly began sinking in, and I found myself actually liking it. I mean, it doesn't sound that bad.

"Shit. Kelly we have to go."

"What happened?"

"Something came up. We need to leave."

Jake looked at Kelly with sudden worry in his eyes and Kelly immediately got the message. He picked up his briefcase and Kelly's purse, simultaneously, grabbing her arm and shoving her to the door.

"Eddie, I'll come back later. You still have to show me whatever you had to show me. A song I hope." They left quickly and I heard them muttering.

Eddie nodded and closed the door baffled. I looked at him and smiled weakly. I nonchalantly stood up, and he walked towards me, pulling me into a kiss. "You were amazing."

"Thank you for being here for me."

"Always."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled impatiently. I looked at him confused. "I want you to listen to something." He sat on the piano and I followed suit.

"A song?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I was going to sing it in front of them too, but they left. I guess this way is better. It's more meaningful and it's just you and me."

I smiled warmly. "It's one of the songs I wrote the past week. Um." He looked at the keys nervous and shook his head in attempt to shake it off. "This is it." He cleared his throat and sighed. He licked his lips, and he began to play.

_You know I'd fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you do _

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, It makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you, But it's more than one and one makes two So put aside the math and the logic of it You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever And never let you forget it Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty And you get that all the time, I know you do But your beauty's deeper than the makeup And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up When I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever And never let you forget it 'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better Better than your fairy tales Better than your best dreams You're more than everything I need You're all I ever wanted All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever And Never let you forget it Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted 'Cause you'll always be wanted_

He put his hands back to his sides. I smiled.

I love you. I love you so, so much. Without you... I don't know what to do. The thought frightens me and it's unbearable. I need you. I need so, so much. I'll never let you go. I'll always be your side and support you through everything. I love you. Do you know that?

"Loren…" I looked at him and sighed. I caressed his cheek gently and tears began to flow down. He wiped them away and looked at me with concerned. He cupped my cheeks and I shook my head while smiling through the tears. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. We parted and I exhaled, looking at him.

"I love you." I say. "I love you." I repeat, and smile.

I love you Eddie, so damn much it hurts. But it's the one pain that I don't mind. It's nice... pleasant and it brings makes the butterflies in my stomach summersault and twirl all around. It's the reason why I smile. You're the reason why every day is brighter. You're why I want to wake up and wish to be here and not the opposite. You're the reason why I can love again. And now, hold me forever in your arms and I'll handle your heart with care. I will never break you.

His eyes were glistening and there was a smile on his face. He grabbed my hands and nodded, kissing them lightly.

In a sudden movement, he lifted me up in his arms bridal style. He twirled both of us around the room and laughed in triumph. He stopped and I wiped the tears away. He kissed my cheek and smiled sincerely.

"I love you, Loren Tate. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."

I kissed him. Exerting everything within me into this kiss. And I kissed him ever so passionately and with so much want. He returned the kiss with as much force and we began walking towards the couch. He sat down and pulled me down, I was sitting on his lap. Our lips moving against each other harshly. I took the initiative this time and my tongue entered the warmth of his mouth. Excitedly, he battled with my tongue and placed his hand on my thigh, and stroked it feverishly. I ran my hand through his hair and heaved his head closer. Our kiss became more ardent as I began massaging his arms feeling every muscle, stimulating him to stroke my thigh in an impatient manner. And slowly he laid me down on the couch.

I was conscious of what I was doing. I want it with him. It is perfect and all I want, him. It feels right and that's what matters. There are no doubts and no second thoughts. It's him, all along it's been him.

We parted and he looked at me panting. No words were needed. No words were necessary to describe how I felt at that moment. He leaned back down to place gentle kisses on my rosy lips, and he picked me up again. He walked towards his room and our eyes were locked, never leaving each other. He kicked the door open and laid me gently on the bed, like he's afraid of breaking me if he didn't. Like, I'm a fragile crystal ball. He looks at me once again and I clutch the soft material beneath me. He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. It was sweet and gentle. Then in a blissful instant, he exerted all the passion, love and want he has put off for the past days. He saved them for this moment. For me.

And this is all need. Him.

* * *

**Honestly, I feel like this chapter could've been better. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it :) and New Year's Eve is in Two days :) Ah, I'm still staying home though. Nothing special about 2013. Anyways Happy Holidays! ****Not my song. I suck at writing them. All rights go to Hunter Hayes "Wanted" I own nothing except the words. All characters belong to HollyWood Heights.**

**I'M DIRTYYYY.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay, listen up yo, the first half of this chapter is Leddie's really horrible written first time. If you don't want to read it, go all the way down to the line and begin reading from there. I warned you. Now, for those who read it. Sorry you have to read that, and DON'T ENJOY! **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

I feel the rush and sweetness of his lips as they move on mine. Cupping one cheek, he slipped his other hand on my back and arched me upwards to him. His tongue feels every inch of my mouth as it moves hungrily and impatiently with mine. I ran my hands through his hair, clutching it as I feel his hard member against my inner thighs. I let out a soft moan when I felt him stroke my thighs frantically, and he gently placed his hand on my ass. Simultaneously, he let go of our lip-lock, and started his way down to my neck. I slightly tugged his shirt, and grasped it into fists. He trailed back up to my mouth and our tongues wasted no time rubbing against the other. Slowly, he forcedly pulled away, and stared at me searching for any hesitation. I bit my lip as I drowned in his black pits filled with lust. I nodded gradually, and he pressed his lips on mine.

This is right... It feels right and I've never felt so alive as I did at that instant. And maybe, it's meant to be... with him. And there will be no remorse after because I want this; I want him, and I'm... I'm ready.

I let go of the knots I had made on his shirt and pulled his body to me. He placed his hand on my waist, and stroked them as he was slowly lifting my shirt. I broke our kiss, and he groaned as I began nibbling on his neck, softly licking him as a stimulator for more grunts. He panted heavily and his hold on my waist tightened as I continued licking that one spot, a little below his jaw. I smirked and he looked at me with pleading eyes. I softly bit that spot and he, not able to hold it any longer, moaned. I found his weakness.

He buried his head on the crook of my neck; his was body rigid and I continued. "No one has ever—" Another moan escaped; Eddie crashed his lips on mine, putting a stop to the torture I was putting him through. In one sudden movement, his body was no longer on top of mine and he pulled away from me. He kissed me lightly one more time before standing up and heading towards the door.

I groaned and looked at him in disbelief. He's not just going to leave me like this, right? I mean, I get it, I've put him through hell lately but he's not planning on putting desires aside like that. Right? His face was burning up and no matter how many times he rubbed it, it was still crimson. He grunted, and kicked off his shoes. "Eddie…" I reluctantly sat up, and I looked at him imploringly.

"No interruptions," he said.

Eddie locked the door and took the battery out of his phone. He threw it aside; I stood up from the bed and walked towards him. He cupped my cheek and softly kissed me. Impatiently, I helped him take his shirt off, and it fell to the floor. I stroked his now bare chest and kissed it lightly. In anticipation, Eddie lifted my chin up to quickly dive into my mouth, taking me captive with his lips. My lips were plump from the many times he has bit them.

I felt his hands fumble with the buttons of my cardigan. He grunted anxiously as he struggled with them. He hesitantly pulled away from our kiss, and looked down to quickly take it off. His eyebrows were furrowed together in frustration. "Why must you wear so many clothes?"

I giggled and helped him out on his struggle. When the last button was unclipped, he quickly took the cardigan off and held my head gently with his hands. I kissed him tenderly on the lips and wrapped my arms around him. He slowly began kissing my neck, distracting me for a moment and I felt him lift my shirt. I put my arms up and noticed his eyes stare at my almost naked chest. He smiled, and insecurities got the best of me. I turned around quickly and crossed my arms to cover my chest area. I down casted my eyes, and Eddie walked up to me and softly encased his arms around me. He kissed my back and slowly trailed up to my shoulder blade. "You're perfect," he whispered.

He got a hold of my hands; and lifted one up to his neck and he left it there. I turned my head slightly to look at him and he closed his eyes as he pressed his head against mine. With his free hand, he unclipped my bra and started trailing the strap down to my arm. I turned around to face him and he smiled coyly when the bra dropped to the floor revealing my breasts. He, once again, took my hands and sheathed them around his neck. He grasped my waist and pulled me close to him, chest to chest. He kissed me with so force, surprising me.

After I regained from the kiss which left my lips numb, I cupped his cheek and tiptoed to get a better angle of him. He stroked my bare back, stimulating me to dive in deeper to his mouth. We parted panting for air, and I began unbuckling his belt hastily. He crashed his lips on mine again. Our kiss was never interrupted, and he urged me to hurry up. As soon as it was down, he grabbed my waist, lifting me up which caused me to straddle my legs around his torso. Walking towards the bed, our tongues never ceased to unlock from each other. He placed me under the soft material, and then opened a drawer, taking out a small yellow packet. He took his boxers off and my eyes widened at his length. He smirked at my reaction and opened the packet, putting the condom on. I tried my best to disdain my gaze away from it, and hide my burning cheeks.

I bit my lip and before I was able to react, he was already on top of me and my capris were thrown aside. He nibbled my neck impishly, and I felt his hand cup one mound. Eddie massaged my breast, twirling my nipple back and forth with his finger; and I moaned at the instant pleasure he was giving them. He sucked the unattended nipple; each bite became harsher as I continuously said his name.

A pop sound was made when Eddie let go of my already erected nipple and crawled down to my lower regions. A small smirk made way to his mouth as he noticed how wet I was. He moved my lacy underwear aside, and I bit my lip in embarrassment. Eddie's licked his lips and softly, I felt him play with my clitoris. I moaned, and he continued teasing it. "Eddie-" I panted, but it was soon replaced by a moan. His tongue began licking the lips of my privates. My hand clutched his hair and pushed him deeper; and I began to grind upwards as his tongue entered me. He sucked, he licked and I was soon gripping the material underneath me, to sustain the pleasure.

Is this what it feels like to want to someone so much? To desire them so, so much?

"Eddie-" I said his name breathlessly. He pulled away, and licked his lips teasingly. I panted and he snaked upwards to me. He hovered over me for a few seconds before crashing his lips on mine. His tongue entered, and I tasted all my juices in his mouth. Whilst our tongues clashed with the other. He pulled away, and I grunted pushing Eddie away from me to switch our positions.

"Loren…" He panted, and I laid on top of him, mere inches separating us. With my hand, I lightly gripped his erected member. My cheeks heated up at the sudden action I had taken. I looked at Eddie abashed, but he simply groaned. I began stroking his hard member. Eddie gripped my hand, and moved it up and down faster. He let go and I continued doing it. I studied his expression; his head tilted back and he gritted his teeth as I was jacking him off. I felt a hot and sticky fluid flow down on my hand and I looked at him incredulous. Already? I lifted my hand to my face, and I stared at the white fluid on my hand.

Eddie groaned whilst sitting up. In one haste movement, I was sitting on him, and one leg was on each side of him. "Eddie…" I clawed my fingernails on his bare back as he massaged one breast. He buried his face on the crook of my neck, giving it soft bites.

_I want him now._

Eddie feels my shaking body; and answers my pleading moans when he flipped us again and he was now on top of me. Kissing my lips, he took my wet panties off. He leveled his head next to mine and his eyes gentle as looked at me, asking for permission. My head turns to the side as I tried to hide my nervous expression.

"Eddie… I'm a—"

"Virgin. I know." He kissed my lips and smiled reassuringly. _I'm ready_. I nodded and he slowly entered me for the first time. I cringed at the pain and Eddie intertwined his hands with mine. I clutched them tightly as I attempted to control my breathing. It was painful, his large member expanding my walls, and finally breaking that thin line that made me a virgin.

He gritted his teeth and his head bent down. "You're ti-tight." I gasped and tried to adjust to his member inside of me. A tear rolled down at the pain, and he kissed it away. Once I felt my walls adjusting, I nodded to him and he begun to thrust in and out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gasped. But it slowly turned into moans of delectation. My nails dug deep into him and after each thrust, I'd tell him to go faster, stronger. He'd grunt and smacked against me. Each time becoming stronger and faster than the previous one.

I guess, this is how it is. We fit perfectly. One like the other. I was made for him, and he was made for me. He would look over me and give me one of his out most passionate kisses filled with love. I would urge him to continue, because what I'm feeling right now is not made to describe with words. But somehow, even though he moaned softly and gave out silent grunts, my screams made up for both of us. He didn't seem to mind how loud I was; instead he smiled and loved it every time I would scream his name. My first time was unforgettable. He made it special.

"Loren!" He grabbed my ass and continued going in and out of me.

"Eddiee!" I screamed his name as I was close to coming, and he too. He hissed and grabbed my waist banging harder into me and his pace increased. Our bodies shook and he fell on top of me. We came together and the fluids flowed down, mixing.

He kissed me one more time, with all the love and desire he has for me. I smiled weakly. He reciprocated it and he slowly inserted himself out of me. He laid next to me and pulled me into an embrace. Covering us with his covers, he kissed my forehead once again and I heard his heart beat increase rapidly. We regained our breathing and I closed my eyes. A small smile appeared, and I snuggled closer to him.

All I want... all I need is holding me in his arms. His arm wrapped around me and my head rested on his chest with one hand resting gently on his abdomen. We fall asleep in each other's arm.

Because this is how it's supposed to be.

_You and I._

* * *

"How did you become attach to music?"

"When my dad left…" I sighed and he pulled me tighter to him. "I wrote him letters telling him how my day went; how I felt and how much I missed him… I started writing the letters when I was seven. And when I was eleven, I read each of them and then I saw phrases and words and those became—"

"Lyrics."

"Yeah…" I snuggled closer to him and I pulled the covers more upward to protect myself from the cold. Eddie scooted closer, giving me some of his warmth. "And then I began writing songs. I needed a way to let it out and not just hum it. So on my own time I learned to play guitar. I asked my neighbor who had a room filled with all kinds of instruments, to teach me. And I went to the library and read books about the guitar and any instrument present. Then my mom bought me my first guitar on my 12th birthday. So I was more exposed and had a better opportunity to learn."

I soughed and made small circles with my index finger on Eddie's chest. He nodded and grinned. "Are you going to let me hear your first song?"

"God no."

"What about just simply reading it?"

I laughed. "No. I burned it the second I read it myself."

"What! But those are the things you keep. I mean, when you're stuck and you need a laugh you go back to it and it shows you how much you have grown as a person and improved as an artist."

"My first song was about a caterpillar I stepped on and killed."

"Ouch. Okay, but I still do want to hear it."

"Someday."

"What about now?"

"Nope."

"C'mon, Babe."

"No can do rockstar."

Eddie sighed in defeat. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What about you? How did you get into music apart from being the son of the legendary duo?"

"My parents were a big influenced on me. Music was and still is a big part of my life. So at an early age I always had this deep connection with it. My parents thought me how to play any instrument and showed me how Hollywood rolls. But I never went for music because of the fame and money. I went for it because it's something I want to do for the rest of my life; something I enjoy. And I know you love music too. We're alike in that aspect, music helps us. It gets us through, so that's why I want you to experience what I'm going through right now."

"It's that why you insisted for me to sing in front of Jake?"

"Exactly. I wanted him to see what I saw yesterday when I heard you sing for the first time. And trust me, he saw a bright and successful future in you too."

I sighed. "Do you really think I can make it? I know how tough it is out there. And I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. It's not so alluring with the thought that I'll just crack up under pressure…"

"I'll be there for you the whole time. I will advise you and help you. Loren, I know you will make it. Just have confidence in yourself. You will."

I bit my lip. This is complicated. Maybe, I should follow his advice and… But what happens if no one likes me. What if everyone kicks me to the curve and just sees me like a wannabe star. I sighed and buried my head on his neck. I groaned in frustration and he chuckled lightly, gently caressing my back. He will be here with me, and I'll be okay.

_Grrrrrrrr!_

I muffled my chortles with my hand and my body began shaking as he gently massaged his belly. He glared at me and playfully pushed me off the bed. I land on my butt but I still continued laughing. The pain between my legs was adamant, but I chose to hide it and ignore it. I grabbed the covers and wrapped them around me. I stood up and I blushed as I saw a naked Eddie laying on the bed. I cleared my throat and he was the one to laugh this time. I threw a pillow at him but missed. I turned around towards the bathroom and I heard his footsteps behind me. He grabbed the covers that I declared my own and pulled it down, revealing my naked form. I crossed my arms and looked away from him. I stood up straight and smiled when he leaned down on one knee.

"Do you accept my sincerest apology for laughing?" I looked down at him and giggled. I nodded and he pinned me on the door. We both smiled as he slowly opened the bathroom door.

"MATE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Eddie grunted and I smiled at him sheepishly. He placed his hands on my waist and I covered my ears.

"GET OUT!"

"NO! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! IT'S LIFE OR DEATH!"

"LATER!"

"NO! NOW!"

Eddie sighed in irritation and kissed my forehead. "Don't go anywhere." He picked up his underwear and put it on before opening the door. I peeped my head out to see Ian looking at Eddie with an amused look, which then turned into a perverted grin.

"I guess I interrupted something."

"Yes. Now get out."

"Whoa, not so fast! Is Loren here?" He looked around the room and I quickly sneaked my head back into the bathroom. "Can I see her?"

"GET OUT!"

I heard Eddie slam the door and Ian's laugh similar to a hyena trailed downstairs. Eddie muttered profanities and opened the bathroom door to look at me. His annoyed expression turned into amusement.

"Loren… what are you doing?"

"Um, taking a shower…"

I smiled nervously holding onto the shower handle. Eddie stepped into the bathroom and shook his head. "Not without me you don't." He closed the door behind him and took off his boxers. I screeched as he pinned me on the wall and turned on the shower, letting the cold water fall on us. The giggles became balls of laughter when his fingers danced on my waist. He placed his hands on the wall and grinned, kissing me hastily before getting the bottle of shampoo and squeezing it on my hair. I sniff and smelled peppermint. Our shower was long and restless. Actually, we didn't really "take a shower" to be speaking of.

* * *

"Here, wear this."

I was done putting my bra back on when Eddie tossed me a black t-shirt and shorts. I nodded in gratitude and put them on. He whistled lowly and kissed me on the cheek. "You should wear that more often. It looks hot on you."

"Really? And I was thinking of walking around here naked all the time." I leaned up to his ear and whispered seductively.

He blushed a deep red and groaned pulling me closer. "After I kick Ian out of here, you can do it all day if you wish. I wouldn't mind at all."

I giggled and pulled away from him. I opened the door and walked downstairs. Eddie followed suit, telling me to go back to the bedroom. I heard Ian's muffled laughs and I rolled my eyes. We both treaded into the living room to find Ian on the floor.

Eddie stood beside me and looked at Ian as if had grown a third head.

"Babe, I think we lost him for good."

"Don't worry Ian, we'll get you help right away. Eddie go call Melissa, she's the only one who can save him."

Ian controlled himself and glared at us. He quickly stood up and sat on the couch. "Very funny." He smirked at us. "So how was the shower, you guys?"

I blushed and Eddie charged towards him. Ian put his hands up and said quickly "Kidding!" I shot daggers at him and sat on the couch next to him. Eddie flopped down and sat on the other side of Ian. I looked at him and crossed my arms. Ian smiled and looked between Eddie and me. "I guess I'm cock-blocking right now."

"Ian is this how you're going to spend your life? Do you really want to be alone and miserable?"

He flinched at Eddie's direct comment, and chuckled nervously. "Um, no."

"He can't get the girl." I smirked and he glared.

"I can just…"

"You're afraid."

"I am absolutely not."

"Yes."

Eddie looked between us confused. He has to confess. Out loud. He loves Melissa. I know that. Everyone in this room knows that. But Mel. He needs to let it out and I know one way he can. I took my phone out. "Then why don't you call her and tell her how you feel." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Ian expectantly. He got up from the couch and scratched his forehead.

"Loren…"

"What? Help her and help yourself. She's confused and miserable because you do absolutely nothing to show her how you feel." I extended the phone to him again. "So here. Tell her." Ian looked at the phone a few seconds before slowly grabbing it. He stared at the screen and rapidly placed it on his ear. He walked passively around the room and crossed his arms. He sat on the arm of the small couch and hissed. I smiled in victory and Eddie looked at him incredulous to the words that came out of his mouth. "Ian what are—" I shook my head and he zipped up. Ian sighed and a smile formed on his face. He clutched the phone and bit his lips. His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"I'm calling you because I'm afraid of life right now. I'm calling because the sun doesn't shine when you're not with me. I'm calling for obvious reasons that you can imagine. I love you with the same force that I love my life. No. I love you more than that. Just one day come to me. Just one day and after that day you'll never want to leave. Today I love you, before I liked you. There's a difference and I want you to feel it. It's not the same, its better. Now I'm a hopeless romantic and affectionate and even jealous." He sighed and a small smile made way to his face. "I love you." He whispered and pulled the phone away from his ear. He traced the smooth screen with his thumb. Sighing, he gave it back to me.

"Thank you, Loren. I needed to get that off my chest."

"Wait, didn't you call her?"

"No… I just gave him the phone and he pretended to be talking to her."

"Mate, do you honestly think I would confess to her over the phone?"

Eddie looked at us for a few seconds before shrugging. I grinned at Ian and he winked at me. _'Thank you.'_ Maybe, after this he will have the guts and say it to her. Maybe he will. And he only needed motivation.

Playing matchmakers is actually fun. Melissa and Ian... sounds right. I got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. Honestly, I wanted to get away from Eddie, so I can flinch and groan from the pain coming from privates. It was hard hiding it, but I managed. "Where are you going?"

"To make food. I recall you're stomach asking for it."

_"So I cross my heart, and hope to die that you'll only stay with me one more night."_

I groaned and turned around and started walking back to the room. Eddie passed me the phone and I checked who it was. _Mel._ I answered, "Hey Mel."

_"Loren, is that you?"_

Not Melissa's voice. I sat down on the couch and Ian looked at me asking for what happened. I shrugged in response.

"Yeah…"

_"It's Lisa."_

"Um, hi ." I said awkwardly. I never had a one on one talk with her.

"_Loren—"_ her voice cracked up and I became aware she was trying to hold her cries. The worst scenario came to my head; something happened to Mel. I stood up and walked frantically around the room. Ian and Eddie sat up in alert and looked at me with concern.

"What happened to Mel?" I asked, I waited impatiently and I noticed Ian's body tense up. He looked at me anxiously and worry took over him.

_"Please come to the hospital. She needs you."_

She avoided my question. I ran a hand through my hair and tears began welling up. Eddie embraced me and my body shook.

No. Nothing happened to Mel. She's fine. She can't be hurt, or gone or nothing. She's okay. She's okay. They're just scaring me.

Ian looked at me pleadingly, asking me to tell him what's wrong. His hands were in fists and his eyes showed anguish.

"I'm on my way."

_"Loren nothing is -"_

I ended the call quickly and pulled out of Eddie's embrace. I put on my flats and ran to the door. Tears were rolling down. _She has to be okay._ "Loren, where are you going?!" Ian and Eddie trailed behind me and Eddie grabbed my hand. I tried to escape from his hold but he hauled me back to him and sheathed his arms around me to keep me in place.

"To the hospital." I said between cries.

Please be okay, Mel. I can't lose another important person in my life. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her, too... Please Melissa; don't let be anything fatal. Let it be nothing. Let it be a joke. But not Mel. _Please_. I clutched Eddie's shirt and he hugged me back tightly. Ian's body went rigid and his eyes glistened, tears asking to come out. He shook his head, and looked at me straight in the eye.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

His voice was raspy and barely audible. He walked past us and opened the door. Eddie sprinted upstairs and put on his shoes. I waited with Ian for the elevator. I wiped the tears away and Ian frustratingly pressed the red button repeatedly. I began biting the tip of my thumb and prayed that she was okay.

_Please be okay. Please._

* * *

**OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO MEL! I don't know and it's freaking me out. She belongs with Ian. Ah Loren and Eddie... Anyways, I found out what FISH means pretty-penny93 - F*** it S*** HAPPENS- Am I right?:).**

**Big shout out to KatieDean0343, marirosaluvsHH, Love2luvyou who have put up with me and my randomness. And another shout out to Hollywood Heights Reader who just started reading Trust but reading her reviews are the best and long. I love you all! And I'm sorry to those that had to read that horrible explicit scene. I suck at writing those, as shown above ^^^^^. Any who, TADA! Mua love you!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_"Melissa-san! Please go back to your post!"_

_I watched Akashi-Sensei as he rubbed his face and stared frustratingly at a curly haired, tan-skinned and short girl. His eyes were pleading her to stop her antics and pay attention. She was in the same row as I, but two heads down. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed the girl was grinning widely and scratched her head. A small smile formed on my face. Nice. First day of karate and it's already interesting. So looking forward to the next few weeks of this class._

_"Hai Mr.!"_

_"It's Akashi-Sensei to you." _

_The man gave out an exasperated sighed and walked down passively with hands crossed on his back. He looked at each person with an expressionless face. When he walked past me I swiftly bowed down. He smiled. "Stand up straight." I did as I was told and he nodded his head approvingly. I hear Melissa hissed and I bite my lip to contain my mocking smile. All those Bruce Lee movies are paying off. _

_"Okay Class. The first lesson will begin after you get into partners. I will choose them for you. Not you but me. The person chosen for you will be your partner for as long as you're here. If your partner quits I will assign you a new one. But know this. You will learn how to get along with him or her. You will learn every single detail about him. If you don't like each other. I don't care; you will find a way to. Understood."_

_"Hai!"_

_We all scattered around the room and I saw some kids beg the teacher to let them be together with their friends. I stayed in place observing my surroundings. My eyes landed on the energetic girl. She was bouncing on the tips of her feet and her hair was flowing everywhere. She caught me staring at her; she waved at me and smiled. I nodded my head slowly. My eyes averted to the sensei walking towards her. Melissa smiled mockingly and I noticed the sensei pointing at me. I groaned. Great, I got the class clown. _

_"Hi, I'm Melissa."_

_I looked at her extended handed before slowly shaking it. _

_"Hi… Loren."_

_"Nice to meet you. Hey you look familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?"_

_"I'm in the same class as you. You know ."_

_"No… Wait you're the one that always raises her hand. Now I know you. Loren Tate!"_

_"Bingo."_

_She nodded her head and smiled triumphantly. And in that instant I knew that she wasn't the type to give up easily. She will push and push until she gets what she wants. She will change everything up when she sees something she doesn't like. She's colorful and hyper. She can't stay in one place and has to be constantly moving around to feels satisfied. She has a deep and scary passion for film and always brings her water-proof camera which was given to her on her seventh birthday. She's playful but mess with the one's she loves; she will show you a deeper and darker side of her. So we can say Akashi's lesson paid off. I met one of the best people off my life._

_She became my best friend, though in the beginning I didn't want anything to do with her. She did. And that day she declared us "besties till the end of times" and gave me her necklace. A gold chain with an arrow at the small end. I engraved __**LM**__. Perfect for us._

All those crazy and amazing memories with her came rushing back. The tears were non-stop and I looked at my necklace. The one I have taken care off since that day. _You have to be okay_. Eddie got a hold of my hand and squeezed it softly. I wiped the incoming tears away and looked at Ian from the rear view mirror. His face showed no expression whatsoever. His mouth was set in thin line and his eyebrows were pressed together; his hands were in fists and his body was stiff, not moving an inch. His eyes averted to me quickly and I saw all the emotions he was trying to hide. Damage, concern, hurt, pain, hopelessness. He shrugged and his lips trembled. I nodded my head and bitemy lip.

We have to believe she's okay.

I clutched Eddie's hand and prayed for all life that my best friend was not in any danger.

She's the one that brings me out of my black and white box; the one that always manages to make me laugh when I can't take the world. Eleven years with her. Eleven wonderful years with my best friend, Melissa. I held my breath as the hospital came into view. Eddie made a swift stop in the front.

"Go. I'll catch up with you guys."

Without another beat, Ian and I were already out of the car and running towards the entrance.

"Whoa! Slow down kid!" We ignored the complaints and glares from the passersby. Ian opened the door and I rushed to one of the receptionists in the lobby. I made a halt and clutched the counter, catching my breath. Ian looked at the woman pleadingly. She blushed and eyed us wierdly.

"Melissa Sanders." Ian was the first to speak, but his body was still rigid.

"Um, wait." We both waited impatiently for her while she looked at a binder. "There's a Sanders here but who are you to them?"

"Cousins." I responded rapidly. Ian nodded and breathed heavily.

"Okay… Um, 384."

Not another second wasted, we ran towards the elevator. Ian clicked the up button uncontrollably. I looked up and hissed as it was still in the sixth floor. I rapidly grabbed his hand and opened the staircase door. Taking two steps at a time, we quickly made it to the third floor. We frantically looked around looking the room. I ran a hand through my hair and Ian almost knocked some people out, he was spinning everywhere. _Where are you?_ I caught my breath when I noticed Phil walking down with Adrianna. I ran that direction and Ian followed me.

"Phil!"

Startled, both looked at me. I ignored Adrianna's daggers and she rolled her eyes. Phil's eyes were puffy and his cheeks were filled with a pink twinge. He was crying. I held the tears and Ian clutched both of my shoulders behind me. He held his breath and stared intently at Phil.

"How's Mel?"

I bit my lip and he looked at me confused.

"Um, Mel?"

I nodded and stepped closer to him urging him to tell me. _Why aren't you answering me?_ A few tears rolled down and I wiped them away.

"How is she?" Ian said behind me. Both Phil and Adrianna looked at him, acknowledging his presence. Phil swallowed and shook his head. Ian clutched my shoulders harder and I shook my head.

No. It's not possible. He's lying. That's the only explanation.

Ian let go off me. I kept shaking my head and more tears rolled down. I suddenly felt someone spin me around and wrap his arms around me, and he pulled me into an embrace. It was Eddie, and he held my quavering form. I let out small whimpers and tears continue to stream down.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered and he pulled me closer.

She's okay. She'll get better. She can't be gone. She just can't. Melissa… why you too? My thoughts didn't disperse and I glanced at Ian. His gaze was fixated on the ground; his eyes were watery and he stood there not knowing what to do. He slowly walked backwards and sat on the small couch. He clutched his hair and his body trembled lightly.

"Loren…" Phil placed his hand on my back. "She's not the-"

"Loren!"

My eyes widen as I immediately recognized that voice. Eddie slowly let me go and Ian stood up. Swiftly, I turned around and more tears rolled down. I pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tightly. She was startled but she managed to hug me back.

"Whoa! Nice to see you too."

She's okay. She's breathing and walking perfectly. Everything is okay. She grabbed me by my arms and slowly pulled me away. I was shaking and concerned took over her features.

"What happened to you?"

"What kind of question is that? You had me worried and I came here thinking something bad happen to you."

"Me? What made you think that?"

"You're mom called me and I just inferred that you were in danger."

She nodded comprehensively. "Never ever giving my phone to my mom again." She looked me before hugging me again. "But I'm so glad you're here. My dad he-he got stabbed…"

"Mel… I'm so sorry." I hugged her tighter and she nodded. I know she wants to cry. I know, but she doesn't want to let those tears fall. I parted away from her and smiled. I wiped my tear-stained cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was freaking out." She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Blame my mom." I let out a quiet laugh and swallowed all my worries away.

"How's your dad?"

At my question, her body shook. I was about to pull her into another embrace but Ian stepped in suddenly and pulled her instead. I stepped back and let them have their moment. Ian wrapped his arm around her and his hand softly rested on Melissa's head. She covered her face with his shirt and let out muffled whimpers. His hold tightened on her when her body shivered. "It's okay. Everything will be fine." He whispered and Melissa nodded. Ian closed his eyes and kissed her the top of her head softly.

I felt Eddie behind me and I grasped his hand. I sighed and looked over to Phil. His eyes were fixed on Mel and Ian. I walked over to him and gave him a small hug.

"Sorry about that." I said and he smiled. Shaking his head, he averted his gaze to them again. Adrianna stood closer to him and encased her arms around his possessively. "Who's he?" She asked the question that Phil wanted to ask. "Ian," I responded. "A close friend."

"Doesn't look like just a friend to Melissa."

I looked back at them and Melissa had her arms wrapped around his torso and he was cupping her cheeks as he gently wiped her tears away. He's lips moved slowly and she nodded at his words of reassurance. I shrugged; it's only a matter of time before they profess their love for each other. I turned back to Adrianna and Phil. Phil looked back at me and crossed his arms. Adrianna looked at me from head to toe and smirked.

"What happened to you? Couldn't find your crappy clothes? On second thought, these ones are so much better than all you're flea market ones."

"Adrianna not now."

I sighed and ignored her snappy comments. I forgot that I rushed out of Eddie's apartment with his clothes on. "Hey, I'm so sorry about what happened to your dad." I said to Phil. "Just have hope that he will be okay." He nodded and smiled. "Thank you and I will." His hands turned into fist and his face showed slight guilt. It wasn't my place to ask him what was wrong. I squeezed his shoulders and smiled reassuringly. Adrianna scooted closer to him and shot daggers at me. I let go and turned back to Eddie. I found warmth in his arms again, and he kissed me lightly on the lips whilst placing locks of my hair behind my ear.

"So the rumors are true." Adrianna hissed and walked away from us. Phil looked over at Mel and Ian; he deliberated over interrupting them and let the protective brother take over. But he let them be and caught up with his girlfriend.

"You okay?"

I nodded and Eddie gave me a small smile. I shivered; I thought I had lost my best friend.

"The scare is over, Babe. It's over." He pulled me closer and sighed._ It's over_… I looked at Mel and Ian pull away. She grabbed his hand and he smiled gently as they walked towards us. Eddie and I parted. Melissa let go of Ian's hands and grabbed mine. She dragged me to the other side of the room and sat me on the beige couch. The boys chuckled and sat down, indulging intheir own conversation.

"So how was it?"

I looked at her confused. "How was what?" She rolled her eyes. "You're seriously asking me that? How was Eddie? Was he any good?"

"Mel…" I blushed feverishly when I realized what she was referring to. "How did you know?"

"Oh c'mon! You're wearing his clothes which means you were over his house and something happened for you to wear them. Maybe, he ripped them off when you guys were doing the deed. Plus, you have sex hair."

I rapidly fixed my hair and cleared my throat, capturing Ian's and Eddie's attention. I looked up at them and Eddie was blushing and Ian was cachinnating boisterously. I glared at Mel and she shrugged. "How was it?" She pushed again.

"Amazing." I muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Amazing." I repeated a little louder.

"What? Talk more loudly, will ya?."

"Amazing!" I bit my lips. I said it a little bit too loud. The boys once again looked at me and I saw Eddie smile. I clutched Melissa's arms and dug my nails on her skin. She rapidly snapped her arm back and massaged that spot. "I hate you." I spat. She shrugged innocently and raised her eyebrows. "Get out!" I hushed her and she whispered. "You actually did it? I was just kidding with you!" I groaned and leaned deeper on the couch. I stared at Eddie and he was blushing ten different kinds of red. He was telling something to Ian which caused him to slap him on the back. I sighed and then I remember all his previous girlfriends. Models to be accurate. Models that have bodies that are just perfect. His sexual life was good with them. Now, he's stuck with me, someone who just recently lost her virginity. I let out a silent groan. I bet I was horrible. And he's telling Ian just that.

"What's wrong with you?" I looked at Mel and clutched my stomach. She nodded quickly understanding. "Insecurities."

"No."

"Yes."

"Mel…"

"Yes. You're wondering if you were any good."

"Thanks for being so blunt."

"Hey, my job is to tell you the truth and girl, I have seen you dance. You can move. So I'm sure you're as great, if not better, in the bedroom."

"Melissa…" I warned. She smiled. "He enjoyed it. You left poor Eddie in awe and wanting for more. He's head over heels for you."

"How can you say that?"

"Are you blind or something? Do I need to get you glasses to see how flushed he is right now? I bet all that remembering and telling Ian how amazing it was is giving him another boner."

"Mel!"

"What? It's the truth. Look at the way he is looking at you."

"I don't know…"

"Oh My God! I want to crush all of those stupid insecurities of yours. He loves you and I'm pretty sure he showed it to you whenever you both did it."

"We said our _I love you's_ already."

"No! When?"

I reminisced and smiled. "Today in the morning and I also sung to him and met his manager." Mel got up from the couch and put a hand in front of her. "Hold up. What?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Can you calm down?"

"Don't tell me to calm down. Give me all the details."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at how many topics our conversation covers. "Well, he came over yesterday and stayed the night…"

Melissa scratched her head. "How did Mama Tate take it?"

"Pretty good actually… she did give me a talk but we're okay."

"She took a picture, didn't she?"

"Yes." We both laughed at the memories of all those times with her infamous camera. "And then he remembered how you told him about my music, which I still want to rip your head off by the way."

"Hey, I did it because I love you."

"Anyways, then we went to sleep and um, things happened while he was sleeping." I blushed and bit my lips. "And then the next day he decided to take me to his place."

"Oh is this when you declare your love."

"No."

"Oh."

"Chloe Carter called."

"Ugh, Adrianna is like a mini devil and she's the evilest of them all. So what happened? Did her call create an awkward tension between you to? How did you handle it?"

"At first it was tensed, uh, but he told me everything and all my doubts were cleared. He was honest with me and I know now that he is completely over Chloe and she is out of his life for good."

"And then…?"

"And then he said that he loves me." Melissa squealed and in her sitting position jumped on the couch making it move. I smiled and looked at Eddie. Our eyes interlocked and he flashed me a smile.

"Of course you said I love you back, right?"

"Yes but later; there were interruptions. His manager, Jake came over."

"Ah, I remember him. Our fellow friend helped us get to the concert."

"Yeah, and then to my surprise, Eddie set the meeting up so Jake could listen to me sing."

"See! I told you. You left him speechless and I know Jake was too."

"That's what Eddie said… I don't know if this is what I want, but I'm going to give it a shot and see where it takes me."

"Like you did with Eddie… and look where you guys are now. Inseparable and in love."

I laughed and pushed her softly. But I couldn't argue with that.

"Then he sang me a song."

"Another one, aw."

"And then I said I love you back and we…"

"Did the deed. Mmhhmm, that is just so romantic!" She stated dreamily.

"So you and Ian. What up with that?" She blushed and fidgeted. I laughed and then my playful demeanor disperese. "Mel, he was just as scared as I was when Lisa gave me that called. He was worried about you."

"Yeah… I kind of noticed that when we were talking."

"He really likes you. Why can't you see that?"

"Um, I don't know. Oh look, I'm hungry! I'll go get food." Melissa stood up quickly to avoid my question. She left me there in the couch all alone. She walked towards the boys and gripped Eddie's hand, hauling him to the cafeteria. I chuckled and Ian stood up and sat next to me.

"When are you going to tell Melissa how much you love her?"

"When the time is right."

"Oh, well don't wait too long. She's not going to wait her whole life waiting for you to be ready." Ian sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand.

_It's too big. It's too wide. It's too strong. It won't fit…_

I chuckled softly at his ringtone and he shot me a glare.

"Beyoncé boy?"

"What she's a phenomenon. I love her."

"And _Ego_ is your favorite."

"Yes."

He checked who it was, and didn't pick it up. I didn't put so much thought into it and let it go. But the person constantly called him and the ringing was irritating. I twitched and queue the impeccable devil, Adrianna. She walked with Phil and sat on the couch across from us. The ringing continued and I looked at him. He turned his phone on silent and shrugged apologetically.

"Answer it, it could be important."

"Um, not really. No."

"Who's calling you so much anyways? An annoying ex?"

He laughed nervously. "Actually no. It's Marko um, he calls me when there are gigs."

"Why don't you answer him then?" I looked at him confused. He sighed. "He got a gig for me and he is constantly bothering me to take it. They want me to go to all around Asia to be the personal photographer for this famous minister, and I guess the pay is good."

"Wow! Congratulations! But why aren't you taking it?" I stated incredulous as to why he would let this chance pass.

"The expedition is for six months and if I take it I'll be gone in two weeks…"

"Okay? So... It's good for your career. This is a one chance of a lifetime. Don't let it pass it by." I sat up straighter. "What's holding you back?"

"Oh God Eddie! Stay away from me! Don't talk to me! That's just disgusting!"

Ian averted his gaze to Melissa and Eddie, but his eyes were solely on Mel. I followed his gaze and then it clicked. Her. He's not taking it because he'll be away from her. Ian sighed and a small smile formed on his face. I turned around and noticed Adrianna gaze shift nervously to Phil. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and I looked at her intently. _What's up with her?_ Eddie chuckled lightly, and pulled me up from me sitting position.

"You guys can leave you know. I'm perfectly fine."

We both turned to look at Mel. Ian stood up and shook his head. "I'm staying with you."

"Mel, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here, too."

Melissa shook her head and put her hands on her waist. "No. I'm okay. Go. I know you guys want to be anywhere else but here."

"They can leave. I'll stay right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not leaving without Loren, so I'm staying here too."

"Oh gosh. Please, I don't need anyone to babysit me. Loren," she looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "I'm going to be fine. Ian will be here with me." I looked up at Ian and he had his hands on his pocket. I smile, might as well give them time alone. I nodded and grabbed Eddie's hands. I smiled warmly at Melissa, "I hope your dad gets better. I'll talk to you later." She nodded and I walked forward. I looked at Ian and smiled. "You better take care of her." Eddie patted him on the back and smiled suggestively. Ian pushed him; Eddie and I made our way to the car.

* * *

The whole car ride was quiet. I felt Eddie's gaze on me and I fidgeted. Mel's talk about my insecurities was stuck on my mind. Maybe, I was horrible. I was that bad wasn't I? I leaned on the window and Eddie tapped the wheel impatiently.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you Loren. I know something is going on."

I shrugged and sighed. "It's just that…" I sighed again and shook my head. Eddie looked at me for a few moments. "Everything's fine, Loren. Mel is okay. I know how much she means to you and I understand the pain you went through of the possibility of losing someone important. I know…"

I turned to look at him and placed my hand on his thigh; and I smiled at him. "It's not that… but thank you I needed those words." He parked the car and I recognized the place instantly. **MK**. He looked at me again and softly caressed my cheek. "Then what's wrong?" I down casted my eyes and bit my lips nervously. I blushed at the words that came out of my mouth. "Was I any good?" I studied Eddie's reaction and he slowly let go of my cheek. He coughed and scratched his head. I nodded. _Yeah, I was not 'any good.'_ I leaned back on the seat and covered my face.

I want to die right now. Disappeared and vanish from this embarrassment.

"Loren." Eddie said my name a few moments later.

I reluctantly shifted my gaze to Eddie and unexpectedly, he crashed his lips on mine. My eyes widened at his sudden action but soon closed, and I sheathed my arms around him. His lips moved rapidly on mine and he placed his hands on my waist, clutching it tight. He pulled away and his cheeks were burning.

"You were amazing."

My hold on his neck loosened, and I began playing with his collar, "Don't say—"

"No. I'm not saying it to spare your feelings. I mean it. You were amazing, Babe." He kissed me again and I smiled between his burning kisses.

"Not too bad for virgin?" I said to lighten up the mood. He chuckled lightly. We parted and there was a hint of lust in his eyes. He pulled me in again, our mouths collided and his tongue made way to my mouth. I pulled rapidly away and he turned away. "Eddie. What are you doing?" He opened the door and grunted. "I need to get out before I do anything else to you." I giggled and opened the passenger door. He was waiting for me with his arm extended. I took it and closed the door; and we walked towards** MK**. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm checking on my dad. Pop's been in high spirits lately and I want to see the reason."

He winked at me and I stopped walking. _Mom is inside there_. If she sees me like this, tables will definitely be flipped. Eddie stared at me confused. I laughed nervously and he got the message. "Your mom." I nodded. He sighed, yet still pulled me to the entrance.

What is he doing? Does he want to die? Does he want to see Mamma Tate's wrath? He dragged me inside and when he was about to turn on the small hallway that led to the club, he made a complete halt. I bumped into his back and he grabbed my hand quickly.

"Eddie?"

He was a stiff pole, and he stared wide eyed in astonishment before him. Curiosity taking over me, I sneak a glance at what he was looking at. I almost fell in disbelief.

"Mom!" I whispered.

Oh, this will be interesting to explain.

* * *

**Ian tsk tsk. What are we going to do with you? I don't know. Anyways I hope you liked it :). Need to go now. BYE! **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Eddie and I gaped at the scene in front of us. Both of our parents were against each other, and on the verge of ripping each other's clothes off. Max had my mom pressed against the wall near the staircase and their bodies were tightly against each other for comfort. Their mouths were in a deep lock and you could feel the atmosphere filled with the awkward tension brought by Eddie and I. Max and Mom slowly walked up the stairs, but their lips never ceased to move away from each other.

This day just gets better.

I stood there frozen and wide eyed watching my mom, the one who just called off an engagement which might I mention left her devastated, is now in a hot make out session with Max. And we both know where all of this will lead to. Yes. The bedroom. I snap back from the trance and slip past Eddie towards them. I didn't even take three steps before Eddie pulled me back. He had grabbed me by the waist and spun me back around. Swiftly, he covered my mouth and I whimpered begging him to let me go. Eddie hid us behind the wall and pinned me on there. I was not able to move since his body prevented me. He placed his arms on both of my sides.

"Eddie… Let me go."

"No." He smiled and peeked his head out.

"They can't—"

"Why not? They obviously like each other. So let them be."

"But-But-"

"No buts." He looked at me and I sighed. "Anyways. If you would've interrupted them it would've only caused an awkward situation and its better that way."

"How is it better? My mom just came out of a relationship. I don't want her to jump into something she'll regret later."

"I understand. You want to protect her. But let her have her fun. And if she comes home today with a smile then you shouldn't worry about regrets."

I sighed and played with the crinkles on his shirt. I guess I should let them be. My mom does genuinely like Max. No worries there right? I mean, my first impression of Max is that he is a gentleman like Eddie. So I shouldn't worry about them. It's better this way. Its better that she isn't with Don anymore. Her happiness comes first. And Max is her happiness. Ever since she started working with him she carries around this good aura. She's shining more than ever. Max is the reason. So maybe something started with them. I shouldn't come between them. Like my mom, even with her doubts, she let me be with Eddie.

Even if I do want to do something I can't. They're already upstairs doing "the deed" as Mel would say. Eddie placed his hands on my waist and flashed me a smile. I nod and smiled back. And I can't help but think about our relationship. How a few days ago I had met him and on the strangest circumstances stumbled upon him. A week ago I was just ending my shift when he entered the café. Nothing normal. We fell in love in less than a week and have done it. I became suddenly conflicted. I down casted my eyes and my smile faded. My eyebrows pressed together and I bit my lip. Eddie, sensing something was wrong, lifted my chin up with his fingers and stared at me with concern.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing…"

"Loren…" He kissed my forehead and I sighed giving in.

"Do you think we went too fast?"

I scrutinized his reaction. He licked his lips and cupped my cheeks. He smiled and shook his head. "No…" Exhaling, he gave me a chaste kiss. "I think that… our whole relationship from the start was far from being normal. Everything happened fast between us. I fell in love with you at first sight and I knew I was going to make you mine no matter what. And… I don't think I would've controlled myself with you any longer…"

Nodding at what he meant and I bit my lip and gently pressed my forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I smelled his intoxicating scent. I heard him heave a sigh.

"Loren?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Do you regret today?"

Eddie pulled me away and held his breath for my response. His eyebrows were pressed together and his eyes expressed hope. I smiled and shook my head. "No. I'm glad my first time was with you. You made it special and all I could ask for." He leaned down and gave me light kisses. I giggled and clutched his shirt into small fists.

"Good. Because you're the best I ever had."

Blushing, I slowly let go of his shirt and cleared my throat. He chuckled lightly and proceeded to pin me again on the wall. He pressed his hands on the wall, preventing an escape from both sides, and leaned down to whisper next to my ears.

"I have a surprise for you… we're going back to my place."

I turned a deep red and shook my head.

"No more surprises."

"Why not?"

"Well… today has been full of them and I don't think I can take anymore."

"Yeah? Name them." I squealed when I felt his hot breath on my neck and his left hand gently rested on my waist. I regained my composure. "Early in the morning, I woke up with you on top of me."

"Sorry about that. I can't help it."

I slightly pulled him away when he bit my neck. He groaned and pressed me tighter against the wall.

"Then the car ride…"

"Mmmhhmm?"

"Then Jake…"

Eddie continued trailing light kisses and I clutched his arms to keep him where he was.

"Then… we did it for the first time."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing it was?"

"Eddie…"

"Loren…" He mimicked me and I glared at him.

"After that, Melissa's scare." Both of his hands were on my waist and his mouth moved up a little below my jaw.

"Then we came to the sweet surprise of our parents…"

He crashed his lips on mine and it moved violently. He had put so much force and passion that it took me a moment to regain my senses. I quickly grabbed his head and clutched his hair. Eddie pinned me farther on the wall and I had to use him as support as my legs wavered and became weak due to his kiss. He pulled away and our mouths hovered. I swallowed and stared at his lips. His lips twitched upward into a smile and I caressed his arms.

"You're going to love this one. I promise."

I pouted and he chuckled before pulling me away from the wall and from the club. He put his arms around me and a bunch of paparazzi swarmed us with cameras. I was blinded from the flashing lights and Eddie quickly led me to the car.

"Eddie! Eddie! Are you worried of what Chloe may think?"

"Aww Loren don't be shy!"

"Don't you look hot Loren!"

"Are you afraid of being a rebound girl?"

Eddie hissed at the sudden questions and I didn't pay attention to them. Instead I blocked them out and gently held Eddie's hand reassuring him that I'm okay. He quickly opened the door for me and I got in. He was obviously annoyed by them and once he turned on the ignition, he rapidly drove away. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. They really get on you sometimes."

"Yeah I'm still a little dizzy from all those lights." Rubbing my eyes, Eddie chuckled. There were no other words said. Because no explanation was needed. We've talked about it. Chloe is in the past. She has nothing to do with us. And I put all my trust in him. I trust him. He has showed me how much he cares for me and is not some phony lie. He genuinely does and he has demonstrated me that through his actions and words. From the moment we met, he was real and true. He supported me and was there when I needed to vent or a shoulder to cryo on . And I was there when he needed help. Fame and money didn't get to his head, unlike others who lose themselves. Eddie is not like them. He is Eddie Duran the guy who sometimes is a hopeless romantic and is looking for a good time. Benevolent with a good sense of humor. He's the guy who I am deeply and irrevocably in love with.

I trust him. He will never intentionally hurt me. So I found the prince charming every teen wanted. But it's better, because he is mine. All mine.

"So what's the surprise?"

"I'm starting to think you don't understand the term 'surprise.'"

"No. I don't. So can you tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise."

I nodded and leaned back. Eddie began laughing and ruffled my hair with his free hand. A strand of her landed right on my face. I was busy blowing it away when I was interrupted. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it off and checked who it was. _Unknown number_. I clicked answer and slowly put it on my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Someone finally answers!"_

I instantly recognized his accent. "Ian what do you want?"

_"I want to know why Ed even has a phone if he's not going to answer it."_

I looked over at Eddie and he laughed overhearing what Ian had just said.

"Sorry. I left it home."

_"I've been calling you for the past hour!"_

I pulled the phone away from ear distance and flinched at the ringing in my ear. "Calm down Ian. I think you left me deaf."

_"Loren, I'm sorry. But can you punch Ed on the arm for me?"_

"No can do."

_"Why not? Do it for me?"_

"No."

Ian sighed in defeat. I smiled and he cleared his throat. _"I need help on something…"_

"Okay… What?"

_"I want to do something for Melissa…" _

Eddie whistled softly enough for Ian to hear. "Look who's going head over heels over a girl."

_"Shut up."_

"What do you want me to do?"

_"I need some information about her… and since you're the best friend than I thought…"_

"I could provide you with it."

_"Bingo."_

"Okay I'm on board. Can you tell me what you're planning to do?"

_"It's a surprise."_

More surprises? I groaned and Eddie chuckled. What is up with people and secrets lately?

"Fine I'll help you under one condition."

_"Is this what I think-"_

"You have to tell me what you're planning for Mel."

_"I can't…"_

"Then I guess you don't want my help."

_"Loren please… Tell you what. I will and I'll come by to mate's place and we'll talk."_

I nodded liking the idea. " Oka—"

"No. You can't come by today. Loren is all taken. So another time."

_"Ed…"_

"No, she's mine. Figure something out. But today she's all mine."

_"You know what mate? I hate you."_

And just like that he hung up. What is up with these two today? I sighed and glared at Eddie. He shrugged and winked at me. I really did want to know what he had in mind for Mel. Hopefully his way of confessing to her how much he is in love with her. As if. That boy is the kings of stallers. At any given chance, he finds an excuse and leaves when an opportunity presents itself. I'm getting tired of his drama. Though, I reach out for him. He loves Melissa and is willing to risk that job offer for her. Can they get together already? And it's not only Ian, but it's Mel too. She honestly denies the fact that Ian loves her. Stubborn. Both of them and I feel like sometimes grabbing both of their head and pull them into a kiss.

Eddie scratched his head and I took in my surroundings. We were outside of his building. I unbuckled my seatbelt and before I was able to open my door. Eddie beat me to it. I got off and he swiftly led me inside his building. The smile never leaving his face, I looked over at him confused and he simply shrugged. His hand was on my back and he urged me to hurry up. Someone is really excited… I let the thought go and smiled warmly at Jeffrey. He greeted us and his gaze was fixated on me. He flashed a smile and nodded towards Eddie. I looked between them and Eddie pulled me into the elevator. Once inside he wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder. I snuggled in his embrace.

"Now I really can't wait to find out about your surprise…"

He kissed my head and once the elevator opened he pushed me outside. I smiled from ear to ear when he covered my eyes with his hand. I felt his hand fumble to open the door and once it was opened he placed his hand on my waist leading me inside. I walked in excitedly and in anticipation. He chuckled and kicked the door close. And slowly he removed his hands from my eyes. I gasped at the view in front of me. I bit my lip and took it all in.

Even if it was daytime, it was dark inside with the exceptions of candles placed around the apartment. The bright lights illuminated the dim room creating a pleasant and blissful atmosphere. I walked towards the living room and noticed that the couch and the table were not there. Instead it was replaced with a low table and on it were a bowl of strawberries with a bowl of chocolate. I looked next to it and a small bag of Chinese food laid there. _Shang_ was elegantly written on it. I smiled remembering the unforgettable Mr. Shang.

I turned around to Eddie and he smiled at me. "What is this for?" He pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly. "A week." I cocked my head in confusion. Then it dawned to me. A week ago I met Eddie. A week ago I fell in love with him. I smiled and caress his cheeks. He got a small remote and clicked a button. Then I heard the slow melody of the song.

_I'll save you from your dreams _

_Every night I'll pull you out of sleep_

_I loved you from the start _

_But I don't know _

_What I'm looking for  
_

_I want something more than this _

_I want something more than this_

Eddie grabbed my arms and wrapped them around me. He placed his hands on my waist. We began dancing. Slow to the beat of the music. I rested my head near his shoulders and he pressed his head next to mine. Our bodies pressed against each other and all of today's events are forgotten. Because in the end it's just Eddie and me. No worries and no pain are given. All of that is gone and we feel at peace with this moment. This moment of just holding each other and savoring it. Because it's how it's meant to be. From the start. From the moment we both locked eyes. Not in that day of the café. But that night in his concert, when he chose my hand over all those other girls.

It's fate.

If he didn't enter that café, or if I never let him stayed. It wouldn't have mattered. We were meant to meet, one way or the other. No buts. It's just how it is.

_So we dance away the days _

_Looking for the rest of you and me _

_And you say you can't breathe _

_Every time you think you're losing me _

_I loved you from the start _

_But I don't know What I'm looking for_

His hold on my waist tightens and I slightly pulled my head up. I slowly stroke his cheek and tiptoed to his level. He smiled. My smile. That one he always gives me. Full of so much emotion. I bit my lip and lean closer to him. Our lips touch. It's sweet and gentle. Just like this moment. Just like him. I placed my feet back on the floor and he removes a strand of hair from my face. He caressed my cheeks and closed his eyes pressing his forehead against mine.

"A week of loving you. And an infinite of more are coming."

My arms wrap around his neck and we began moving along with the melody again. "I love you."

_I want something more than this _

_I want something more than this _

_Something more than _

_What I know _

_Cause I'm breaking _

_Don't let go _

_Cause I need you close to me _

_I need Something more than this _

_Something more than this More than this_

As the song finished Eddie and I parted away. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me up and spun me around.

"Whoa!"

I giggled and he put me slowly down. I clutched on his shoulders for support and he pulled me into a kiss. Our mouths moved slowly, letting this moment linger. I pulled away and rapidly sat next to the table. Eddie followed suit and I grabbed a strawberry dipping it on the chocolate. I took a bite of it and savored the bittersweet flavor. Eddie grabbed on as well.

"Most embarrassing moment?"

I swallowed and blushed. "I was playing soccer and then I made an attempt to kick the ball and I missed it. I slipped and landed on my ass. The ground was muddy and so when I got up… you know looked wrong."

I shot daggers at Eddie when he began laughing. He put his hands in front of him in defense. "What about yours?"

"It was in high school too… I was dared to run around the whole school naked…"

"You didn't do it right?"

Eddie scratched his head and nudged his arm. His cheeks turned a pinkish color and I began laughing. He actually did it.

"Hey it was a dare. I don't back down on challenges. And so I did it and I was marked down as the most unlikely to succeed."

"Huh? The irony. Now look at you."

I grabbed another strawberry and began nibbling on it. Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled to him. His chest was a cushion for my back and he leaned back on the wall. I ate the last piece of the strawberry and found comfort in our position. I was reclined on him, in between his legs and I felt his breath next to my head. I closed my eyes and smiled. I controlled my beating heart.

"I was lost." I began speaking and Eddie tightly held me. "I didn't know where to go. Every step I took made me drown deeper and the deeper I drowned the harder it was for me to find my way out." I sighed and continued remembering all those nightmares I had. The ones that begun when I was a kid. "My vision was blinded and all I saw was pure darkness. But every once a while I saw a man." I stroked his arms. "I didn't know who he was. I would step closer to get a better look. But he was… faceless. He was my father." I sniffed and tried to hold back the tears. "I was hopeless. I lost all faith of over going back. And that only drowned me deeper to a point where I would start suffocating from all the pain and betrayal." One tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and Eddie pulled me closer to him. I shook my head. "I just wanted to go back to where I could see the light. Like when I was four and I viewed the world as this wonderful place and life a gift filled with surprises. I just wanted that."

"But I was lost. Lost for fourteen years." Eddie sat there holding me and I let those tears flow down. A small smile formed on my face. "Then a week ago you entered that café and did what seemed impossible. You pulled me out and saved me. I was dying, shriveling up in loneliness and sorrow. Then you came along and with just one smile and the sincerity of your voice. I was resuscitated and began breathing again. Breathing the same way I breathed fourteen years ago."

I sat up straight and turned around to Eddie. I wiped away the tear that was rolling down on his cheek. I smiled through my them. Not tears of sorrow and hurt. But tears of happiness. The ones I don't mind letting out. The ones only Eddie can manage. Because he was my night in charming armor who gave me his hand and held me tight. Not letting me drown any deeper and pulled me into his arms and made me see the light again.

"Thank you. My savior."

I kissed his cheek and comfortably lay on his lap. I pressed my head on his chest and a smile was still engraved on my face. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I will always protect you. I will always hold you. And if I feel you slipping away I will only hold on you tighter. No matter what, I will always be by your side. I will overcome every obstacle that's thrown our way and knock them down. For you. Because you deserve the best. And I'll make sure you never shed another tear. that you never hurt again."

"Just being in your arms is enough. I just want this forever. You."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Babe I promise you I will never let you go."

He is all I need. All I want. Nothing more. The rush of security and love he gives me. Is all ever needed. I sighed and I felt the incoming grumbling from my stomach. Ruining the moment. I sighed annoyed and grabbed the brown bag and began taking out the contents.

_Grrrrrr!_

I twitched as Eddie laughed softly stroking my back. I pulled one of the small containers that contained Lo Mein. I grabbed the other one and passed it to Eddie. I snatched two pairs of chopsticks, gave thatto Eddie and dived into the food.

"I honestly like the idea of Papa Max and Mamma Tate together."

I took a small sip of the soda and wiped my mouth with the napkin.

"I guess… I just wasn't really too into it. With my mom engagement ending a few days ago she was left pretty bad afterwards."

"Then I guess they both helped each other. She found someone who made her happy and so did my dad. After my mom's death he was not really into getting in another relationship. And it was just painful to watch him be so sad and locked in. But now ever since Nora started working… he's a new man. They're good for each other."

"They are…" I down casted my eyes and smiled. They are. I was interrupted from the turmoil of my thoughts with the sudden vibration of my phone. I took it out. New message from Mel.

**Melissa:**

**Loren Tate! We need to talk! This is Code Red I tell you! Code Red! Get you're behind to your house. I'll be there shortly! I say Code Red! Love you. See you soon xx**

I groaned and placed my phone on the table. I put the food away on the bag and Eddie looked at me confused.

"Emergency from Mel. I have to go."

He nodded comprehending. I ran a hand through my hair. I really don't want to leave just yet. Eddie scooted closer and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and cupped his cheeks.

"Can you leave with my clothes so then you have a good reason to come back here again?"

I chuckled and massaged his arms. "What will my mother think?"

"That you spilled a drink on them?"

He said suggestively. I laughed and whispered seductively on his ears. "Sorry babe."

I pulled away and slowly lifted the shirt up. I took it off completely and Eddie eyes widen. He grunted and I threw his black shirt to the side. I leaned in back to his ear and nibbled on it slightly. Eddie cheeks turned red and he instantly grabbed my waist. I pushed him back to the floor and straddled on top of him. My mouth hovered over his and I smiled. I lightly kissed his lips before standing up and walking towards the bedroom.

"Baby c'mon!"

Eddie groaned and as I made a turn, I smirked when I saw him rubbing his face. I entered the room and picked all of my scattered clothes. I heard Eddie's footsteps and I turned around when I heard the door close. His face was flushed and I tried to contain the laughter that was bound to come out. He stepped closer to me and took the clothes of my hands and threw those to the side. I squirmed when he grabbed my waist and trailed kisses down from my neck to my chest. My bra was unclipped and bare for him to see. He took off his shirt and roughly threw me to the bed. I giggled and pulled him on top of me.

I'm not leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Two hours later I was back home. It was 4 p.m. and Melissa's so much urgent message was not much of an emergency. She wasn't here yet. Eddie complained and begged me to stay the whole ride here. He pulled me back in when I was stepping outside of his car. I sighed and scrutinized myself in my drawer's mirror. My hair was everywhere and my clothes were half putted together. I really did a crappy job. Well Eddie didn't help that much. While I was dressing myself he kept snatching my clothes and hid them behind him. There was a moment he undressed me again. I spent a well good twenty minutes trying to take them away from him. I grabbed the brush and smiled. Brushing my hair I heard the knock on my door.

I dragged myself there. It should be Melissa. I slowly opened the door.

"Hey Mel!"

I sighed in annoyance as I see the charming yet persistent Ian. He had a notepad in hand and a pen. I sighed dejectedly.

"What do you want?"

"To know how good Eddie is?"

I glared at him and closed the door behind me. I grabbed his notepad and the pen and began writing something. I ripped the page and gave it to him. He looked at it and read it. "'_Go away'_… Oh sorry Love no can do."

I sighed and urged him to continue.

"What do you have against me? Just so you know I'll be your brother in law in the future."

I snorted. "Already thinking about marriage and you haven't even told her how you feel?"

"Soon." He pointed to the notepad. "Now write anything important I should know about Mel." I nodded and scribbled something down. I ripped the page again.

"'_Tell her I LOVE YOU'_." He shook his head. "Please."

"Fine."

I began writing and when I was almost, I heard a car pull by. I glanced at it. Shoot Mel.

"Crap Melissa! She can't see me. Can you hurry up?" Ian looked back and I sloppily tried ripping the page. He groaned and Melissa got off the car. I was struggling with the paper and Ian snatched the notepad of my hand.

"Leave! Leave!" I pushed him away. But we were too late.

"You! Just who I wanted to talk to!"

Melissa stomped her way to us and looked Ian defiantly. Her face was red with anger and condusion. Ian looked at her nervously. "Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why in the hell are you rejecting that job offer in China?"

Oh shoot. Ian and I both swallowed. How did she find out?

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't even try! I know everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Now tell me why you would let this pass by?"

"Melissa…" I stepped forward but halted when she narrowed her eyes at me. I quickly stepped back and smiled cheaply at Ian. You're on your own. He swallowed again.

"Stay away from this Loren." She snapped her head back to Ian. "Now you! Why? Are you stupid or something? Do I need to smack your head?"

"Melissa you don't understand."

"I don't because you're not telling me!" She calmed her breathing and I stepped even farther away from her. Ian scratched his forehead and clutched the notepad. "Why? Why Ian? Why would you do this to yourself? What's the reason?"

Ian dropped the notepad and stepped closer to her. He grabbed her arms and looked at her intently. "You don't unders—"

"Of course I don't. Because you're hiding from me and I don't know what to think. What is wrong with us? What is wrong with you? Is this is even worth it? I can't do thi—"

My mouth opened and my hands turned into fist in attempt to contain my excitement as I washed Ian pull Mel and crush his mouth to her lips. Mel was speechless and her eyes widen when Ian moved his lips rapidly and with so much force on hers. Both of their faces were red and I pressed my lips together to stop the squirms. Mel slowly closed her eyes and got lost in the moment. Ian kissed turned into a slow and sweet, yet still passionate. I covered my mouth with my hands and smile made it's way to my face. Oh yes! Ian slowly parted away from her and Mel was quiet. They were both breathing heavily and Mel looked at him intently. Ian turned into a deeper shade and stared right through Mel's brown eyes.

"Because I love you."

Hell to the yeah.

**I'll edit this later and probably rewrite it... Anyways hope you like it! And school starts again on Monday. Sucks I won't be as consistant as I was these past two weeks. But i'll try my best and Hasta la Vista! **Reviews are nice too :),**

**P.S. Awww HollywoodHeightsReader... you're recent review... Woah pretty long! But i'm glad you love it lovely :).**

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx (I probably said this but I don't own HH or the characters or the beautiful love song by Bonnie Dune "Something More", Justin A.K.A Tyler Rorke sings it)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

It always goes back to this.

Love.

We think we may be so lost that we can never be found or just start breathing again. We lose ourselves, our whole being. And all that we believe in is gone, vanish from existence. Hopeless. Dead on the inside. But the outside is just a whole fraud. That's not us, not when you're slowly seeping out of humanity. Life is said to be a present that should be cherish and appreciated. And it should. But sometimes there are things in life that make it hard to do so. There are infinite of examples and sometimes you just loose hope and love towardsit. It can be unfair; it can be your worst nightmare, your arch nemesis. But one thing that my mom always said to me when I was younger was: It can be worse. I believe her. It can and that's why even when I feel like screaming at the world, I must stay strong and just hold it all in. Not the best way but that's how I coped with all of the pressure. And it always backfired. Then fourteen years later I was freed from the cage surrounded by needles, wires and fire representing my fury and loneliness. I wanted to get out and see the sun again. I wanted to be brighter and smile a real… smile. Not the ones I always faked. But the ones that said 'Hey I'm happy again.'

I've always wondered what it was like to just be in love. To feel all those feelings of pure bliss and heavenly comfort as it is described on books. And I always thought that was as close as I would get to love, through written paper. Melissa would always tell me to give it chance, to search for my so call 'other half' or 'the one that holds the key to my heart.' She would always pick me up of my feet and drag me towards love. But she, herself, never actually looked for it either. She was like me. Love was out of our reach and soon she found Adam. But we both knew it wasn't true love itself. She liked Adam, but she didn't love him. And he knew that, that's why he didn't put much of a fight when she broke up with him.

When you look at Melissa, your first impression is that she is loud, obnoxious and colorful. She is. But once you get to know her, you learn about the real Melissa Sanders. Not the one who wears the brightest colors or the one who struts down the halls attracting everyone's attention. But the Melissa Sanders who never gives up, who at days let tears roll down because she can't take it anymore and the one who puts a smile on her face for others.

That's why she's my best friend.

My sister.

Because she's the only one who understands me.

And I know that all those tears she shed, all those fake smiles and all those times when she admitted defeat were just boundaries she put on herself. Ian was able to bring them down. To pull her out of her own little world that was slowly and painfully taking her all in. He was the one who made her blush and maybe accept the possibility of falling in love. He loves her. And she loves him too. No denying of it, no lies behind those words he just said, and no lie behind her expression.

It's love. She found her 'other half'.

My mouth is still being covered by my hand, and Ian is still staring at Melissa while she is still wide eyed and not able to process what Ian just said. I waited in anticipation for her to say it back. Ian slowly let go of his hold on her arms and she instantly blinked a couple of times.

"Wha-Wha-What did you just say?"

I sighed in frustration and looked back at Ian. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. Melissa held her breath and I placed my other hand over the other one. Say it again…

"I said… I love you."

Melissa let go of her breath and smiled weakly. "You don-"

"I love you…" He exhaled and let a smile appear on his face. "I love you."

Ian laughed and extended his arms. "I love Melissa Sanders everyone."

I let go of my mouth and a smile made its way to my lips. Melissa bit her lips and Ian stepped backwards.

"You're all I think about. You're all I dream about. You're all I want. You're all I need…" He sighed and shook his head. "I-I can't do this without you. I need you in my life and I need you to give me a chance. To just let me be with you because I'm better because of you. I used to be this… god… I used to be this party hard type of guy who always had a hangover every single day… Then I met you and you change me for the better."

Melissa nodded and rapidly wiped her tears away. Ian cupped her cheeks and closed his eyes. And he was suddenly on his knees. He grabbed her hands and put them right over his heart. My smile widened and Melissa let a few muffled cries out. She shook her head and the tears rolled down.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how you have me right now. Begging on my knees to just be with you. To hold you every day and just have you around me." He smiled sweetly to her and kissed her hands. "You're the reason why I'm not taking that job offer. I don't want to be away from you… I want to be with you and not gone for sixth months. If I take it I lose my chances of ever winning your heart. So I'm not taking it…"

"Ian don't-"

"There's nothing else to do. I don't want to go. I want to stay here… with you."

Melissa cupped his cheeks and nodded. A few tears rolled down and she ushered Ian to stand up. He did and when he was on his feet, Melissa gently caressed his cheek. She smiled and I bit my lip. I held my breath and so did Ian.

"I love you too."

Ian exhaled and pulled Melissa into an embrace. I stepped backwards feeling like an intruder to their moment.

"Oh good. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't."

I face palmed and internally stabbed Ian in the gut. Melissa twitched. "Oh come here!" She forcedly pulled Ian into a kiss and I turned away leaving them alone. As I closed the door, I noticed Ian kiss her back with as much, even more, passion as the first time. I chuckled and silently closed the door. I held the door knob and not able to contain my excitement I squealed and did a small victory dance. You found him Mel. Words can't describe how happy I am for you right now.

I sighed and contently made way to my room. I was about to take a shower but suddenly an unknown source of inspiration became present. I quickly grabbed my book and began jotting down the lyrics. After I was done I hummed it. Liking what I wrote I placed my keyboard on my bed and music flowed in. I spent a good two hours writing my new song. Erasing, writing and tuning in for the music to flow in rhythm with the lyrics. I smiled and closed my song book. I got up and went straight to the shower. I replayed all of today's busy events.

Today was packed and full of surprises.

* * *

My mom came home at around 9 o'clock. I had finished eating dinner when she opened the front door. I smirked and images of the pretty scene I saw today came rushing back to my head. She sat next to me on the couch and I turned off the TV.

"I like your new hairstyle."

She blushed and quickly fixed it. "Umm I had the windows rolled down and the wind blew it all over the place." I nodded. "Sure." I said hinting the strong sarcasm in my tone. She blushed a deeper red but the smile was still plastered on her face. Taking in Eddie's words, I guess she had no regrets. And that's what matters.

"Honey…"

"I saw you and Max…"

"What?" She cleared her throat and I turned to face her. "Eddie and I went over to MK and we saw you guys hitting it off."

"Loren we didn't do anything. We—"

"Mom, I'm not twelve anymore."

"I know… I know. And I should be honest with you. I like Max. And a lot… and today I don't what happened but it did. And here I am." She sighed and smiled.

"Good." I laughed nervously and began moving uncontrollably on the couch. My mom raised her eyebrows. "What do you want to tell me?"

I smiled weakly my cheeks turned red. I got to tell her. "Speaking of honesty. Remember in the morning when you warned me about Eddie and I doing it…"

"Oh Loren please don't tell me."

"Okay. I'm not then."

I quickly got off the couch and walked towards the fridge. I took out a water bottle and heard my mom stop behind me. I clutched the bottle, turned around and smiled cheaply. She crossed her arms around her chest and shook her head.

"Loren…"

"I love him, mom." I stared at her in the eyes and smiled. "And he loves me too."

"That's not the point Loren. I'm happy that you found the man who can make you happy. It's just that maybe you both went a little too fast."

"Says the woman who slept with her new boss of four days…"

"Loren we are both adults and we… it's different."

"It's not. And you know it. Mom, maybe we did go to fast. Maybe we should've waited a little longer."

"You should've."

I sighed and shook my head. "But you know what. I don't regret it. Not at all." She uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to me. "He didn't pressure me if that's what you're thinking. No. It was my choice. And I know even if we wouldn't have done it, our relationship would still be as strong as before. But now… it's stronger because we're closer to each other… There's a deeper connection between us and it was right. It felt right."

She sighed and scratched her forehead. I smiled at her and continued clutching the water bottle. She smiled and nodded. "Then I have nothing else to say."

That's it? No more arguing. No lecture of how careless I was. No words of disappointment. Nothing? I guess that was easier than I thought. I smiled back and she pulled me into an embrace. "Anyways I had already spoken to Eddie today. He kind of hinted it to me but I needed to hear it from you."

"Wait you spoke to Eddie? When?" She let go off me and grabbed my bottle. She took the cap of the bottle and took a sip. "He came over like at 5 and I wanted to talk to him about you two. And so yeah… We spoke, I threatened him and he took it too heart of never hurting you." She put the cap on and chuckled lightly. "Honey that boy loves you." I smiled and she walked towards her room. I wasn't going to let her go that easy.

"Mom!" She turned around. "Are you and Max-" She blushed and cleared her throat. "Umm what are you talking about?" She swiftly went inside her room and closed the door. I stomped to her room and knocked the door. "I just want to know if you two are a thing now."

"A thing? Honey, I'm tired I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You're not going to eat dinner?"

"I'm not hungry. Good night!"

I laughed and yelled. "How much do you like Max?"

I waited intently and after a few moments of silence my mom yelled, "I already told you… A lot!" I smiled and walked back towards my room. I closed the door and smirked. Today went well. I sighed and sat on my bed. Lying flat on it, I stared up at the ceiling and a small blush made way to my cheeks. I reminisced all that happened between Eddie and I today. From our confession, to his appealing surprise of Jake, then our first time, then his romantic and sweet surprise he had for me. After, I stood up and went straight to my laptop. I told myself some words of confidence before clicking the main articles spread all over the net. I clicked on the first one.

**_Eddie Duran sure has a good taste!_**

**_After what seemed ages of grieving over ex-fiancé, ex-love of the life, or whatever you call those gold diggers going around. He sure is fed up with all of the glamour and deceiving that is Hollywood. (*cough* Chloe *cough* Carter *cough*). Who said that? Anyways, he's had it and moved to the sweet and down-to-earth type of gal. Look for yourself at the mesmerizing and natural beauty of this lucky young lady, Loren Tate. Or might I say that Eddie Duran is the lucky one to have her in his arms ;)._**

I clicked on the picture and blushed at it. It was taken outside of the school when we were being cornered up by the crowd. Someone had taken a good photo of us holding hands and me smiling nervously. My face was obviously flushed and it gave it a natural color on my cheeks and my hair finally fell the right way. Eddie had a million dollar smile and was waving politely to the crowd. I scrolled down and continued reading.

**_'Wow!' Is all I have to say. Isn't she gorgeous! I think so. But that's not all. There are still shots and videos of them having a rather intimate moment with some smoosh-smoosh going on. If you know what I mean ;). Check! Check! And click away darlings! _**

I click on the next four pictures and groaned at the sight of us. Oh yeah. We were on a tight lock alright. I sighed and didn't watch the video. No reason to remind me how our moment is now all over the internet. I shrugged it off and kept reading.

**_Aww they are the sweetest and cutest couple. Loren Tate (Ms. Next-Universe who has a killer body and owns the heart of our rockstar) and Eddie Duran (You better know who he is) couple name is…. *drum roll* LEDDIE! Isn't it cute! Personal favorite by muaw!_**

**_Now I must say I'm more in love with Eddie after that interview with Lily Parks! He fought and kept his glorious head held high throughout this whole 4 minute interview. Aghh can't you leave him alone Lily! Anyways he defended his 'amazing' girl and clearly stated that "My relationship with her [Loren] has nothing to do with Chloe." You hear that! He is moved on and happy. This makes us happy. I still don't understand something. Chloe Carter, I don't know what was on with your head when you decided to break our Eddie's heart. I mean c'mon! Look at him! But no worries… Duretts?!(I don't know… Nobody ever came up with the names of us, Eddie Duran's fans) our dear Loren came to the rescue. Now we all must praise her and give them our blessings because she's the reason why our Eddie is all smiles again. Look for yourselves. Loren Tate, you have this boy dancing all day. You go girl!_**

Again, I scrolled down and she had various comparisons from before and after. The second one caught my attention. On the 'before' label, he was on the bar with a shot in hand. He was looking straight at the camera and the spark that I first saw when I met him was not there. He had heavy bags under his eyes and hadn't shaved for what seemed days. He looked lifeless… The 'after' label is a picture of Eddie coming out of the café the next day after we met. He had taken off his cap and was smiling. The bags were still evident, but what caught my attention was not that. But his smile. He was grinning from ear to ear and slightly ruffling his hair. There was a certain twinkle in his eyes and his other hands were in fists. As if he is trying to control his excitement or something like that. I looked at the third picture and just like the first and second, I saw the same results. I leaned back on my chair and wondered did he begin to feel like that as fast as me? I bit the top of my thumb and kept scrolling down the page.

**_Now you have seen for yourself all that Loren and Eddie Duran are. Sweet, loving and just adorable. Ayyy it's too much for me. Take them away! I'm kidding. Don't do that. I will hunt you down. Any who, Eddie Duran. Mmmmm Boy, we don't know how long you and Loren have known each other. But by the way you look at her. Might I say: love at first sight? It looks so. And 'tis the start of a beautiful relationship. Ahhh I can't wait for this two to get married and have babies already. I imagine cute and sexy babies ;). Can babies be sexy? Yes, Eddie is living proof. Now I'm just rambling…_**

**_Well my darlings, I have to go. But soon I will be back with more of Leddie. Ayy I still can't get over it. I never will Hahaha. Well toodles!_**

**_Till Next time, Duretts! (I still don't know)_**

**_Jasmine Lotto_**

I went back to the previous page and looked at the variety of articles about Eddie and I. Chloe and Eddie. Chloe and Tyler Rorke. And the drama between them. But most of the articles main topic were about us… or Leddie as they call us. I was busy watching the famous Lily Park interview when Melissa Skyped me. I lowered the window and answered her. As soon as I saw her on my screen, I smirked. She was red, clutching the pillow below her chin and all smiles.

"Mel…"

"Lo…"

"You look happy."

"That's because I am!" She rolled on her bed and looked straight up and sighed dreamily. I laughed and leaned in. She rolled back and pressed her lips together trying to contain her smile.

"What happened?"

"Why are you asking me? You were there."

"I meant after."

She squealed. "He took me to this small festival they were giving over the small deck down the boulevard. And we spent time together and it was just so romantic and so perfect… he's so perfect and sweet and kind but mean and just plain ugly when he wants to. That's not the point. And then we just talked and talked endlessly. And he didn't care how loud and you know how loud I can be. Instead, he just smiled and rolled his head back at my idiotic remarks. Aww then-then- you are so not going to believe what happened next…"

"What?"

"Them. The other Sanders."

"What did they do?"

"Well my mom was being 'Oh he's too old for you.' Bad influence that. Then how she says he'll pressure me into things. And you know how she is. Everything I do or say, she always holds it against me. But no. I will not listen to her. She does not know Ian."

"Only your mom interrogated you?"

"All of them did. I don't know what my dad and Phil did to Ian. But while I was talking to _Lisa_, they were interrogating poor baby Ian outside. I was on alert as soon as they came back to the kitchen and Ian was paler than usual and he had this weird, nervous smile. And you should've seen Phil. He was giving him this death glare. But my Dad is kind of cool with him. He patted him on the back and all. Not Lisa and Phil. They just stared at him and slowly killed him with their glares."

I laughed and leaned in placing my chin on the palm of my hand. Even with all she's telling me, the smile on her face is not leaving anytime soon. I chuckled lightly at how brotherly Phil was acting.

"Did Ian tell you what they told him?"

Melissa sighed and shook her head. "No. He said, and I quote. "It's between the Sander's men and me."

I nodded. I will honestly get this piece of information out of Ian.

"Guess what I saw today?"

"Ohhh I love surprises. Spill it Tate."

I checked the door and looked closely at the small crevice. I turned back to Melissa when it was clear. "My mom and Max."

"Max Duran?"

I nodded my head and scooted closer to the camera. "Tell me. Were they—you know hitting it off?"

"He basically had her pinned on the wall."

Melissa gaped and soon closed her mouth. "Ohh Momma Tate get some…"

I laughed and shook my head. "How did you take it?"

"At first I was not really on board with the idea because of the whole Don thing. But then Eddie helped me see that it wasn't that bad. And then my mom came with this huge smile on her face today…"

"The Tate's with the Duran's. Me like it! Wait you spent more time with Eddie after? Were you two alone and had the apartment all to yourselves?"

I blushed and covered my hand with my face. I shook my head and Melissa chuckled. "You dirty, dirty girl. Who knew you had it in you?"

"We didn't… You know today we make our week-anniversary…"

"You do? Awww You do!"

I smiled at the memory of his wonderful and sweet surprise. "He's a hopeless romantic."

"Loren Tate. We got ourselves keepers."

I nodded and laughed with Mel. I heard a quite muffle yell coming from the computer. Mel groaned and smiled apologetically. I shrugged.

"Duty calls. See you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night."

She got off and I exited out of Skype. I finished watching the video and smiled at the end. I checked the time. Only 10:30. I stood up and walked back to the kitchen for a midnight snack. I grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar. I unwrapped it and took a big bite. I was making a left turn when I heard someone knock on the door. At this time of the night? I swallowed the food and walked towards the it.

"I'll get it!"

"Okay!"

I yelled. I hesitantly opened it. No one was there. I sighed. I was closing the door when something caught my eye. It was a small envelope wrapped around a red ribbon which added a nice touch. Picking it up, I scrutinized the beige looking envelope. It was the size of hard cover book. Not too light. I shook it and I heard the clattering of small metals slamming against each other. Before closing the door, I looked outside once more. I sighed and locked it. I observed the envelope with curiosity and made my way to the bedroom. Once there I sat on the bed and played with the small red string. I untied it and scrutinized the ribbon. Small writing was engraved on the back of the string. I turned it to the light to see it better and squinted my eyes.

"_Shine up the sky."_

Taken aback at the small signature of the random stranger I looked at the envelope again. I turned it the other side and there was my name. _Loren. _Neatly and elegantly written in cursive. I carefully opened the envelope, making sure I didn't rip anything, and once it was out a small bracelet fell down on my lap. I put down the envelope and closely observed the jewelry. It was made of gold and it had a small charm. It was in the shape of a treble and a small star was next to it. I looked at the star and just like the ribbon it said _Shine up the sky._ I took in the information and stare in awe at the beautiful charm bracelet. I carefully placed it beside me and picked up the envelope. I took out the three folded papers. I opened the first one. A poem.

_The sun shines bright for you_

_The moon illuminates your night_

_The sky makes you feel small_

_Yet bigger in a way_

_You're brighter than any star_

_You're the light that will keep burning_

_Don't give up on your dreams_

_Don't give up on the hope of it_

_Strike forward and never back down_

_Shine up the sky…_

I look at the paper dumbfounded. I put it to side, still a little surprised from it I pick up the other one. Another poem. I sighed and began reading it.

_This is your time_

_This is your moment_

_All your dreams will come true_

_True happiness will embrace you_

_This is the time where you must hold on_

_Life has yet to unfold surprises_

_And they are all just for you_

_Don't think otherwise but go with it _

_Accept and appreciate it_

_A chance of a lifetime_

_Don't let it go._

_It's your moment to shine…_

What is this? It's worse than all those fortune cookies advices. Frustrated at all of this I begin reading the last one. This time it's not a poem. But a quote.

_"Get ready to shock this whole world with your music. With all your passion and love you put to it. Get ready for the world to embrace you and adore you. Get ready to… Shine up the sky with your smile and that sparkle in your eyes that never did disappear." _**TM**

TM? I sighed. Wait maybe its Eddie… That doesn't make any sense. His initials are not TM… who could it be? No one I know is name after TM. It can be Tim Martin. I wasn't close to him and I only talked to him a couple of times. Who are you? I sighed in frustration and picked up at the charm. I stared at it before struggling to put it on my wrist. I heard my door creek and I looked up to Mom. I smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Trying to put this thing on… I got a letter."

"From who?"

"I don't know…" I picked up the papers and passed it to her. She took them from my hand and sat down next to me.

"Isn't this cute." I shook the small bracelet and smiled, still in awe. I touched the star and looked over at each word. Who are you?

"Can I read them?"

"Sure."

I looked at my mom while she read the poems. I studied her expression and while she was reading it her eyes widined and she cleared her throat. "Shine up the sky… TM…" She whispered and covered her mouth. I curiously looked at her. She quickly put the papers on the bed and stood up. She shrugged and avoided my gaze.

"Mom?"

"Any idea of who you think it is?"

She put her hands on her hips and bit her bottom lip. I neatly placed the papers like they were and put them back on the envelope.

"No… I have no clue. Do you?"

"What? No." She blurted out. She quickly glanced back at the envelope.

"Mom?"

"Umm I have to go rest. I have work tomorrow umm…" She down casted her eyes and walked backwards. "Good night sweetie." She left as soon as she came. I stared at the door dumbfounded. What the hell was that? I was battling over my mom's reaction and those anonymous and mysterious poems and this beautiful bracelet. All my turmoil was interrupted when my phone rang. I walked over the table and picked it up. I smiled at the beaming name on my screen. Eddie. I quickly picked it up.

_"Hey beautiful."_

"Hey you."

"_How's my girl?"_

I looked at the envelope and hesitated. "Good…" I sighed.

"_Loren?"_

"Yeah…?"

_"What's wrong babe?"_

"Nothing important…"

"_You want to talk about it?"_

I chuckled lightly and sat on the chair. "I got these letters and I don't know who they are from… they were very motivational and in a way inspiring. They basically told me to keep following my dreams and never give up… And this TM sent me a charm bracelet…"

"_Hmmm TM sounds like Trina Mekan_?"

"Trina Mekan?"

_"Yeah it could stand for TM."_

"You just made that up."

_"I did not." _

"Tell me who would be named Trina Mekan."

_"The person who sent you those letters and the bracelet. Hey it's possible."_

"Ha very funny. I have a feeling it's a guy though."

_"No I think it's a girl. Maybe her name could be Tracy Maccabee."_

"Eddie it's a guy." I smiled and he sighed.

_"Hey I just don't like the idea of my girl getting a secret admirer and nonetheless a guy. Who knows, he could be one of those psycho paths that kidnaps beautiful girls like you."_

"Okay now you're scaring me…"

_"Sorry babe… But just saying. What makes you think it's guy and not a girl. Which I am crossing my fingers about."_

"I don't know it's the way he expressed himself in the poems and the phrase _Shine up the sky _just sounds so painfully familiar..."

_"Shine up the sky… sounds like he was sending the support that he holds for you. Why is it bothering you so much? Is it because you don't know who it is or…"_

"It's not only that. It's the way my mom reacted too. She read the letters and she left without another word and I got the impression she was hiding something from me. I don't know…"

_"Loren don't stress over this… Time will find answers."_

Smiled and nodded my hand. "Okay… I won't. Thank you for being here and listen to me rant."

_"I'm always here for you babe"_

I blushed and bit my lower lip. I put the envelopes back on the drawer, letting go of it completely and laid on my bed becoming indulge in Eddie's and I conversation.

"So why did you call?"

_"What I can't call just to listen your sweet and addicting sound of your voice."_

"Okay. You can but what's the real reason."

_"To remind you how much I love you." _

I blushed a darker shade and a smile made way to my mouth. He will always have this effect on me. And I love it.

"I love you too." I clutched one of the pillows and listened to him breathing.

_"I'm warning you Loren. Every single day I will always tell you this. I love you. So you never doubt it and never forget it how much you mean to me."_

I nodded even if he couldn't see me. There were a few moments of silence and Eddie broke it by sighing. I giggled and played with the small star.

_"Jake came over tonight. I sung him the song and he loved it…" _

I sighed knowing where this was going. "Okay…"

_"I asked him about you and he said he definitely saw a bright success. But he wants to make sure you're "the real deal" as he quoted and he wants to listen to another song."_

I nodded understanding the position I am in.

_"And he is being the pushy one. Wants it by tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?" I choked at the amount of time.

_"I know… but I told him that that's not enough time to have a song ready and I told him to push it up…"_

"I don't have problem. I have a couple songs. I just need time to go over them and pick the best one out of them. I could do it tomorrow."

_"Babe I don't want you to stress over this. Take your time." _

"I'm ready. I'll have a song by tomorrow. I can do this." I exhaled and nodded my head. I can right? I can… The new found confidence surprised me and even if Eddie is not with me, I know he is smiling. I closed my eyes and bit my lips. I can do this.

_"Okay babe. I'll call Jake and we'll meet up tomorrow. You say 12?"_

"I can't… I have shift from 10 to 2…"

_"Okay no problem. So at 3:30?" _

"Yes." I sighed and my heart beated out of my chest. This is it. After tomorrow, we'll see if I have it. If I'm the "real deal."

_"I know you can do it. I believe in you."_

"Thank you. You know you're the reason for my surprising boost of confidence. You showed me how to…" I smiled. "Appreciate myself more and I began believing in myself more. Now I can actually say "hey I can do this." And you helped me with that."

_"I'm proud of you. I'm so happy that you can see how amazing you are."_

"Thank you… ummm I have to go over and make my songs better. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

_"Definitely babe. Sweet dreams." _

"Speaking of dreams. Remember I can always take the lead when I want to know." I whispered seductively, remembering today in the afternoon events. Eddie groaned and I giggled.

"Night babe."

_"Without a doubt I'll be dreaming about you. Night."_

"Okay bye."

I clicked end and threw my phone on the bed. I got up and picked up my song book from the drawer. I skimmed through the pages and became indulge in my songs. I smiled as I erased some lyrics and rewrote them in another way. I'm incredibly inspired today. Tomorrow will be good to me. Hopefully.

This is will be thrill.

**Longest chapter so far. I improved a lot. Not only with the quantity but quality. And thank you for all who have been since the 900-1000 words with me up to the 5000 and close to 6000 words. I love you all. Kiss Me will be up soon :). And thank you for your words of kindness, appreciation and love. I really love each and everyone of you!**

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx **


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I feel the rush of adrenaline as I watch the clock. I pick up the coffee pot and walk around the café. I serve coffee to the impatient customers who in return glare at me as I sloppily pour liquid to their mug. I clean the drips on the table and smiled apologetically. I continued to the other tables and my gaze always landed on the clock. Just twenty more minutes and I'll be out of here.

"Loren we need you here!"

I swiftly turned around and Danni was waving at me. I poured coffee to one more customer before quickly walking over to him. I placed the pot on the counter and cleaned my hands with my apron.

"What happened?"

"I need you to take over the cashier for ten minutes."

"Okay."

I internally groaned as I watched the line grow longer by the second. It's a busy day. I walked around the counter and Danni quickly headed out.

"Hi what would you like to order?"

My face is starting to hurt with how much smiling I have done today. Since I walked into that café at ten, I haven't gotten a rest. I wasn't able to take my break when Danni pleaded me to help him. I continued working behind the cashier and ignored some of the customer's snappy and angry remarks. It's been a long day. I don't feel like putting a fight. I sighed as I watch the clock tick away. Just a little bit longer.

"Wait aren't you Loren Tate?"

I closed the cashier and looked up to see green eyes staring at me. He was grinning from ear to ear and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked behind him and sighed when there was no one else. I looked back at him and slowly nodded.

"Yeah. That's what my name tag says."

I pointed to my shirt and pulled my hair in a messy bun. I tapped the cashier and waited for him to order.

"You're even hotter in person."

I forced a smile. "Uh okay. Thanks? Umm what do you want to order?"

"You in my bedroom."

He winked at me and licked his lips. I raised my eyebrows and chuckled bitterly. I looked at him dead in the eye and he smiled suggestively. He once again licked his lips and looked down from my chest area to below. I cleared my throat and asked bitterly. "What do you want?"

"You heard me. You."

"Stop wasting my time and tell me what the hell you want to order. If you say another perverse comment I will be in charge of kicking you out."

"Woah! Chill girl. I'm just looking for a good time. I don't think Eddie Duran will compare to the ride I'll give you."

He winked at me. What the hell? I groaned and prayed that Danni would hurry up. I looked at him again and he began tapping the counter with his fingers. I stared at his green eyes and the smirked on his face. He's _that _type. The one who are so full of it and use their looks to get laid. The ones who think they can seduce a girl with their revolting and insulting pick-up lines.

"Stop wasting my time kid."

I went over the milkshake machine, took a cup and began making _Aroma's _famous milkshake. I'm using my free milkshake on a hormonal, full of it teenage kid. I felt his gaze trail down and he let out a soft whistle. I twitched and went back to him. I shoved him the cup and he willingly took it. Taking a sip he winked at me again.

"Thanks babe. You don't know what you're missing out on."

I watched him leave and when he was out of the café and sighed in relief. Finally!

"Oh my god. I thought he was never going to leave!"

I snapped my head to the left and glared at Mel. She was sitting on her booth looking at her phone.

"When did you get here?"

"When that not-good-for-nothing kid was hitting on you?"

"Hitting on me? Oh no I felt like ripping his head off. Why didn't you help me? He would've left faster if we both attacked him."

"I wanted to see how you handled him. And might I saw, you can be rather feisty when you want to. I can't wait to tell Eddie. I bet he'll hunt this kid down and show him you don't mess with Eddie Duran's girl."

I narrowed my eyes and leaned on the counter. I pressed my elbow on it and placed my chin on the palm of my hand. Melissa walked over to me and smiled. Excitement was evident in her eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing. Just that it's all going well with Ian."

"You became official yesterday? What could've possible happened in less than 24 hours?"

"Everything. He took me out on a date today and he never ceases to surprise me." I smiled and she blushed. "I really love him Loren."

"He loves you too."

"Hmmm yeah… What's up with us? We fall hard and fast for guys we have only known for a week."

"That doesn't matter does it? When you fall in love… you're in love. You can't do anything about it."

"Funny. If it was a week ago at this exact time, you would be complaining and stating how useless and stupid love is."

"Things change. People change." I fixed my apron and she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah but you had a fast change of heart. And Eddie is the only person who could do that. That's why you fell in love with him right? Because he is the only one who can make you see that the world is a better place and there's things out there to look forward to. He was able to make you see, feel, and experience new things."

I smiled and shook my head. Have I become that of an open book? I bit my lip and Mel smiled in victory.

"Today I'm having a meeting with Jake."

"Eddie's manager?"

"Who else."

"Okay what's the meeting about?"

"He wants to listen to another song of mine and see if I'm 'the real deal.'"

"Can I listen to it before you go?"

"I don't have time."

"Ahh shoot. But I will listen to it later. I know you'll do an amazing job. Just call me after and tell me all the deeds. Okay. Because Loren Tate, after today be prepared for the world to know about you. I better have front row seats, backstage passes and go to the after parties for every show you have, And I'll be sticking along in your first world tour!"

"I thought you were going to film all of that?"

She gasped and placed her hand on her chest. "I love you! Of course I will! But look at you! You're not even telling me that it's too early to say all of that. Aww my baby is all grown up."

She pulled me into a hug and squeezed me in her hold. I hugged her but then pulled her away when I couldn't breathe. She wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"What no! A strand of your hair got in my eye. But I'm so proud!"

"It's all because of you. I wouldn't be here if you didn't-"

"Tell Eddie about how you can sing. Yeah. So I take all the credit." She smiled and I fixed my bun.

"I need to go. I have a dinner to prepare. Ian is coming over."

"Mel wai-!"

She left rapidly and I watched her wave at me once she was in her car. I waved back and checked the clock. What! I would've thought that 20 minutes will go in a haze. I sighed as I watched the clock tick not fast enough for my liking. I fixed my apron and turned in front of the cashier. The café quieted down.

"Loren I'm here!"

I turned to Danni who was caring a bag of groceries. I smiled and helped him put the stuff away. He took charge of the cashier and I went back to giving coffee to the customers who woke up with an extra attitude today. I kept watching the clock. How many things can happen in 20 minutes? Just a few more minutes and then I'm gone. I checked my phone and I had two new messages. One from Eddie and the other from my mom.

**_Mom: _****Good Luck Sweetie! I know you will leave them speechless with your song. I kinda eavesdropped while you were singing it… and may I say it was fantastic! Okay bye! Love you.**

I remember our small talk in the morning. Two hours of constant chatting is small for us… I filled her in with what was happening with me and music. She was ecstatic and happy for me when I told her Jake was considering signing me. You would think she would go with me and college. But she knows I really love music and she wants me to go for what I am happy with. She understands. And she, like Mel, was planning months and probably years ahead. Tours. Interviews. Traveling around. You get the point. I checked Eddie's message and giggled.

**_Eddie: _****You, Loren Tate, are going to be the death of me. Hey baby I missed you last night ;). Can't wait to see what song you have for us today! You're going to kill it! Jake is pretty excited about it too, he calls me every 5 seconds to check if you're still going today. He loves you babe. Not as much as me though. Meet me outside of the café. I'll be there in a few. **

I put my phone away and made good use of the last minutes of my shift. Serving the nice and such in high spirits customers. Some were nice to me, others just waved the mug in front of my face to give them coffee faster. I really need a new job.

I was walking towards the counter when I heard the bell ring. I smiled at Danni and he looked at the person who just walked in. I felt the strong and negative aura behind me and eyes burning holes on the back of my head. I looked at Danni and he averted his gaze to me and back to the person.

"Welcome-"

"This is the thing Eddie chose over me?"

Oh shit. I slowly turned around and stared at what could possibly be a worse version of Adrianna. She looked insulted and her face showed disgust and disbelief. I sighed in agony again. What else could possibly go wrong? Another shot of amnesia? She stared at me and her blue eyes narrowed, as if she's trying to make me disappear with her gaze. I stared back at her and waited for what she wanted. This must be good.

"How could Eddie go from me to you? A nobody! Look at you. What does he see in a little girl?"

I ignored her remarks and Danni turned around to the other customers, leaving Chloe and I to our own problems. Well her problem. I have nothing to say to her and I don't want to start a fight I'll regret later. Even though, it is tempting to beat the living hell out of her. If that's even possible; she is hell herself. Eddie did call her the walking devil. I smirked and she stepped closer. I stood my ground.

"What do you want Chloe?"

"I want you to leave Eddie."

I looked at her as if she grew a third head.

"I want you to realize that you mean nothing to him."

Typical. Would do anything to get what she wants.

"He's just using you for his entertainment. You're his toy for the time being, and when he gets bored of you, he'll just leave you to the curb and come running back to me."

"Really?" I wanted to burst out laughing at all the lies, all the venom she is spilling out right now. She really thinks I would believe her. I know people like her; I know what they are capable off. And I also know Eddie. He is not like that. So if she really thinks that I would actually believe he,r she needs to leave before I go off. "Did he use you for his own fun? And you actually loved being used and that's why you so desperately need him back?"

"Listen-"

"Look Chloe stop talking. Don't say anything. For all we know whatever you're going to say next is bullshit. And Eddie is fed with it and he doesn't want anything to do with you. I don't even know you and its exhausting knowing that all you talk is dirt and bull. So please do us a favor and leave us alone. Go make something out of your life and stop ruining everyone else's. It's pitiful and pathetic."

She was fuming and I smirked. Her hands turned into fist but soon she controlled herself.

"He's only using you for sex. I'm trying to help you little girl. I don't want you to get hurt."

Since when? I wanted to start clapping. Bravo Chloe Carter. You prove me you can stoop even lower. I shook my head and smiled at her. This is just sad.

"He only wants the sex."

I stared at her and watched the clock. Shit. I'm late.

"Listen to this…"

I looked at her reluctantly and sighed. "Go on."

"Has he said I love you?"

Yes. A lot actually. Just to prove how much he cares for me. I kept staring at her.

"What about it? You have nothing on me Chloe. So just stop. Stop making a fool out of yourself and move on with your life."

"He hasn't has he? He said I love you to me six months into our relationship." She smirked and I looked at her expressionless. "If you think you have a chance with him. You are dead wrong. He will never look at you the way he did to me. He will never love you."

"And that's where you're wrong."

We both turned to look at the source. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Eddie completely ignored Chloe and looked at me.

"Eddie!"

Chloe called his name but he walked past her and towards me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me tighter. I heard the slow and muffled whispers from behind. We slowly parted and he grinned at me. I looked at his gorgeous brown eyes.

"How's my girl doing?"

"Feeling better now since you're here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Being in your arms is the best feeling of the world."

"Naa. Holding you is."

He gave me a soft peck and I giggled when he scrunched his nose as he turned to look at Chloe. She was gaping at us and Eddie wrapped his arms around me protectively, pulling me closer to him. I heard clicking sounds behind us but I ignored them and I looked at Eddie and Chloe stare off.

"Eddie… How could you this to me? And with her?"

"What's wrong with her?"

He looked at me and I stared back at him. He smiled. "Oh yeah. That's right. She's perfect."

I blushed and he looked at Chloe.

"Eddie you're not actually serious. C'mon look at her!"

"She's beautiful." Eddie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyone would agree. Right?" He looked at the small crowd that had formed. "Eddie don't…" I got closer to him trying to cover my embarrassment. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah!"

I groaned as I heard people nod and agree with Eddie.

"She's friggin hot!"

I looked at the green eye boy. He hasn't left? I groaned and he had that same smirk on his face. I felt Eddie wrap both his arms around me possessively and looked at the boy.

"Okay. Slow down kid. She's taken."

The kid licked his lips and Eddie stepped forward. "The hell."

"Okay Eddie. Ignore him." I stood in front of him and placed my hands on his chest. He kept looking at him and his expression turned incredulous and red with fury.

"Loren… please turn around."

"What?"

Eddie spun me around and stood in front of me looking in the direction to the boy. I saw his eyes suddenly trail up, indicating he was looking at my ass. Eddie pointed at him warningly.

"Keep your eyes to yourself kid or you'll regret it."

"Hey, I'm just admiring what I see."

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone yelled at him and pushed him all the way to the back. Eddie laughed bitterly and I turned him around.

"We have somewhere to go to."

He controlled himself. Jealous Eddie is not a pretty sight. He smiled apologetically and got a hold of my hand. The crowd soon faded and we began to walk only to stop in front of a very red Chloe. I forgot she was still here. Well, I forgot she even existed.

"I warned you little girl."

She looked at me with so much hate. She stepped forward. I was about to step forward to close in the gap between her and me but Eddie stopped me.

"Eddie I can take care of her."

"No Babe. I'm not going to let you get close to her."

He softly pushed me to my previous spot and glared at Chloe. I held on his arm.

"Leave."

"No."

"Well then let's go baby."

We began walking towards the door and Chloe didn't move. We went around her and before Eddie opened the door I called her. She turned around and her face showed no expression.

"It was an unexpected surprise seeing you again. But if you're going to stay here buy something or they'll kick you out."

I waved at her and Eddie chuckled as he led me to the car. On our way there he stopped midway and turned around to me. He cupped my cheeks and stared intently at me. His eyes were pleading and worried.

"I love you."

He said those words again. I smiled and bit my lip. I nodded my head.

"Never doubted it."

I tiptoed and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you too. And nothing will ever get in the way between us. Not Chloe, not anyone, nothing."

He nodded and sighed in relief. And back turned around. We entered the car and he pulled me close to him. Like before when that pervert was checking me out.

"I still want to kill him."

I laughed and looked at him.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes."

I laughed at his straightforwardness. He shrugged and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me gently.

"You're mine and mine only. No one is allowed to look at you like that except me."

I kissed his lips with so much passion and force. They moved violently against each other and he stroked my thigh. I caressed his cheeks and smiled between our kiss as our lips moved feverishly against each other. He held my thigh tighter and pulled me upwards. I broke the kiss before it got out of hand. He grunted and leaned back in. I quickly got off his lap and sat next to him.

"Not now."

"Why?"

"We're in the car and we have somewhere to go to."

He groaned again and tapped the window, signaling the driver to go.

He leaned back down and I looked at him. He slowly leaned in and I looked at him suggestively. He was a few centimeters away before I grabbed his head and stopped it from getting any closer to me. He looked at me with a hopeful smile and I shook my head. I licked my lip teasingly and he stared at my mouth. He looked at it for a few moments before he grabbed my hands and kissed me lightly on the lips. He leaned back on the couch and I snuggled closer to him with a smile on my face. He rubbed my arm in a caressing manner.

"I don't know how much longer I'll control myself throughout this ride. Just hope it is enough until we get there."

I giggled and nodded. It was quiet afterwards and I contemplated the peace.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm"

"Get ready to make Jake fall even more in love with you."

"You haven't even heard the song so how can you know it will be good."

"I just do. You have a gift and I know it'll be as good as the first one, if not, then better."

I smiled and held on to his words.

Maybe it is good.

**Sorry this took so long. I've been on twitter alot trying to get a second season. Homework and I'm a pro slacker and porcastinator (Teddy understands;) ) anyways here you go :) Hope you liked it and this week has been amazing. Britt replied twice, Justin talked to me once and favorite a bunch of tweets, Eric kept retweeting my wierd tweets of him and embarassing pictures and we had a decent convo about burgers. And then Meredth (lisa) tweeted me! And Ashley got my hopes up for a second season. So it was good. I just wanted to share this. **

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty-one**

_Click-Clack._

One beat.

_Click-Clack._

Two beats.

_Click-Clack._

Three beats.

_Click-Clack._

I let out an exasperated sigh and moved uncomfortably on the piano bench. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. Jake and Kelly ran late postponing this whole meeting an hour back. I was stoked and my adrenaline was shooting up to the sky. But the the unwanted nerves stroke.

I inhaled and kept watching Eddie's moving clock. My eyes followed the metal dagger from left to right, each time it passed the middle it made a _click-clack _sound. I bit my lips, my hands opened and closed. To stop them from fidgeting I clutched my thighs, I felt my nails go deep into the jeans and into my skin. I closed my eyes and blocked everything. It was just me and my internal turmoil. Why now? I was ready and prepared. But then all that negativity and… oh god! My insecurities came running back.

Where did all that confidence go?

I groaned and rubbed my face. Not now. Please go away. I have nothing to worry about… Right? I mean I have the song all ready and completed. I just need to sing it for them and then it's all done. The deal is sealed. But… what if it's horrible? What if they don't like it? Another disappointment down the drain. I shake my head. No Loren. Stop being such a pessimist! I sighed and slouched dejectedly. My composure loosened and I leaned in to press my forehead on the top of the piano. My anxiety of leaving right now had me on the edge of my seat.

"Babe?"

I felt a pair strong arms wrap around my waist. He sat on the piano bench with me but I was in-between his legs and he pressed his chin on my shoulder. His hold on my waist tightened and I sat straight. I looked at him and he flashed me a smile. I reciprocated his smile, it's just hard not to. I closed my eyes and gave in to his gentle and slow kiss. I cupped his cheek and tenderly caressed it. We slowly pulled apart and I smiled turning around. I leaned back to his chest and crossed my arms and laid them on top of his. I sighed and he kissed my head.

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip and shrugged,

"I can't do this."

I held my breath for his response. But he didn't say anything. Instead he kept quiet and pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that for a few moments before I broke the silence.

"You know what? A nice cold shower will calm my nerves."

I unfolded his arms around me and stood up. I was about to start moving when Eddie turned me around and pulled me back down to the bench causing me to wrap my legs around his torso and clutch his shoulders for balance. I down casted my eyes and let go of his shoulders. My arms went back to my sides and he rubbed my waist up and down in a reassuring manner. I sighed conflicted and he lifted my chin up with his fingers. I gazed into his eyes and he pressed his forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"You have nothing to fear."

"It's not that…"

"Baby…"

"I'm just… I don't know. I-I-I'm sorry."

He pulled away and cupped my cheeks. "For what?"

"For this. I'm just probably wasting your time and-"

He shook his head cutting me off. His hands slid down to my waist again and I played with the hem of his shirt. "No. You're not. Get that off your head because all I want to do right now is help you and anywaysI love spending time with you." He kissed my forehead and I sighed.

"Okay…"

"How about this… why don't you play something for me?"

I looked at him surprise. "Right now?"

He shrugged and said, "Why not? They'll be here in like an hour and I want to be the first one to listen to your song."

I opened my mouth but closed it again. Biting my lip I watched as he smiled hopeful. I nodded and turned around to the piano. His arms were back around my waist and he watched over my shoulder eagerly. I felt the piano keys just like the first time I played here. I closed my eyes. It's like I'm back in my room. Where I danced around, sang as loud as I could without the fear of someone listening behind those walls. That's how I feel right now.

But better.

I have Eddie.

And that's all I need. He's the driving force that makes me want to reach for what I truly want. Music. I smiled. All that confidence is back. I opened my eyes and I'm back in his apartment. He is still holding me and I pressed the keys down. I hum along with the music, preparing for the first line. I feel his smile behind me. I feel his breathing right on the crook of my neck waiting patiently for me to begin. I smile and let the music take over.

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**_

_**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**_  
_**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**_  
_**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_  
_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**Well open up your mind and see like me**_  
_**Open up your plans and damn you're free**_  
_**Look into your heart and you will find love love love love**_

_**Listen to the music of the moment, baby sing with me**_  
_**I love peaceful melody**_  
_**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**_

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_  
_**It cannot wait, I'm sure**_  
_**There's no need to complicate, our time is short**_  
_**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**_  
_**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**_  
_**But my breath fogged up the glass**_  
_**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**_

_**I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason**_  
_**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**_  
_**It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue**_

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_  
_**It cannot wait,**_  
_**I'm yours**_  
_**Open up your mind and see like me**_  
_**Open up your plans and damm your free**_  
_**Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours**_  
_**So please don't, please don't, please don't**_  
_**There's no need to complicate cause our time is short**_  
_**This o' this o' this is our faith**_  
_**I'm yours**_

I hum the last part of the song and as soon as the last note fades, I sighed and pressed my lips together forming a smile. I feel the cold and smooth surface of the piano keys and I close my eyes contemplating this moment.

Just him and me.

I feel his arms still wrapped around my waist. My back is resting on his chest and I'm still in between his legs. He kisses my shoulder blade and trails up to my neck. His soft kisses still managed to leave burning sensations on my skin. I shivered and slowly got up from the bench. Eddie grabbed me from my thighs and spun me around. I cupped his cheeks and leaned in. He smiled and pulled me closer. Our lips touched, slow and gentle, savoring the moment. Like it was our first time.

Like it was our last time.

His hands slid up to my waist and our slow and delicate pace increased. His lips roughly moved against mine and his tongue asked for entrance, tugging my lower lip. Without hesitation, I parted my lips and as soon as his tongue found that entrance, it quickly entered the warmth of my mouth, feeling every part. My hands trailed down to his biceps and I began stroking them. Our tongues both battled each other and he tugged my shirt in an impatient manner. He was lifting it up when I suddenly parted for air. I clutched his shoulder and shook my head. He groaned and I stared into his black pits filled with lust.

"No. They will be here any minute."

He reluctantly nodded and I sat next to him on the piano bench. He took a hold of my hand and gently placed a kiss on it.

"Your song…"

I held my breath and waited for his response. He looked up at me and I saw a small glint in his still black eyes. He smiled and cupped my cheek with his other free hand.

"It's a hit."

I let go of the breath I was holding, I scrutinized him looking for a sign he was just bluffing or said it to spare my feelings.

I found nothing, but only genuine and honesty. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I bit my lip and nodded. He ruffled my hair and stood up. I looked at him confused as he took flight towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Cold shower."

He stated bluntly and I smirked. It doesn't hurt teasing him. I stood up and trailed behind him. I pushed the already opened door and took a peek inside. I smiled at Eddie as he was taking his shirt off. He raised his eyebrows and then groaned when I stepped inside the room.

"Can I join you?"

I smiled suggestively and he scratched his head.

"If you join me, chances are we will never come out of that bathroom."

I walked towards him and I rested my hands on his chest. "That doesn't sound that bad."

"Hmm."

His hands gripped my waist and his eyelids were half closed as he looked down at me. I grinned as he leaned down and placed light kisses on my lips. I laughed as his light touches on my waist tickled me.

"You're sweet."

I pushed him towards the bathroom door and our gaze were in a lock. Not one leaving the other.

"Yo Eddie! Where are you?"

"Loren?"

We both sighed disappointedly. He let go of me and I fixed my composure.

"I'll be right back."

Eddie went inside the bathroom and turned on the sink. I turned around and tossed him his shirt. He smiled and I stared down the hallway. I heard Jakes heavy footsteps hit every step and Kelly's heels. They appeared in front of me and I smiled. Both of them looked around the room and Jake cleared his throat. Kelly winked at me while I simply shrugged.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"Don't you always?"

I turned to Eddie and he was wiping his face with the towel. He tossed it to his bed and stood beside me. I looked at Jake and he chuckled. Kelly grabbed Jake's hand and yanked him downstairs.

"We will be ready when you're ready!"

She yelled and I waited for Jakes protest to wear off. My hands turned into fists and I down casted my eyes to the ground. Nerves again. Shoot. Sensing my uneasiness, Eddie came to the rescue and pulled me into a hug.

"You will do amazing. Trust me."

I nodded, pulled away from his embrace and began walking towards the living room.

The sooner the better.

As the room came into view, Jake and Kelly were ready and stood next to the piano. Jake had his elbows propped up on the piano and looked at me as I made my way to the bench. I cleared my throat and sat on the bench as Eddie stood next to them and smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled weakly and looked at Jake and Kelly. They nodded and a small smile appeared on Jake's face. I didn't miss how his eyes shone with delight and anxiety. I looked down to the keys.

"Are you ready?"

I snapped my head up to Jake. No. I am not.

"Yeah… just a second."

I can do this. I sighed and smiled. I pressed down the keys.

And that's all I can say. I got lost, hypnotized. I would look up to Eddie and he had that priceless smile on his face. I looked at Jake twice and he nodded his head ushering me to keep singing. Kelly closed her eyes at one point and shook her head to the beat, just like the first time I sang to them. My fingers danced on the black and white keys, hitting every note and I sang along to the melody. Upbeat.

"**_I'm yours."_**

I continued to hum with the beat and at the last note I looked at them. Kelly clapped her hands. Jake didn't. Instead he walked rapidly around the piano and pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged him back and giggled when he slightly picked me up.

"I see a star!"

I couldn't hold that smile and I heard Eddie and Kelly laugh behind us.

"Why didn't I find you before? Your future is bright and already set!"

He let me go and looked at Eddie.

"You were right man. I knew she had potential when I first heard her. But now I know she's the real deal."

I suppressed a blush and looked at Eddie. He kissed my cheek pulling me closer to me as he held my waist.

"I told you Jake. You wouldn't be disappointed."

Jake nodded and put his hands up in defense. "I never doubted you. Loren…" He turned to me and I looked at him. I gulped as his playful demeanor was gone. In a second all his features turned serious. He is not playing around.

He means business.

I nodded and walked towards the couch. They all followed suit, Eddie sat next to me, Kelly on the couch diagonal and Jake sat in front of me. He took out his suitcase and laid it on the table. Where did that come from? He took the papers from inside and a pen.

"Now I know you have questions. Both Kelly and I will gladly answer them and if you have doubts tell us."

I looked between them. "How much is it reassured that I will make it in the music business?"

"You have exceeded all of our expectations. We expected good today, but no you went on and sang that killer song for us. And let me tell you I have never made up my mind faster than when I first heard you throughout the first half of the song… If you join us, you will not only be threatening up and coming stars but the current artist as well. Loren you have an incredible talent, you can sing, your songs are amazing and the bar you are setting is high. Really, really high. I guarantee not only a future of success but as well fans shouting your name and supporting you. Sold out arenas, world tours, everyone killing to get an interview with you, the headlines of every magazine, photos, going worldwide, you name it. You have what it takes. You have that "it" factor. And believe me when I tell you… everyone will want to know who Loren Tate is."

"What are the chances? Out of what? 50? 75? Or just 25? I can't go into this blindly. Look, I trust you and Eddie's words when you tell me I can make it, but I also need to watch my back if I don't. What if I do go into it and I'm considered another star wannabe? What if nobody actually likes my music?"

"We like your music. And that says something. Loren, I know it's tough out there and I also know that you recognize that from hanging out with Eddie. It's hard juggling your social life with your career and sometimes career overpowers that. But you're a strong girl, you'll handle it and with Eddie, Kelly, Max and me you will make it through."

"Okay…." I sighed and shook my head. "I still need a plan B. Because there's still a chance that I will not make it and I won't risk anything. I want to be left with the thought that even though this didn't work out, all of it is not over. That I have something else to go for."

"Okay what's your plan B?"

"College. I'm supposed to start this fall… So if I can't make it then I'll head off to it."

Jake nodded and deliberated for a while. "Sounds like a safe back up plan to me. Loren…"

Eddie squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Give it a shot. You never know until you try. Trust us. Trust me. You're in good hands and I'll make sure to make everything easier for you."

"What if I want to still sign with you, see where ever this takes me and go to college at the same time?"

"We'll figure something out. You take your classes but at the same time you also have to handle the music business and all that it asks from you. It'll be stressful but if that's the only way you're signing then we have no other way but to have it like that."

I smiled and he raised an eyebrow. He won't give up easily. He really wants to sign me. I ran a hand through my hair. And Eddie scooted closer.

"You won't regret it Loren."

I looked over at Kelly who has spoken for the first time since Jake. I smiled and bit my lip.

"So those are just options. Either I sign and go to college at the same time, or the latter which is to focus solely on music. Or the other option which is just go to college…"

"Think about it Loren. What do you have to lose? Give it a shot and if it doesn't work out, which I know it will successfully, and then you can go to college. The scholarship is not leaving anywhere. As soon as you decide to call it quits then you just go and study."

I swallowed. Why is this so hard? It's what I want. Music.

"How will I get started? How will I get exposed to everyone?"

Kelly stood up and sat next to Jake.

"Gradually. We want to start building up you're fame. People will listen to you and they tell others about, and they tell others about and etc. Until you are vastly known. Enough to start your own album and leaving people to want for more."

"Now that's a first option. Taking it slowly but I was thinking that maybe…"

Eddie smiled suggestively to Jake and I averted my gaze between them. "Maybe what Eddie?"

Kelly nodded enthusiastically and Jake smiled. I was not part of their circle of mutual understanding.

"Guys? Eddie?"

He smiled to me. "Maybe I can give you a little push."

"But she already has that little push. After all she is Eddie Duran's girlfriend."

"Okay but that doesn't change anything. And I don't want to lead people that I'm only using Eddie…"

He scratched his head and sighed. "Yeah we know how that turned out with Chloe."

"How about this?" Jake snapped his fingers. "Why don't we use Eddie indirectly?"

I glared at him as he used the word 'use.' "Again. I don't want to use him. If I'm going to do this, then it's the right way. On my own. If people like my music then they like it. If they don't, well… that sucks for me."

"But they are going to like it. And who said you were using me. As I recall I humbly volunteered to help you. So Miss Tate, you are in no way using me."

"But Eddie-"

"No buts. So I am helping you. And nothing you say will make me change my mind."

I pouted and he nodded giving his final statement. I sighed.

"I got it!"

We all turned to Kelly whom had stood up and was on her phone. She waved her phone and quickly sat down. We all stared at her waiting for what she had to say.

"A video." She said. A video? I leaned back. "About what?"

"Of you recording your song."

I raised my eyebrows liking the idea. Not bad.

"So you video tape me recording my song?"

"Yes! Whichever song. I prefer your first one since it was the one we first heard and the second could be a single or part of your album."

"I like the idea…" I said cautiously.

"But…" We all looked to Eddie. "How does it involve me?"

"You're website. We post the video on your website, Youtube channel and it will definitely get viewers. And you just hint whenever you ran interviews about how your girl has a secret talent that will soon be 'unveiled.'"

"I will also play guitar for her."

"That means you will be part of the video."

"Exactly."

I sighed for what's the millionth time today and bit my nails; I stopped as soon as I started. I looked at Jake and he had a pen in hand. He pushed the papers my way and I slowly took the pen. He beamed and I felt Eddie place his hand on my thigh.

I can do this.

I will do this.

I took the paper and skimmed through the document. Making sure I didn't miss any loopholes. I placed it back and positioned the pen on the "Sign Here" line. So just one quick signature and I'll be signed. There's no turning back. I looked at Eddie and he smiled at me. He'll be here. He will…

I looked at the paper and nodded. In one quick movement, my signature was written there. I stared at it and it looked odd. My sloppy handwriting looking out of place with nicely printed letters. I couldn't stare at it any longer as Jake put it back on his suitcase. Safely secure, almost as if he is afraid I will somehow have second thoughts and decide to shred or burn the papers. He stood up and extended his arm. I followed suit and shook his hand. He smiled.

"It will definitely be a pleasure working with you Loren Tate."

I nodded and smiled back. Kelly came on and hugged me. I reciprocated her hug and then came Eddie. He wrapped his arms around me. He whispered. "They will love you." He kissed the top of my head and we pulled apart.

Jake and Kelly were ready to leave.

"So tomorrow at twelve, we will shoot the video."

"T-to-tomorrow?" I almost choked.

"Yeah? Why you can't make it?"

"No-No. I can… I-I just didn't expect it to go this fast."

"When you're in the music biz and a talent like yours, nothing will go fast. OH! And you have the looks too so that should help you."

"The looks?"

"Yeah you're beautiful."

Eddie stated. I smiled and Jake and Kelly chuckled. They walked past us and to the door. I waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Loren."

They closed the door and I landed on the couch. "Well that was stressful."

"Really? I thought it went great!"

I heard his footsteps make way to the couch. I turned around and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me in the forehead. Eddie lifted me up, bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"I still need that shower."

He began walking up the stairs. "I need to go home."

"You can stay here the night."

"Yeah right. My mom will kill me."

"Why?"

"She doesn't kno- oh wait. Never mind."

She does know. About Eddie and I and what happened yesterday.

"So can you stay?"

"I guess."

He placed me down back on the floor and I lifted my hands up as he took my shirt off. I unclipped my bra and he took off his shirt. I began unzipping my pants when he slammed my body against his. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled his back with my legs. He walked towards the bed and gently laid me there. Our mouths collided against each other and he forcedly entered my mouth. Our tongues wasted no time. He parted and looked at me. I clutched at the velvet fabric and he breathed heavily.

"What happened to taking-"

I was cut off by his mouth.

The shower is not his priority right now.

**I'm sorry this took long to update. As some know I have been up on Twitter alot. My Britties account got suspended. So I had to make a new one and on that same day. Britt Tweeted me again! Ahhh and she got verified too! And then Jama and Ashley! And then Eric and Justin still has a thing for my tweets since he keeps favoring them. And then Cody is still playing hard to get. Anyways I'm sorry if the whole meeting seemed so crappy, I really have no clue about the music Biz. My knowledge only goes as far as Hollywood Heights and some of my improvising. I'll just say that Trust is coming to it's near . I really like this story but i'm already building up to the ending since I have it all planned out already... When you're reading teh future chapters you'll know when it will be :/. I do not own this song. It's credit is given to Jason Mraz "I'm Yours"**

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The soft and silky sheets wrap both of us as I cuddle in closer to him for body heat. He's warm. I sigh in contentment as I feel his gentle and sweet strokes on my bare back. I pull the covers up and lay my head on his chest. Closing my eyes, a smile begins to form on my face. Eddie chuckles lightly, simultaneously, he pulls me closer and I find myself almost on top of him. I groaned as I can't find comfort in our new position. Eddie grabs my thighs and forcedly makes me sit down on top of him. I press the palm of my hands on his chest and groaned as the covers unveiled my naked form. Eddie smirked and I felt his gaze trailing down my body, more like observing every part. A blush makes its grand appearance, my face heats up and he chuckles lightly. I shoot him a glare all the while he can't keep his eyes of me. Slowly licking his lips, our eyes meet and I lean closer to him. He caresses my cheek and his other hand soothingly rest on my waist. I cup both of his cheeks with my hand and our lips meet. It's sweet. It's slow. And we kept to like that, because gestures like this all you need to tell the other how much they mean to you. We both part and he is smiling, grasping the sincere serenity that enveloped us. I planted one last kiss on his lips before returning back to his comfortable side. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"What time is it?"

"Who cares let's stay like this forever. God, I've never felt so at ease and just… happy?"

I giggled and I scooted closer to him. "Really? I'm pretty adamant to the idea that you, who has traveled to so many places and met so many people, never felt happy like this."

"Well I did visit a couple of-"

"A couple? Let me see. Almost all of Europe, Japan, Columbia, the Caribbean's, Ecuador, Argentina-"

"You're just naming the places I went for my world tour."

"Doesn't matter. You still went there. And not to mention you went to Brazil once just for the heck of it."

"It wasn't that great."

"Yeah the videos and pictures tell me otherwise."

"I don't even remember half of the trip."

"That's because half of the time you weren't sober."

"I didn't get drunk a lot. Just a couple of times in a range of a week…"

"I'm getting worried about how much the amount 'a couple' actually means to you."

He chuckled and shook his head while I look over at him with an eyebrow raised. He leaned in and kissed my forehead lightly. I smiled and proceeded to melt in his embrace.

"Babe, the thing is they don't compare to this moment right now. When you feel like you're at the top of the world and nobody can bring you down. Just the thought that the one I love is here with me, and I'm holding her is just enough for me. I don't need anything else but you being here in my arms. You're my happiness. You're where I belong. Nothing comes even close to all that you make me feel."

"Hm how exactly do I make you feel?"

He sits up and shakes his head. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and straddle his torso with my legs. Eddie grabs my waist and pulls my body closer to his. I stroke his hair and smiled provocatively. He smiles as he gently gives my neck light kisses. I clutch his hair when he begins to nibble harsh a little below my jaw. I suppressed the moan that was bound to escape as soon as his hands began rubbing my thighs impatiently. I groaned when he completely stopped. "I can go on and on about it and never come to an end. Are you still sure you want to hear it?" I nodded and pulled him back to me. He grabbed my ass and gave it a soft squeeze while I whispered next to his ears.

"Tell me."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Why tell you when I can show you?"

And in instant I was pinned down on the mattress as Eddie placed his hands on both sides of my head to support his body from falling on top of mine. Grabbing the sheets, I covered myself with them. I looked up at him as he towered over me. His eyes showed nothing but pure blackness from want. They trailed down to my lips and I slightly parted them. Our eyes met again and I clutched the covers and swallowed in anticipation waiting for his next movement. But he didn't, instead he gently caressed my cheek with his thumb. He left a burning sensation as he traced my lips. My top lip… my bottom one and gently he leaned closer to me. I ran my hands through his hair as he slowly pressed his lips on mine. It wasn't forceful or intense. It was the complete opposite; sweet and lingering. Almost as if he is restraining himself from going full on and savoring the moment. His lips move at a slow pace against mine and he blandly cupped my cheek. My hands were still on his hair, running smoothly on his cranium. I felt his hand lightly rest on my waist as he clasped it. His lips continued with its slow and sweet pace.

Adoration.

He pulled away for air. A small smile formed on my lips as he kissed me again. And again. And again. His light kisses of endearment were gradually changing. They became harsher, rough, coursed until the sweet kisses were completely gone. Ardent, passionate, intense and so much… want.

He dived into my mouth and in a trenchant manner, he bit my lower lip. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I gripped his hair and pulled him back to me. Our lips collided and soon they were moving acidulous against each other. Each second went by, the more force he penetrated leaving my lips numb and stout. His hand slipped to my back and he arched me up to get a better angle of my mouth. I felt his free hand seize the fabric into fists as he continued exerting so much passion to the kiss. Air became immediate and he quickly pulled away, panting for oxygen. I inhaled as much as I could but before I know it, Eddie locked with mine again. He firmly laid me back down on the bed. With one hand he grabbed both of my hands and fastened them over my head. With his other hand, he discreetly pulled the sheets away from my body and discharged it to the ground. I gasped as he I felt his hand massage my breast. He took this to his advantage and his tongue entered my wet cavern. His tongue slipped past my lips and soon clashed with mine. Our tongues brutally rubbed against each other.

Powerful. Almost as if he's trying to prove something.

I attempted to unfold out of his lock, but I couldn't. My attempts only cause his grasp on my hands to tighten as his other hand worked their way with my breast. He gave it a rough squeeze and I couldn't restrain the moan. This only motivated Eddie to plunge deeper and rigorously. I pushed my pelvis forward and Eddie's moan followed. He heaved harshly and gasped for air as he looked down at me with his black abyss. He swallowed closing his eyes. The hold on my hands loosened and I untangled myself from him. His hands were back on my sides, sustaining all his weight from crashing down on me. I watched as he tried to collect his breath. I pressed my lips together and nodded.

He wants me.

He needs me.

I got that. There's nothing else to say.

His eyes opened and I saw a small glint. He smiled warmly at me and pressed his forehead on mine. Our eyes never leaving each other as he gently brushed his nose on mine. I cupped his cheek, and he gave me a chaste kiss on my plump lips.

"I-"

He sighed and chuckled lightly kissing me again before regaining his composure. "I admire everything you do, from your benevolent acts to being the only one who can drive me insane. I respect you… I-I care about you. You mean everything to me… I'm addicted to you… But I hate it when you underestimate your capabilities. It pains me when you belittle, deprecate what you can do. There's an ache every time I tell you how beautiful you are and you don't believe me…"

He presses his forearm on the mattress and his body leans closer to me but there's a gap separating us. With his free hand, he plays with locks of my hair. A sweet gesture, as I rest my hands on his chest. I smile at the amity engulfing us. I close my eyes and he smoothly caressed my crimson cheek. His warm lips linked with my red ones. He let our kiss dwell for a moment before pulling apart from me. Our lips hovered and I felt his heart palpitate swiftly. I focused on him as his eyelids were half open.

"I'm addicted to you… I want you."

I watched him trail down to my neck and leaving a flaring feeling on my skin and throughout my body as his kisses were filled with love, lust, affection and yearn. He traced back to my face as he came back on the same trail he left his lingering gleams. Eddie looked at me with his radiant brown eyes. And I spoke the words for him. I said the words that will forever hold us captive of each other.

"I need you."

He smiled and nodded his head. He kissed my forehead before sitting up. I grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him back to me. He raised his eyebrows. "Stay." A smug smirk appeared over his features.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me. Now shut up and kiss me."

He eagerly complied and implanted light kisses all over my face. I giggled as his fingers gently stroked my waist, hitting off my ticklish spots. Eddie settled on lying back on the bed and extracting me back to his side. He caressed my arms. And I smiled in pleasure and for the serenity.

And we stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon in each other's arm. And that's all we need.

* * *

"You have nothing to eat but you have expired frozen food and eggs."

He gave out a heartfelt chuckle as he opened the refrigerator and took out a water bottle.

"I mostly eat take out or outside. I rarely eat at home."

I sighed and shrugged. "I guess we'll have to settle with pancakes and eggs. But tomorrow, I sweat after the recording session, we will be headed straight to the market and get you food. The real one."

"Oh? So you're going to cook for me?" I nodded and he clutched his bottle. "The last time I had a decent meal was with my mom…" He scratched his head and I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I can't hold promises, but I'll attempt to make a good home cook meal."

He pulled me by the waist and kissed my cheek. "Nothing like having my girl makes something for me."

"OH Well, if you somehow manage to choke on my food and fall on the floor with no sign of you breathing. I warned you, I will not be held responsible for any of that."

_"My Mind is telling me no…. But my body, my body is telling me yes."_

I twitched at the sudden ringtone while Eddie tried to hold his laughter. "So now you're switch Maroon 5 for ? And that song is exemplary and definitely sets the mood for-"

He was about to bring me into one of his blistering kisses before I pulled away from him and walked towards the living room.

"Melissa changed it!"

I protested. But Eddie chuckled. I spotted my phone on the couch and quickly snatched. Message. I tapped at the block number and stood there stunned at the message. I grew wide eyed and terror slowly filled through me. I clutched my phone as I read the message over and over again. What the hell is this?

"Baby!"

I snapped out of my trance as I heard Eddie yell.

"Loren um- I need help."

I took one sniff before I dropped everything and ran towards the kitchen. I made a complete stop as I watched Eddie over the sink and smoke coming into view from behind him. I coughed at the revolting smell of something burnt as Eddie smiled innocently at me. I look at him in disbelief and walked in the kitchen. He scratched his head and I shook mine.

"I leave for a few seconds and you somehow manage to burn- what in the world is that?"

"Um pancakes…"

I pressed my lips together to hold my laughter. "You're lucky that the detector didn't go off."

He shrugged again and walked towards me. "Are you still up for that take out?"

"Yes please."

Before he walked away he turned me completely around and pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Let's go before embarrass myself any longer."

"Oh Babe. I think the damage is done."

Eddie pushed me all the way to the living room, made me sit down on the couch. I grabbed a magazine as he ordered Italian food. I gave my phone a mere glance before absolutely forgetting the message. Eddie sat down next to me and I rested my head on his lap as he kicked back, placed his feet on the table and turned on the TV. I flipped the pages of the magazine and he gently placed his hand on my arm, rubbing it gently.

Together. This is the life I want. With him.

**Woah been like two weeks now since I've updated. Well I'm back and with a plot hahaha. Well Since I told you now, that sometimes not having one bites me back in the arse. Well now it can't since I know what will happen next hahahahahahhaha. You're going to adore me in the next few chapters ;). Oh Eddie. Song to listen to? Bump and Grind by ! Well Good Night and until next time with this story. And to all those wonderful reviews that send my heart fluttering away. You guys rock!**

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx **


	34. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33_**

The room was completely obscured. The atmosphere was cold and callous. But even though it was frigid cold inside, warmth engulfed me and I felt secured. The soft and thick blanket wrapped around us and his sturdy arms held me tight and protectively. I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest, gently placing my hand on his bare abdomen. His left hand clutched my waist and the other laid next to his side. Inside it was completely dark but outside the sun was making its grand presence, sunrise was coming to its end and slowly the rays sneaked into the room. The curtains prevented some of the light to come in, yet it still managed to dimly illuminate the room.

A soft groan escaped Eddie. He fidgeted in his sleep and cautiously he turned on his left side, putting all his weight on it and my head found comfort in the mattress. I slowly fluttered my eyes, blinked a couple of times and when they were completely adjusted to the new source of light, they met Eddie's closed one. A serene smile evaded his face, his hair was slightly messy and his cheeks a rosy tint. I nibbled on my lower lip and nonchalantly leaned forward. My eyes trailed from his closed eyes to his slightly parted lips. My lips pressed against his, slow and calm. I let it linger for a few moments before pulling away. A low grunt sounded and he shifted lightly. He mumbled discordantly and I watched with amusement as he continued to vacillate before settling on pulling my body closer to his. A small smile appeared on my features and I began to drift back into sleep. His warmth was addicting and sweet. His hold was vigilant and relentless.

I was beginning to close my eyes, drowsiness taking over. But before I fell into sleep hands, my eyes fluttered back opened and I silently cursed. My thoughts resonated and they rapidly became jumbled and incoherent. I shook my head deliberately and slowly collected them, one by one.

I slept at Eddie's. Okay.

I didn't tell Mom. She will kill me.

Melissa. She probably called me a million times. I never answered any.

Recording my song. Today. In a few hours. Crap.

Again, my mom will kill me.

Another sigh escaped, this time it was frustrated. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead on Eddie's chest. Wrong move. It only resulted in Eddie's hold to intensify and he pulled me closer to him, confining me from any escape. I opened my eyes back up again and hopelessly stared at Eddie's sleeping face.

He's a heavy sleeper.

I shrugged and began to break away from his hold. I attempted to unravel his hand from my waist. To no avail, his grip was firm. It took some time and strength to finally unlock his clutch. He groaned and I began to slip away.

"Loren…?"

A low, groggy voice quietly called for me. I shivered as the blanket was long gone from my body and the body heat he provided was no longer against me. I slowly placed my feet on the carpeted floor. My toes dug deep into the beige carpet, trying to escape the cold wrath.

"Babe?"

I stood up and turned around to only meet Eddie shifting on the bed attempting to find my body. He gave up after a few moments and began rubbing his eyes. The room was dim, but I was still able to see his eyes relocating me. I smiled sheepishly as his eyes landed on my body. He raised an eyebrow and proceeded to sit up.

"What are you doing? Get back to bed."

"I can't."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I have to go back home."

He sloppily scratched his head and stared at me for a moment. "Why?" He asked frivolously. I chuckled and commenced to pick up my clothes. "My mom doesn't know I stayed over…" I mumbled. Eddie sighed and nodded comprehensively. "You think she'll kill me?"

"No… just threatened you. But she'll kill me." I stated bluntly. Eddie chuckled and threw his head back on the pillow. I walked around the room and located my attire. A loud groan sounded of the room. I stared in frustration at my lacy pink panties. I picked it up and waved it at Eddie. He smirked and licked his lower lips.

"We really need to have a talk. Eddie, you can't just rip my clothes off whenever you feel like it."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I can't control myself around you."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms around my chest. "Well, you better start because if you don't, then I will eventually have nothing to wear."

"Again, fine by me if you feel like walking naked around here."

"You're funny."

I threw the clothing on the garbage can. I picked up my black flats and sat on the edge of the bed. I began to put my shoes on. The bed deviated and I was suddenly consumed by warmth. His stout arms sheathed around me. He gently nibbled on my neck and I shivered at the sudden fervor. I fitted my feet on the flat and quickly stood up. Eddie smiled and stood up as well. I grabbed my phone and quickly looked at the time and skimmed through the messages and calls. Melissa, mom, Sarah, a message from _unknown number_ and a call from another strange number. I dismissed the 21 calls from my mom and Mel's perverse texts blinking in the main screen.

"What time is it?" Eddie asked from across the room. I looked up at him and he was putting on his shirt.

"7:30."

"Really? I think Nora could survive another hour without you."

I smiled. "As much as I want to stay, I have to go and tend to my mother. She must be fuming right now."

"Didn't you at least call her to tell her you were staying over?"

"I forgot. It's kinda of hard keeping your head straight when your boyfriend is doing every possible thing to distract you."

He walked over to me. "Well, it's kinda off hard not to when your girlfriend is this beautiful."

His lips gently pressed against my forehead and he intertwined his hands with mine. I smiled and his brown eyes shone brightly. He looked down at me and his playful demeanor faded. With his free hand, he caressed my cheek.

"Are you ready?"

I pressed my eyebrows together in confusion. "For my mom? I know how to handle her." I said, he shook his head. "No, for today."

I sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I am." I smiled. "I mean, you are going to be there so things will be easier."

He continued to look at me, "Babe, you do realize that after that video is on the web there's no going back?"

I bit my lip. "I thought of it and it's kinda of scary." I down casted my eyes.

"Baby, don't do that."

"Do what?

"Stop doubting yourself, you're going to do great."

"Yeah but what if no one likes my music."

"Well, their loss and listen, not everyone will like it. There's countless of people who send me hate every day. Hate mail, over tweeter and some of the comments on my videos are exceptional, some constructive others not. Does it get to me? No. I focus on my fans, and the others who try to bring me down can screw themselves if they want. So, don't let any mean comment influence you because sadly, you will always have someone who will try to put you down. And it's up to you to let them or just show them that you don't care. At the end of the day it's your music not theirs. Your opinion is the only thing that matters... and the millions of fans that you will have in no time."

I nodded and a timorous smile appeared. He suspired, "Today will be a haze. Don't worry I will be right there with you. Wherever you go I go. Okay?"

I nodded again and he kissed my cheek gently. My nervous demeanor faded and I was soon relaxed. I looked at him one more time before turning around, bringing him along with me.

* * *

His car drove of the sidewalk and I watched as he made a swift turn and disappeared off into the distance. I looked around my surroundings and the sun was out and shining. I began to walk forward and before I strolled into my house, I stopped at the mailbox. I opened the small, rusty and blue metallic box and took out the papers. I started to walk forth, slow and deliberate steps at a time as I flipped through the mail.

Junk mail.

Bills.

Magazines.

I abruptly stopped at a small white envelope, no bigger than the palm of my hand. I stared at it and my name was eloquently written. It looked awfully familiar. I turned the envelope around and there it was, **TM**, the mystery person initials. I looked at it for another second before turning the door knob. Surprisingly it was opened. I laboriously opened the door and peaked my head out inside my house. I entered it quietly and closed the door discreetly behind me. I began to tiptoe my way to the room when suddenly I heard a door bang open.

"Loren Elizabeth Tate!"

I flinched at the strong and menacing tone. Oh mad is an understatement. She is enraged to the bone. I held my breath and heard her footsteps, powerful and defiant. She turned the corner from the hallway and I found myself leaning back on the door, growing smaller by the second. She placed her hands on her hips and breathed heavily. I smiled nervously.

"Hello mother." I whispered.

"She's alive!"

Another voice resonated and I averted my gaze to meet my best friend's mischievous and too enthusiastic expression. My mother continued to murder me with her eyes that yelled fury. I pressed my lips together and waved sheepishly.

"Loren Elizabeth Tate…" She said slowly but blatant enough for me to hear, "Where the hell were you?"

Maybe I should've called her.

**Really, really short chapter... Hahaha but I'm back! It's been too long since I've updated this one. See, told you I wouldn't forget about it. Okay, do not worry about the length of the chapters. This is just an exception. So next chap. will be made up of Nora, Loren's video, Leddie and hint, hint: New Character coming in! Yay, let's make an improvement in this story and add Drama! Whoo. **

**I do not know when I will update next. I have tests all through May :( and this monday. Wish me luck! Anyways. Guys. Guess what? Cody Longo noticed me twice. As we all know, I've been wanting him to notice me and he did. He tweeted me once and RT'ed me again on the same week. Ah! Best week bro. And! His new single "Electric" is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G, oh gosh is just beautiful. I think I'll do a one-shot based on it. For shoutouts- go check loren-eddie-leddie, bro she is crazy talented and I love her. Paige is my sister from another mister. Okay. Okay. I'm leaving now. Hope you liked it and remember how much I love reviews 'cause they motivate me? Yeah, they do so yup. It's 12:14 a.m so I guess,**

**Good morning to East coast peeps!**

**Leddiexx**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"I spent the night at Eddie's, Mom."

"I know."

"Then why did you go berserk on me?"

"I was worried…"

I turned off the water faucet and placed the dirty plate as I finished examining it for any residue. Slowly, I faced my mother as she leaned back on the counter. Complete confusion covered my features and she shrugged. "Of Eddie?" A stifled laugh escaped and she suspired. "No, of both of you."

"About?"

She sighed, "I'm not ready to be a grandmother any time soon."

"Well you're not, so stop worrying. Eddie and I, we're careful-"

"Yeah, just make sure you don't forget the condom in your moment of ecstasy." She swiftly turned around and grabbed her neon pink mug. "But it is what it is." She mumbled. Melissa restrained a giggle and shook her head instead. "Nora Tate, don't say that because next thing you know, lil' Durans will be running around here… And I'm not speaking only of Loren." Mel winked at my mom while she turned scarlet. I grinned and strolled back to the table where my Mom and Mel sat. Melissa grabbed a toast and helped herself with cream.

"So what did you and Eddie dearest do all night?"

"We talked."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, that's no fun."

"What did you expect? A complete entourage of his apartment? A description of how the place stunk of burnt food?"

"No, I expected some action like 'Woo Hoo' type of action."

I took a small sip of my hot black coffee while Melissa shifted her gaze from my mother to me. "Anyways Nora, you shouldn't be complaining about how Loren is going too fast and 'should slow down' when you and Max are doing the complete opposite. If you're going to talk the talk you should at least walk the walk to set some example."

I smiled at Melissa with gratitude but she waved off my appreciative look. My mother was dissimulating her rosy cheeks with her eye catching mug as it hooded her face. "Now you Tate girls work fast and Duran boys sure give in easily."

"What about you Mel?"

"What about me?"

"You and Ian didn't know about each other's existence until a week ago, but now look at you. Hopelessly in love."

"It's been more than a week and we're taking things slow."

"No it's been a week. I know because it was a week of Ian nagging me about how much he adores you."

She huffed and stared defeated at her scrambled eggs. I smiled triumphantly and averted my gaze to my mom. She was gently biting her lower lip, attempting to constrain a smile. I was puzzled for a moment then I remember how she woke in high spirits yesterday. I recalled how ecstatic she was to get to work, the place where she works as Max Duran accountant. Then I remembered how we had found them in an unbreakable lock down at the stairs that led to Max's room. Also, how she came home with a hard to miss grin allotted on her soft countenance. I giggled nimbly as I took a short chug of my coffee. I agilely nudge my mother's arm with my elbow. She faced me and I smiled sheepishly. "So Tates with Durans, huh?" She reciprocated my smile and shook her head apprehensively. "Right, us with them.

It was all interrupted when a loud ring followed by a few vibrations spread throughout the room. Quickly, I took my phone out expecting it to be Eddie. I suspired out of disappointment as an unknown number flashed through my screen.

_Another message?_ I thought. Aggravatingly, I dismissed the text and hurriedly placed the phone back on my pocket. "Who was it?" Mel said between spoonfuls. She chewed deliberately and I felt my mother's gaze burning through my skull. I turned to look at her but she rapidly deflected my questioning gaze. "Um, no one. Just one of those 'I buy junk cars' texts." I lied. It all got eerily quiet and the only thing that was heard was Melissa placing the metal fork on the plate. I shuffled on my seat. I bit my lip in excitement as I cursed that I forgot to tell them sooner.

"So about yesterday…" I began. My mom looked up at me and her lips twitched upwards. "Oh right, didn't you have that meeting with Jake?"

"What? OH God the meeting! How did it go?"

"Well, I sang-"

"We know that! But what happened after? They liked it didn't they? They adore you Loren Tate."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She briskly put her hands up in front of her in defense. She completely zipped her mouth and bottled up her interruptions. I nodded proudly at her and it was her turn to narrow her eyes at me. I shrugged and my mom asked, "So what happened?" She asked impatiently. I turned to her and smiled eagerly.

"I am officially working with Jake Madsen to pursue my singing career… Along with Eddie Duran to keep my head sane."

"I'm going to ignore the last part and excitably celebrate the first part of your news," My mom said slowly. In a swift movement I was standing up from my wooden chair and I flinched as my clamorous Best Friend shrieked in excitement. With my mother embracing me tightly and Melissa jumping around in elation, I wasn't able to neither move nor hear.

"So I get it you're excited?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to travel the world with my Best Friend for free!"

I twitched, typical Mel. "But I'm so proud! Ah, there goes all those times you doubted yourself. I told you so!"

"You both did tell me I'd be something big."

"I'm so proud of you Honey."

"Ah Okay, enough of this mushy stuff I need to go get ready. I have to go video tape my recording session today."

I unveiled my mom's around me and took several small steps away from her. Melissa screeched and pointed at me. "Nothing in your life goes by slow. Two days ago you were having self-conscious issues now you're just saying "I have a recording session" like it's nothing. You disgust me… But I love you so much. Baby Loren is Big Loren now. Like she'll be at the top of the bar, above all those _talented _stars who use auto tune so profoundly that it scares me."

"Are you done?"

"No. I'm still in shock that Loren Tate, my best friend, is going to be famous and I'll be there to experience it all."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her patiently. "Done?"

"Yeah, I am now."

She exhaled and inhaled gently and I looked at my mother. "Are you okay with this? I mean, I'm still going to college if this doesn't work out."

"Loren, I know you will have a successful career. I don't doubt that but what I am afraid of is that you lose yourself in the process of chasing your dreams."

"None of that is going to happen. Mel will be there ready with a bucket of cold water to throw at me and you will be there with that disappointed look that only you can pull off to make me feel guilty. And Eddie will be there. I'm in good hands."

She laughed heartily and shook her head as she reminisce something. "The last time I heard a similar phrase like that, it was pretty hectic. Nonetheless, I was persuaded."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go change, Eddie will be here soon."

"Uh." I was suddenly being dragged to my room by the ruthless strength of Melissa. "Woo, I thought cockblocker Nora would never let you go."

"Mel," I softly smacked her arm and she shrugged innocently. "What? It's true. She's a cool mom, but sometimes she needs to chill on her overprotectiveness."

I walked towards my closet and laughed humorlessly. "She's my mom. She's entitled to act like one too." I gently slid it opened and skimmed through the rack of clothes. I felt Melissa stand behind me and quickly grabbed a strapless, fitted black dress that reached a little above my thigh. Simultaneously, I grabbed a long sleeve red dress with a black ribbon tied around the waist, the upper half of the body was tight, the lower half flowed down to knee length and it had long, blended pockets. Melissa nodded in disapproval. "This one, I've seen you with that dress. You look like a mop." She deadpanned. "A pretty mop." She reiterated, "But you still look like a mop." I shoved the dress back on the closet and walked away from Mel.

"How are you and Ian doing?" I asked. I watched as Melissa become quiet, a smile tugged on her lips and she shook her head to expel whatever she was remembering. "Everything's going great between us… I told my parents that he's 23."

"Yikes, how did that go?"

"Horrible. With my Mom and Phil ranting about how obscene it is and my Dad grunting in the background. It wasn't pretty, but in the end they couldn't do anything but accept Ian and me being together."

She began searching for a pair of shoes to match with the dress. I smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow. She sighed irritated, "Ugh, please save me from gloating with sweetness and don't say how happy you are for me."

"What I am!"

"Yeah, Yeah." She waved off my smile. "How about these?"

"Red pumps?" I asked as I observed the bright colored shoes. "I'm just recording a video; I don't think I have to appear all fancy. Can I just wear the red dress?"

"Fine by me if you want to look like a cleaning tool in front of your Boo. Go ahead no one is stopping you."

She defiantly turned around and walked back to the closet. "Oh my god Mel, you're so dramatic."

"Damn right I am! Go take a shower!"

I restrained the laughter that was bound to come out and instead treaded to the shower. I closed the door behind me and looked around bathroom. I swallowed hastily, and my head hung low.

I'm not nervous at all.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

His hot breath tickled my neck as he gently slid his arms around my waist. His hold on me tightened and I did the same as him and laid my crossed arms on top of his. He softly kissed my cheek.

"Yes." I said. "No… Maybe… I don't know." He let his hold on me go and he chuckled lightly. "You'll be great." I turned around to him and he was grabbing a guitar located at the top of a one stair stage. He walked towards me and flashed me one of his resplendent smiles. I reverberated it back to him. I felt his hand rest on my waist and Eddie extracted me forward to him. I swathed my arms around his neck and played with his black locks. He gently leaned down, and erratically whispered, "You know, it's really hard keeping my head straight when you have that on." A sly smile appeared and pulled his body closer to mine. I nibbled on his ear imperceptibly. I managed to get his breath hitched and his hand clutched my waist fiercely.

"Not here, Babe." His breathing fastened.

"I'm only finishing what you started, _Babe."_

"Jesus, if I knew you were this much of a vixen I would've-"

I hastily gave him a peck on his lips. I lurched back only to have him lean in, completely taking over my lips. He smacked his mouth against mine and I instantly felt his tongue roughly bite my lower lip. My left hand slipped down to where his hand was clutching the guitar. I rested it on top of his and his other hold loosened, to only have it wrap around my waist entirely. He gently arched me upwards, ready to deepen the kiss.

"Ahem." A cough resonated around the room and we instantly pulled apart. My cheeks were red with embarrassment, but mostly from the heated moment. I looked at Jake and Kelly abashed but they simply shook their heads. I noticed Jake wink at Eddie and I averted my gaze to him. With his thumb, Eddie wiped his lips clean from the moisture we had exchanged. We locked gaze and he shrugged inoffensively.

"Now I know I can't leave you two in a room alone, not even for a minute."

I sighed, fixed my hair and turned to look in front of me. Jake and Kelly were standing next to the speakers, two men were sitting and there was a man with a camera. I pouted and Eddie rubbed my arms reassuringly. I looked down at him, as he was sitting on a stool next to me.

"Are you ready, Loren?" Jake spoke on one of the microphones and I nodded slowly. "Yeah… just one more thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um- Is what I'm wearing okay?"

All eyes were on me. I felt Eddie's longing gaze trailed down from my head to my feet. He let out a silent grunt and Jake nodded laughing. "You look hot, it's more than okay."

"Not something I'd like people seeing but okay." Eddie murmured.

"Control your raging hormones Duran."

Eddie completely ignored him and looked at me. He smiled gently and I nodded. I bit my lip and placed the headphones, adjusting the microphone. I swallowed and signaled Jake that I am ready. He flashed me a smile, his teeth perfect and a triumphant look on his face. The slow melody began playing and I heard Eddie commence to play the guitar and I felt reassured. I grinned to the camera and stepped forward to the microphone.

_"They tell me it's nice this time of year/down on earth…"_

* * *

"So when is the video being uploaded?"

"Ryan will edit it, I will spread it around the record label, they'll let everyone know and then we release it. In a few hours or so."

"Ah." I was only able to utter. Eddie stood behind me as I sat down on the comfortable, beige couch. He placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Relax. They'll love you; they won't know what hit 'em."

I laughed anxiously and Kelly smiled sweetly. She picked up a macadamia nut cookie from a small rack of goodies and passed it to me. "Here, have something sweet to calm your nerves down." I took it gratefully. I took a bite and chewed slowly. Eddie kept his hands where they were and Jake was writing something down on his notepad.

The recording session was a success, or so they tell me. It was fun… with Eddie there, my nerves were controlled and every time I felt them kick in, I'd glance back to him and he would nod with a smile plastered on his face. Jake would have his arms crossed and stared intently at us, I'd feel intimidated at first but then he began to smile. And at the end, he clapped proudly and Eddie had his "I told you so" look. Kelly was supported throughout the whole session. She would signal me two thumbs up and at one point she made Jake stick his two thumbs up as well.

So all in all, it went well. And I've never been more excited in my life.

"Okay so that's it. We're all set to-"

"You cannot go in there!"

We all turned our heads to the yell and the door banged open. "Sir, please come back over here!" Steven, Jake's assistant demanded desperately but, nonetheless, the said person walked in rebelliously and smiled perilously. The hold on my shoulders tightened and I felt Eddie's body go rigid behind me. The tranquility that this room was had was long gone as tension dispersed. I observed the worn down blue jeans and the white shirt demonstrating the lean and muscular physique of the intruder. I immediately looked up at Eddie in alert as soon as I recognized this man. My heart dropped and I missed a breath as I watched Eddie treacherous expression. Formidable and I became suddenly afraid. His expression hard and the only emotion present were dangerous. Complete hatred consumed him and the pressure on my shoulders increased. His serpentine green eyes lustered and a chuckled escaped his cunning smile.

"Hello. Hello. Tyler Rorke is here. You can hold the handshakes, applauses, greetings or death glares. No need for that. I know it must be a complete pleasure meeting me. Jake, my man, how you doing? Long time no see." The room was dead, the silence was overwhelming. Everyone looked between Tyler and Eddie. His callous aura was demanding for attention. I clutched the cookie and crumbs fell on my dress.

Shit.

"Wow. It's flattering how speechless you all are of meeting me!" He looked around and I swallowed when I felt his eyes land on me. He licked his lips and I deflected his gaze. "Ooh Cookie!" And quickly, he grabbed the pastry from my hand. At this action, Eddie let my shoulders go and stepped forward. Jake and Steven stepped forward as well. "Chill you guys, I only wanted the cookie." He looked around the room and before taking a bite where I took a bite, he looked at Eddie menacingly. "Mm." He chewed slowly and savored it. "This is delicious." He swallowed and nodded approvingly.

"Damn Babe." He looked at me and a sly smile appeared. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Okay that's it!"

In a matter of seconds, Eddie stood in front of Tyler. His hands were in fists, ready to plunder at him. Tyler hissed. "Mind moving, Duran. You're blocking my view."

"Leave her alone." His hoarse, uncontrolled voice sent me shivering… not the good kind of shivers. "Eddie, Baby, c'mon help a brother get a beautiful girl. I haven't gotten laid in a while. Ever since your bitch left, life's been tough."

He took another step forward. His hands were rigid, shaking almost. And before he lifted his arms to give him a blow across the jaw, I quickly stood up. "Eddie!" I yelled his name. His arms stopped mid-way and he hissed in irritation. Jake stepped towards Eddie and grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Eddie."

Tyler moved his head to the side and our eyes met. Hazel against vile green. He narrowed his eyes and stared at him with a blank expression.

"BABY! Give me some of your love!"

I groaned disgustingly, "Please." I walked over to Eddie and wrapped my arms around his. "Don't." I whispered. "Is he really worth a fight?" He stared at the ground and stood still. I sighed and looked up at Tyler. "Leave." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh feisty are we? It's okay; I like all kinds of women."

"Get the fu-"Eddie restrained himself. "Get out."

"Whoa Eddie, I haven't seen you this angry since you found Chloe and I red handed on your couch."

The room turned quiet. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. An Eddie Duran explosion is not a fun sight, I clutched his arms but I knew it was hopeless. But nothing happened. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and I looked at Eddie puzzled. My eyes widened, and then a smile appeared.

There was Eddie with a smile on his face, staring right at Tyler. "You know what Tyler, thank you."

He looked at him expressionless. "Thank you for coming on that day, at that time to my apartment. Honestly, you saved me a lifetime of lies and deceit. I realized just how awful Chloe is. So if it's to your desire, you can have her. I can care less what you do with her, I really don't a give a damn about her or you for that matter."

"I've wasted too much time with her and unfortunately, I can't take it back. But I'm happy now, and you might as well leave through that door right now or I will beat the living shit out of you for hitting on my girlfriend."

He blinked, he spat and he laughed icily. "Fine. I'll leave." He scratched his head desperately and looked around the room. Tyler pointed at everyone. "But I swear this won't be the last time you see me!"

The door closed boisterously, and he left the same way he came.

I held my position with Eddie and clutched his arms. "Eddie…"

"The nerve on that guy." He muttered.

"Umm we'll leave you two." Jake announced. He cleared his throat and looked at Eddie with concern. "Are you okay?" Eddie shrugged. "Yeah I'm good." Jake nodded courtly at him and he kissed me on the cheek, whispering: "You did amazing today." I smiled at him and he squeezed my arms softly. Eddie waited for everyone to leave before sitting down on the couch. He began rubbing his face. I took in his cheeks filled with a pink twinge and his eyes red from fury. I walked closer to him and he instantly looked up at me. I smiled, "You okay?" He suspired and slowly grabbed my arm, hauling me towards him. He swiftly placed his hands on my thighs and propped me down on his lap. He gently lurched back on the couch and gradually closed his eyes. I softly stroked his cheeks in a reassuring manner and delicately traced down to his chest. My left arm encased around his neck and I played with his hair. My right hand continued fondling with his chest. Exhaling and inhaling, he regained his composure. I traced up to his cheeks and kissed his lips lightly. He soughed and said, "I hate him."

"I noticed." He rested his hand on my thigh and caressed them. He opened his eyes deliberately and smiled.

"I'll take you home."

* * *

**I love you Tyler. You're my baby. Got to love him! Okay, Okay so I hope you like it! I promise I'll get the whole Trent story line going. So as you know, I haven't uploaded due to exams. Okay, Okay. So I took my bio exam. ANd guess what I've got? A FREAKING FIVE! 5/5 Baby! Wooooo. Thought I'd shared my happiness. Life is good, teachers love me and I'm happy. Getting them A's. **

**Sigh, I give you too much Leddie. NO I WILL NOT MAKE LOREN TATE PREGNANT. No, we will never speak about this again.**

**Estefy: I love you omg! Please, keep smuddering me with your lyrics! **

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx (Mistakes will be fixed later, _Kiss Me _****should be updated later too!)**


End file.
